Foxs Animated All-Star Battle
by Crossoverlover123
Summary: 26 characters from the FOX shows The Simpsons, Family Guy, Bobs Burgers, The Cleveland Show and King of the Hill all meet together in a house in the woods that suddenly rockets the characters sky high where they are told they are in a Survivor-like show hosted by Bobs boss, Calvin Fishoeder. To make the show exciting, the characters will compete for 5 million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Coming soon to FanFiction …..

26 characters from the FOX animated shows you know and love is meeting together for the very 1st time. Characters from "The Simpsons", "Family Guy", "King of the Hill", "The Cleveland Show" and "Bobs Burgers" meet up in a house in the woods and little do they know, they`re going to start in a competition that is based on "Survivor" and will compete hard for 5 MILLION DOLLARS. Teams will form, along with alliances, enemies, lies, double crossing, emotional outbursts and so much more. They have to survive the challenges and mostly each others judgment at Tribal Council where all but one will go down in the flames of defeat.

Starring:

Homer Simpson

Peter Griffin

Cleveland Brown

Bob Belcher

Hank Hill

And 21 more contestants….

Hold on tight because this is pure strategy and competition coming. This is…

_FOXS ANIMATED ALL-STAR BATTLE_

**Coming soon to this web page…**


	2. Episode 1 of show

Episode 1: "We just got here in a flying house. What else do you think can surprise us?" – Hank Hill

The episode starts off in the early autumn at a two-story house in an eerie forest. A figure is shown walking through a back door and upon closing the door it vanishes. The figure sits in an armchair in a small secret room in the house and turns on a small TV monitor that`s mounted on a wall nearby. Several cars are then shown driving down a gravel road to the house. The mysterious person narrates that 26 people are about to start a journey of a lifetime and don't even know it.

The first car to pull up at the house has Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson and Bart Simpson all come out. Marge looks at the house and asks Homer if this is the right place. Before Homer can respond another car pulls in and nearly hits the Simpson's car. Peter Griffin steps out and Homer calls him an idiot driver. Peter sarcastically apologizes (believing he did nothing wrong) when the car door swings open and hits Bart in the face as Peters kids Meg, Chris and Stewie all come out followed by Peters wife Lois and friend Quagmire. As someone else steps out of the car, Lois tries to help Marge ease the tension that is going on with the 2 men but the Griffins replacement dog Vinny comes out and ends up calming the duo down. Just then, another car pulls up and Cleveland and Donna Brown-Tubbs step out. Cleveland says this place doesn't look right for a party as his step daughter Roberta comes out of the car last, who didn't want to come here in the first place. Homer gets upset when he discovers that Cleveland and Peter are close friends. When he sees the next car arrive, he tells Peter that his friends have all shown up. The car door opens and Bob Belcher comes out of the car looking a bit weary. He gets startled when Homer walks up to him and gives him a hug while calling him an "old pal". Bobs wife Linda, is two daughters Tina and Louise and his son Gene all come out and get surprised that Bob got hugged by a complete stranger. After Homer leaves Bob tells Linda that they should probably just leave now but Linda tells Bob that he should stay because it's going to be a fun party. While she said that another car pulled up and three more people come out. They are Tammy Holtz (Tina`s nemesis), Teddy Francisco (Bobs regular customer at the restaurant) and Gayle Mullally (Linda`s sister). Tammy angrily asks Linda how she and Gayle can be related since her sister drove her crazy with her non-stop talk about her cats throughout the whole drive. While Linda talks to Tammy and Chris starts to have a conversation with Gene, the next car arrives at the house. The people who get out are Hank Hill, Peggy Hill, Bobby Hill and their neighbor Connie. Hank asks if this is the party location and Teddy says he feels 99% that this is the place.

Peggy feels skeptical as all 26 people enter the house. Inside they find the food set out but no one at home. Bob and Hank both start to check out the house while the rest party. While the check they both recall that the invitations that invite them and their families to a party at the house did not have a return address or even the name of the person who invited them. While they check around, Teddy meets with Homer at the punch bowl and randomly starts to talk about how he ironed his shirt with pointless details. Homer gets so bored that he falls face first into the punch bowl asleep. Lois sees this and tells Donna that she thinks Homer is a moron. Gene tries to impress Lisa and Connie with his keyboard sounds he recorded but the girls get grossed out when they discover 80% of the sounds are fart noises. As the two girls leave, Lisa discovers that Meg is sitting alone in the corner looking very shy. Lisa suspects Meg doesn't seem to have any friends and decides to go to talk to her when Peggy accidently bumps into her and spills soda all over her shirt. Lisa rushes to the bathroom to clean it, forgetting about Meg for the moment. While Lisa goes to the bathroom Bart talks to Louise about a prank he pulled on his principal Skinner. Louise tells Bart about a prank she pulled on her guidance counselor Mr. Frond and the two laugh hard. Bart tells Louise he really is starting to like her.

Meanwhile Hank and Bob meet up together in the houses foyer and share information on what they found out about the house. Hank says the basement and back door to the house are locked tight and Bob says the rooms on the second floor are also locked. Vinny suddenly walks up to them and says he`s hearing weird noises in the walls that sound like something electrical. While he says this, Stewie can be seen in the background grabbing a knife from the table and throwing it at Lois while her back is turned and misses but no one notices. Hank suddenly spots Quagmire stare at Peggy and take a photo of her with his smart phone and lovingly admire it. Hank angrily walks to Quagmire and pins him against the wall. As he openly yells at Quagmire about what he did and that he should stay away from his wife for his own good (which surprises Peggy on what happened) everyone hears a very loud clicking noise. Tina walks the front door and panics when it won't open. Suddenly a voice on a hidden public announcement system speaks out and tells everyone may have been recruited and should probably hold onto something.

The house suddenly rises from the ground and it's revealed that it has rockets on it like a rocket ship. In the secret room the figure hits a button on the remote control and the house rockets up in the air. Everyone runs around panicking and in the chaos Chris tells Vinny he always felt his name was stupid which really annoys Vinny. Peter tries to break a window with a chair but ends up hurting his foot while Tina tells Tammy she never really liked her at all, which Tammy doesn't seem to find surprising. The house finally stops rocketing up after a few minutes and Hank demands to know what's going on. Suddenly a secret doorway to the secret room in the house appears out of nowhere in the wall and Calvin Fishoeder steps out.

Bob identifies him for everyone and asked Calvin was going on. Calvin explains by asking how everyone got to the "house party" and Cleveland reveals that the Fox network had a contest asking families to send in tapes for a wild autumn party that the network executives would personally host. He says everyone here probably was declared a winner and they came to the house for it. Calvin tells everyone it was really an audition to see who would be perfect for all new reality show that is similar to Survivor. Most of the 26 are resistance to this since they got a fright of their lives from the house rocket moment but when Calvin says that the grand prize will be 5 million dollars, tax-free this makes everyone excited and they all decide to compete. Calvin explains that the house is now flying to their first challenge as they speak and tells them some game rules. He says every episode someone will get voted out of the game was the first two eliminations being different. He says there are video confessionals hidden all over the house where players can reveal hidden secrets and desires about the game or themselves. Quagmire says this will be more fun than something sexual he once did which makes Hank yell at him to shut up or he`ll report him to the FCC. In the confessional, Hank says what a wild day it's been. He says he got sent up in the air in the flying house and he stuck on a game show with a guy he really hates. Quagmire is seen in another confessional, saying that Hank is too uptight and that he needs to learn to relax.

As the house lands at its first challenge site, Calvin tells the players that they will be doing a surprise vote right now. Peter looks out a window and sees that the house is at the base of a tall waterfall hill. Calvin says the vote will hinder someone's game at the first challenge. The first challenge will be to climb up the steep waterfall hill to the very top at the finish. The players had better move fast because the last contestant to get to the top will be the first person eliminated from the game. Also, the first player to the top gets to pick the future colors for the 3 teams that will later form as the show moves on. Whoever arrives 2nd to last at the top will also get something. He tells the players that the vote they will do will set a player back for 5 minutes while the others start way ahead of them. Calvin gives everyone a small chalkboard and a piece of chalk and tells them to write someone's name down. All 26 players write a name and Calvin starts to check the results.

_The Votes_:

Homer: Teddy

Gene: Meg

Lois: Meg

Meg: Tammy

The Results:

Meg- 13 votes

Quagmire- 5 votes

Tammy – 2 votes

Teddy- 1 vote each

Tina

Gayle

Bart

Lois

Hank

Peter: Meg

Quagmire: Hank

Peggy: Quagmire

Lisa: Bart

Hank: Quagmire

Bart: Meg

Linda: Meg

Connie: Quagmire

Bob: Quagmire

Chris: Meg

Donna: Meg

Tammy: Tina

Cleveland: Meg

Teddy: Gayle

Louise: Meg

Gayle: Meg

Vinny: Meg

Bobby: Quagmire

Tina: Tammy

Stewie: Lois

Marge: Meg

Roberta: Meg

Meg gets shocked that she got the most votes and tries not to cry, which makes Peter call Meg a weakling. Marge gets surprised by what Peter said to his own daughter. Calvin tells the players they can use anything they find in the house to help them climb and that they can get started any time they want to. Everyone wildly scrabbles to get started and during the chaos, Calvin tells Meg he`ll let her know when the penalty is up and points to a cookie jar on the kitchen counter, telling her to help herself to what`s inside it.

Most of the contestants run out and start to climb the hill bare handed while a few stay behind for supplies. Outside, Lisa notices how high the cliff is and stays back trying to come up with a strategy. Stewie comes up and asks her what she`s doing and Lisa tells him that she thinks a 2 person team climbing the mountain would be safer, quicker and easier. Stewie thanks Lisa for the idea and runs over to Vinny where he hops onto his back and tells him that the 2 can ride each other to the top. Vinny tells Stewie that he`s unsure of this idea but Stewie tells Vinny that he and Brian used to do this all the time. In the house, Hank, Peggy and Bobby take some curtain rope and say it`ll help them get to the top. When Hank sees Cleveland, Donna and Roberta copy his strategy at the base of the hill while he and his family start climbing, Hank says in a confessional how bothered he is that Cleveland stole his idea.

In the kitchen and in the house alone, Meg opens the cookie jar and to her surprise, she finds a clue to a hidden immunity idol that is hidden somewhere in the house. Meg decides to keep the clue for herself and hides it in her hat. Calvin suddenly comes in and tells Meg that her penalty is up and she can start the challenge. When Meg goes out, she sees Lisa waiting outside for her. Lisa tells Meg that she has a plan to get to the top that requires two people and she thinks that Meg would be the best option for her to team up with. Desperate to make up the lost time, Meg takes the offer. At the same time, while Chris is climbing he ends up going with Gayle who starts to irritate Chris with her fear of heights. Chris pats Gayle in the back to try to cheer her up but Gayle panics at this and slaps Chris hard in the face. In a confessional, Chris says Gayle is clearly a bad person to align with.

Meanwhile, Marge talks to Linda about what Peter called Meg and is shocked that her whole family voted against her. Linda says her guess is the competition has already made the Griffins go crazy. Connie, Vinny, Stewie and Bart all near the top. Vinny gets very tired and sweaty from carrying Stewie up most of the mountain yet Stewie keeps pulling Vinnys ear hard and keeps yelling at him to move it. Vinny angrily tells Stewie he has physical limits and Stewie responds by pinching one of Vinnys nipples as hard as he can. In the fiasco, Vinny starts to lose his footing and nearly falls from the top of the waterfall until Connie, who`s nearby, runs up and saves them. Vinny and Stewie thank her while Connie just nods and keeps climbing up.

Simultaneously, the Hills and Brown-Tubbs family are both fighting to keep ahead of each other while the Belcher family and Marge near the halfway point. Gene suddenly loses his grip and slides all the way down to the waters below to his family's horror. However, Gene emerges and reveals he survived unharmed. The Brown-Tubbs family's rope suddenly gets stuck in between a rock. Cleveland finds a sharp rock and starts to saw at the part of the rope that is stuck. His idea sends him and Donna down into the water below with Gene and when they emerge, Donna yells at Roberta to keep climbing and they`ll meet her at the top. Roberta moves on while Cleveland and Donna decide to check the house for climbing supplies.

Meanwhile, Connie ends up getting to the top first followed by Vinny and Stewie, with Vinny collapsing from exhaustion upon reaching the top. Calvin arrives in a helicopter and congratulates Connie for getting to the top first. He pulls out a small book with paint colors and a marker and tells her to look through and pick three colors. He also tells Stewie and Vinny they made it before shouting down below to everyone else that people already made it to the top and that they should move quicker. Bart suddenly makes it covered in leaves, saying he fell face first into a shrub. Meanwhile, Tammy ends up climbing with the Belchers and Teddy and this really irritates Tina. In the confessional, Tina says that if Tammy were the first to go she would be very happy. Bob looks down and sees Gene go into the house to find supplies. He tells Linda that he would really like to see some of his family win the game and the prize money. Linda looks down and sees Chris and Gayle. Linda waves to them and Chris and Gayle wave back while Chris mouths, "Help me", to the Belchers.

By then Hank, Bobby and Peggy catch up with the Belchers, Tammy and Teddy and Quagmire not that far behind. While Meg and Lisa make progress up the mountain together, Roberta gets to the finish line next. As the 2 girls climb, they get to Marge and Homer with Homer being very tired. Lisa introduces Meg to her mom and when she calls Meg her friend, Meg feels surprised with Lisa`s generosity. The 4 team up and climb together and soon meet up with Peter and Lois. While the rest climb ahead, Marge and Lois fall back a little. Marge asks Lois why her whole family voted against one of their own and Lois says that Meg is such a misfit and a looser, saying she doesn't think it matters how far she gets in the game, surprising Marge with her response. Down at the house, Cleveland, Donna and Gene all team up and start searching for useful supplies. Gene opens a closet and finds a high powered confetti launcher. He excitedly tells Cleveland and Donna they can use it to blast themselves to the top. Donna thinks that idea is just plain stupid but Cleveland says it`s worth a try and the 3 start to haul it out.

While this goes on, Hank, Peggy and Bobby all get to the top as Connie picks all 3 colors. The trio celebrate their win as Bob, Linda, Louise, Tina, Teddy, Tammy and Quagmire all make it up. Quagmire thanks Peggy for her motivation that got him climbing to the top. When Peggy asks what he means by motivation, Quagmire says he stared at Peggy's butt all the way to the top while he climbed. Infuriated, Hank and Peggy grab Quagmire and hold him on the edge of the waterfall, telling him he has 5 seconds to convince they why he shouldn't get dropped all the way down to the bottom. Quagmire can only say, "Giggity" over and over again before he gets thrown down the falls. However, Chris catches him as he and Gayle near the top. The trio get to the top and Quagmire keeps his distance from the Hills while Gayle starts blabbing to Chris on how exciting the climb up has been. Chris gets so pestered by this he runs off screaming. While Cleveland, Donna and Gene have a hard time adjusting their confetti cannon down below, Peter bumps into Homer hard and almost makes him fall off. This makes Homer call Peter an idiot which soon grows into an argument as the 2 men keep climbing. Lois, Marge, Meg and Lisa all make it to the top and a few minutes later, Peter and Homer arrive as well. The 2 fall atop each other very exhausted and both agree this fight is far from over.

Calvin announces only Donna, Cleveland and Gene did not show up when everyone hears a cannon blast and Donna crash lands at the top of the waterfall hill covered in confetti. Down below, Gene and Cleveland high- five their success and Gene is about to go next when Calvin announces that only Gene and Cleveland didn't get to the top yet and one of they will be the first person eliminated from the game. This suddenly causes a shoving match to take place with Gene and Cleveland to get into the confetti cannon. In the struggle, both get blasted to the top of the mountain and land 4 yards from the finish line. Cleveland and Gene both start crawling for the finish desperately while the other 24 contestants all wildly cheer for one or the other. Cleveland clearly takes the lead but suddenly cuts himself on a rock and stops from the pain making Gene pass both him and the finish line.

Calvin tells Cleveland that he came in last place to the finish and lost the game. Donna and Roberta hug Cleveland goodbye and Cleveland boards the helicopter and is flown away. Calvin then tells the 25 remaining contestants to follow him into a forest. As they walk, Meg thanks Lisa for help and in a confessional, feels that having Lisa in an alliance would actually be very useful. Donna keeps giving Gene a dirty look making Gene walk faster out of fear. The 25 get to a makeshift train station and see a train with 3 cabooses attached to it. Calvin tells the players the train will take them to their next challenge and that Gene will get something for coming 2nd to last in todays challenge making Gene nervous again. He also tells the players that the 3 colors Connie picked were Salsa Red, Misty Green Emerald and Niagara Jade Blue which will be an impact in the next challenge and the 3 future teams.

The contestants board the train and it goes off while Calvin makes his way back to the house and blasts off with it to the next destination. In a confessional that night on the train, Louise says that she will make a powerhouse alliance to help her get to the end of the game and is ready to kick butt now while Marge says she`s going to start to keep an eye on Peter and Lois`s parenting skills before the episode ends.

_Idol Clue: "To find something you lost, you look high and low. To find the immunity idol, you only have to look high."_

Out: Cleveland Brown (The Cleveland Show)


	3. Episode 2 of show

Episode 2: "Seriously!? More walking? Why didn't anyone tell me this would happened?! WHY?!" –Homer Simpson

The episode begins in one of the 3 train cabooses where the players had boarded the night before. After being awakened by several others, Hank is seen in a confessional complaining about the sleep situation. He says he notes how Donna and Roberta seem to be shunning the Belcher family by sleeping as far away as they can from them and how Tina keeps moving in her sleep like a fish washed up on land. Donna is also shown in a confessional saying that with Cleveland gone, it`s up to her and her daughter to win the game. She adds that she`d like to see Gene go home next since she feels he cost Cleveland the game. Lisa wakes up with Meg tapping her and says she wants to talk with her privately. The 2 go out back and watch the sunrise while Meg tells Lisa that she feels the 2 of them possibly connect well in challenges and wants to form a game bond. Meg shows Lisa her trust after hesitating a moment and shows Lisa the clue to the immunity idol that she found in the previous episode. Lisa feels touched by Megs loyalty and tells her if they`re on the same team, they can form an alliance together. Louise talks to Bart and Peter some time later when everyone is up and eating breakfast. She tells them that the 3 of them along with Lois, Chris and Vinny can form a final 6 alliance and run the game until they`re the only ones left. Bart suggests to Louise it should just be an alliance of him, her and Peter so it would involve less backstabbing as everyone nears the end with Peter agreeing with the idea. Louise accepts Bart`s plan and in a confessional says that she has Peter and Bart already with her in one of her alliances and secretly plans to make a few more on the way. She also says she doesn't think her family and Teddy have what it takes to get to the end so she`ll pretend she`s with them 100% if they every have a family meeting with her about a game strategy plan.

At breakfast, as Meg sits down next to Lisa at a table, Peter walks over and shoves Meg out of her seat to sit down, making an upset Meg and a concerned Lisa leave to sit somewhere else. Marge, who`s sitting nearby, sees all this happens and also sees Stewie draw a picture of him killing Lois. In a confessional, Marge says it looks like she sees Peter and Lois keep doing something to Meg or Stewie every time she looks at one of them and starts to feel concerned. Marge asks Peter if he loves Meg and Peter seems to go the extra mile to change the topic of the conversation to his hometown Quahog.

Meanwhile, Teddy sits next to Stewie who is now sadly looking at a photo of Brian and says how he misses him. Teddy asks Stewie what is bothering him and Stewie explains that last Christmas, he and Vinny went to the toy store at the local mall and Stewie suddenly saw a past version of himself with a time travel device. Thinking he could steal it to save Brian, Vinny tried to distract the past Stewie but the past Stewie saw the current Stewie try to steal his device and activated it, vanishing into thin air and ruining his plan to save Brian, which is why he is still with Vinny now. Teddy pats Stewie and tells him not to take it too hard. He tells Stewie he always wanted to be the new Phillip Phillips of American Idol but the judges quickly turned him down so he knows what it feels like to fail at a big goal. Stewie says he feels cheered up while Teddy says in a confessional he wonders how he feels like he`s the only one who seems to notice that Stewie is a baby and he can talk like a professor which really scares him. At the other end of the table, Quagmire sits close to Donna and starts to flirt with her. Hank notices this and once again gets disturbed by the fact that Quagmire acts like he has no social boundaries.

The train suddenly stops without warning in the middle of a desert with sand as far as the eye can see. The 25 contestants get off and the train leaves as Calvin Fishoeder drives up in a jeep. He tells the contestants that it`s challenge time and that this challenge will determine who will end up on what team. For the challenge, players must race 2 miles in the desert, following a trail of red flags that lead the way to an oasis. There, the players will find a table with machetes that have a contestants name on them. Each person must take their machete and race another half mile to the house into the lobby. In the lobby, there will be coconuts all over the room and using the machetes, the players must break them until they find one that has either red dye, green dye or teal-blue dye inside them (there are 8 of each color). When the dye is found, players must report to one of the 3 bedrooms in the houses 2nd floor with the door color matching their dye and wait there until the challenge is over. Like the last challenge, whoever is the last to finish will be out of the game for good like Cleveland. Since Gene came in 2nd to last at the last challenge, he gets a jeep ride to the oasis meaning he gets to skip the 2 mile trek to it while the rest of the players have to start at the real starting line.

Donna whispers to Roberta to run as far and fast as she can to the oasis and house and don't stop no matter what while Bob tells his family and Teddy the exact same strategy. Gene climbs into the jeep as Calvin pulls out a starting pistol from his pocket and fires it, yelling at the players to go before he speeds off with Gene. All the players start to run. Stewie hops onto Vinnys back, calls him an old dog and tells him to get moving much to Vinnys annoyance. Some players like Vinny, Donna, Roberta and Hank and quick while others like Homer, Peter, Chris and Teddy struggle to make progress at the challenge. While they both run side by side, Louise tells Tina that maybe they can make an alliance together, but Tina hesitates so long to come up with an answer that Louise decides to drop the idea and the 2 sisters keep on running.

Meanwhile, Gene gets dropped off at the oasis and Calvin continues driving for the house. Gene quickly gets his machete from the table and goes for the house in such a rush he fails to notice that a new immunity idol clue was tied to a table leg he was standing less than 3 inches from it. Vinny, who took a very early lead with Stewie, begins to get very hot from the desert heat and starts to get exhausted and slows down. After Bob, Linda and Peggy all pass them, Stewie yells at Vinny to move it and pinches him hard in his nipple. Vinny flings Stewie off his back and yells at him that he has a lot of nerve doing something that almost got them killed in the last episode. Stewie says he wishes Brian was still here as he`d be at the house by now with him and that he`d never complain. Offended, Vinny tells Stewie to walk by himself to the house as he`s sick and tired of literally carrying him through the game. The 2 go separate ways but both fail to notice Vinny go the wrong way, which happens to be way off the path to the oasis. While this goes on, Gene arrives at the house first and goes to the lobby, where coconuts are all over the floor. He picks up a coconut and struggles to break it open.

Lois and Marge are seen jogging side by side and Lois tells Marge that she has great stride. Marge, who has mixed feelings about Lois, doesn't know what to say when the 2 women find Stewie walking alone. Lois wonders where Vinny is as he was supposed to take Stewie to the house with him. The women take Stewie with them. Stewie develops an ambivalent feeling about the situation since he still hates Lois but was starting to worry he got lost. After walking for some time without seeing a flag, Vinny stops and calls out for someone. He slowly starts to worry he made a wrong turn as he walks around randomly with no clue how to get back to the course.

Donna and Roberta arrive at the oasis with Hank not far behind. Like Gene, the 2 women are so fast at getting their machetes that they overlook the idol clue but Hank sees it and quickly takes it before he leaves with his machete. In a confessional, Hank says the idol clue he found may help him buy someone's trust and as he mentioned earlier, thinks Donna and Roberta would be a great choice. At the house, Gene still fails to break a coconut when Donna, Roberta and Hank all show up frustrating Gene his advantage is starting to look like it isn't paying off. Marge, Linda, Lois and Stewie all get to the oasis and Stewie notices that Vinnys machete is still on the table, making him start to feel worried something bad happened to him. Homer and Peter are both seen next, where they start to bicker again. Homer tells Peter that he can do better than him while Peter says his future team could beat Homers any day. In a confessional, Homer says Peter is so getting a wedgie for that remark. Teddy, who`s walking pretty close, notices the argument and starts to pay close attention. When Peter notices Teddy and asks why he`s spying on him and Homers "business talk" Teddy excuses himself and runs off, making Homer say that was weird.

At the house, Gene and the other 3 are still looking for a dye filled coconut. Roberta picks one up and breaks it, making red dye ooze out of it. Roberta quickly runs upstairs to the bedroom with the red door, excited she finished first. Gene desperately tries to break his coconut by sitting on it as Hank finds one that gushes green dye and goes upstairs. Marge, Stewie, Lois and Linda all arrive with their machetes ready to start breaking coconuts and Linda is surprised Gene is still searching. Gene finally manages to break a coconut but discovers it has no dye in it, irritating him. Quagmire arrives with his machete and Lois asks him if he saw Vinny. When Quagmire says he didn`t, Stewie starts to get apprehensive. Donna breaks her 4th coconut and gets one with red dye in it. When Roberta finds out her moms on the same team with her, she has mixed feelings about this. Hank suddenly appears at the doorway and tosses the idol clue, saying he wants to talk to them about something on the paper later. Donna and Roberta read the clue and Donna feels surprised Hank decided to trust her with this while Roberta says in a confessional she feels that Hank made a dumb move. At the same time, Lisa, Meg and Connie all get to the oasis with Bart and Tammy catching up to them. Tammy shoves everyone out of the way at the table to get her machete and insults the 4, giving herself a bad impression on them.

As the 5 sprint for the house, Calvin is seen flying overhead in a helicopter to check the statistics on how the race is going. He says that Chris, Gayle and Bob seem to be in the back of the pack but can`t seem to see Vinny anywhere. Somewhere out in the desert, Vinny becomes dehydrated and starts to develop hallucinations. One of the hallucinations forms out of a wind pattern into the shape of Brian Griffin. He tells Vinny he doesn`t want to see his family go through another lose and begins to guide a delirious Vinny to the oasis, with Vinny thanking him while it looks like he`s talking to thin air. At the house, more dye filled coconuts are found. Gene finally gets a green one while Marge and Lois almost simultaneously find red filled ones. Lois begins to help Stewie with his machete but Stewie takes it and slices 4 coconuts like an expert chef before breaking a coconut with teal-blue dye inside it as Bart, Tammy, Meg, Lisa and Connie arrive. In a confessional, Marge says it really creeps her out how a baby could handle a machete so well and how Lois didn`t seem so surprised by this. At the oasis, Bobby shows up and stops to catch his breath. While he does, he sees someone in a distance limping towards him and upon getting close enough, Bobby realizes it`s Vinny who`s dehydrated and talking to someone named Brian when there`s no one else there. Bobby taps Vinny who faints and panicky calls for medic. Tina shows up at the oasis as the medics arrive and begin to give Vinny an I.V. At the house, Quagmire gets a coconut with green dye. Hank is upset that he`s on the same team as him. Lisa and Meg both get teal-blue coconuts and are excited that they get to be on the same team together while Linda gets a green dye coconut after a desperate search. Homer and Peter are shown trying to outrun one another to the oasis with both men basically making very little progress.

Louise and Peggy get to the oasis as Vinny recovers enough to get back on his feet and continue walking. Bobby, Tina and Peggy help Vinny head for the house while Louise ditches them and makes a run for it. Louise arrives at the house and hacks coconuts. She gets a teal-blue one by the time Tina, Bobby, Peggy and Vinny show up. Connie breaks a coconut and gets a green one while Vinny goes to the sink in the kitchen for a long drink. As Vinny drinks, he is unaware that the immunity idol is dangling above his head on a small shelf with china plates on it. Bobby gets a teal-blue coconut, Tina finds a green dye one and after searching for a while Peggy gets a red one.

At the oasis, Teddy, Peter, Bob and Homer all arrive with Chris and Gayle not that far back. From the helicopter, Calvin announces to the 6 that only 5 spots remain for team positions and they`d best better hurry. At the house, Bart is still having no luck with finding a dye filled coconut but eventually finds a teal-blue one. In a confessional, Louise says she feels excited to see that a member of her early alliance gets to be on the same team with her. Vinny appears after taking a big drink to start breaking coconuts as Peter, Homer, Bob and Teddy all arrive very sweaty and out of breath. Chris and Gayle can be seen outside in a distance. Chris says the heat made him feel like he ran a million miles while Gayle points out the house is only a few yards ahead. Homer breaks a coconut and gets excited to find one full of red dye. However, his joy is short lived when Peter breaks a coconut with red dye in it as well. Vinny gets a red dye coconut and in a dazed voice excitedly tells Homer and Peter that the 3 of them are teammates, making Homer yell, "D`oh!" and Peter yell "Crap!" which echoes in a distance while Gayle and Chris get inside the house. At this point, only Bob, Teddy, Chris and Gayle are all looking for a dye filled coconut. Bob finds a green one and Teddy gets a teal-blue one making Chris and Gayle panic when they find it`s down to them with one spot left. Gayle freaks out from the pressure and throws her machete at a coconut, which erupts green dye all over her. Calvin comes in as everyone comes downstairs and announces that the teams are now formed and that Chris Griffin has been eliminated from the game.

Peter, Lois, Vinny. Meg and Stewie all hug Chris goodbye and in a confessional, Marge feels she may have misjudged the Griffins but when Peter hurts Meg to take out his grief on his sons elimination, Marge says in the confessional her doubts are reinstated. Chris goes outside and boards the same helicopter Cleveland left on and is flown out of the game for good.

Calvin then gives the 3 new teams their buffs, which match their team colors. He tells the 3 teams to come up with a team name for the rest of the show until they merge. He explains to them that when 12 players remain, the 2 or 3 remaining teams will unite as one tribe. From there, anyone who gets voted off joins the jury, who will have a big impact on the final 3 players. Calvin also explains some ground rules. He tells the teams the kitchen, bathrooms and the living room (which is really being called the lobby) are all available to anyone still in the game until they get voted out. Players can only go into their bedrooms upstairs and can`t sleep in or move in to their rivals rooms. He adds that the basement is off limits to everyone but himself since it`s his work office/private quarters meaning no one can go down there unless he gives the players permission. Calvin shows everyone a patio that has now appeared near the kitchen and accessible through it. He tells the teams from now on, players will be voted out here if their team loses a challenge.

With all the explaining done, the 3 teams of 8 all go upstairs to check out their bedrooms while Calvin activates the houses rockets and sends the house into the air again. The remaining Griffins hear what happened to Vinny which really shocks Stewie and makes him feel guilty he left his family dog to possibly die in the desert. Louise tells Peter that the 2 of them must stay in the game until the teams merge and then they can work on their alliance and Peter agrees. The episode ends with Peggy noticing Donna whisper to Hank that she wants to talk with him soon and gets her suspicious.

_Idol Clue: The house has 2 floors which is a lot of ground to search. But (and I`m not kidding) if you look on the 1__st__ floor, you may find your idol there._

Out: Chris Griffin (Family Guy)

**The Teams:**

_Unnamed Teal-Blue Team:_

Stewie Meg Lisa Louise Bobby Bart Tammy Teddy

_Unnamed Red Team:_

Roberta Homer Donna Peter Marge Lois Vinny Peggy

_Unnamed Green Team:_

Hank Gene Quagmire Linda Connie Tina Bob Gayle


	4. Episode 3 of show

Episode 3: "The game may still be early, but I say we make a big strategy move very soon." –Hank Hill

Episode 3 starts off the night the teams formed, with all 8 players on each team trying to get used to each other's sleeping habits. On the red team, Roberta tries to arrange where everyone sleeps so that no one who`s uncool will sleep near her, which causes an argument between her and Peggy. Lois breaks up the fight and tells them to stop being a problem like Meg. Roberta makes a face at Peggy as Lois organizes everyone`s sleeping spots. Everyone on the team, even Marge, feels like Lois is looking like the team leader. At the teal-blue team, most of the bed picking goes surprisingly well. Lisa says in a confessional that she feels the rooms are very well arranged themselves and everyone has a footlocker and the room has a huge window to look out of, which shows several breath taking views. The only problem is between Tammy sleeping next to Teddy, who snores very loud and makes her have a hard time sleeping. The green team is the one that has the most problems with the sleeping situation. Quagmire keeps going, "Giggity-giggity", in his sleep, Tina keeps moving while she sleeps and Gene can't stop snoring. The biggest disturbance is Gayle, who wakes up the whole team at 4 in the morning after having a nightmare about the end of the world.

After the team can`t go back to bed, they all decide to stay up and try to come up with team names, with no one really giving a good enough idea for the whole team. About an hour later, Hank goes out of the room to use the bathroom when he meets Donna in the hallway. Donna begins to talk to Hank about the idol clue and the two start to have a conversation. Hank feels his plan to get Donna into an alliance with him looks like it starts to work until Peggy comes out of the red teams room and demands to Hank what`s going on between him and Donna. A slight argument breaks out with the trio and results in Donna backing out of Hanks pitch for an alliance, upsetting Hank. He tells Peggy he wasn`t starting to cheat on her with Donna and that if she keeps acting this confronting, it could hurt her game. Peggy says in a confessional her husband does have a point and decides to play it under the radar for a while until things simmer down.

Later, Bart goes downstairs for some breakfast that a few of the shows interns laid out and sees Roberta poking around the kitchen apparently looking for something. Bart tells this to Vinny who tells the team. Donna starts to feel a little nervous when Lois says Roberta may have found the idol and could be a big threat. When Roberta comes back in the room, she notices when someone on her team (except her mom) seem to talk to her with a strong hint of suspicion in their voice and in the confessional, Roberta feels she may have looked for the idol too soon.

While everyone is later eating breakfast in the kitchen/lobby Vinny, Peter and Lois sit away from Marge and Homer, who appear to be giving them the cold shoulder. Lois says that Marge seems to hate her for unknown reasons. Peter says he can`t seem to see how anyone could hate him before he trips Meg as she passes getting her breakfast. Lois tell the 2 men that maybe the 3 of them along with Donna, Roberta and Peggy can make up a majority alliance and run the whole game just like that. At the teal-blue teams table, Lisa looks over at Lois talking to Peter and Vinny and tells her team how it looks like Lois is stepping up to be team leader. When Teddy comments about who he wonders will be the team leader on this team, Stewie, Tammy and Louise all say they call being team leader at the same time, surprising everyone on the team.

Stewie, Louise and Tammy all start to argue with each other that they should be the team leader. Gayle, who`s sitting close by to the teal-blue team, gets a panic attack from getting hyped by watching the trio argue and spills hot coffee all over Hanks shirt. Hank comments what a day he`s already having as he walks upstairs to get a new shirt on. When Hank quietly enters his team room, he suddenly sees Quagmire also in the room opening all his female teammate`s footlockers and messing around with their bras. Hank quietly takes his shirt and quickly leaves the room before Calvin announces on the houses P.A that the house has landed and that the first reward challenge is to take place outside.

The 3 teams come out and see the house is in front of an empty 5 story parking garage. Calvin comes out and tells the players that they will be competing for a reward challenge and whoever wins will get a prize. The team that wins can choose comfort or advantage as their prize. If they picked comfort, they`ll get a prize for the whole team to enjoy at the house. If they picked advantage, the team will get a slight advantage in the immunity challenge. He says that before they can start on the challenge, he wants to know what the 3 teams names will be for the show. Lisa steps up for the teal-blue team and announces that her team has decided to call themselves Niagara Jade, based on the exact team color they have which is Niagara Jade Blue. Bob then speaks up and says it`s coincidental for a team to name themselves after their specific team color since the green team also did that. Connie says the green team will be called Misty Emerald, after the team color which is Misty Green Emerald. Marge reveals the red team will be called Salsaobe, saying that the idea came out of nowhere and that the team decided to go with it since they all felt it was the best option.

After Calvin makes a mental note on which team is which, he starts the reward challenge by explaining it. For the challenge, teams must haul a roof of a toolshed to from the bottom of the parking garage all the way to the top, where the rest of the shed is. Once they get to the top, the teams must get their roof on the shed and nail it in. The first team to do this will win the reward challenge. The teams all take a quick moment to strategize. At Salsaobe, Homer and Peter angrily tell one another they`ll outperform him in the challenge while Peggy tries to point out to them they are on the same team. While Niagara Jade debates, Louise notes how Meg and Lisa seemed to talk to each other mostly throughout the team debate. In a confessional, she says an alliance of 2 can be risky and thinks she may sway the girls to team up with her and Bart. At Misty Emerald, Quagmire says he wants to carry the shed next to Linda and Gayle but Hank strongly objects and forces Quagmire to carry the shed in between him and Bob instead, surprising a few team mates with his attitude. Gene says the challenge looks too hard and maybe he should sit out but Linda convinces him he can do it.

When all the debating is done, all 3 teams lift their toolsheds and the challenge starts. Niagara Jade begins to take the early lead with Tammy, Louise and Stewie all yelling motivations that boost team spirits. Niagara Jade leads in the majority of the challenge whiwhile Team Misty Emerald falls way far behind. Gayle contributes largely to this since she freaks out every time she steps on a piece of trash while Gene already gets exhausted by the time the team gets to the 2nd floor while the other 2 teams are on the parking garages 4th floor. Gayle panics when she sees how high the team is and let's go of the tool shed. This causes an unbalancing rift that knocks down the shed and results in Tina getting her foot smashed hard by the roof. Salsaobe manages to pass Niagara Jade near the end of the course. Peter insults team Niagara Jade making Marge snap at him to watch his words and manners, sparking an argument with the 2 of them that ultimately drags Homer and Lois into the verbal squabble. Due to the feuding, Niagara Jade catches up a bit but Salsaobe manages to hold onto their lead. They get their toolshed on the 5th floor first and Peggy and Marge quickly nail it into place by the time Niagara Jade gets to their shed. Calvin cheerfully announces that Salsaobe wins the first reward challenge of the game to the teams` joy. Soon, the 3 teams line up at the house and Salsaobe steps forward as Calvin walks up. He asks the team if they`d like to have an advantage or comfort reward and the team has a quick debate before Vinny announces that his team is picking the advantage reward. Calvin gives Peter a metal detector and tells Salsaobe to hold onto it until the immunity challenge later today.

Later, while the house is flying to the next destination, Louise sneaks into her teams empty room and starts to look through Lisa`s footlocker while Bart talks with Meg and Lisa in the hallway about a possible alliance with him, the 2 of them and Louise. Meg feels unsure by this while Lisa declines, saying that being in an alliance with him would be too risky. In Niagara Jades room, Louise finds Megs idol clue she previously found in the first episode and as she leaves the room, she spots the new idol clue sitting on a bookshelf that is in the hallway and takes it. Louise then writes a note and leaves it on Lisa`s footlocker, saying that if Meg and Lisa won't join willingly, she`ll make them join by force instead.

While Louise and Bart do their plan to get new allies, Bob and Connie confront Hank on why he acted rude to Quagmire at the challenge and Hank decides the best idea is to be straightforward and tells them what he saw Quagmire do in the teams room this morning surprising the duo. Hank then says he plans to throw the next challenge so they can get rid of Quagmire. Connie tells Hank she feels the plan is too risky since it`s early in the game but Hank says he feels keeping Quagmire on the team for a long time could turn into a potential hazard and thinks getting rid of him ASAP would be the best idea for morale. While the trio debate whether or not to throw the challenge, Gayle tries to apologize to the rest of the team for costing them the challenge. However, she easily gets overcome with grief and breaks down crying. In a confessional, Quagmire says Gayle is starting to make herself look like a physical and emotional liability to the team and that keeping her around at this point doesn`t seem to feel like an option right now.

The house soon lands again and while everyone heads out for the challenge, Stewie gets Vinny alone and tells him he`s sorry for ditching him in the desert. Vinny tells Stewie what he did was wrong but forgives him anyway by saying Brian really came to his aid when he needed it. When Stewie asks Vinny what he means, Tammy shows up and snaps at the duo to hurry up since everyone is waiting for them at the challenge site. The 3 teams get to a sandy lot where Calvin appears and tells the teams it`s challenge time. He shows the teams 2 small bronzed sculptures of himself wearing only a loincloth and his eye patch and explains the sculptures represent immunity, meaning if a team wins one, they don`t have to worry about going to tribal tonight.

For the first team immunity challenge, the 3 teams must scavenge the sandy lot for one of 3 treasure chests that are buried somewhere. Once one is found, the team must dig it up and carry it back to the start where they are currently standing and must enter a 6 digit number on the lock to open the chest, with the combination etched on the bottom of the chest. The first 2 teams to open their chests win immunity and the last team to do so goes to tribal tonight and will vote someone out. Team Salsaobe gets to use their metal detector they won at the reward challenge to help them search for their chest while the other 2 teams have to use their bare hands and sharp eyes to spot a chest. While the teams quickly strategize, Linda tells Gayle this is her big chance to prove herself a competitor to the team, making Gayle start to feel nervous. Hank glares at Quagmire and winks to Bob and Connie. After taking their positions, the challenge starts and the 3 teams franticly begin to search for the chest. While the other 2 teams spread out, Salsaobe sticks together and follows Homer as he operates the metal detector. By no surprise, the metal detector helps Team Salsaobe find a chest first and the whole team begins working on digging it out. Hank finds another chest for his team but doesn`t immediately announce it. He only announces his find after Bart and Bobby find their teams' chest and all of Niagara Jade is digging. Bob and Connie dig slowly to slow the team down as Salsaobe hauls their chest out of the ground and starts hauling it to the start. Once they get there, Donna starts working on the lock. As Niagara Jade get their chest unearthed, Donna opens Salsaobes chest and Calvin announces Team Salsaobe won the first immunity, to the team`s excitement. Gayle sees how fast Niagara Jade is digging compared to her team and begins to panic, making Genes ears hurt. Niagara Jade gets their chest out of the ground and quickly get it to the start. When Team Misty Emerald finally gets their chest out of the ground, Lisa solves Niagara Jades lock for her team and wins the 2nd immunity. Calvin cheers they won and won't have any tribal tonight along with Salsaobe as he gives the teams one immunity sculpture each. He then tells Team Misty Emerald they lost the challenge and they`ll report at the patio tonight for tribal council where they`ll send one person home before dismissing the teams.

Later inside the house, Teams Salsaobe and Niagara Jade are celebrating their 1st win in the lobby while Lisa goes upstairs to put her shoes away in the team`s closet. She sees Louise`s note on the footlocker and when she reads it, she realizes someone on her team knows she and Meg have an idol clue and want to talk to them at 5 in the morning in the kitchen tomorrow. The note says if the girls don't show up, the whole team will find out about the idol clue they have. In a confessional, Lisa says this feels like something Bart would do. Meanwhile, while Gayle hyperventilates in the 2nd floor bathroom and Linda keeps an eye on her, the other 6 Misty Emerald members meet up in their room and all appear to agree Gayle is going home tonight. Tina rubs her foot and tells Gene it still slightly hurts from the reward challenge. In a confessional, Hank says he plans to put Quagmire down for his overly sexual ways. Gayle talks to Bob and nervously asks if she`s going home tonight. Bob tells Gayle if she wants to stay in the game, her best bet is to vote for Quagmire tonight. When Gayle asks Bob why, Bob says she`ll find out at tribal tonight. In the confessional, Gayle says she`s feeling insecure about facing her teams judgment at tribal and being the 1st to go home would be a huge heartbreaker to her.

That late evening Hank, Gene, Quagmire, Linda, Connie, Tina, Bob and Gayle all go through the door in the kitchen and arrive on a wooden deck. They all sit on fold away chairs that are set out and face Calvin, who is sitting at the other end of the patio in a fancy recliner chair. Calvin explains at each tribal, he`ll ask the team questions before they vote which will help them collect information on the team and to help them make a vote. He first asks Linda how she feels about her team so far. Linda says that since 4 of the members on her team are family, she feels good about it. Connie suddenly looks like she notices something important. Calvin asks Quagmire why he felt the team did poorly in both challenges today. Quagmire blames Gayle and says she`s a liability in challenges, making Gayle almost cry. Calvin asks Gene if he thinks Gayle could still be some use to the team and if it feels fair to judge her based on only 2 challenges. Gene says this is no time for weak players on the team. When Gayle defensively asks Gene how he thinks he did in the challenges today, Gene says he tries harder at anything than Gayle, except for panicking but takes it back quickly saying he panics better than her. As Gayle looks panicked by Gene`s response, Hank suddenly stands up and says he has a confession to make to the team. He says he and Bob threw the challenge today so they could vote out Quagmire because he saw Quagmire go through the women's clothing this morning and do stuff with it that isn`t PG, which surprises the whole team. Calvin asks Quagmire if this is true and when Quagmire makes a goofy grin and hesitates to answer, Linda stands up and angrily tells Quagmire he did do it. Calvin asks Connie how she feels Quagmire went through her personal stuff and Connie responds it disgusts her and asks Quagmire why he did it. Quagmire says it`s because he likes women and starts to do a crazy giggle when Hank slaps the back of his head and tells him he can go to jail. Calvin turns to Gayle and asks her if she is seeing this as an opportunity for her. Gayle says she can turn her game around and Linda pats Gayle gently in the back and says she`s already got her support. Calvin asks Hank if he thinks it`s fair to judge Quagmire based on this one action he did but Hank tells Calvin since the first episode, he`s seen Quagmire act like he did today so today wasn`t the only example.

Deciding enough was said, Calvin tells the players it`s time to vote. One by one, players will go into the kitchen to the table where they`ll find a pen and a pile of paper. Taking a piece of paper, each person will write down a team members name and insert it into the ballot box which is nearby. Then, when they are done, they go back outside and take their seat while the next person will vote. When everyone votes, Calvin will get the votes and read the results. Whoever gets the most results will be the one eliminated from the game forever. All the players on Misty Emerald then vote one by one, starting with Gene. When Connie votes, she writes down Quagmire and says that if he somehow survives this vote, she`ll quit the game. When Quagmire votes, he writes down Hanks name, calling him a snitch. After all the players vote, Calvin goes inside and quickly comes out with the ballot box. He says he`ll show the votes one by one and whoever gets the most will get off the patio and enter the awaiting helicopter that is nearby. Calvin then starts to show the votes and Hank and Quagmire both get 1 vote. As Calvin keeps reading the votes, it becomes clear Hanks plan to get rid of Quagmire worked as he gets all the other votes. Quagmire is declared eliminated and leaves the patio, enters the chopper and is flown away. As Bob and Hank high five each other, Calvin tells Team Misty Emerald they all survived a tribal council but tomorrow they`d better pick up the pace because they are already down one member before dismissing them. The 7 remaining players go inside relived.

_Idol clue_: _clue 3: You really want the idol as it could help you earn big money. Check closer in the room you`d most likely store honey._

The votes:

Hank: Quagmire Gene: Quagmire The results:

Quagmire: Hank Linda: Quagmire Quagmire- 7 votes

Connie: Quagmire Tina: Quagmire Hank- 1 vote

Bob: Quagmire Gayle: Quagmire

Out: Glenn "Quagmire" Quagmire


	5. Episode 4 of show

Episode 4: "Let`s set this baby to cruise control and cruise our way to victory, literally."- Linda Belcher

Following tribal council, Team Misty Emerald enters their bedroom all still feeling happy they all made it through tonight`s tribal. In a confessional, Bob says he`s glad he doesn`t have to hear Quagmire go "Giggity giggity" any more as it was getting on his nerves. Gayle thanks her team for the second chance and says she won`t let the family down. As she says this, Hank notices Connie exit the bedroom and motion for him to follow her as Calvin launches the house and it flies off into the sky again.

Out in the hallway, Hank asks Connie why she`s feeling concerned and Connie explains that she noticed 5 of the 7 members on the team are family and they could easily gang up on her and Hank and vote them out if Team Misty Emerald loses the next 2 challenges. Concerned, Hank and Connie think for a while about a plan and Hank eventually says they need to find a way to sway a Belcher onto their new alliance and then vote out 3 of the other Belcher family members to stand a chance. Connie feels Gayle and Gene are challenge liabilities and Tina seems to have a hard time socializing so either Bob or Linda would have to do. In a confessional, Hank says this is going to be a challenge like putting together a 1000 piece puzzle to stay in the game for a long run.

The next morning, Lisa and Meg sneak out of their bedroom at 4:58 in the morning and Meg says in a confessional that in the last episode, someone told them via. note to meet them in the kitchen or the whole team would discover she and Lisa have an idol clue. When the 2 enter the kitchen, they discover that Bart and Louise are sitting at the table like businessmen of a high powered company. Meg and Lisa take a seat facing them and Bart says they are a minute early which he likes. Lisa demands what is going on here and Louise says Team Niagara Jade currently has 3 candidates for team leader which are herself, Tammy and Stewie. She tells them she wants the other 2 eliminated from the game the next two challenges the team loses and realizes that will require some votes and it will take more than just her and Bart to pull it off. Lisa realizes that Louise is trying to talk her and Meg into an alliance and asks her how the 2 of them fit in this. Louise tells the girls that they will help with the votes she needs and in return, she won`t blow the whistle on the fact that Meg found 3 immunity idol clues. When Meg says she only found one clue, Bart tosses the clue Louise found in the last episode and one he says he found under the couch in the lobby this morning. When Bart asks what it`s going to be, Meg only shakes nervously while Lisa shakes hands with Louise and says they got themselves a deal. In a confessional, Lisa says that in reality, the alliance is really nothing.

A little over 2 hours later, Team Misty Emerald has a group meeting. The team all agree at the reward challenge today, Gayle will have the chance to show her team the new better Gayle, making Gayle start to feel anxious. She says in a confessional she is actually having second thoughts on being in the game now.

At breakfast, Marge privately talks to Lisa and Bart. Lisa tells her mom Bart blackmailed her into an alliance and Bart says Lisa has been withholding valuable information to the team. Marge tells them to stop whining about blackmail and withholding information and to just listen to her. She tells her kids she wants them to collect information on Peter and Lois`s treatment to Meg, feeling there is something very wrong with it. While she says this, Peter runs by laughing followed by an angry Homer wearing only a towel around his waist. When Teddy asks what`s going on, Homer yells that Peter put superglue on his towel while he was taking a shower, making everyone laugh with Peter. In a confessional, Peter says he really pulled a good one on Homer while Homer says he`s going to get a very big revenge on Peter. Bart tells Louise about how he has to spy on Lois and Peter for his mom and Louise secretly tells Lois about how Marge is keeping a strong family bond through different teams and she may be building up her own alliance. Lois thanks Louise and calls an alliance meeting with Peter and Vinny. She tells them that Marge could be making an after merge alliance to take out her leadership position and the 3 of them should start getting Donna, Roberta and maybe Peggy to side with them so they can take out Marge and Homer. Vinny tells Lois he still has concern that Roberta may have an immunity idol and maybe they should do something first to make sure Roberta doesn`t have an idol before asking her to join but Lois vetos his idea, upsetting him. The flying house lands at its next location and Calvin comes out of the basement to announce the next challenge is about to take place. The 3 teams step out on what appears to be an abandoned highway road and a steep grassy hill nearby. Calvin steps out of the house and tells them to get ready for an exciting reward challenge.

For the reward challenge, players must run up a very steep hill to the top. There, they will arrange heavy crates waiting for them at the top of the hill. The first team to stack their crates to a pyramid wins the reward challenge and gets to pick comfort or advantage. The challenge is harder than it sounds though since the crates are all very heavy and will need a lot of strength from more than 4 teammates to lift and teamwork may be needed to help players up the hill since it truly is an uphill battle.

After a brief moment to strategize, the teams line up at the start where Calvin notices Homers pants are bulgy and there`s a towel sticking out of it. When asking what`s going on, Homer says he doesn`t wanna talk about it making Peter giggle while Connie leans over to Gayle and tells her this is a chance to prove herself. The challenge starts and the 3 teams race across the empty road and start to sprint uphill. Gene quickly gets winded out and Tina slows down when she feels a pain in her foot. Stewie passes Homer and mocks him that a baby can beat him and Peter joins in on the teasing. Homer manages to walk up to Peter and give him an atomic wedgie for revenge. Team Niagara Jade manages to get to the top first with half the team pulling up Teddy and they start to work on putting the pyramid crate together. Team Misty Emerald manages to fall way behind again as Hank, Connie and Linda all get to the top of the hill while the other 4 members struggle to make progress. Vinny helps Homer up the hill when he sees how tired he is and even helps Homer quickly remove his stuck towel before the 2 get to the top of the hill. After Peggy and Roberta get to the top of the hill last for Salsaobe and Bob makes it to the top for Misty Emerald, Salsaobe starts to work on their pyramid. Though they had the advantage of an early lead, communications with the members of Niagara Jade break down and hinder them severely. Tammy tells Lisa she`s stacking the crates in the wrong position and calls her an idiot, which makes Lisa get in a big argument with Tammy. Bart, Stewie and Teddy all blame each other for not working hard enough on the challenge and stop shoving the crates in place to completely focus at their argument making Meg, Bart and Louise be the only ones doing any work. When Tina gets to the top of the hill while Gene and Gayle are still climbing, Linda asks Calvin if Misty Emerald can just start working on their puzzle but Calvin says not until the whole team gets to the top. Linda yells at Gene and Gayle to hurry it up. Gayle looks down to see how high she is and panics. Salsaobe manages to pass Niagara Jade in the challenge and when Peter and Donna put the last crate into place forming a pyramid, Calvin announces that Salsaobe won the reward challenge again, making the team wildly cheer while Gayle hangs her head in shame and Gene rolls all the way down the hill as he nears the top.

At the bottom of the hill where all 3 teams meet up moments later, Calvin congratulates Team Salsaobe again and asks if the team will take the comfort prize or advantage prize. The team debates for a few moments before Peggy says that since the team feels like they`re on a powerhouse winning streak, they take the comfort prize today. Calvin says the team got the houses lobby some recliner chairs, a foot stool, and 2 small jars of candy. This seems to add more to the lobby since all it has is one couch, 2 carpets and an empty cabinet. The teams are dismissed and on the way back to the house, Gayle tells her team she feels miserable on how she screwed the team over again but Hank slightly cheers her up when he tells her that she still has the upcoming immunity challenge to prove her worth. However, in a confessional in the house, Hank admits he doesn`t really think Gayle can do it at her emotional issues and says she and Gene proved at the challenge today how good they really are, which was rock bottom. He tells Tina, Gene and Bob if the team blows the next challenge, Gayle goes home obviously. Tina says she`s onboard with the plan while Bob feels uncertain since Linda would get mad at him.

Meanwhile, Lois talks to Donna and Vinny talks to Roberta at the same time in separate areas of the house. They both tell them about the plan for a dominant 5 person alliance with Peggy as the 6th since she is probably going to side with Marge and pull something big with her if they don't invite her in their alliance. Donna and Roberta both agree to the plan and Lois and Vinny meet up together and are overjoyed to here that the plan is all coming into place. Peter then comes back after talking with Peggy about an alliance deal with him, her and Lois and Lois asks how it went. Vinny suddenly sees Peggy all soaked in water and angrily talking to Marge and Homer while pointing at Peter. Peter explains while he was talking to Peggy, he was feeling very nervous about it as she kept asking questions to everything he said and wanted specific details. Peter then adds it was then he decided he didn't like Peggy and splashed a bottle of water on her, to Lois and Vinnys annoyance. In a confessional, Vinny says the perfect alliance plan just got tainted.

While Vinny says this, Peggy tells Marge she thinks Peter is the most disturbed person she`s met in the game. Marge sees an opportunity and tells her that if she joins forces with her and Homer, the 3 can take out Peter and Peggy says although she`s not 100% loyal to any alliance yet, she strongly considers it before leaving to dry herself off. Lois talks to Donna and tells her that she and Roberta need to convince Peggy to align with them but not tell Peggy she will also be in an alliance with her, Vinny and Peter. When Donna asks Lois why they need to have Peggy in an alliance where they have the numbers, Lois says she feels the odds would be better 6-2 on the team rather than 5-3 since the outcasts of Salsaobe might sway someone from there alliance to vote with them, cause a tie and get rid of someone in Lois`s alliance.

Convinced, Donna goes over to Peggy and asks her if she wants to be in a 3 person alliance with herself, her and Roberta. Peggy says they could ask Marge and Homer to join them, therefor getting a big alliance in numbers but Donna says that an alliance of 3 would be easier to manage and says Homer would be no asset to it as he gets stuck in one of the chairs Salsaobe won and franticly scrambles to get out. While Peggy and Donna start to debate, Calvin announces that its immunity challenge time outside.

While going out, Bob wishes Gayle good luck and tells her to do her best, making her tremble. The teams step out and see they are in front of a huge gravel road cutting into a grassy field that has a few bare spots. Suddenly, 3 interns pull up in 3 minivans and Calvin shows up to announce the challenge. He takes the immunity sculptures from Niagara Jade and Salsaobe and tells them the challenge; one person must drive down the gravel road to a makeshift large bus stop at the end of it, where all their teammates are waiting. The driver must pick up one player at a time and drive back to the house before they go back to pick up the next team member. They must keep doing this until they get all the players to the house. Once all the team members have been picked up, the team will win immunity and the team that fails to complete the task before their 2 rivals will go to tribal council tonight and vote out a player. In addition, Salsaobe and Niagara Jade must sit one player out of the challenge. Stewie and Vinny volunteer and stay at the tribal patio to watch the challenge. Calvin then pulls out a bag and tells the teams the members will reach into the bag and whoever pulls out the silver key will be the team driver for the challenge. Teddy automatically gets the silver key since he`s the only one old enough to drive on his team, Marge gets the silver key for Salsaobe making Homer worry about Marge`s road rage and to Misty Emeralds concern, Gayle gets the silver key for her team. Linda says this must be a sign that Gayle will finally make her comeback while the rest of her team doesn`t feel that opportunistic.

After everyone takes their spots Gayle, Teddy and Marge get in their cars and turn on the engines. Calvin starts the challenge by waving a green flag and the 3 cars drive off as fast as they can to their awaiting team mates. Gayle actually manages to get to the bus stop first and picks up Tina, making Misty Emerald start to feel excited they actually stand a chance at a comeback now. However, when Gayle drives back to the house she sees a stick in the middle of the road and quickly halts the car without warning, thinking that the stick is a snake. Tina furiously tells Gayle to move it when Salsaobe and Niagara Jade pass them and Gayle responds by taking a ridiculously long detour to get to the house that is very bumpy. While on the bumpy detour, Tina's foot slightly hurts again and she grits her teeth to ease the pain. By the time Gayle gets Tina to the house Marge already has returned Homer, Peter, Roberta and Peggy there while Teddy already dropped off Bart, Lisa, Tammy and Bobby. Gayle takes the long shortcut again to get back to the bus stop and when she gets there, she breaks late and almost runs into several of the awaiting players forcing them to dive out of the way. Connie gets in the van and tells Gayle strictly to just drive down the road and run over the "snake". Throughout the whole challenge, Team Salsaobe takes most of the lead but Niagara Jade slowly manages to catch up on them.

Teddy manages to drop off all his team mates at the house first as Gayle returns with Connie after taking the detour again. While Gayle starts to drive off to get her next team mate, Marge returns with her last one to the house. Calvin announces that Teams Niagara Jade and Salsaobe won and gives the teams their immunity sculptures back as Stewie and Vinny come down. Calvin then tells Team Misty Emerald they lost again and are going to tribal council again tonight to vote someone off, making Gayle cry again. He tells the team they have the whole day to debate before dismissing the 3 teams. In a confessional, Gene says he really got freaked out by Gayle`s challenge performance and feels it's obvious who will go home tonight.

In Misty Emeralds room later, what Gene said earlier in the confessional seems to be what the whole team thinks. While Gayle and Linda are absent again, the team all agrees to vote for Gayle as she couldn`t do a simple challenge like she promised last tribal. In the bathroom on the first floor, Gayle tells Linda she doesn`t wanna go home tonight and Linda says that maybe they can convince the team to vote out Connie tonight instead, since she`s not family and not as strong as Hank. Linda tells Gayle that to pull this off it`ll be a very hard task but Gayle tells Linda she has a foolproof idea to make it work. The next scene shows Gayle crying and on her knees begging Bob and Gene to vote out Connie tonight, making the boys back away slowly from her.

In the kitchen, Meg talks to Bart about the plan and says that she really thinks this is a bad idea. Bart tells Meg he gave her 2 idol clues so she owes him the next 2 votes. Meg says she still can`t find the idol and says she saw Roberta kinda looking around the house today for something. As she says this, Peter walks by and knocks Meg over hard, calling her an idiot. Bart is surprised by what Peter did, saying in a confessional even his dad doesn`t act that cruel to him.

That evening, the 7 Misty Emerald members go to tribal council for their second time in a row. After they and Calvin take their seats, Calvin starts to ask questions. He asks what went wrong at the immunity challenge today from the teams' perspective and Connie tells Calvin it was all on Gayle, who had to avoid the "snake" in the road. Gayle suddenly makes pointless arguments about why Connie deserves to go home surprising Connie and the rest of the team. When Gayle finishes ranting, Calvin asks Bob awkwardly if he thinks someone's performance in a challenge determines their status in the game and Bob says right now that aspect feels important as the team is about to be down two members over the other 2 teams. Calvin asks Gene if this worries him since he did notice Gene do poorly at the reward challenge today. Gene says he truly competes like a warrior but Connie slightly pinches him and he screams loudly. After Gene calms down, Linda is asked how she feels about the teams' frequent losing streak. Linda says she`s so frustrated she wants to scream like a sailor out loud. Calvin says he notices that 5 of the 7 members on the team are related and asks Hank if this concerns him as he isn`t in that group. Hank says it would feel wrong for one of the teams strongest players to be voted out over one who can`t keep her emotions intact and one who really screws up in critical challenges. Calvin asks Linda if challenge performance or family would be a prime issue for her vote and Linda says she feels the vote will be all family hands down. Tina suddenly speaks up and says she wants performance instead since she keeps feeling irritated that Tammy keeps beating her at challenges making Linda and Tina start to debate/bicker with each other's viewpoints. Calvin asks Gayle what would she do if she survived the vote tonight and Gayle says she`d try not to let her many, many phobias get in the way of her game and also try to socially relate more to her team.

Calvin then says it`s vote time and Bob is the first to vote. Everyone on the team goes to make a vote and when Hank votes, he writes down Gayle saying that it`s her now or him eventually. Gayle is seen voting for Connie saying she hopes her begging worked. When everyone votes, Calvin gets the results and starts to show the votes one at a time. The first 2 votes are for Gayle and Connie starts to get nervous when the next 2 votes are at her. However, the rest of the votes were for Gayle. Calvin tells Gayle she`s been voted out and Gayle runs off all the way to the helicopter crying. Linda gives her team a dirty look while Calvin says if the team voted out the person they felt was the worst in challenges, either they abolished their losing streak or they didn`t take out the biggest problem yet while giving Gene a slight glance which pesters him. Calvin then dismisses the team from tribal and the 6 go inside.

_Idol Clue: Think you're sinking in the game as in SINKing very deep? Try looking near the hint in the kitchen and you may find the idol._

The votes:

Hank: Gayle

Gene: Gayle

Linda: Connie

Connie: Gayle

Tina: Gayle

Bob: Gayle

Gayle: Connie

The results:

Gayle- 5 votes

Connie- 2 votes

_Out: _Gayle Mullally (Bobs Burgers)


	6. Episode 5 of show

Episode 5: "I`m feeling so conflicted who`s side to take I might as well raise the white flag." –Peggy Hill

Following tribal, Team Misty Emerald enters their bedroom in a sour mood and Hank tries to boost morale on the team by saying that the 6 of them at least survived 2 tribal councils while Linda says in a confessional it doesn`t matter with her sister gone. She brings out Gene, Tina and Bob in the hallway and scolds them for choosing Connie over Gayle with Bob trying to argue with Linda that Gayle was a burden to the team. Bob says in a confessional this game is really complex as voting out ever the teams weakest link could ruffle a lot of feathers. Tina excuses herself and lies down in bed. Connie notes Tina keeps moaning and rubbing her foot and asks her what is going on. Tina says that ever since Gayle dropped the toolshed roof on her foot it's been feeling funny, especially since the last immunity challenge. Connie tells Tina to go to bed and maybe it`ll be all better in the morning.

The next morning Bart, Louise, Lisa and Meg all go into the kitchen and Bart explains that a new idol clue is around somewhere and maybe they can find the idol. The 4 search the kitchen while they have it to themselves and Lisa quickly finds the new idol clue in the cabinet. Upon Meg and Louise reading it, the 2 girls spot the idol on the china plate shelf and both jump for it like they`re playing basketball. Meg manages to get the idol and quickly pockets it, telling Louise its finder keepers. Bart then tells the alliance he and Lisa both came up with a plan last night to put some strain on Team Salsaobe. The 4 find an art kit in the closet and Lisa and Bart take Megs idol momentarily and start to make a look alike. In a confessional, Louise says that she can`t wait to see who will find the idol and how it will put pressure and hopefully some emotional pain on the team as well. She hides the now useless idol clue under Salsaobes side of the breakfast table shortly before people start to come downstairs. Bart finishes putting the final touch on the fake idol and sneaks into the kitchen while Lisa gives Meg her idol back, who then re-hides it in her mattress. During breakfast, Bart pretends to be swatting a mosquito that got in the house (making Tammy hide under the table) while he really tosses the now fake idol in the real idols original spot. While the alliance of 4 eat together, Lisa says since the idols target is Salsaobe, there is a chance it could get Homer or Marge voted out indirectly. Before Louise, who`s busy watching Salsaobe to see who will find the clue, can respond everyone hears Tina scream upstairs in her teams bedroom.

Several players run upstairs into Misty Emeralds room, where Tina is laying at her bed looking at her foot, which now has a huge shade of bluish-purple on it. Bob and Linda ask Tina in panic what happened and Tina says her foot was like this when she woke up. Linda asks Tina if she can walk and Tina can, making Hank suggest it could only be a bruise she got from a challenge. Connie feels conflicted about the situation. She says in the confessional that on one hand, Tina is injured and it may help her go through another tribal council. However, Tina could potentially get medically evacuated and Team Misty Emerald is already down in numbers.

Tina makes it downstairs to the kitchen and everyone resumes with breakfast. While Louise says she`s worried about Tina, she stops talking when she sees out of the corner of her eye Vinny spotting the clue as he bends over to pick up a fork that he dropped. Vinny quickly takes the clue and excuses himself. In a confessional, Vinny looks at the clue and says lady luck must really be smiling at him now that he has the clue and may find the idol before Roberta.

While Louise excitedly whispers to Bart how the plan is working Bobby, who is sitting close to Bart, says in a confessional how he notices that Bart, Louise, Meg and Lisa are very tight which worries his as he could easily get voted out if the team loses one challenge. He decides to make his own alliance with someone on the team but rules out Tammy, who keeps acting like a brat, and Stewie, whom Bobby finds creepy as he keeps talking about killing Lois and world domination. He reluctantly decides to side with Teddy but doesn`t feel it's the best game option since Teddy does act like he`s living in his own little world at times. Bobby quietly whispers to Teddy that they should make their own alliance and Teddy begins to get excited and ask Bobby ridiculous questions about being in an alliance that really get on his nerves.

At Salsaobe, Marge asks Peggy if she`s going to join her alliance when Donna interrupts and says that she asked Peggy as well. Marge and Donna both start to put pressure on Peggy to join their alliance. Peggy says she`s still not sure and Homer tells Peggy that she has to pick someone`s side eventually. After a tense moment of thought, Peggy blurts out that she picks Donna and Roberta shocking Marge while Homer is too busy eating pancakes to notice. Donna and Roberta secretly talk to Lois and Peter after breakfast and tell them that they`ve got Peggy roped in the alliance of 6, with her clearly being the 6th. Vinny suddenly walks up and realizes that his alliance just talked strategy without him. In a confessional, Vinny says he was ready to tell the alliance that he found the idol clue but upon them leaving him out of some information, he feels what goes around comes around and decides to keep the idol for himself. He also adds he keeps getting a bad feeling he could be 6th or 5th in the alliance.

The house lands at the next reward challenge site and all 3 teams meet in the kitchen. Calvin comes upstairs and unlocks a door in the kitchen that leads to the houses old garage. As he tells the teams to get ready for the reward challenge, he notices Tina's foot and after Tina says it's just a bruise, Calvin continues with talking about the challenge. He opens the garage door and the teams see a beach and a pirate flag in a distance. Calvin explains the challenge; one player per team will jump from the garage to a trampoline down below in every round. After they roll off, they must complete a 50 yard dash and grab the pirate flag before their 2 rival team competitors can thus scoring their team a point. The first team to get 4 points wins reward and gets to pick comfort or advantage prize. Niagara Jade and Salsaobe must sit out a player and Homer and Tammy quickly volunteer.

Soon, everyone lines up for the challenge and Hank, Roberta and Lisa all go for their teams first. Hank easily beats Roberta and Lisa to the flag and scores Misty Emerald the first point of the challenge. However, Team Misty Emerald gets bad luck again when Gene goes up against Donna and Stewie and when Tina goes up against Meg and Peggy with Salsaobe winning both rounds and the Misty Emerald members not even close. Bob also fails the challenge terribly against Peter and Bart with Bart getting the flag and scoring his team their first point. When Hank goes up again against Vinny and Louise, he and Vinny both grab the flag at the same time giving both their teams a point. Linda, Lois and Bobby go in the next round and Lois manages to get the flag for Salsaobe, scoring the team their 4th point and winning the reward challenge. Lois is cheered for by her team, making Lois feel her leadership on Salsaobe got further secured. A lot of members on Niagara Jade compliment Stewie on his performance and as he basks in the fame, Louise gets worried. She says in a confessional if Stewie becomes the most popular leader candidate, then she`d be going home much sooner than she first thought. Calvin asks Team Salsaobe if they`ll be taking comfort or advantage reward and the team picks advantage, with Calvin saying they`ll see what it is later and dismisses the 3 teams.

In Misty Emeralds room later, Bob says the team actually came in 2nd place at the challenge instead of dead last like usual. Linda feels cheered up a bit but says she still wants the team to win something. Tina keeps lightly rubbing her foot and tells her parents that it still hurts. When Bob asks if she wants the shows medics to check it, Tina isn`t sure but when she sees Tammy walk by and make a face at her, Tina angrily says she doesn`t want it checked.

Meanwhile, Bart and Lisa meet up with Marge and Bart tells her he saw Peter physically abuse Meg a few times. Marge tells Lisa to try and get information on Lois and Peter from Meg before dismissing them. After she does, Homer walks up to her complaining about how he hasn`t had beer for 5 days making him pout. Marge comments in a confessional how awkward that was.

Meanwhile, Louise sneaks into her teams' empty bedroom and takes Stewies favorite photo of Brian off his bedside table. She then sneaks into Salsaobes bedroom and hides the photo under Roberta`s bed and says to herself she can't wait to see the fireworks erupt. Stewie goes upstairs to use the bathroom and when he passes his room and notices that the photo is gone, he panics. He tells his team the photo is missing and someone took it. Stewie then begins to grill his teammates on who took the photo. When Teddy tells Stewie to calm down, Stewie kicks Teddy hard in the shin and knocks him down. He then blames Teddy for taking the photo and Teddy panicky denies it as Stewie starts to twist one of his hands. Bart tries to pull Stewie off and the conflict really escalates.

While this is going on, Vinny is trying to find the idol in the kitchen but the argument going on upstairs distracts him. He almost finds Bart`s fake idol when the house lands and Calvin announces its immunity challenge time. As people walk by in the kitchen, Vinny realizes he has to call off the search for a while and hopes no one beats him to finding the idol.

The 3 teams step outside where they find themselves near a park tennis court with 3 big cranes close by and a lot of balloons as big as yoga balls in the court that match the team colors. Calvin comes out from one of the cranes and tells the 3 teams to get ready for the next challenge and takes the immunity sculptures from Salsaobe and Niagara Jade and tells the teams the immunity is back up for grabs and explains the challenge; one member from each team will be dangling in the cranes claws and 4 of their members must operate the crane with each person controlling one direction where the crane will move. The 4 will move their teammate so they can pop 20 balloons that match the teams color with a pointy stick they have. To win immunity, the team must pop all their balloons and not be the last to do so, because the team who fails to beat both their rivals will attend tribal council where the 5th person will leave the game tonight. After Calvin finishes talking, the teams start to debate on who does what in the challenge.

After some time passes, the players are in position. Linda is on the crane claws for Misty Emerald with teammates Gene, Tina, Bob and Connie doing the moving, Marge in the claws for Salsaobe with teammates Vinny, Homer, Roberta and Peggy moving her around and Bart for Niagara Jade popping balloons while Teddy, Stewie, Tammy and Lisa operate the crane while everyone else sits out. Calvin pulls out his starter his and says since Salsaobe picked advantage at the reward challenge, they get this for an advantage and he uses the pistol to pop 5 of Salsaobes balloons. Calvin then starts the challenge and for the 3 teams it is on. Linda starts to go hard at the challenge and pops any balloon within her reach, including their rival's balloons. Bob yells at Linda to be careful and Linda yells at Bob to be quiet and let her focus. While Tina is operating her joystick inside the crane with her teammates, she keeps rubbing her foot as it continues to ache and tells Connie she should have sat out. Although Salsaobe had an advantage in the start, Team Niagara Jade surpasses them with Bart being quick with his sharp stick and the 4 crane operators surprisingly working well together. Linda keeps yelling directions to her teammates, confusing them. One set of directions she yells out makes her crash face first into the fence. Misty Emerald keeps falling behind while Bart manages to pop the last balloon and win his team another immunity. Seeing Team Niagara Jade celebrate, an angry Linda yells at her team to keep moving her as she is out of reach within popping a balloon. At this point, Tina's vision begins to blur. While Team Misty Emerald has only 11 balloons left to pop, Marge punctures Salsaobes last balloon and Calvin announces that once again, Niagara Jade and Salsaobe take the immunities. After all the teams meet up together in the court, Linda snaps at her team for their poor performance. Suddenly, Tina screams out in excruciating pain and falls down clutching her hurt leg. Calvin calls the shows medics, who give Tina an anesthetic. Calvin quickly gives the winning teams their immunity sculptures and tells Misty Emerald to meet him at tribal where they can determine Tina's game status before quickly gesturing for the teams to leave. Bob, Linda, Gene and Louise stay back after everyone leaves and one of the shows medics convince them to go inside while examining Tina's bruise. In a confessional, Tammy says that although she hates Tina, she admits she would be lying if she said she didn`t feel any concern about what just happened to her.

In the house, things become awkwardly quiet with all 3 teams, especially Misty Emerald, with Hank trying to comfort all 3 Belchers. Stewie walks upstairs miserable and as he passes Salsaobes bedroom, he sees the photo of Brian under Roberta`s bed. Stewie takes it and storms up to Roberta where he yells at her for stealing his photo. This causes a huge verbal fight with Stewie and Roberta that makes the team conflict with Niagara Jade and Salsaobe slowly begin to grow. In a confessional, Bobby says that what Stewie did could possibly screw up everyone on Niagara Jades game and that the fight could make all of Salsaobe strongly unite and pick off all the members on the teal-blue team if they get to the merge outnumbered. Booby confronts Stewie about his breakdown and tries to talk sense into Stewie but all it does is keep his anger up. Marge sees this and tells Peter he should step in and do something since he`s Stewies father but Peter ignores the conflict and tells Marge when you avoid your kids issues, life is so much more easier.

Meanwhile Hank and Connie debate if either Gene, who is very lame in challenges, or Linda, who seems to lack any teamwork skills, should go home tonight. After going through the options, they ultimately decide it should be Linda. Linda is then seen telling Bob and Gene that they will vote out Connie tonight once Tina is treated and brought back into the game. While Gene is onboard Bob just looks very uncertain. In a confessional, he says between the 3 loses in the immunity challenges and Tina`s hurt foot, he says the game is really going hard on him with another tribal to face tonight and it feels more and more stressful when he has to vote someone out. Hank meets up with Bob and explains to him that he feels it would be better for the team if Linda went home tonight. Bob objects and says to Hank he knows if he was in a situation where someone told him to vote out Bobby or Peggy, he wouldn`t do it. Hank tells Bob that unlike Linda, Peggy is doing a better job keeping her teamwork skills up. In a confessional, Bob says so many options are getting thrown around the team that he has no idea what will happened at tribal and that the vote he is doing tonight will be a hard one.

That late evening, all of Team Misty Emerald, minus Tina, go to tribal council where Calvin Fishoeder awaits and upon everyone taking a seat, Fishoeder starts to ask the team some questions. He asks Linda how she thinks the tribe is doing now and Linda says it keeps feeling like it smacks rock bottom. Calvin also asks Bob why he thinks the team is doing so poorly in challenges compared to the other 2 teams. Bob feels the team has zero unity, spirit and the desire to win. Gene then adds the team could also use a jingle from his keyboard making Connie quickly tell him they don`t need one, to his sadness. Calvin asks Connie if Team Misty Emerald could restart with all 8 members, would they have all done something differently. Connie says she would have just let her team win the first challenge and also try to make stronger bonds with her teammates since the only person she ever talks to on her team is Hank and sometimes Tina. Calvin asks Hank how he feels about the voting tonight and Hank says he feels that he and Connie are the ones who are in deep trouble. He says the only way for them to stay is to get 2 Belchers to flip alliances over to them, which will be practically impossible.

Calvin says normally he`d ask one or two more questions at this point before telling the team to vote but they won`t have to tonight. He tells them that due to Tina`s injury, the shows medics had a meeting and decided it would be best if they got Tina to a hospital for treatment, saying something about her leg muscle being really hurt. Tina is suddenly bought out on the patio on a stretcher with 2 paramedics followed by Louise and Teddy. Calvin says he feels Tina deserves to say goodbye to her team. Once Team Misty Emerald, Louise and Teddy say their goodbyes to Tina, she gets rolled to the helicopter and talks flirtingly to the buff paramedics. After she gets flown away, Calvin tells Team Misty Emerald Tina is now out of the game and with 3 members down now, it's going to be a hard comeback they have to pull before dismissing the team and the 2 visiting Niagara Jade members.

_Idol Clue: Sink, Kitchen, look up, china plates, overhead, cabinet. If you still can`t find your idol after this many clues, you're an idiot._

Medically evacuated from the game: Tina Belcher (Bobs Burgers)


	7. Episode 6 of show

Episode 6: "Lois, I`d never thought I`d say this but I really, really, really hate lasers and anything laser related." – Peter Griffin

Following Tina`s departure, Louise tells Bart she`s surprised that Tina had to leave the game too soon as they both try to go to sleep. Bart tells Louise to fight and maybe she could get her family, including Tina, 5 million dollars which manages to cheer Louise up. Later in the night, Meg starts to moan in her sleep about how she feels helpless that her dad keeps treating her miserably. Lisa, the only one awake, pulls a notepad out of her desk drawer and starts writing and feels surprised on what Meg is saying. In a confessional, Lisa says she feels conflicted if she should tell her mom since it could upset Meg even more and says this game is emotionally complex.

The next morning, Vinny is seen in the kitchen early and alone looking for the idol. He rereads the clues and spots the idol. He quickly uses a chair for additional height and takes it. In a confessional, Vinny overexcitedly twirls his idol he found, unaware it`s really a forgery one Bart made in the last episode, and brags that he suddenly became a very big force to be reckoned with in the game. He feels the "idol" will easily propel him into the final 3.

As Vinny eats his early breakfast on the tribal patio Donna, Roberta and Peggy leave their teams room early while everyone else is still catching Z`s. While the 3 start to get their breakfast in the kitchen, Peggy sees Vinny outside eating alone and an idea comes to her. She tells Donna and Roberta they should take Vinny into their alliance making it stronger and more structured. Donna, who knows that Peggy doesn`t know she is secretly and technically already with Vinny in an alliance, tells Peggy that Vinny seems too much of a wildcard on the team and it would be better off with an alliance of 3 rather than 4, with Roberta agreeing. Peggy protests but Donna says she`s captain of the alliance and that the decisions are up to her. As a lot of players wake up and start heading into the kitchen, Peggy says in a confessional she feels surprised by Donnas inflexible alliance plans and thinks that an alliance of 3 on a team of 8 can possibly not work out.

About an hour after everyone is up and relaxing or just finishing up with breakfast, highly energetic workout music is heard on the houses public announcement system and Calvin runs upstairs in a track suit. Peter asks Calvin what is going on with the music as he finds it as annoying as a Justin Beiber song and Calvin says he has a big announcement to make about the challenges today as the music slowly fades to mute. He tells the 3 teams that there will be no reward challenge today and instead they are going to jump into the immunity challenge very soon. He tells the teams they will go in battle mode with one another. Stewie comments how accurate it sounds while glaring at Team Salsaobe. In a confessional, Roberta says Stewie is still pissed off at her since she "stole" his favorite photo of Brian and says she has no idea how it got to her bed while Louise walks by and grins at the camera as she passes. In another confessional, Bob says he was hoping for the reward challenge today so his team might win that advantage prize ever since Tina left the game. In a third confessional, Stewie says watching the whole Salsaobe team go down in a bigger defeat than Misty Emerald would really make his day.

Calvin leads the 3 teams outside and tells them that before they start on the challenge, they will do some exercises to get their minds and bodies in the mode. When Homer asks Marge what Calvin is talking about, Marge says it`ll be like going to a gym, making Homer scream out in terror before a montage of the contestants exercising at a deserted field are shown. In the montage show: Team Misty Emerald tries to work together to lift a 300 pound weight together but fail and fall down hard, Homer and Peter both desperately trying to outdo each other at jumping jacks and accidently swatting anyone who passes as they work out before both collapse at the same time, Stewie sprinting past Roberta who gets irritated a 1 year old is outperforming her easily, Teddy trying to jump over a hurtle but accidently ripping off his pants and boxers before running to the house buck naked to change clothing (don`t worry, everything was censored at this scene) and Calvin just sitting in a lounge chair sunbathing and drinking lemonade while watching the contestants exercise. About half an hour later, Calvin blows a whistle and announces the exercise warmup is all done, to several contestants' relief. Just then, 3 minivans pull up and Calvin tells the teams to get in as it starts getting windy. He tells them they`ll be lead straight to the immunity challenge site. Gene complains how he feels overheated as he gets in the car and Peter almost throws up from all the jumping jacks he did. All 3 teams buckle up in their vans and the interns drive off.

In Misty Emeralds van sometime later, Linda suddenly gives her team a very strict and no nonsense pep talk. Gene whispers to his dad he`s starting to get bothered out his moms new attitude and Bob tells Gene not to tell her or she`ll probably blab longer while Connie and Hank try to distract themselves with sightseeing. When Linda asks Gene why he isn`t paying attention to her talk in a sort of threatening voice, Bob whispers to Gene not to look nervous but Gene ends up doing that. In Niagara Jades wan, Stewie angrily tells the team they should go at Salsaobe with no mercy at what the challenge will be and seems to glare at Roberta when her teams' minivan passes Niagara Jades car. Louise tells Stewie he should calm down and save his energy for the challenge before whispering to Bobby and Tammy it makes her wonder how Stewie is one of the 3 team members trying to get the team leader position, making Tammy angrily hiss back that she`s the leader, startling several players with her sudden hostility. In the Salsaobe van, Peter says he hopes that the surprise destination will be better than the one they went to when the family celebrated Brian's last birthday before he died. The cutaway gag/flashback shows the Griffin family in a car with Brian and Peter telling him that he found the perfect restaurant to celebrate the party. However, when the family gets there, they discover the place is being demolished due to a foreclosure that happened a few months ago. Brian complains that the family drove 300 miles from home in a day for this before the cutaway gag/ flashback ends and returns to the present. While the team drives to the park, Donna whispers to Roberta to make sure Peggy doesn`t try to pull anything behind their backs since she can easily swap with Marge and Homer.

The sky begins to get very dark and cloudy by the time the 3 minivans get to the location. Upon stepping out, the 3 teams discover that they are at an abandoned waterpark and a nearby eerie forest. As the minivans pull away, Calvin pulls up in his golf cart and tells the teams this is where the immunity challenge will take place. He says something terrible happened at the park as he unties a crate on top of the golf cart making Lisa nervously ask if someone got murdered here. Calvin says something worse and explains 5 years ago, the band Maroon 5 did a concert here and sued the park because the nachos were too salty, bankrupting the waterpark dry, making Homer do a loud girly scream before Marge slaps him and tells him to stay quiet. Calvin drops the crate on the ground, opens it and pulls out a laser gun and some body pads, saying the challenge will be based on a popular video game genera: the open world shooter genera. Peter suddenly grabs the laser gun and fires at Meg, hitting her glasses and leaving a small green blob shape image on them. Calvin tells Peter if it weren't for Megs glasses, she`d have lost an eye there. Marge becomes surprised she`s the only one on her team who was startled by what Calvin said. Calvin takes the laser gun from Peter and explains the challenge: The teams will move around separately around the abandoned water park/forest area and try to find rival team members. They must fire their laser guns at their rivals and hit them to score a point for their team. If hit, a tiny blob will appear on the hit player and they disappear after a few moments. As Calvin says this, the mark on Meg's glasses vanish. He adds if players hit their own team mates, they lose the team a point. The lasers and protection gear have a wi-fi connection to them that will tell Calvin who got hit and how many points each team has. Once time expires, the 3 teams will meet here for the results. The teams with the most points win immunity and the team with the least amount of points goes to tribal council tonight and will vote off a member. Everyone gets a laser gun and their protection gear before they are all assigned a spot on the field.

Once everyone gets dropped off at their starting points, the challenge officially starts. Everyone begins to trek slowly around the waterpark/ forest area looking for a rival. Homer spots a donut box in the forest and while bending over to examine it, Bart leans out of his hiding spot in a bush and hits Homer in the butt, knocking him over into a muddy puddle face first. Bart laughs at his own prank but Homer grabs Bart and begins to strangle him. Louise passes and sees Bart's peril. She hits Homer in the gut and the surprise makes Homer let go of Bart before the 2 keep firing at him forcing him to run. Bart thanks Louise and the 2 decide to stick together for the challenge in case Homer plans a payback attack on them. Meanwhile, Tammy is walking around the waterpark by herself complaining how gothic the place is when she keeps hearing footsteps behind her but can`t see who`s making the noise. Suddenly, Peter sneaks out from behind a building and almost hits Tammy. Tammy screams and runs off while Peter chases and fires at Tammy across the park. On the other side of the waterpark, Meg and Lisa meet up and the 2 decide to team up like Bart and Louise did. Lisa tells Meg that she feels she`s being given a hard time by her dad Peter and she needs to stand up for herself to make him stop his bullying for good. Meg starts to deny her dad does nothing to her as Lisa tells Meg every time her father hurt Bart, Bart got to courage to get back at him and teach him a thing or two. Suddenly, Vinny emerges from a hiding spot and hits Meg in the shoulder before running off. He falls down and as he struggles to get back up, Lisa encourages Meg to fire back at him. Meg aims her laser gun at Vinny but fails to fire it. Vinny then hits both girls several times with his laser gun as he flees. Lisa tells Meg this shows her how if she doesn`t find a way to fight back, the aggressor will keep coming back for more.

Near a rusty waterslide Hank, Bob and Connie meet up. Bob tells the group they should be careful not to get hit by any of their rivals and get as many points as they can. Suddenly, Gene shows up and startles the group which makes Hank accidently hit Gene with his laser gun. As the 4 fan out on the park, Bob asks Gene what he`s doing and notices he has a tray of nachos at hand. Gene says Calvin was right, the nachos at the park are too salty. He then tosses them aside. The nachos fly in the air and hit Homer in the face as he is trying to fire at Bart and Louise from a distance, making him fall off his spot on a tree. As Bob walks around the park slowly, Vinny suddenly hits Bob 5 times from a concession stand rooftop. Bob starts to fire back but Vinny manages to escape and in a confessional, Bob says it frustrates him that Misty Emerald can`t seem to do anything right in a challenge. Meanwhile, Peter corners Tammy in an empty swimming pool. Before he can even aim at her, he suddenly get hit multiple times in the back over and over by Linda, who loudly yells at Peter to pick on someone his own size and repeatedly cusses as she fires. Peter backs into a corner of the pool and rolls into a ball while Linda keeps firing at him and Tammy sneaks away.

Near the edge of the waterpark, Lisa and Meg talk to each other about their personal hobbies. While Lisa talks about how she got inspired to play the saxophone, Teddy steps out and Meg accidently hits him. Lisa then sees that Teddy is holding Stewie, who`s resisting and yelling. Teddy tells the girls he`s really letting his rage go in this challenge and especially on the Salsaobe members. Stewie then bites Teddy in the arm and breaks free. He runs off while Teddy goes after him. Lois is seen next near a murky pond in the forest trying to clean her laser gun she dropped, which is covered in leaves and dirt. While she has her back turned, Stewie spots her while he`s running by, stops and aims at Lois. He hits her in the back and Lois gets so surprised she falls into the murky water. Stewie is excited and believes for a moment he finally got Lois just as Teddy shows up when Lois gets out of the water all dirty. She sees Teddy tell Stewie he can`t believe what he did to his mommy and Lois, believing Teddy was the one who ambushed her, fires at Teddy while Stewie runs off again.

While Marge is walking and talking to herself around the park, she sees Linda still firing at Peter in the pool. Deciding to do Peter a favor he doesn`t really deserve, Marge hits Linda in the back. Linda spins around and Peter gets away while he uses his laser gun to fire at Linda`s leg. As Peter runs off, he gloats how nothing can get him now when he bumps into Connie and Hank and falls on the ground. Hank and Connie then begin to fire their laser guns on Peter making him moan, "Come on! Not again!"

While chasing Gene and trying to hit him with lasers, Bart tells Louise this is the most fun challenge ever. Suddenly, all the laser guns stop working and Calvin announces from a bullhorn in a distance the time ran out and that the teams need to report to where they got dropped off early today.

Soon, all 3 teams take off their protection gear as they meet with Calvin where the flying house now also is. As thunder is heard in a distance, Lois discovers Peter is severely covered in burn marks from getting hit by lasers every time. The other contestants discover they`ve also got burn marks on them as Calvin pulls out a laptop and tells the teams some body lotion will fix the problem before he starts to tally the results for the challenge. All of Misty Emerald looks nervous while the other 2 teams look fairly relaxed as Calvin announces he knows who came in 1st place. To everyone's surprise, Team Misty Emerald scored over 400 points and won the challenge in a landslide compared to the runner up. Team Misty Emerald does a wild victory dance until Calvin yells at them to quiet down. After he gives the team one of the immunity statues, he announces the next winning team. After a brief moment of suspense, he announces that Salsaobe came in 2nd place with 177 points and gives the celebrating red team their immunity sculpture. Calvin then tells Team Niagara Jade they lost their 1st immunity challenge and will be going to tribal council tonight and lose their first member. After that, it starts to rain and the 3 teams run inside followed by Calvin.

Later in the house, the 5 members of Team Misty Emerald are overexcited about their first win and in a confessional, Connie says the win today made her feel that she`s got a fighting chance to make it to the end. While the green and red teams are in high spirits, the teal-blue team is clearly the opposite. Teddy, Bobby, Bart, Meg and Lisa all come together and Bobby tells the group that since Stewie, Tammy and Louise are all still going strong to be team leader, they can get rid of one of them tonight. Meg suggests they vote out either Louise or Tammy but when Bart coughs the word "idol" Meg says they should vote out Tammy. However, Lisa and Teddy think Stewie may be the better option, fearing his anger at Roberta and the whole Salsaobe team could ruin things for his whole team in the long run since he`s going to presumably do something to get payback. When Bart says he still doesn`t get it, Lisa says that Stewie could shift their teams relationship with Salsaobe from neutral all the way to sworn enemies. Meg thinks Louise is capable of that as well and once again, Bart uses blackmail by starting to say that Meg might have something but Lisa interrupts him and says that Louise isn`t the biggest issue on the team right now. In a confessional, Lisa says Meg is walking on thin ice with talks about voting Louise out and if everyone knew about the idol the 2 girls have, getting to the finals will suddenly get harder. Also in a confessional, Bobby says he notes that Tammy isn`t as good in challenges as Stewie and with so many pros and cons to the 3 team members who want to be leader, voting one of them out of the game will be harder than voting for one to fill that position. Before tribal, Linda is happily walking down the hallway humming while Stewie talks to Teddy and Bobby and says he has a proposition for them. He plans to form a pack with them so the 3 can run an alliance that can rule the whole team, maybe even the game after the merge. He says he feels voting out Tammy today would be perfect since she is an expert at undermining his verbal words and social game and Bobby says the 2 of them will strongly consider it at tribal. Also, Tammy talks to Meg and Lisa and tells them she thinks that while they are unpopular, she could use their help voting out Louise tonight and Meg comments it shouldn`t be too hard to sway her into that idea. In a confessional, Lisa says voting for Louise could be a big risk for her position in the game and Louise says in another confessional she likes seeing the team scramble and knows she and Bart are pulling enough strings to keep her in.

That late evening after it stops raining Stewie, Lisa, Meg, Louise, Bobby, Bart, Tammy and Teddy all go to their very 1st tribal council. Once they take their seats with Calvin and he explains the rules of voting and such, he starts to ask questions. He first asks Lisa how it feels to lose an immunity challenge and Lisa says it feels worse than getting a B+ on a test, making Bobby scoff at this. When the host of the show asks him how he felt the other 2 teams managed to beat them, Bobby responds by saying Team Misty Emerald really wanted that win badly today and that Salsaobe put a bigger effort to keep that winning streak intact. Stewie seems to get angry when Bobby mentions Salsaobe and Calvin notices this. He asks Stewie why he hates the red team. Stewie says he has 2 reasons: 1.) Lois is on that team and 2.) Someone stole his photo of Brian, one of the few things left of his old late friend to remember. Lisa mentions she is concerned with Stewies hatred at Salsaobe and mentions it could be a problem. When Calvin asks her why, Lisa says nothing brings unity with others faster than an enemy and Stewie is the source that can easily kick over the kettle at the worst moment when it comes to team relationships. His pointless feud could be what makes the 8 members on the team band tight together and keep it that way until the final 8. Calvin asks Stewie how he knows someone stole his photo and it was someone on Salsaobe. Stewie explains that the photo was in Salsaobes room and several members really had it at him on his team in the past episodes. When Louise comments, "And you wanted to be team leader." Calvin asks Louise what she means and Louise explains that she, Stewie and Tammy are all competing for team leader, like Lois from Salsaobe. Both Tammy and Stewie verify this claim. Calvin asks Stewie what would make him a great team leader and Stewie says he's got the determination and desire of many things he plans to do, like take over the world. When Calvin asks Tammy why it should be her as the team leader, Tammy says she is obviously leadership material and any idiot can see that. When Louise is asked why she should be leader, Louise says she knows how to run things naturally. Calvin asks Meg if the votes will be at the 3 leader candidates tonight and Meg says that it seems very obvious it is as the trios struggle to come out on top waste power and time on the team. Calvin asks Teddy if he`s going to vote for who he feels is a bigger threat down the road or the worst team leader option and Teddy says the latter seems to be the correct answer.

Calvin then tells the team it's time to vote and all 8 players vote one by one. When Stewie votes, he writes down Tammy and says that never in a million years would she stand a chance against him. When Meg votes, she writes down Louise and says she hopes this vote will bring that "alliance" of hers down. When Teddy votes, he writes down Stewie saying a talking baby who seems interested in destroying his mom and taking over the world really gives him chills. Once everyone votes, Calvin gets the results and starts to show the votes one at a time. Stewie, Tammy and Louise all get 1 vote. As Calvin reads the votes, it became obvious Stewie was the least popular leader candidate as he ends up with 5 votes against him and is declared eliminated. Stewie angrily runs off the patio, gets in the helicopter, shoves the piolet out and flies off by himself. Meg tells her team to give him 4 or 5 days and he`ll calm down. Calvin says to Niagara Jade they lost a member and now the battle is down to Louise vs. Tammy but they should also focus on thinking ahead more as a team other than who`s leader before dismissing the 7 players. Louise and Tammy are both seen glaring at each other as they go inside.

The Votes:

Stewie: Tammy

Lisa: Stewie

Meg: Louise

Louise: Stewie

Bobby: Tammy

Bart: Stewie

Tammy: Stewie

Teddy: Stewie

The Results:

Louise- 1 vote

Tammy- 2 votes

Stewie- 5 votes

_In the next episode: Linda really goes hard to keep her team out of loser territory but her attitude really puts strain on the team, especially with Connie. Meanwhile, Vinny feels more left out of his alliance and plans to make a move that can really shake up the game._


	8. Episode 7 of show

Episode 7: "Either you break that target behind your back or I`ll break the one on yours!" – Linda Belcher

Following Niagara Jades first tribal, Lisa says in a confessional she feels she needs to clean up the mess that Stewie made with Salsaobe. She is then seen talking to Roberta and Lois in the hallway while everyone else is already in their rooms. Lisa tells the other 2 women she`s sorry for any tension that Stewie may have caused on the teams and that they should probably continue the talk tomorrow to easy team relations. However, Lois surprises Lisa by saying it's all water under the bridge since Stewie is only a year old and he doesn`t understand social skills as well as anyone else while Roberta sort of agrees with Lois. As Lisa then tells Lois her thanks, Lois tells Lisa not to act over concerned like her mother and insults her indirectly, making Lisa say in the confessional she gets the feeling Lois and Louise may be related since they act the same.

In Niagara Jades room, the whole team feels relived that they survived their first tribal council and Louise is especially overjoyed Stewie got voted out, feeling her plan worked. Louise says in a confessional all she has to do is get rid of Tammy and she will run the while team to the merge. Meanwhile, Tammy looks around in the room as her teammates fall asleep and in a confessional says it`s either her or Louise going next and by then, she needs to sway 3 members on her team to her side but doesn`t like anyone, though she feels Bobby is slightly okay.

The next morning, Team Misty Emerald still feel thrilled over their first team win yesterday and Gene says excitedly in a confessional he`s so happy he`d jump to the moon but would still feel too lazy anyways to actually pull the stunt. The teams' good mood is suddenly halted when Linda announces to the team in their bedroom that since her leadership helped improve her teams' game in the last challenge, she declares herself team leader to keep it up. Hank quickly objects and says he thinks the whole team works better together as a team in a way but Linda suddenly yells at Hank not to disrespect and sass the team leader, scaring Gene out of the room.

While Niagara Jade is eating breakfast, Bobby leans over to Teddy and whispers that he is concerned about what he notices on the team. When Teddy asks while being slightly more focused on the fried eggs he`s eating, Bobby says he notices how Louise, Bart, Lisa and Meg seem to be spending a lot of time together more than anyone else on the team. He says that the worst case scenario is that if Niagara Jade loses 3 more immunity challenge, the two of them and Tammy will clearly be the ones going home. Teddy starts to get nervous and start to hyperventilate when he notices his possible standing in the game. Bobby tells him he feels the only chance the 2 of them have is to team up with Tammy and then convince Meg or Lisa to jump ship to their alliance giving them the numbers they need. Teddy agrees with the 2nd part of the plan but doesn`t seem to think teaming up with Tammy will be an easy thing to do. Bobby convinces Teddy that when Tammy hears about her position in the team and the counterplan, she`ll join them but when Bobby talks to Tammy later after breakfast, Tammy surprisingly turns down the pitch. She says there can`t be a 4 person alliance since Lisa is too smart, Bart is too rebellious and Meg is too big of a wimp to side with Louise and in a confessional, Tammy says she woke up this morning and felt that she didn`t need to do any strategizing to stay in the game since she`s already popular enough over Louise to stay. She also thinks Bobby is playing the game too hard and needs to relax.

Meanwhile Lois, Donna, Peter and Roberta hold an alliance meeting in private. Lois tells her alliance that she feels so confident that the alliance of 6 will go to the final 6 that she tells her team who they should vote out at the merge 1st once the teams get to that point. Peter says he`d like to see Bart and Lisa go, since they`re related to Homer and probably did something that got Stewie booted last night. Roberta thinks Bobby and Tammy outta go since she feels they`re too uncool for the game and while Donna is about to have a go on her opinions, Vinny walks in and discovers his alliance had another meeting without him. Peter does the apologizing and invites Vinny to sit with him at the meeting but while the alliance debates, no one notices that Vinny is only paying half attention and has a very distant look in his eyes. In a confessional, Vinny says what happened today proves he`s 5th in the alliance of 6 and says he doesn`t plan on placing 5th in this game. After the meeting, Vinny finds Peggy and brings her into the room where Calvin first launched the house. When Peggy asks what is going on, Vinny tells her that Roberta and Donna are secretly in an alliance with himself, Peter and Lois and that the alliance and himself have her in it as 6th and that Donna is lying to her that it`s only an alliance between the 2 of them and her daughter. Peggy is surprised by the news and wants to talk to Donna about this but Vinny tells Peggy if she does, she`ll get voted out before Marge and Homer and the 2 need a clever counterplan instead. Peggy says they need to recruit Marge and Homer into a new alliance and vote out one of the other 4 in the current alliance. While Marge and Homer are upstairs cleaning the bedroom (with Marge doing most of the work while Homer is sleeping in bed) Marge suddenly tells Homer she feels that something suddenly happened other than the house landing but before anything else can take place, Calvin announces its reward challenge time and everyone needs to report outside.

The 3 teams exit outside the house and arrive at a grassy field with a small brick wall near it. They notice the field has a lot of tiles positioned at 45 degrees on the field as Calvin arrives and tells the teams to get ready for the challenge because this one is going to be hard, fast and exhilarating. 3 members will walk around blindfolded holding clubs and must rely on someone from their team calling out directions for where to walk and swing to break tiles. The numbers that are painted on the tiles will give the team that amount of points for the challenge once broken. However, some tiles have negative numbers painted on them that will lower a team's score if broken and 2 tiles are black with red X`s, meaning if they get broken it will send the teams score all the way back to 0. The team with the most points at the end of the challenge will win reward and tells the players to start strategizing. For Misty Emerald, Linda quickly calls the shots and declares herself caller while selecting Connie, Bob and Hank to be the tile breakers. Bob tells Linda he thinks Connie would make a better caller which makes Linda snap at Bob to be quiet. For Niagara Jade, Louise ends up taking the role for the caller (personally feeling it will promote her team leader status) and the whole team selects Bart, Meg and Bobby to break tiles. Salsaobe selects Peggy as their caller while Donna, Marge and Lois get to go out and smash tiles. Everyone not selected sits out.

After all the tile smashers are blindfolded, led to the field and handed a club and Louise, Linda and Peggy take their spots atop the brick wall for a good view of the field, Calvin starts the challenge. The 3 callers yell out directions all at once while their teammates walk around in small zigzags across the field. While Peggy and Louise try to keep a steady calling pace and tone, Linda yells so fast some words slur into gibberish. Connie shouts at Linda to talk slower and Linda yells at Connie to just swing. Connie does and breaks one of the black tiles with the red X, sending Misty Emerald down to zero while their rival teams already have more than 50 points each already. Bobby almost breaks the other red X tile but Louise stops him in time and tells him to turn 90 degrees counter clock wise, making him break a tile worth 100 points putting Niagara Jade in the lead. Linda`s directions are done so poorly, she makes Connie end up walking out of the field where the challenge is taking place. As Calvin helps lead her back, Hank breaks a tile worth 50 points which cheers Linda up but less than 10 seconds later, Bob accidently breaks the other red X tile putting the team at 0 yet again. Upon returning to the field, Connie breaks a -10 point tile sending the green team far behind to Linda`s fury. Lois is frustrated she`s the only one who broke no tiles yet at this point. Meg walks in between her and a 30 point tile and Lois swings and knocks Meg down before swinging again and breaking the tile. When Marge hears what happened, she yells at Lois to be more careful and Lois tells Marge to shut up. Bart swings wildly and breaks a +20 tile, a -5 tile and a +15 tile all in a row, saying this is really his type of challenge in a way. Calvin then blows a whistle and tells the players times up and to stop swinging.

After everyone meets at the wall, Calvin announces the results. Team Misty Emerald came in last place with a pathetic amount of only 40 points, Team Salsaobe placed runner-up with 230 points and Niagara Jade won the reward challenge with a score of 305 points. Linda glares angrily at her team making Gene slowly back away while Calvin asks Niagara Jade if they`ll take comfort or advantage. After the team does a small debate, the team selects advantage reward and Calvin tells the team they passed on 3 triple chocolate cakes, making a tear fall from Teddy's eye. Calvin then dismisses the players and as they walk to the house, Connie says in a confessional that Linda is evolving into Gayle 2.0 on the team and in the long run, keeping her around will be a big disaster.

Back at the house, Lisa tells Marge in private that seeing what Lois did to her alliance partner in the challenge made her realize she needs to be open about how the Griffins really are and starts to tell her mom about what Meg keeps saying in her sleep. While Lisa talks to Marge who starts to take notes, Vinny and Peggy meet up again. Vinny tells Peggy he came up with a perfect counterplan: He will tell his alliance he saw Marge and Homer look around the kitchen and possibly find an immunity idol. That will make the alliance attempt to split the votes 3 votes Marge and 3 votes Homer to flush it out the 1st time they go to tribal. What the alliance won`t know is that the 2 of them and Marge and Homer will secretly already be in an alliance and the 4 of them will vote out a member in Lois`s alliance, taking them by surprise. He tells Peggy they should tell Marge and Homer about the plan ASAP but Peggy tells Vinny to wait for when the team loses their first challenge and they end up scrambling to stay in the game, feeling they`ll be easier to side with them when they`re desperate. While Homer and Peter are having another of their many verbal arguments (this one over who can eat a donut better) outside Salsaobes bedroom, Vinny and Peggy come in and approach Lois. Vinny tells Lois that he and Peggy were both in the kitchen talking about pointless topics when they saw Marge sneak into the kitchen like a burglar planning to rob something. They say that Marge was trying to look like she was doing nothing but Peggy suddenly noticed Marge take something from the kitchen cabinet and quickly hide it in her hair and then speed walk out of the kitchen. He tells Lois he thinks Marge found the immunity idol. Lois passes the information to Donna and Roberta and in a confessional with the 2 outcasts on the team having an immunity idol it could potentially mess up the alliances plan. She also says it is curious that Vinny and Peggy were together in the kitchen alone for no reason and hopes Peggy didn`t break her promise not to talk Vinny into an alliance he was technically already in.

Meanwhile, Connie secretly tells Gene and Bob that Linda is really hurting the teams game and if they lose again, they should vote her out fearing it`s like Gayle all over again. Linda suddenly walks up on the discussion and Gene runs away terrified yelling, "Code Red!" Linda yells at Connie she`s putting all her effort in her A game to win challenges and she doesn`t even care for a second over this. Connie tells Linda she`s so uptight making Bob suddenly run away in terror. This causes a loud verbal argument with both girls that the whole house hears. Vinny barley hears Calvin announce the immunity challenge outside. Bob comes back and tells Linda to calm down and save her energy for the challenge.

Outside, the immunity challenge is shown to be not far from where the reward challenge took place. The 3 teams come out and Homer and Linda give their immunity sculptures back to Calvin, with Linda saying her team is definitely going to get one back. After asking everyone how they`re doing, Calvin starts to explain the immunity challenge: On a table nearby there is a jar for each team that has a ton of dimes along with 4 quarters. The teams must look for the quarters in their jar and once they have 4 quarters, they must insert them into a skee ball game that is set up nearby. Once they get the balls, they must roll them to break 5 tiles that are inside the game. The 1st 2 teams to break all their tiles win and the team that fails to do this goes to tribal council tonight. Since Team Niagara Jade picked advantage at the reward challenge, 2 of the quarters from the jar won`t need to be found and as Calvin says this he tosses Teddy 2 quarters.

After all the players get into position, the challenge starts and all 3 teams sprint for the jar. Linda gets to the jar for her team first and barley lets her team search the jar with her since she moves her hands around inside too fast. Lois finds Salsaobes 1st quarter but Lisa outperforms this when her observation skills pay off at her finding Niagara Jades other 2 quarters. Roberta finds Salsaobes 2nd quarter and Peggy finds the teams 3rd. Niagara Jade rushes to the skee ball game and insert the 4 quarters releasing the balls. Teddy breaks the 1st tile at his 1st toss but keeps missing after that. Linda gets aggravated that her team can`t even find one quarter so she grabs the jar and before her team can stop her she dumps all the coins out on the ground. Bob quickly gets the first quarter while Vinny gets Salsaobes 4th quarter as Bob finds Misty Emeralds 1st one. Salsaobe starts the skee ball challenge while Bart steps in for Teddy after a long string of misses. He breaks two tiles with skillful ease and it impresses Meg and Louise. However, Bart accidently smacks his wrist against the platform and it becomes too sore to make him compete forcing him to step out and let Teddy re-continue. Connie finds Misty Emeralds 2nd quarter by the time Peter breaks the 1st tile for his team. Bob finds the third quarter for his team but no one can seem to locate the last one they need. Hank suddenly sees some dimes fall out of Genes pockets and forces him to flip them out, making a lot of dimes along with Misty Emeralds last quarter fall out. When Bob sternly asks Gene why he hoarded the dimes as the team sprints for the skee ball games, Gene says he wanted to buy soda at his schools new vending machine. As Team Misty Emerald gets to the game, Teddy breaks Niagara Jades last 2 tiles with one throw and wins Niagara Jade an immunity while Team Salsaobe still has 1 tile to break. Team Misty Emerald desperately to get their quarters in the slot but by the time they put the last one in, Homer breaks Salsaobes last tile giving the red team the other immunity. Linda breaks down crying as Calvin gives the immunity sculptures to Niagara Jade and Salsaobe. After congratulating them on their win, he tells Team Misty Emerald it`s back to tribal council tonight yet again before dismissing the 3 teams.

At the house later, Linda tells Bob and Gene that either Hank or Connie will go home tonight but thinks it should be Connie since Hank is better in challenges than she is. The trio agree to vote for Connie but in a confessional, Gene says he feels really tempted to vote out Linda with Hank and Connie tonight. Hank and Connie talk alone in the kitchen and both agree that they need to sway Bob and Gene into voting out Linda with them. When talking with Bob, Hank learns he`s not planning on flipping and is told he doesn`t have to worry tonight and maybe Linda will calm down sooner or later. Connie has better luck with Gene when he admits he feels his mom is like a burden to the team but has no idea what the right call is. In a confessional, Gene says he is about to do the hardest vote ever in the game and he has no idea what to do.

That evening, the team of five go to the patio for tribal council yet again. They take their seats and Calvin starts with the questions. He asks Linda how she coped with the loss of the challenge today and Linda says that every time she sees the other 2 teams walk off excited they won while her team sucked really takes her spirits time to go up again. Calvin asks Hank what made the team lose the challenge today and Hank says Linda's over-competitiveness, Gene's greed and everyone else not putting enough effort cost the team a win today. Calvin tells Connie he notes that on the team there are 3 Belchers who are family and 2 others who are not. She is asked if this concerns her that it could be her or Hank tonight because of that. Connie says that she and Hank, along with Bob and Gene, are keeping their emotions intact and their heads held high in tough times in the game while Linda just lets it get the best of her, making her wonder how she is in bigger peril of being voted out over Linda. Calvin asks Bob if Connie makes a strong point about emotions in the gameplay and Bob admits he also feels frustrated every time his team lost a reward challenge (except the 1st one) but it`s not just emotions that are important in ones gameplay. He says a players physical as well as mental attributes along with wisdom with voting certain players off are key to making it to the end. Linda suddenly asks Hank if she was on a team with herself, himself, Bobby and Peggy and one of his family members was acting emotional while she was calm, who would be side with? Hank admits that is a tough question but does not need to answer it since he isn`t in that position. Calvin asks Gene how he feels the votes will go tonight and Gene says it truly is stressful and feels he won`t be sleeping well tonight. Calvin tells Gene he`d better make up his mind quick since it`s voting time and sends Hank to vote first.

When Connie votes, she writes down Linda`s name and tells her that she really keeps letting the team down and that it can`t take any more of it. When Bob votes, he writes down Connie and says he hopes it won`t have to do this to Hank later on. When Gene votes, he tries to pretend to write a name down and tries to leave without actually voting but an intern makes him stay until he votes for someone. After all the players vote, Calvin gets the results and starts to read them. Linda and Connie both get 2 votes each and both look stressed as Calvin gets the last vote out. He reveals the last vote was for Connie and she has been eliminated. As Connie leaves, she wishes Hank good luck and tells Gene and Bob to prepare for regret later on. After Connie enters the shows chopper and is flown off, Calvin tells the team this team chose family over possible strength and with only half the team left in the game, they`d best tread carefully if they want to win this game before dismissing Misty Emerald.

The votes:

Hank: Linda

Connie: Linda

Bob: Connie

Linda: Connie

Gene: Connie

The results:

Connie- 3 votes

Linda- 2 votes

_Out: _Connie Souphanousinphone (King of the Hill)

_Coming up in the next episode: It`s music video mayhem as the contestants lip-sync in a music video they must create. While they do, some characters judgment and patience will strongly be put to the test, and it may not end well for all._


	9. Episode 8 of show

Episode 8: "Wow, it really feels like I said a lot of sour notes back there, and we`re lip syncing here."- Marge Simpson

The episode starts off in the morning in Niagara Jades room after Connie was voted out the night before. Bart is sleeping soundly when Teddy taps him and wakes up Bart. When Bart asks Teddy what is going on, Teddy says when he woke up really early to take a shower so he could get most of the hot water, he found this note taped to the door that said to wake up all the contestants on the 3 teams and then report to Calvin Fishoeders basement.

Soon, the 3 teams are shown walking downstairs to the first floor, pass the kitchen and walk down the stairwell that leads to the basement with the door slightly ajar. As soon as the players step in, they get flabbergasted by how fancy the whole basement is to the tune of Iggy Azaleas song "Fancy". The lowest floor level house has carpeting as expensive and classy as can be, the place has a hot tub, 2 big HD computers mounted side by side on an antique desk, a bigger HD TV with all the channels and is taller and wider than anyone laying down, a private kitchen with very expensive yet delectable food, a waterbed with a very expensive and comfy quilt and pillow and a whole bunch of things that most people would want in their dream house. Calvin suddenly walks into view lip syncing the Iggy Azalea song and when it ends welcomes the 3 teams to his quarters. Gene asks where Calvin got the money for this place and Calvin says through a mixture of inheritance, wise stock investments and paychecks from the network. He tells the teams that today there will only be an immunity challenge taking place. In a confessional, Hank says he was actually eager to do the reward challenge so he can prove his worth to the team and maybe get an advantage as well since he feels he`s on the outs with Misty Emerald. Calvin tells the teams the immunity challenge is to make their own version of a popular songs music video. He says the teams will be lip syncing the song like Milli Vinilli and while the song is original, he doesn`t want the teams videos to match the original and real music video. The teams will also have to get into a line and do a line dance at one point in their video as well. This evening, the 3 teams and he are going to watch the music videos and the worst one will send that team to tribal council immediately where someone goes home. He tells the teams that they need to select a director and they can`t step out of that role once selected. Linda and Louise quickly volunteer to be director before their teams can have a say and Salsaobe is the only team that debates before they decide to pick Peggy. Calvin gives Louise, Linda and Peggy director hats which they wear and tells the teams to go up, eat a quick breakfast and use the props already laid out for them in the lobby.

At breakfast, Donna sits next to Peggy and tells her she happened to notice a detail in her story on how Marge happened to find the idol and the detail was that she was in the kitchen alone with Vinny. Peggy says she was just having a meaningless conversation with Vinny about their hometowns and Donna tells Peggy she`d better not be making any moves behind her 3 girls alliance. In a confessional, Peggy says when Donna tells her not to make any moves unknown to the alliance, Donna is being hypocritical. Vinny meets up with Marge alone and tells her some news. He tells her he found the idol and is using it to make the team believe she and Homer have it. He explains to her that she and Homer are on the outs with a team that has a 6 person alliance but he plans to change that by voting out Donna or Roberta if the team loses, feeling he can`t vote for Peter or Lois since they`re his family. Marge agrees to go with the plan and Vinny gives her his idol, telling her not to tell Homer since he`s an idiot and to act like she has something to hide in front of the team from time to time to really convince Lois that her enemy has an idol. Marge excitedly examines the idol when she discovers it`s a fake due to the fact it looks cheaply made and it has the words immunity idol written on it misspelled and strongly resembling Bart`s handwriting. Vinny feels so horrified and stupid he actually believed what he found was an idol and Marge decides to hold onto it, saying the plan is still on, idol or no idol. However, Vinny goes to Lois moments later and whispers to her that he saw Marge holding the idol before she re-hid it and Lois says this is a serious issue for the alliance. In a confessional, Vinny says he feels like the 2 faced mythological God Janus as he is now in 2 alliances and he`s gonna really hurt someone's game no matter what side he chooses and says he does have 2nd thoughts about making a counter alliance now.

Once Team Misty Emerald finishes eating their breakfast, they go into the lobby which has movie equipment labeled for each team. As they collect their props, Bob finds a box that is full of in the middle of the room and the words "take one" written on it. The team browses through and Linda decides to do Tiestos song "Red Lights" even though her team disagrees. However, Linda tells the teams she has made the decision and she`s the director so it`s the song they will do. As the team leaves with all 3 guys annoyed by Linda`s pushy attitude, Team Niagara Jade shows up and starts to get their equipment while Louise, Bart and Lisa look through the . After some debate, the trio pick Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea's song "Problem". Salsaobe is the last team to arrive due to Homer and Peter stalling the team with an eating contest that gave both of them stomach cramps. The whole team looks through the c.d box and Vinny thinks the team should do Linkin Parks song "Nobody's Listening" but Peter tells Vinny his idea is worth ignoring and selects Jason Derulo and 2 Chainz song "Talk Dirty" to which the whole team except for Peggy and Vinny agree to do.

At team Misty Emeralds room, as Linda dictates her teammates on where to place the props, Hank confronts Linda and tells her this is a team effort and not about her so she`d better shut up and let everyone work. Linda reluctantly agrees as she sets the cameras to a red tinted color. In a confessional, Linda says she won`t care what her teammates say as long as she wins an immunity sculpture from her video.

In Niagara Jades room, the team is painting 5x5 pieces of wood with multiple colors and placing it on the floor for their music video set. While painting, Teddy tells Bobby this reminds him of this one time when he was 14 he was painting the side of his house with his dad when suddenly fell off a latter and his foot hit the ground so hard he needed surgery and begins to give gruesome details on how his foot looked after the fall. Bobby gets so grossed out he leaves and takes deep breaths in the hallway to regain control of his stomach. While painting, Lisa whispers to Tammy if Louise being the director worries her as it could make her look like the better leader candidate. Tammy says she`s not worried as she thinks this will be a win-win scenario. If the team loses, then she has the big reason she needs to convince the team Louise needs to go. If the team wins, she`ll still have the time to manipulate and sway enough people to vote out Louise later on. While painting next to Bart, Meg asks him if he and Louise have any plans once they get rid of Tammy and Louise is leader. Bart says he and Louise decided the next two people they`ll target is Bobby and Teddy but in a confessional, Bart says the real plan after Louise is leader is to get rid of Meg and Lisa and their idol next since they`re the biggest threat to them.

On Team Salsaobe, the red team is starting to film a scene in the kitchen. In the scene, Homer & Marge dance together on one end of the kitchen while Peter & Lois do a dance together on the other end. Then, as Vinny walks in and starts to lip sync the first part of the song, the 2 women will move to the other side of the kitchen and dance with the other guy while Vinny walks by. However, Homer argues with Peggy he doesn`t want to dance with Lois as she looks unattractive with her big nose. Peter almost slaps Homer and says he doesn`t want to dance with Marge because her hair is so Lady Gaga. Peggy tries to break up the heating argument and loses temporary control of her team. Donna restores order when she grabs a clapper board and slams it so loud it makes everyone stop and stare. She tells them they have less than a day to do this and they`d best suck it up and do the video. In a confessional, Roberta says she hopes this is the only issue her team has today since she doesn`t want to see her teams winning streak come to an end.

Team Misty Emerald also has a problem on set. Gene keeps failing to do a simple dance move which involves him twirling in a circle as Hank walks by him. Linda snaps at Gene for doing a bad job on something simple and Gene says she moves the camera too much. Hank tells Bob this team is like a leaky propane tank and sooner over later, someone will make a big enough conflict spark to blow the team apart, making Bob give Hank a weird look and say in a confessional all of Hanks life wisdom seems to relate to propane.

At the same time, Louise starts to film the 1st scene for her teams' video and it involves Meg with her face close to the camera. Teddy, who decides not to be in the video due to his bad dancing skills, begins to make annoying commentaries behind Louise's back that really irritate her. Louise calls a cut and escorts Teddy to the hallway. She tells him he has a part in the video that takes place in the hallway and she needs him to be quiet for as long as he can before going back into Niagara Jades room and closing the door.

Over at Salsaobe, Peggy is filming Vinny doing a complex dance move with Homer. Donna gets Roberta, Peter and Lois together and tells the team she feels that Peggy and Vinny may be ditching the alliance and siding with Marge and Homer. Peter and Lois don`t think Vinny would flip but Donna thinks Peggy may be making him feel he should change sides. Lois says she`ll talk with Vinny soon and that Donna and Roberta should chat with Peggy later. Vinny notices his alliance having another meeting without him and his emotions and concern distract him so much he accidently hits Homer in the groin while dancing.

After a lot of hard work with directing, Linda decides to let Hank film a scene that involves Gene doing a dance next to Bob with both choreography's being identical. Gene keeps falling slightly behind on the dance and fumbles through it and Linda starts to get stressed by this but Hank manages to calm her down by saying the dancing looked better on the film. In a confessional, Hank says if this music video were a movie, it would win a Razzie hands down.

With Niagara Jade, the filming gets to Iggy Azaleas part of the song but the team has a problem. Tammy doesn`t feel right for the part, Meg and Lisa can`t do it since Meg lip syncs Grandes part of the song while Lisa plays a sax, Louise is directing and Bart and Bobby also turn down the role. As Louise struggles what to do, she hears Teddy humming out in the hallway and spots a long brown wig in a wardrobe and has a plan.

A montage is shown with the 3 teams wrapping up filming and after some editing, the 3 teams all hand the videos to Calvin with a little more than 2 hours to spare. Homer immediately asks Calvin who won upon his team handing in the final c.d but Calvin says to wait in the evening and they will see. In a confessional, Roberta says it feels very anxious and she feels like an actor pondering how a movie turned out shortly before its premier. After a wait that feels all too long the 3 teams eat dinner and when Calvin announces that it`s time to start the viewing, the 3 teams are in a hurry to get downstairs. Everyone takes their seats in from of the t.v on the floor like preschoolers at show and tell and Calvin emerges from the kitchen dressed in a fancy black 3 piece suit with the 2 immunity sculptures at hand.

Calvin tells the 3 teams everyone will get to watch the video tonight and once all 3 videos have been aired, he will decide who wins immunity and who goes to tribal. He decides to kick things off with Team Misty Emeralds music video of "Red Lights". The music video is mainly Gene, Bob and Hank running around their team bedroom, bouncing from bed to bed and running around the room while the tape is in fast forward the whole time and the whole video is a color of red tinting and Bob is the one lip syncing the song. After the video ends, Team Misty Emerald looks at one another nervously, fearing the film looked like it had low quality. Team Niagara Jades video is shown next. In the video, the whole team is dancing on a multi-color road and dressed in costumes they also wore on the shows they came from (Meg in her golden outfit from Family Guys opening sequence, Lisa as her favorite late jazz musician Bleeding Gums Murphy, Bart as Bartman, Tammy in a fancy blue dress and Bobby as a husky clothing model). Meg lip syncs Ariana Grandes part in the song while Bart does the small male role voice in the video and Lisa is shown playing her saxophone in the video as well. When Iggy Azaleas part comes on, the video takes place in the hallway where Teddy is wearing the brown wig and while it looks like he is talking, he lip syncs the rappers part and even does a few hand gestures along with a tiny jig while the whole scene is shown moving in fast forward mode. After the video ends, Teddy says he`s surprised that he really "sang" a part in the song. Calvin then shows Salsaobes video. It shows Vinny walking around the houses first floor lip syncing Jason Derulos part of the song and Roberta (dressed as a boy) does 2 Chainz part in the song while the rest of the team except Peggy do a bunch of wild dancing in the background.

When the video ends, Calvin writes something down on his clipboard he`s holding and tells the teams he has made up his mind. He announces that due to Louise's sense of humor and the teams' talent managed to snag them first place. He gives Louise the 1st immunity sculpture and Niagara Jade cheers excitedly. After a pause of suspense, he announces that Team Misty Emerald came in 2nd place to Linda and Peggy`s shock and surprise. Peggy asks why she lost and Calvin says that Team Misty Emeralds video in his opinion felt it was so bad, it`s good. He adds that he noted hostility with the dancers in Salsaobes video and also tells Peggy he felt she directed that music video like Michael Bay did with the 2007 Transformers movie and gives Linda the other immunity sculpture to her joy. Calvin congratulates the winning teams and tells Salsaobe they go to their first tribal tonight and right away. All 3 teams and Calvin go upstairs but while Teams Misty Emerald and Niagara Jade go upstairs to celebrate their wins Peggy, Vinny, Donna, Roberta, Peter, Homer, Marge and Lois all head out to their 1st tribal council on the patio with Calvin where the house has landed in a waste land.

Team Salsaobe and Calvin take their seats and after Calvin explains the rules of tribal council and the voting, he starts to ask questions. He asks Peter what it feels like to finally be forced to vote out a team mate after spending a lot of time with them together and Peter says from one perspective it may feel hard but deep down he knows who he will vote for while Homer starts to get bored and feels sleepy. Calvin asks Lois what she feels her odds of going home first are and Lois says she`s team captain so she doesn`t think it will be a big concern for her tonight. Calvin asks Donna if she thinks there may be any alliances going on and Donna says that Peter, Lois and Vinny are the only ones united while the rest of the team is just sort of there. Upset, Vinny suddenly asks if he can speak up and tells Donna she is lying to Calvin because she knows the whole team except for Marge and Homer are together in an alliance which Homer finds surprising. Lois and Calvin ask Vinny in different tones why he revealed all that information out loud simultaneously. Vinny says the alliance is keeping him out of big discussions and making him feel like he`s 6th or 5th in the alliance and he doesn`t like that feeling. He also admits he told Peggy she really wasn`t in the alliance around the same time Marge and Homer found an immunity idol in the kitchen. Homer keeps getting confused by what is going on as he`s not paying attention the whole time. Calvin asks Marge if she really does have an idol and Marge says the team will just have to wait and see after they vote. Calvin asks Peggy if she`s worried the team will vote her out since she may be on the bottom of the alliance and it was her who directed the music video and Peggy says the teams lose was a team effort that failed to meet certain standards. Roberta scoffs at this and Peggy tells her that she doesn`t know if she should vote her or Donna out for lying to her about the alliance while Vinny is looking insecure due to being in the middle of 2 possible alliances. Donna tells Peggy if she`d known the truth about being aligned with Peter, she wouldn`t join the alliance. Peggy says a lie is still a lie and it doesn`t change her opinion on her vote and Calvin asks Roberta how she feels the alliance is going. Roberta says it appears to be falling down and Calvin asks Lois as a team leader what needs to be done to mend this but after Lois sees a lot of her team mates looking hostile, confused and insecure she admits she has no idea. Calvin asks Homer if Vinnys outburst or the fact Marge may have an idol could cause some voting targets to form but Homer says he doesn`t know what happened since he was too busy staring at Calvin's eye patch to see what was going on. Vinny tells Calvin he will strongly think about who he should trust when he votes and Lois feels the team needs to vote out a source of conflict to function well together.

Calvin tells the players it`s vote time and sends Homer to vote 1st. When Homer votes, he writes down Flanders while giggling excitedly but an intern shows up and hisses to Homer he can only vote for someone on his team, making Homer cross out Flanders name and write down Peter instead. When Donna votes she writes down Peggy and says Lois probably shouldn`t have gotten her into the alliance in the first place. When Peggy votes, she writes down Donna and says she has no regret voting out a member of her "alliance".

After all the players vote, Calvin gets the results and asks if anyone would like to play an idol. The whole team looks at Marge and she admits that her idol was fake, surprising a few players. Marge tosses the fake idol off the patio as Calvin starts reading the votes. Donna, Peggy, Peter, Homer and Marge all get 1 vote. Then, Calvin pulls out 2 more ballots and Peggy and Donna get another vote each. Calvin pulls out the last vote as Donna and Peggy look nervous. Calvin tells the team the last vote is for Donna and she is out of the game, shocking Lois and Roberta. Donna leaves the patio and as she boards the chopper, Calvin tells the team 2 things. First, more than half the team got a vote proving they aren't united as they first thought and second, he doesn`t know where everyone stands now due to the alliance being broken up which the team will probably need to work on before dismissing everyone.

The votes:

Roberta: Peggy

Donna: Peggy

Marge: Donna

Lois: Marge

Peggy: Donna

Vinny: Donna

Homer: Peter

Peter: Homer

The results:

Donna- 3 votes

Peggy- 2 votes

Homer, Peter & Marge- 1 vote

Out: Donna Tubbs-Brown (The Cleveland Show)


	10. Episode 9 of show (part 1 of 2 part ep)

Episode 9: "This is a mad, mad, mad, mad road race and I`m mad all over with competitiveness!"

- Linda Belcher (Part 1 of a 2 part episode)

After Salsaobe returns from their first tribal council in their bedroom, there is a sense of awkward silence but in a confessional, Vinny says that at tribal he felt torn trying to decide if he should or should not tell the truth to everyone out loud how the team is really run and his mind told him to be explicit louder and louder until he couldn`t hold it and let out the energy. He also says he still has things to say while he still feels his new sense of power on him. Vinny angrily tells Peter, Lois and Roberta he voted for Donna and says it`s his way of saying "screw you for leaving me on the outs over and over again on my alliance". Lois tells Vinny this isn`t true and he really was in the alliance and Peggy suddenly buts in and says speaking of alliances, she wants to talk to her about it. Roberta tells her to shut up and in a confessional says that with both her parents out of the game now, she feels winning that grand prize of 5 million dollars just got harder. Roberta refuses to make eye contact or even speak to Peggy as Peggy tells off Lois for just using her for her own game. Homer and Peter also start to argue over their votes at tribal which turns into a fist fight forcing Marge to step in as Vinny yells to everyone left it Lois`s original alliance he`s going rouge and plans to keep it that way for as long as he`s competing and Peggy tells Lois to back off from her as well as her husband Peter.

In Niagara Jades room, the whole team is awake leaning against the wall listening to the conflict and whispering to themselves what they think is going on. While they do, Louise and Bart high five each other. In a confessional Louise says that getting Team Salsaobe, her team's biggest rivals, to be shattered just like that is a dream come true in this game since it will make winning easier for her team and as a side bonus might help out her family on Misty Emerald a bit. She says all she has to do is secure team leader position, make it to the merge and just zip line all the way to the end.

The next morning, all of Team Salsaobe eats their breakfast separately while giving their teammates hostile looks. Peter shoves Meg aside hard as she walks by and Marge grits her teeth at Peter, making him startled by the hostility. Over at Misty Emeralds table, Bob says Team Salsaobes mood is as dark as the clouds he sees in the sky outside with Hank commenting it looks like a hurricane could strike. Calvin comes up from the basement as the flying house lands and awkwardly asks the other 2 teams if Team Salsaobe is having a staring contest since all 7 members keep looking at each other without blinking and intimidating them. When Lisa explains it`s just over trust issues, Calvin says he has an announcement to make and that trust may be critical today for it. He first congratulates the 18 remaining players on all surviving at least 1 tribal council. He then says the reward challenge is upon them and the start of the challenge is at the teams' bedroom windows.

All 3 teams hurry upstairs to their windows in their room and when they open it and look out, they see a stairwell mounted against the house leading to a maze down below. Calvin runs upstairs and tells the 3 teams they`re looking at their next challenge. He tells the teams the challenge is to climb down the stairs into the maze and find a way to the exit. 1st team to get out wins reward. He adds that upon completing the reward challenge, the 3 teams will immediately jump into the immunity challenge. The immunity challenge is to use one of the 3 minivans awaiting the teams at the end of the maze to drive to the finish line where the house will be awaiting the contestants using only a map for directions, with the last team showing up going to tribal council and voting out someone. Also, the first team to complete the maze will get to pick comfort or advantage. Before the challenge begins, Calvin adds he has a question to ask all the teams: hand or foot? Teams Salsaobe and Niagara Jade both say hand and all the members on each team get handcuffed together and Misty Emerald says foot and the team is footcuffed together. Calvin explains this is to make the maze a harder task to complete and once teams get to the end of the maze, he will await them there to unlock them. He starts the challenge before going downstairs and 3 teams climb out their windows, go down the staircase and enter the maze.

In the maze, Linda complains about why her team picked foot cuffs as they really hinder the team. Her anger slowly turns to nervousness as the team starts to feel they got lost in the maze until the green team gets back to the start of the maze where the stairs and house are now gone. At Salsaobe, Homer and Peter simultaneously complain about each other, the weather, the tight handcuffs, how hungry they are and how they hate each other which really irritates their 5 team members. Team Niagara Jade overhears the arguing and decide to take advantage of it by following Team Salsaobe as quiet as they can. They spot Salsaobe and follow them from a distance with Tammy comparing this is like copying someone on a school test, only they`ll be lead to the exit by Salsaobe. The red team stops and Los stands atop Peter to see ahead of the maze and almost falls down when she spots it not too far away. After she gets down, Salsaobe sprints for the exit with Lois shouting directions. Niagara Jade appears and tries to run past them but Teddy trips and the team falls down into a pile giving Salsaobe the advantage they need to stay in first.

Team Salsaobe gets to the end of the maze first and Calvin arrives in his golf cart where he un-cuffs the team. He tells Salsaobe they won the reward challenge for getting out of the maze first and asks the excited team if they will take comfort or advantage. Before anyone can react, Homer says out loud the team will take comfort which bugs his team mates. However, Calvin tells the team they get to race in a fancier car as an intern pulls up in a new limo. The whole team gets excited as Calvin tosses Homer the keys and the team races inside. In a confessional, Lois says she`s surprised by how a reward that fancy helped her teams conflict diminish but Roberta walks up and says that the conflicts are still not forgotten however. Roberta turns out to be right when Peggy decides to drive so she won`t have to be with her team directly while her team looks around the limo in excitement and start to relax and enjoy themselves. Peggy finds a map with directions in the glove compartment and drives off.

Back at the maze, while Team Misty Emerald is arguing over what path to take, Niagara Jade makes it out of the reward challenge and are freed. Calvin directs them to a minivan and tells them to hurry as Team Salsaobe already is in the lead. Teddy gets into the driver's seat and Tammy starts to complain how cramped the car feels while Bobby struggles to buckle up. The car leaves and Misty Emerald is the only team still doing the maze. Hank looks up at the sky and says he has a bad feeling about the weather today as a slight wind picks up while Linda tells her team they need to move at a steady pace. The team moves one step at a time together with Linda yelling which direction to move. After a few stumbles and a wrong turn, Team Misty Emerald finally gets out of the maze. As Calvin unlocks the 4 members, he tells the team that Niagara Jade left about 17 minutes ago. Worried, the team sprints into their minivan and Linda drives the team off fast. Once they are gone, the flying house appears overhead and Calvin uses a grappling hook to get up. The house then rockets off. Calvin goes down to his basement ready to have some fun.

In Salsaobes limo, the team starts to play some rock and roll music on the radio and after Vinny smells alcohol and finds a stash of alcoholic beverages in a mini fridge, most of the team starts to have a drink as well. Marge gives a toast to Homer while having a glass of water and tells the team it`s for Homer making a good choice for once in his life. Most of the team joins in while Peter gets jealous of Homers newfound popularity. Peggy notices it starts to drizzle and as she turns on the windshield wipers tells herself she hopes it won`t rain too hard.

In Niagara Jades car, Tammy keeps complaining how the car is cramped and smells funny. Teddy gets so irritated by Tammy's complaining, he turns on a radio playing Christmas music very loud to drown out Tammy`s voice. Lisa looks at the sky and sees a huge and loud thunderbolt in the sky and yells at Teddy over the music if he thinks it`s safe to drive in this weather. Teddy, who thinks that Lisa is now complaining as well, convinces his team to start singing "Jingle Bells" at the top of their lungs. Lisa feels frustrated by this and covers her ears.

Over at Misty Emerald, Bob looks out the window and asks Linda if she thinks the weather was good enough for a race today as Gene starts to feel anxious. Linda tells Bob Calvin wouldn`t leave anyone in danger. Over at the house in the basement, a radio broadcast announces that a very huge power storm is coming and driving in it would be like suicide. However, Calvin is too busy multitasking by eating a sandwich, having a massage in a massage chair, reading a story off on one of his computers and online gambling on his other computer to even notice the emergency broadcast. An intern tries to call Calvin via. Cellphone but Calvin is too busy trying to decide what move to make in a card game to notice.

Team Salsaobe is shown next driving by a seaside cliff with Vinny noticing how rough the water is while Homer, Peter and Lois are drunk on beer and annoying Roberta and Marge. Vinny tells Peter that his instincts are feeling bad with the weather but Peter hands Vinny a beer and tells him to just drink and relax.

In Misty Emeralds car, Linda`s road rage makes the car go dangerously fast. Hank and Gene try to convince Linda to slow down but Linda tells the team she isn`t coming in last again and won`t go back to tribal ever. Hank tries to grab the steering wheel but Linda slaps his hand away and Bob starts to get irked when it starts to rain. In a confessional, Hank says it boggles his mind that he is the guy on the outs with his team yet he is a better asset to it that Linda. He says he thinks there's a bleak future for the team coming up.

The rain and wind strongly pick up as Team Niagara Jade gets to a fork in the road. At this point, the car no longer is playing music since the radio lost its signal. Teddy asks Bobby, who`s in the passenger's seat, to check the map and see what direction the team needs to go. Bobby holds the map at the wrong angle without knowing and tells Teddy to go on the uphill left path, which is the wrong way.

At Salsaobe, Peggy starts to get worried how alarmingly strong the wind is getting and Marge joins her in the passenger seat so she won`t have to listen to the loud music playing in the back since it was giving her a headache. In the back, Lois sees an opportunity with Marge not around and Homer too drunk to fully understand anything clearly. She quietly talks to Peter and Roberta about rebooting their old alliance, only this time they do it without Peggy. Roberta and Peter agree with the plan and Lois says in a confessional that things are going back to her way again. While the Scorpions song "Rock you like a hurricane" plays on the limos stereo, the limo shakes from the wind several times that knocks some of the team mates off their seats. Vinny, who`s drunk, looks at his bottle of beer that has a white Labrador retriever as a mascot on the label. Suddenly in Vinny semi-sharp mind, the logo moves and the dog slowly turns into Brian Griffin. The Brian Griffin on the bottle warns Vinny that a disaster is coming very fast upon him and his team. However, Vinny just tosses the beer bottle aside and sluggishly tells Homer he`s too tired to read anything now. Another gust of wind really rocks the limo hard and Marge is nearly knocked into the back of the limo.

At the same time, Lisa tells Teddy she thinks he took a wrong turn at the fork in the road as the road they`re on now looks like no ones used it for a long time. Bobby insists this is the right road and Louise snatches the map from him to look at it as the teams' minivan gets to the top of a very tall cliff side on the road. Louise and Lisa check the map where Lisa discovers that the team did make a wrong turn at the fork in the road to the whole teams' annoyance. Teddy hits the breaks to start making a U-turn but the road is so wet the car starts hydro panning out of control. Bobby grabs and pulls the emergency break but that fails to work since the car is too out of control. Everyone suddenly starts to scream when the minivan dangerously looks like it will drive off the cliff at any moment.

Meanwhile, Team Misty Emerald gets to the fork in the road and Linda drives down the correct path. Hank keeps telling Linda to slow down and Linda keeps murmuring something about not wanting to come in last place again. Gene whispers to Hank he`s strongly starting to have second thoughts about voting off Connie instead of his mom and Hank sees a window of opportunity open to him.

At the top of the hill, Niagara Jades car spins out of control in circles and slides downhill fast. In panic, Bart says that his lifelong dream was to give Principal Skinner a wet willie and Tammy says she never liked anyone on her team because they dress weird while Teddy admits he regrets never meeting Santa Claus as a kid and that Tammy became his teammate.

At Salsaobe, Peggy slows down the limo as they near a pond that`s overflowing when Peter says he thinks he can hear loud screaming. Suddenly, Niagara Jades car slides down from the nearby hill and hits Salsaobes limo hard. The limo spins out of control and lands hard into the nearby pond half submerged while Niagara Jades car still spins out of control on the road. In Niagara Jades car, Bob squints and tells Linda he thinks he spotted some lights up ahead and thinks it would be better if Linda slows down. When Linda refuses, Bob kicks her foot off the accelerator. Out of nowhere, Misty Emeralds car gets hit by Niagara Jades car and the green team barley has time to scream before their car hits the side of a rocky cliff that has a lot of shrubs and a tree near it. In Niagara Jades car, Lisa says that they hit 2 cars as Teddy tries to regain control of his teams' car. The car suddenly tumbles and literally spins out of control like a tumbleweed in the desert and falls down a hole off the road that looks like it could be a few feet deep or possibly 100`s of feet deep. Meg can be heard screaming, "Hit the brakes!" before the car vanishes from view.

The episode ends with a view of Salsaobes limo half in-half out of the water, the hole Niagara Jades minivan went down in, Misty Emeralds car submerged in the side of the cliff and Calvin Fishoeder loudly cheering he won a lot of money online gambling as the house lands near the finish line. The screen then fades to black with the words **To be continued **showing up onscreen before a question mark pops next to it and the screen completely fades to nothing.

Captions shown during the credits:

The fate of Team Salsaobe will be revealed in the next episode.

The fate of Team Misty Emerald will be seen in the next episode.

The fate of Team Niagara Jade will be shown in the next episode.

The amount of money Calvin Fishoeder won through online gambling won`t ever be revealed.


	11. Episode 10 of show (part 2 of 2)

Episode 10: "We`ll be like champions! We`ll pick ourselves up and let someone take us to glory while doing nothing."- Homer Simpson

(Part 2 of a 2 part episode)

After a quick recap of the last episode, Calvin excitedly dances onto the tribal patio still excited over his win at an online gambling game where he gets drenched by the storm and goes back inside quickly. He then hears his phone ring and upon seeing the screen, he notices that he has 48 missed calls with all of them being about the storm. Calvin decides to check up on the 3 teams as the storm slowly starts to lighten up.

The next scene shows a slow close up of Slasaobes half-submerged limo. The rear sunroof suddenly opens and Roberta, Vinny, Homer, Lois and Peter all climb out. As Peter climbs out, he gets stuck halfway through. The team hears Marge and Peggy from inside the limo and the 2 women shove Peter out from the inside before getting out themselves. After the team makes sure that all of their members survived, Peggy tells the team they need to pull the limo out and wades into the pond where she starts pulling from the front. Inspired by Peggy's determination everyone but Homer walk up, grab the limo and start to pull it out slowly.

The next scene is at Misty Emeralds crashed minivan. Bob, Hank and Gene walk out of the van surprisingly unscratched followed by Linda. Bob asks Linda and Gene if they`re okay. While they say yes, Hank suddenly points to Linda`s hand (which is off-screen) and says he sees the bone sticking out like a drumstick at a church BBQ. Linda looks down at her hand and loudly screams and Bob faints from the sight of blood while Gene says it's coming out like a water fountain. While Linda panics and Gene gives Linda his shirt to wrap around her injured hand, Hank drags Bob into the car and tries to start it. He then realizes that an active wasp's nest fell onto the car's hood. As Bob mumbles semi-consciously and Gene tries to calm down his frantic mother, Hank yells out loud the team must be cursed.

At Niagara Jade, all 7 members are shown to have survived but the car is stuck in a hole that is a few yards deep. Teddy tries to drive out but has no luck until Tammy calls him a dummy and tells him to switch gears first. Upon doing so, Teddy drives Niagara Jade out and thanks Tammy for the advice although he feels hurt she called him a dummy. In a confessional, Tammy says anyone who still believes in Santa Claus and sleeps with a rubber chicken in bed must be a dummy.

At Salsaobe; after several minutes of struggle the team finally gets their limo out of the pond and onto the road. Homer says he feels victorious while the rest of the team feels he`s just plain lazy. When all 7 members get back into the car, everyone immediately feels bothered by Vinnys wet dog smell. Vinny says he doesn`t like wet people smells but no one hears him complaining. Nonetheless, the next scene shows Vinny tied to the roof of the limo like a piece of furniture with Vinny loudly complaining but Peter turns up the limos now static sounding radio to drown him out with Marge saying they should have left him in the trunk.

At Misty Emerald, one of the shows helicopters spots the team and lands, which blows the wasps and their nest far away from the teams' minivan. Upon seeing Linda`s thumb, paramedics who are also in the chopper start to work on it. In minutes, Linda`s bone is back in place and the wound is covered up in a thick bandage. Hank thanks the crew for helping the team out before a walkie talkie someone in the chopper has announces that the other 2 teams have been spotted and are heading for the finish. While the whole team is relived their kin on the other teams are okay, the 4 hurry into their car, back up onto the road and resume the race with Hank driving this time.

In Niagara Jades car, Lisa says she has to use the bathroom and everyone else says they want to go to but they all just want to get out of the car to walk around and calm down from the accident. Teddy stops the car and as everyone gets out, Lisa motions for Meg to follow her. Lisa says she had to use the bathroom but it was really a cover for her so that she could talk to Meg alone. While they do, Louise has a chat with Teddy and Bart keeps carving EL BARTO into trees. Lisa tells Meg if Bart and Louise feel they refuse to cooperate with them they`ll tell everyone she has the idol, making her a target. However, Lisa feels if they can get Bobby and Teddy`s trust, they can secretly align with them and ultimately they can quietly tell them Meg has an idol but they would trust her and not vote her out. Once they do that, the new alliance can turn the tables on Louise and Bart and vote them out. Tammy suddenly walks up to them and makes a rude insult at them to hurry back into the car. As the girls head back, Meg whispers to Lisa what they should do with Tammy and Lisa says maybe Louise has a good idea getting rid of Tammy next and they could probably do that next. While the 2 girls were chatting in the edge of the woods, Louise was talking to Teddy. She tells him that she wants to align herself with him and Bobby. Teddy says he thought she was already with Meg and Lisa but Louise denies it as just building friendships in the game and asks Teddy what his decision is. Teddy says he needs to ask Bobby since he seems to look like he`ll be involved in this while Bart says in a confessional that once he and Louise definitely have Teddy and Bobby in their second alliance, no one will stop him and Louise from going to the end and that they can use the 2 fat guys until the merge. Bart gloats that he feels it`s his challenge to lose the game at this point. As the team gets back to their car, they see Salsaobes limo pass them with Vinny still tied to the roof. Realizing they are not in first and possibly in last, the team quickly gets into the car and speeds off, trying to catch up to the limo.

In Salsaobes limo, Roberta looks out the back window and tells her team she sees Niagara Jade slowly catching up to them, which makes Peggy go faster. The 2 teams start to really race and both get surprised when they see Team Misty Emerald appear. In Misty Emeralds car, excitement starts to go up when Hank tells the team they are not too far behind and may have the chance to win this. The 3 teams get to another fork in the road and due to the overexcitement and thrill of the race, no one checks their maps for what is the right road. Salsaobe takes the right road while their 2 rival teams take the one on the left. It quickly becomes obvious that Teams Niagara Jade and Misty Emerald picked the right path since they see the house slowly come into view as they keep driving.

At Salsaobes limo, Marge peers out a window and notices that the house is in view but seems to be farther and farther away as Peggy keeps driving. She discovers that the team took a wrong turn. Peggy says she needs to turn back and Marge looks at a grassy wet field leading to the house and says she has an idea. Seeing immediately what Marge is planning the team tells Marge not to think about it (especially Lois and Vinny) but Marge grabs Peggy, tosses her in the back of the limo, slides into the driver's seat and veers the limo off road in a path that goes straight to the house. As they go through the field, Vinny gets hit in the face several times by low hanging tree branches and gets caked in mud.

In Team Misty Emeralds car, the team keeps driving when suddenly they hear an odd noise. Gene looks out the back window and sees that the car is leaking some kind of fluid and Hank and Linda start to get worried as Niagara Jade slowly pulls farther and farther away from them and their car keeps going slower. The car suddenly breaks down and stops moving literally 50 feet from the finish as Niagara Jade crosses the finish line first. Calvin, who`s waiting on the houses patio in a poncho, waves a checked flag and announces Niagara Jade won immunity. The 4 members on Misty Emerald get out and run across the finish but Calvin says the teams' car needs to cross the finish as well. Annoyed and stressed, the green team is forced to go back to their car and start pulling it.

Meanwhile, Marge keeps driving the limo while her team mates bounce around like rag dolls in the back and Vinny becomes completely covered in leaves and muddy water while he tries to free himself by chewing at the ropes holding him down. The limo goes into a muddy field and Marge keeps the limo going by changing gears every 2 seconds and keeping the accelerator floored. The limo appears on the road in front of the house and goes fast for the finish as Team Misty Emerald gets very close to the finish. Linda stops pulling the car when she says her injured hand hurts too much. Bob keeps being opportunistic and feels the team will win immunity again when out of nowhere, Salsaobes battered and dirty limo rockets by them and past the finish line. Marge breaks really hard and Vinny flies from the car all the way through a window into the house. He exits the house all shaken as all 3 teams and Calvin appear in front of the house. Calvin announces that Teams Niagara Jade and Salsaobe win immunity and gives the teams an immunity sculpture. Team Misty Emerald all feel disappointed they let the win easily slip from them. Calvin then says to them that they will be going to tribal council tonight as it almost stops raining and that the team will soon be a trio. Linda yells at her team for messing up her challenge and Hank confronts her on what she is saying, making it look like a big verbal and possibly physical argument is about to happened until Calvin breaks it up and tells them to hold it until tribal before letting everyone go inside.

As soon as Vinny goes in the house, he locks himself in the first floor bathroom and yells he doesn`t want to see anyone for the rest of the day. Peter and Lois try to talk Vinny out and Vinny just keeps singing Italian opera songs loudly as he takes a shower so he won`t have to hear from his family. In a confessional, Peggy says that with Vinny emotionally disturbed, this could be a concern for the team and maybe her game as she was thinking about forming a bond with Vinny in the game.

While Team Misty Emerald awaits tribal council yet again Linda, Gene and Bob talk together and agree that although they all don`t feel right about doing it (especially Bob), they`ll vote out Hank tonight since he`s not part of the family alliance. Lois walks by after giving up with Vinny and Linda says things are as solid as a rock tonight, which confuses her. Linda then says in a flat voice she feels she`ll pass tribal. Hank, not planning to go down without a fight, talks to Gene alone and tells him they need to vote out Linda tonight since she`s a bucket load of problems along with the fact one of her hands are injured. Gene says if he tried that his mom would freak out and doesn`t know if he should take the risk but Hank tells Gene he will go home soon if Linda doesn`t go tonight, feeling she`ll keep screwing up the immunity challenges. In a confessional where Vinny can still be heard singing nearby, Gene says he feels conflicted on who to side with. He says the fate of the whole team is on him and no one else and it makes him feel like he will faint.

That evening as it officially has stopped raining, Team Misty Emerald and Calvin all go to tribal council and take their seats. Calvin asks Bob right away what he feels his odds are of him winning now and Bob says he feels if the team is going to keep going on the downward spiral they are on now, no one on his team will even get to the merge. Calvin asks Linda if her injured hand is a concern and Linda says she gave birth to 3 kids so this pain is nothing. Hank cuts into her talk and says that it just adds another burden to this hexed team. Linda tells Hank she isn`t concerned going home today since she feels it will be Hank going home tonight. Calvin asks Bob why Hank is more likely to go home if he is great in challenges and he brings so much to the table. Bob says that the family has a pact they plan to uphold, no matter how indifferent they feel about it. Calvin asks Hank how he feels about this and Hank says it really makes people wonder who would risk 5 million dollars by keeping weak players on an already dwindling team and that if one of the Belchers went home, the family will still have 3 members in the game who could win the money. Calvin asks Gene next if he is worried about what will happened next if Hank goes and the team loses the next immunity challenge. Gene panics and loudly says he has no idea and Bob says the team is going in no straight direction. Calvin asks Linda what would happened if Hank went home and that the family would have to go against themselves with the next vote. Linda says that won`t happened and she will make sure of that which makes Gene nervously gulp. Calvin says that he can`t wait to see how things will go down and says it`s vote time.

Bob goes to vote first and writes down Hanks name, saying he truly does feel sorry that it had to come to this. When Hank votes, he writes down Linda and says that hopefully the team will use common sense tonight. When it comes to Genes turn, he hesitates but manages to write a name down saying he hopes he has made the right choice. After all of the team has voted and is sitting on the patio, Calvin goes and gets the votes before asking if anyone would like to play an idol. Everyone looks nervously at one another and no one stands up. Calvin then starts to read the results. Hank gets a vote followed by one for Linda and another one for Hank. Calvin gets the final vote and to Linda and Bobs surprise, the last vote is for Linda, meaning there`s a 2-2 tie with her and Hank.

Calvin opens a compartment in his recliner chair marked In case of tie and pulls out a dark blue marble bag with 20 rocks inside. He tells Team Misty Emerald that Hank and Linda will draw rocks to determine who will stay and who goes. Calvin explains the rules: There are 19 white rocks and one red rock in the bag. Without looking, Hank and Linda will pull out one rock at a time. If they both get white rocks, they get to reach in the bag again. When one of them gets the red rock, that person will go home for good and the other person will stay in the game. Linda and Hank both start the challenge while Bob and Gene watch with nervousness. The first 3 times Linda and Hank reach into the bag, they get white rocks. In round 4, Hank pulls out another white rock but to Bob's disappointment and Gene's relief, Linda draws out the red rock. Calvin announces that Linda is out of the game and that Hank stays to fight for the multi-million dollar prize another day. After giving Bob and Gene a quick hug, Linda leaves the game upset and leaves in the same chopper that spotted the teams' minivan earlier. After Linda is flown away, Calvin tells the 3 guys that they now need to pick up the pace if they believe they still have a shot at winning this and dismisses the team.

The votes:

Hank: Linda

Gene: Linda

Linda: Hank

Bob: Hank

The results:

Linda- 2 votes

Hank- 2 votes

Tie breaker winner: Hank

Out: Linda Belcher (Bobs Burgers)

_Coming in the next episode: The heat is on as the teams go hard in a cooking challenge. Peter ends up having an big match with a familiar feathered foe and Vinny seems to stray slowly away from his team but Lois is determined to sway him back in._


	12. Episode 11 of show

Episode 11: "We really need to try harder! This team is burning like our cupcakes in the oven!"- Bob Belcher

After Misty Emeralds tribal council, Peggy and Bobby feel relieved that Hank is somehow still in the game upon seeing him reenter the house with Bob and Gene. Hank seems to agree as he says in a confessional it truly is a miracle for him to still be in the game but feels he is not out of the woods yet since there is still a possibility he could go to tribal council again facing Bob and Gene. In Misty Emeralds room, Bob talks to Gene about his decision at voting out his mom and Gene defends himself by saying the team can now have a shot at greatness in performance with her gone. Hank walks in and the 2 stop talking. The trio all fall asleep.

In Salsaobes room Lois, Peter and Roberta talk quietly while the rest of the team is asleep. They all look at Vinnys empty bed as Vinny is still in the downstairs bathroom sleeping on a makeshift bed made of towels and crying in his sleep. Lois says that if the alliance is to reboot itself, they need Vinny to help out and they need to ask him as soon as they can tomorrow since Marge or Peggy can possibly form an alliance with themselves, Homer and Vinny. Marge is then revealed to be awake and spying on the whole conversation while pretending to be asleep and she says in a confessional that she`s seen Lois and Peters actions do harm to Meg, Vinny and possibly Stewie. She adds that after Lisa told her how nice the 2 parents really are and that she will use that information against them in hopes of getting rid of one of them.

The next morning, all 3 teams eat breakfast and over at Niagara Jades table, Louise has a talk with Bart. She tells him that every time someone in her family goes home, she kinda feels survivors' guilt for a while and Bart ends up cheering her up by pulling a woopie cushion prank on Homer as he sits down to eat. While Marge talks to Lois on how she is concerned with her families moral compass, Homer starts to strangle Bart and several of Bart`s teammates attempt to help him. Upon seeing this, Lois calls Marge a hypocrite which really gets on Marge`s nerves. When Vinny walks into the kitchen, he sits with his team but refuses to make any eye contact. Roberta starts talking to him as he gulps down a lot of coffee and complains how he had a hard time sleeping last night. Roberta tells Vinny he should not get too overwhelmed by this complex game and that the team really does view him as an asset. While Vinny half-heartedly eats some French toast that he poured too much syrup on, Roberta whispers to him that an alliance of her, him, Peter and Lois will be really helpful to getting into the final 4. In a confessional, Vinny says that he felt his old alliance would try to coax him back into the alliance and is surprised Roberta didn`t try to sugar coat it. He says he won`t rejoin easily, especially the way his old alliance treated him recently but admits that being asked does make him feel more important.

As soon as Bart and Homer get separated the house lands somewhere and Calvin comes up from his fancy basement to announce the next reward challenge is awaiting the players outside. All 3 teams exit the house and onto an empty parking lot that`s near a big market. The camera pans a black table in the center of the parking lot with 3 iPads on it as the contestants arrive to it. Homer and Vinny smell an outdoor smokehouse and start to drool while Lisa gets disgusted by the smell. Calvin walks up and explains the nearby market slow cooks its meat out here for their deli before moving on to explain the reward challenge. A set of 10 different colors will flash on the iPads screen. When they are done flashing, a set of 10 buttons that matched the 10 colors but are out of order will appear. To get a point for their team, players will have to press all 10 colors in the right order. If they hit a wrong color while doing their turn at the challenge, they have to re-watch the video before trying again with the buttons. The first team to score 3 points wins the reward challenge. Also, teams can`t have 1 player do the challenge in back to back rounds. After some quick debating, the challenge starts.

For the first round Lisa goes for Niagara Jade, Bob for Misty Emerald and Peggy for Salsaobe. Upon watching the video, it barely takes Lisa any time to solve the brain teaser and score Niagara Jade their 1st point. The next round has Meg, Hank and Homer go up for their teams. The smell of slow cooking meat from the smoke house distracts Homer and he ends up too busy smelling and thinking about the meat to even do the challenge. Meg and Hank both get their first try at the puzzle wrong but Hank manages to score the 1st point for Misty Emerald on his second try. As Peter heads out to do the next round with Gene and Teddy, he boo`s loudly in Megs face, upsetting her and bothering Marge and Lisa. In the next round, Teddy`s job at remembering how to put things in order pay off as he quickly solves the puzzle pattern and gives Team Niagara Jade their 2nd point in the challenge. Bart, Bob and Roberta all go next. Bob really focuses hard on the challenge while Roberta memorizes the colors by mumbling the order they appear under her breath quickly. Roberta almost defeats Bob due to the fact she texts a lot and he rarely used an iPad before but accidently hits the wrong button giving Bob the time to score his teams 2nd point, tying both Niagara Jade and Misty Emerald. Gene, Lisa and Vinny all go for their teams next. Bob and Hank tells Gene to do his best and put all his intelligence in the challenge to win it. Gene gets nervous as the colors start flashing and he, Lisa and Vinny all go hard on the round. Lisa takes the early lead but gets a color wrong near the end while Gene slowly makes him way through the puzzle looking like he can win his team the challenge. Gene gets 9 colors right but hits the last one wrong allowing Lisa to catch up and win the reward challenge for Niagara Jade to Bob and Hanks dismay. Calvin congratulates team Niagara Jade on their win and asks them if they`ll take comfort or advantage. The team talks together for a few moments before Bobby says comfort, due to the team feeling they`ll win the immunity challenge easily. Calvin announces that Niagara Jade got the houses lobby a fancy radio that has an onscreen karaoke feature, about 4 dozen magazines on a new coffee table to read and a few painting to decorate the bare walls.

Calvin then tells the teams they have 30 minutes to relax before going to the immunity challenge, which will take place inside the nearby market. He then leaves to do something in his basement. While Niagara Jade and Misty Emerald hang out in the parking lot, Salsaobe goes indoors. In the lobby, Lois criticizes Homers poor challenge performance and Homer responds by making up random excuses like saying Lois`s shirt was too bright, Vinny was too short and he was in love with Marge. Peter sits on the tribal porch overlooking the parking lot and watches the kids play and Hank and Bob relax down below when he suddenly sees someone familiar sneak into the store but can`t exactly confirm who it was, though he feels the met that familiar person more than once.

In the parking lot, Hank watches Gene play tag with several members on Team Niagara Jade and observes his physical performance which is terrible. In a confessional, Hank says he realizes that he has to do something that sounds unbelievable. He has to convince Bob to vote out his son if they lose the next challenge, which happens to be the very boy who saved Hank at the last tribal. Calvin appears later at the front of the store and invites everyone in. All 3 teams enter and they see 3 separate kitchens with the team names on one door each.

Calvin walks up eating a cupcake and tells the teams to get ready for the challenge: making cupcakes. The teams must make and bake 2 dozen cupcakes for the stores bakery in their kitchen. They have to be top quality meaning if any cupcakes are over baked, under cooked, smells funny or just looks unappetizing then they won`t qualify. The 1st 2 teams to bake all 2 dozen cupcakes and give them to Calvin at the bakery section of the store wins immunity while the other team goes to tribal council yet again, giving team Misty Emerald a look and offending Bob. In a confessional, Bob is upset Calvin thinks his team can`t win and says he and his teammates still have a chance. He also says the challenge will be easy since he works in a kitchen. The 3 teams get to their kitchen and get started. In Salsaobes kitchen; while the team gets prepared Vinny suddenly speaks up and says that he`s sorry for his nervous breakdown earlier and gives a powerful speech oblivious to what he is saying. This speech makes him become very popular and in a confessional, Lois says her team leader position suddenly feels threatened.

In Misty Emeralds kitchen, Bob quickly reads the ingredients list and starts to make the cupcakes while telling Hank and Gene to get him the supplies from a nearby cabinet. While Hank gets to stuff, Gene accidently sets a bouquet of fake flowers on fire which Bob quickly puts out but drops his bowl of cupcake batter in the progress. He angrily tells Gene to just leave the kitchen and run around the store. Gene leaves pretending to be an airplane. After Hank makes sure Gene is gone, he tells Bob that he thinks the 2 of them make a pretty good team and that they could form an alliance, which feels awkward since there`s not that many people left on the green team. Bob tells Hank he is happy to be on a team with him but if an alliance with him would eventually mean that he`d have to vote out Gene, he says that`s where he doesn`t want to be in an alliance anymore. Hank tells Bob that Gene is a physical burden which he proved in early episodes of the show and that if it were the 2 men, it could be just what the team needs to make it to the merge with no eliminations until that point. Bob tells Hank he`s trying to sound like the team will surely lose today and Hank says there is a chance it will happened. Bob tells Hank that he`ll put thought into it and tells him to stop bothering him so he can focus on his cooking. In a confessional, Hank says the seed of doubt has been planted.

In Niagara Jades kitchen everyone except for Bart and Tammy are working on their cupcakes. Louise walks up and tells them in an annoyed tone they should be working and Bart says this reminds him too much of home economics at school and since he hates school, he won`t do it. Tammy says she doesn`t want to get her cloths dirty and that the team should just work and pay no attention to them. Louise tells them they should do something and Bart responds by shoving a vase onto the floor and sarcastically telling Louise he did something. Lisa is busy trying to pour a cup of flour in a mixer with Meg and tells Meg that she should have said something back to Peter when he insulted her at the challenge. Meg says she doesn`t know what to say, comparing it to how she has no idea how they will sway Teddy and Bobby into an alliance with them. Louise suddenly walks up to Lisa, snatches the flour bag from her and hurls it at Tammy as Teddy puts the cupcakes in the oven. She misses and it hits Bobby instead. Everyone starts to laugh at Bobby. When Bobby throws an egg back at Louise but hits Meg in the shoulder instead Louise yells, "FOOD FIGHT!" as loud as she can resulting in Niagara Jade start to get in a food fight.

In Salsaobes kitchen, both Vinny and Lois seem to overlook the challenge and almost everything goes smoothly. In a confessional, Vinny says that the way the team really listened to him at the challenge made him feel important and sort of reconnect with his team. While Homer is busy putting food dye into the frosting, he sees Peter make a sculpture that looks like Homers head out of cake batter and shove it into a meat grinder where he grinds it up. As Peter points at Homer and giggles over this, Homer grabs one of Salsaobes complete cupcakes, hisses to Peter it represents his face and smears it all over the counter where he gets frosting all over it. Peter gets so stressed he starts to get a headache and tells his team he needs to step out of the kitchen and walk around a bit.

Outside, Peter is walking around and taking deep breaths to calm down when Gene runs by still pretending to be an airplane and rams into Peter, dropping a flyer he was holding. Peter picks up a flyer and to his shock, he sees the flyer has a photo of his late friend Brian Griffin drunk on it with the caption: Brian Griffin: The worst and stupidest dog ever! Peter demands to Gene where he got this offensive flyer and Gene says from the weird guy by the checkout aisles. Peter looks where Gene points and to his surprise and anger, he sees Ernie the Giant Chicken posting the flyers all over the store. Peter charges and attacks Ernie and the 2 get in a big fight. The whole scene is filmed without cutting to a new camera for almost a minute and a half as Peter and Ernie fight across the store aisles throwing products they grab off the shelves at one another. Gene tries to help Peter a few times but each time he does, one of the fighters shoves him aside. Ernie gets Peter in a chokehold and starts to rub very hot salsa in his face. The commotion makes Bob, Hank and a few other players leave their kitchens to see what is going on outside. Hank and Bob run to the fight where Hank makes Ernie let go of Peter before they start to beat up Ernie together while Bob grabs Gene and takes him to the kitchen to keep him safe after a heavy bag of dog food nearly hits his head. Peter and Hank throw Ernie out of the store and lock him out. Hank then yells at Ernie to stay away or he`ll feed him to his dog Ladybird. Lois comes out of her teams' kitchen and starts telling Peter she needs him to help frost the cupcakes when she sees the huge mess in the store and awkwardly tells Peter to just return to work.

In Team Misty Emeralds kitchen, Bob begins to lecture Gene about getting into a dangerous fight. Hank watches and everyone is so preoccupied, no one remembers to keep an eye for how long the cupcakes bake until Bob smells the smoke from the oven. Hank opens the stove and uses a fire extinguisher to put out the burning cupcakes and pulls them out. Bob sadly looks at the blackened and hardened pastries and sadly tells his team they need to restart.

In Salsaobes kitchen Peter, Marge and Roberta put the final touches with the 2 dozen cupcakes the team has baked. Vinny puts them on a tray and is followed by the whole team when he leaves the kitchen with them and takes them to the stores bakery. Calvin is there talking with the angry store manager who is threatening to sue the network if Calvin doesn`t pay for the $700 worth of damages Peter and Ernie did. Calvin suddenly spots Team Salsaobe appear with their cupcakes and uses them as an excuse to stop talking to the store manager. Calvin quickly examines all the cupcakes and announces to Team Salsaobe they won the first immunity challenge, to their joy.

In Niagara Jades kitchen, Louise and Lisa have Teddy and Bobby cover for them as they put frosting on the already baked cupcakes while the food fight is still going on strong. Meg keeps getting hit and falls down yelling she surrenders while Bart does a Matrix style move to avoid getting hit in the face by an egg. The girls complete their cupcakes and make a run for it and upon noticing the cupcakes are done, the rest of the team stops doing the food fight and follows them outside. At the bakery the store manager asks the team how they got dirty while Calvin checks out the cupcakes. When Teddy mentions the food fight and how messy the kitchen is, the manager looks like he`s about to have a heart attack. Calvin suddenly announces that all 2 dozen cupcakes passed and that Team Niagara Jade won the second immunity.

In Misty Emeralds kitchen Bob, Hank and Gene are anxiously watching the cupcakes bake in the oven when Calvin walks in. Bob franticly tells Calvin the cupcakes will be done very soon but Calvin tells Bob that just like his rent, it was already late as the other 2 teams' submitted 2 dozen cupcakes already meaning Misty Emerald lost yet again and are going to tribal tonight. When Gene asks nervously if Calvin is joking, Calvin says the team got burned today. As he says this, the cupcakes in Misty Emeralds oven catch on fire which Bob puts out.

As the 3 teams and Calvin leave the store, the manager grabs Peter and tells him he has to stay behind and clean up the mess he made. Homer mocks Peter as Peter complains it`ll take too long. The store manager tells Peter he can have one team mate help him and Peter sticks it to Homer by picking him. Later at the house, while Gene is busy posing in the bathroom mirror Hank meets Bob and tells him they should discuss the votes tonight and Bob tells Hank he wants to think about it alone and walks around in the parking lot. As he walks and thinks, Bob says in a confessional he has no idea if he should keep Gene or Hank around as both choices have pros and cons to them. He also feels he needs to decide if he`s playing with his heart or head.

While Bob takes a stroll outside pondering what to do, Lisa meets up with Meg. She tells her that she noted how easily she gave up when the odds were against her and didn`t even stand up for herself. Meg says she just feels insecure like anyone else would but Lisa tells Meg she acts more insecure than anyone and feels Peter did something that caused it. Meg denies it while trying not to look nervous. Lisa tells Meg she decided to give her an ultimatum: She, and only she, will be the one to talk to Bobby and Teddy about joining their side and taking out Bart and Louise while Lisa will do nothing. Meg tells Lisa that`s crazy and Lisa rebuttals that she thinks her new friends self-confidence is worth more than 5 million dollars and tells her to talk to Teddy and Bobby before leaving her. In a confessional, Meg says that she now has doubt about making an alliance with Lisa.

That evening, Team Misty Emerald goes to tribal council once again. Once they take a seat, Calvin starts to ask the team questions. Calvin asks Hank if he feels that he can make it past tonight's tribal council and Hank says he has no idea. Calvin then asks Hank if it were up to him, who would he keep after the tribal. Hank says Bob since Gene proved himself a liability multiple times in the game. When Gene scoffs, Calvin asks Gene if he sees himself as a weak link and Gene denies this, saying he can be helpful. He is asked if it was up to him on who he would keep in the game, who would it be? Gene says Bob. Calvin turns to Bob and says it looks like he is the MVP here and the swing vote. He asks him how it feels and Bob says terrible since he has strong bonds with Hank and Gene. Calvin asks Bob what the pros and cons are to choosing Hank to stay. Bob says that the pros are he thinks Hank can be useful in physical challenges and that he has a lot of determination to keep fighting in this game while the cons are if it were down to a tie breaker between himself and Hank, he feels Hank would win. Calvin asks Bob what Genes pros and cons are and Bob says the pros are that he knows he can fully trust Gene and could beat him in a tie breaker challenge if it came down to it but the cons are that he doesn`t feel so confident with Genes chances at physical challenges, which is important at this point. Calvin asks Hank if he stayed, what would his goal be in the game and Hank says to make it to the merge with no more immunity challenge loses and Gene says that`s his answer as well.

The same time Homer and Peter return to the house from cleaning the market, Calvin says it`s vote time and sends Gene first. When Gene votes, he writes down Hank and says that he feels sad all his work to save him last tribal didn`t last long. When Hank votes, he writes down Gene and says he feels bad voting off the boy who saved him earlier but this is a dog eat dog world and the game is no exception. At Bobs turn, Bob hesitates voting and seems lost in thought. However, he makes his decision and writes a name down. When Bob returns to the patio after voting, Calvin gets the results and asks if anyone would like to play an idol. After no one stands up, Calvin starts to read the votes. Hank and Gene both get 1 vote and suspense fills the atmosphere as Calvin pulls out the last vote. After a few moments of pause, Calvin tells Hank and Gene that Bob decided to vote out Gene.

Gene stands up shocked and yells at his dad he hopes it was worth 5 million dollars before leaving. Calvin looks like he is about to tell Team Misty Emerald something important but then tells them they should just enjoy their last episode or 2 before going home. Suddenly, Peter and Ernie the Giant Chicken crash onto the tribal patio as the house starts to slowly rocket up in the air. Bob and Hank run in and when the house is several dozen feet above the air, Peter shoves Ernie off the patios railing. Ernie lands on the windshield of the shows helicopter that Gene is in, freaking him out and yelling he has always dreamed this would happened as the chopper spins out of control and out of sight. Calvin then signals for the end of the episode.

The votes:

Hank: Gene

Gene: Hank

Bob: Gene

The results:

Gene- 2 votes

Hank- 1 vote

Out: Gene Belcher (Bobs Burgers)

_In the next episode: Bob and Hank try their best to start a comeback but it won`t be easy since both teams have 5 members more than them. Also, a new idol is hidden and who knows what consequences it can cause?_


	13. Episode 12 of show

Episode 12: "Wow! My mind is spinning with all the info on what`s going on at Niagara Jade. And it's all being done by kids." – Teddy Francisco

After Bob and Hank return to their room once tribal council is done, Hank says he notices how quiet to room keeps getting. Bob says if the team loses 2 more challenges, the room will defiantly be quiet. In a confessional Bob says with only him and Hank left on the team and no merge in sight yet, he feels cornered like a trapped rat and can`t believe he voted Gene out. Hank tells Bob the only plan he can come up with is they win every single challenge with no excuses and they will go hard at the 2 teams with no mercy. Bob feels motivated by Hanks plan and says tomorrow they`ll see if they can pull it off.

The next morning, a new immunity idol clue lays atop the refrigerator that no one notices as the 3 teams eat their breakfast. Peggy looks worriedly at Hank, telling Homer she is surprised how fast the green team got dwindled down to 2 members. However, Homer is too busy mumbling something about getting back at Peter for making him do his cleaning in the last episode while giving him a glare to even hear Peggy. When Meg passes, Peter farts in her face and when Marge sees Lois ignoring this she asks her if they can talk in the hallway alone together. While the 2 women leave Bart suddenly notices the new idol clue and slightly elbows Louise and points to it once she`s paying attention to him. Lisa is aware of this and hisses to Meg she needs to recruit Bobby and Teddy with them. Meg tells Lisa she should do it but Lisa tells Meg she promised herself that only Meg would ask them.

In the hallway, Marge tells Lois she isn`t being helpful to her own daughter by letting Peter get away with abusing her. She also adds that she probably did something to Stewie that is making him want to kill her and that she did give Vinny a depression previously in the game. Lois tells Marge to mind her own business since Meg and Stewie aren't her kids and this is no concern of hers, especially someone who won`t last long in the game. Marge glares angrily at Lois as she walks away and clutches her fists tight.

The house suddenly lands as Calvin announces on the public announcement system that the 3 teams need to report to the empty airplane hangar nearby for the reward challenge. While everyone starts to head out, Louise pretends to be putting away a gallon of milk in the refrigerator and uses this cover to grab the new idol clue and quickly tucks it in one of her shoes. In a confessional, Louise says that this time she feels any idol clues she finds will be between her and Bart only and with 2 idols in an alliance, the team leader position is truly hers.

The 3 teams enter a nearby airplane hangar and all they see inside is a huge fan and a balance beam with many cushions around it. Calvin comes in and excitedly tells the teams to get ready to partake in a challenge that will literally blow them away. The teams will each send 1 player at a time on the balance beam where the high powered fan will blow at them. The goal of the player is to outlast their 2 rivals on the beam without being blown off. The last person standing in every round scores a point for their team and the first team to score 5 points will win the reward. While their rival teams strategize, all Bob and Hank agree to do is to stay on that balance beam no matter what.

The challenge then starts and for round 1 Hank, Bobby and Peggy all go for their teams. The trio have a small awkward chat together before the wind starts to blow at them. Bobby doesn`t last long and Peggy falls moments later, making Hank score his team the first point. Hank goes up again in the next round; this time going against Bart and Peter. As the challenge starts, Bart pulls down Hanks pants making Hank really struggle for balance while Bart ends up getting blown off the beam. Peter falls off next before Hank loses his balance and Team Misty Emerald leads with 2 points. Hank is ready to go again but Calvin makes Bob go instead against Marge and Meg. Bob struggles more than Hank did in the challenge. Marge ends up falling first and Bob and Meg then fall off almost exactly the same time. Deciding not to waste time with a rematch since it was too close with Bob and Meg, Calvin just gives Teams Misty Emerald and Niagara Jade 1 point each. Bob then goes again with Lois and Teddy as his rivals. At the start of the round, Bob narrowly falls off and ends up hanging on as the wind blows hard against him. Lois ends up flying off followed by Teddy moments later. Bob scores Misty Emerald their 4th point making Bob and Hank start to get excited. In the next round Hank faces Homer and Louise. Homer doesn`t last long in the round but Hank and Louise really do battle it out to stay on the platform. Louise looks really determined to beat Hank but she falls off and Hank scores Team Misty Emeralds 5th point, thus winning the team the reward challenge.

Once everyone is outside, Calvin congratulates Team Misty Emerald for winning a reward challenge and asks them if they`ll take comfort or advantage. As soon as Calvin finishes talking, Hank says the team will take the advantage. Calvin tells Misty Emerald they`ll get their advantage at the immunity challenge before dismissing the teams. In a confessional, Bob says he hopes that this is going to be the start for a long streak of wins for him because winning the reward challenge really helped him feel better over voting out Gene.

In the house later, Meg approaches Teddy. She explains in a confessional she feels Teddy may be easier to talk to about an alliance. Meg begins to talk to Teddy about how windy the weather is and everything she says, Teddy knows what to say back right away which makes her start to get anxious that she can`t change the topic to alliances. Bart walks into the room and not wanting him to put 2 and 2 together, Meg excuses herself and runs off. In a confessional, Meg says that maybe Bobby will be the better option to talk to first. After Meg leaves Bart goes over to Teddy and tells him that Bobby agreed to join him and Louise into an alliance and that since he and Bobby are already together it means Teddy is also in the alliance. Teddy is surprised by what Bart says that happened.

At the same time, Louise is secretly reading the idol clue from behind a magazine in the lobby and concludes she needs more information since the only clue she has is vague. She then leaves when Marge and Homer come down to sing karaoke while Tammy yells at them from the kitchen to keep it down since they`re too old to sing cool music. While this is all going on Lois, Peter, Vinny and Roberta meet up in Salsaobes room alone where they all agree that the alliance they now have is a final 4 alliance. Peter thinks they should consider asking Peggy to rejoin an alliance since 4 against 3 on a team of 7 sounds a bit risky but Roberta refuses since Peggy was the one who indirectly got her mom voted out. In a confessional, Vinny says it feels odd for him to be in his old alliance again since he played the biggest role in shattering it earlier in the first place. While he talks in his confessional, Tammy comes in and rudely shoves him out telling him not to hog the confessionals. Tammy then says to the camera that she plans to make herself more popular at the next challenge by boosting team spirits which will make her eclipse Louise for leader candidate. She laughs and says Louise won`t know what even hit her.

Meg talks to Lisa and tells her she failed to talk to Teddy about the alliance plan. When she adds that she saw Bart talk to Teddy, Lisa speculates that Bart and Louise may recruit Bobby and Teddy into an alliance and vote one of them out next instead of Tammy to flush out Meg's idol. Lisa tells Meg she will be with her when she tries to talk to Bobby about an alliance but will let her do all the talking.

Later, the 3 teams are called for an immunity challenge where they arrive in a tour bus at a football field not far from the airplane hangar. They see 3 crates, one with each team color, as Calvin arrives and takes the immunity sculptures from Salsaobe and Niagara Jade and tells the teams to get ready for their next immunity challenge. For the challenge, teams must haul a 350 pound crate full of footballs from one end of the field to the other. Only 2 players can haul from each team and if they get tired they can sway with 2 other players. Once the teams get the crate to the end of the field, they must then carry it up the bleachers to a sky box. The first 2 teams to get their crates in the sky box win immunity while the other team will go to tribal council tonight and vote a player off. Because Team Misty Emerald picked advantage, they don`t have to push their crate down the field and only have to haul it up the bleachers. Calvin also adds 1 person from Salsaobe and Niagara Jade have to sit out since both teams have 7 members but only need an even number of players to compete. Salsaobe debates and ultimately picks Roberta to sit out while Tammy says she`ll sit out for Niagara Jade. Lisa argues that she shouldn`t since she`s not the most physically weakest player on the team but Tammy yells at Lisa to just shut up and start hauling the crate.

After the players strategize Bob and Hank go for Team Misty Emerald (obviously), Teddy and Bobby for Niagara Jade and Peter and Homer (to their dislike) for Salsaobe. The challenge starts and Teams Salsaobe and Niagara Jade start to pull their crates down the field while Misty Emerald starts to haul theirs up the bleachers. Tammy starts to yell "motivations" from the sidelines which makes Roberta move away from her when she starts to get really loud. The "motivations" make Bobby yell at Tammy to shut up as Niagara Jade is slightly ahead of Salsaobe. Hank and Bob struggle to carry their crate up halfway. Bob feels like he wants to give up but Hank tells him to keep going and says he's hauled heavier propane tanks at work than this crate. As Team Misty Emerald gets closer to the sky box Salsaobe calls a swap when Homer and Peter get to the halfway point on the field. Peggy and Lois swap with them while Bobby and Teddy keep pushing the crate trying to get to the end of the field despite the fact they look worn out. Salsaobe slowly begins to catch up on Niagara Jade as Misty Emerald nears the finish. Hank and Bob use the last of their strength to throw their crate into the sky box and when the crate hits the ground, Calvin announces Misty Emerald won the 1st immunity. As Bob and Hank wildly cheer, Calvin yells at the other 2 teams to hurry it up. Team Niagara Jade manages to get their crate to the steps first. Bobby and Teddy begin to haul it up even as they gasp for breath from exhaustion. Salsaobe reaches the bleachers and Lois and Peggy swap spots with Marge and Vinny. Bobby and Teddy get passed by Salsaobe as they slowly go up the stairs and when they can`t keep up they call a swap. Bart and Meg switch places with them and manage to make up a little lost time but by then it becomes too late when Vinny and Marge get their crate in the sky box and set it down.

Calvin announces that both Misty Emerald and Salsaobe won immunity and gives Hank and Marge an immunity sculpture. After he congratulates the winners, he tells Team Niagara Jade he will see them at tribal council tonight. As the teams leave the field, Bobby says in a confessional he feels responsible for costing his team the immunity since he and Teddy didn`t swap when they clearly should have as he tries to catch his breath.

At the house later Lisa, Bart, Louise and Meg all meet up. Louise looks at Tammy who is nearby laying on the couch doing nothing and says it amazes her she is doing nothing to secure her spot in the game. Lisa says she feels Tammy is doing nothing helpful to the team except getting on peoples nerves and Bart says Tammy would be a great idea. While Louise and Bart look excited about the plan, Lisa and Meg seem less enthusiastic. The girls sit alone in the kitchen when an exhausted Bobby walks in the kitchen for a glass of juice. Lisa nudges Meg and tells her through gritted teeth to do it. Meg walks over to Bobby and says she needs to talk to him. While Lisa gestures her and keeps encouraging her, Meg manages to tell him they need his help to take down Louise and Bart. She tells him that they are using him and Teddy. Bobby suddenly gets excited and tells her to keep talking. In a confessional, Bobby says he was worried that he or Teddy would get voted out for their performance in today's challenge but now that new information is being given to him, he feels that`s not the case.

Teddy meets up with Bobby, Meg and Lisa in the hallway upstairs and Meg tells the boys she has a secret. After making sure no one is watching, Meg shows them her immunity idol and says she has it. She also informs them that Bart and Louise are running 2 different alliances and are simply using them for their own gain. When Bobby asks what the plan is for the voting tonight, Lisa says that she really wants to stick it to Louise by voting her out but on the other hand, Tammy brings nothing useful to the team and could be a wildcard after the merge. She adds that Louise and Bart are better in challenges than Tammy and doesn`t want to go to the merge outnumbered by Salsaobe. While Lisa tells them her idea, Meg says in a confessional that she is worried that more people are finding out she has an idol and that playing it tonight whether or not she is in danger could be a wise move but it would also make her feel more vulnerable in the game without it.

That late evening, Team Niagara Jade goes to their 2nd tribal council and take their seats. As soon as Calvin gets fancy in his seat, he starts the tribal council by asking Lisa how it feels to finally be back in a position where she has to vote someone out after being with them for a while. Lisa says she has gotten to know a lot about the members on her team and it does feel a bit discomforting voting someone out in a way. Calvin asks Bobby if he agrees with Lisa that the longer the team goes without losing immunity challenges, the more he bonds with all his teammates. Bobby says he knows pretty much everyone well except Tammy, who keeps avoiding him. Calvin asks Tammy if this is a concern to her that it sounds like she is a lone wolf on the team. When Tammy asks Calvin what he means, Calvin asks if she is worried her sociology game isn`t that strong. Tammy says sociology doesn`t really matter to her since she was always the center of attention back home. Calvin then asks Meg how she feels the team leader battle between Louise and Tammy is going. Meg says that it has gotten quiet but she has seen hostility with Louise and Tammy occasionally. Calvin asks Teddy if he is concerned that this leadership battle could hurt the teams A game and Teddy says he has no idea but feels that one of the girls will make a better leader over the other. Calvin tells Bart he noticed how Niagara Jade performed physically in the challenges and asks him if that is a voting issue tonight but Bart says he feels the bigger issue is Louise and Tammie's leadership battle. Calvin asks Meg what she thinks and Meg says she has a confession to make. She pulls out the idol from her pocket and tells her team she is playing her idol tonight, surprising Calvin who tells himself that was an unexpected answer. Louise and Bart are both surprised and Calvin asks Louise how it feels someone let out this information randomly. Louise pretends she has no idea Meg had an idol and is as surprised as anyone. Teddy begins to say Meg showed it to him earlier but Bobby kicks his foot and whispers to him to be quiet. Meg puts the idol around her neck as Calvin asks Bart if Meg's idol may point the voting in a new direction and Bart says it could be a fake and the whole team will see after the vote.

Deciding enough was said for today, Calvin tells the team it`s time to vote and all 7 members go one at a time. When Louise votes, she writes down Tammy and says she is alpha dog here. When Tammy votes, she writes down Louise's name and says that this will be more enjoyable then watching Tina go home. When Meg votes, she writes down Bart and says he can eat his shorts at home where he belongs and adds he has zero power on her.

After everyone votes, Calvin gets the results before asking if anyone would like to play an idol. Everyone looks at Meg and she nervously begins to get up when she suddenly sits back down and says she won`t play it, to Bart and Louise's surprise. Lisa whispers to Meg she feels she did the right call as Calvin starts to read the votes. Bart, Louise and Tammy all get a vote and as Calvin keeps reading, it becomes clear the new alliance of Meg, Lisa, Teddy and Bobby mostly stuck to their original plan by voting out Tammy. Tammy is declared eliminated and she gives her team an earful of insults before storming off. As she leaves, Lisa hisses to Bart and Louise their power over them is officially over. After Tammy is flown away, Calvin tells the team they should ask themselves these 3 questions: 1.) Can Louise lead the team? 2) Can the team defeat Salsaobe in the next few challenges? and 3.) Where do I stand in this team now?, before dismissing them.

_Idol clue: You want the idol after finding this clue? Here`s where it is: on something made of wood._

The votes:

Bobby: Tammy

Teddy: Tammy

Tammy: Louise

Louise: Tammy

Bart: Tammy

Meg: Bart

Lisa: Tammy

The results:

Tammy- 5 votes

Bart & Louise- 1 vote

Out: Tammy Larson (Bobs Burgers)

NEXT EPISODE: The teams hit the beach for a day out of the house where conflict will be hotter than the sun and contestants may be scared for life… when they see Calvin in his new speedo.


	14. Episode 13 of show

Episode 13: "No one backs me into a corner! I`m gonna put up a fight, even if it`ll destroy my team!"-Louise Belcher

Following their tribal, as soon as Team Niagara Jade gets back to their bedroom Louise stands on her bed and starts to make a speech about being team leader. While Bart and Teddy find the speech motivating, Lisa says in a confessional that Louise isn`t the one who is running things anymore and that she and Bart are the real ones at the bottom of the pecking order. She also says Louise can act like the team leader all she wants but that position doesn`t give her individual immunity from the votes and how certain players feel about her.

The next morning, Bob is shown sleeping in his teams' room where he has a crazy dream. In it Bob is Mario, Louise is Luigi, Gene is Wario and Tina is Warligi. The 4 run into Bowser, who strongly looks like Jimmy Pesto (Bobs rival), and Bob defeats Jimmy by throwing a burger at him making him blow up. Linda, who is Princess Peach, appears and looks like she`ll give Bob a kiss when she suddenly starts pecking his nose with her umbrella. This wakes up Bob who finds a seagull on his forehead pecking his nose. Bob panics and wakes up Hank, who shoos the bird out the window before discovering the house has landed on the beach. The 2 men walk downstairs where they find all of the other players and Calvin, who is doing a role call and checks Bob and Hank on the list upon seeing them come down. When Bobby asks what`s going on, Calvin says the house needs to have inspections done since it was due for a few months. Suddenly, Hugo and Ron (Bobs 2 health inspectors) come in and say they need to examine the house for the rest of the day and don`t want anyone to come in and bother them. Everyone else gets escorted outside and Ron locks the door. As Homer screams they all got no breakfast, Hugo throws a bread box full of bread and butter and a keg full of milk out a window and accidently hitting him in the head. Calvin tells the teams they get to spend the day at the beach (which is followed by a montage of the beach to Chris Rea`s song "On the beach") before the teams sit down to eat breakfast.

Bart talks to Louise alone and says that since she is team leader, they need to start a plan to take out Lisa and Meg. Louise says she fears the 2 may have teamed up with Teddy and Bobby and that group will be a tough nut to crack. When Bart asks if she has any clue where the new idol is now, Louise says she has zero idea. While she gets up and goes over to the bread box for the bread she spots another idol clue under it and after making sure no one is watching, Louise takes the clue and pockets it. In a confessional, Louise says she feels like she`s at the bottom of the barrel and the idol would really help her out at this point. While Louise begins to walk around the house where Hugo and Ron are inspecting the bathroom, the alliance of Lisa, Meg, Teddy and Bobby are seen talking together. Lisa congratulates Meg on standing her ground and speaking up for herself in a way yesterday. Meg says she does feel way better about herself and admits she actually is enjoying the game for once. When Lisa tells her that Meg is prepped up for the big showdown, Meg asks Lisa in confusion what she means. Lisa then says she needs to take the source of most of her life's problems head on and points to Peter who is stabbing a piece of bread that looks like Megs face over and over with a butter knife making Meg feel scared.

Later while everyone is relaxing on the beach or having fun, Bob and Hank walk together by the side of the ocean and talk about what they should do if they both get to the merge. Hank believes that a 5 person alliance plan would be the best bet which Bob agrees to. Hank then says that maybe the 2 of them along with Peggy, Bobby and Louise could team up and stay together to the finals. Bob says it`s a terrible plan for him because he feels that once that group of 5 gets to the final 5, Peggy and Bobby will manage to vote him and Louise out next. He tells Hank they should just use one family member each in the alliance and ask someone else like Homer or Peter to be the 5th member. Hank dislikes the plan and the duos disagreement slowly begins to cause a fall out.

Near the house, Louise spots the new immunity idol hanging on a door knob but before she can get it, Calvin calls out that it`s immunity challenge time. Louise manages to grab the idol and hide it in her shoe before running off to the reward challenge site, which is just a small jog down the beach. At the reward challenge area, the 3 teams are shocked to see Calvin wearing only a speedo (and his eye patch) and Homer says he`s going to go blind while several women say that`s a crime against fashion. Calvin tells Homer to take it like a man since he`s not going to wear his fancy tuxedo where it can get dirty. He tells the teams that it`s reward challenge time and starts to explain the basics. There are 8 marked spots on the beach where teams will have to dig with their bare hands. One player will dig at a time for each team where they must unearth large 3-D puzzle pieces. Once they get the piece back to the start, the next player will go. After all 8 pieces are collected, 2 players will start putting the puzzle together and the 1st team to complete it will win the reward. While the teams debate, Hank and Bob find themselves feeling a bit hostile at one another and Bob says in a confessional that anyone left on Misty Emerald apparently wants to play an individual game. Hank says in another confessional this may be a problem. For Niagara Jade, Louise seems to be doing the most talking and strategizing and decides to send the weakest player for the team first and work their way up to the stronger players so they won`t come out too strong to the other 2 teams. Lisa says that idea is stupid but Bobby and Bart seem to think it can work.

The challenge starts and Bob, Vinny and Teddy all go first for their teams. Vinny gets his piece first and hinders Teddy by throwing sand at him as he digs. Vinny then gets Salsaobes 1st piece to the starting mat and Peter goes out next for his team while Bob comes back with Misty Emeralds first piece. Peter digs fast but Hank outperforms him and gets the next piece out and back to the start while Teddy is still struggling with Niagara Jades first piece. As the challenge goes on, Salsaobe and Misty Emerald keep going back and forth to being in first place while Niagara Jade is 2 pieces behind the other teams. While Meg runs out to get Niagara Jades 5th piece, Roberta and Hank both run out to collect their teams last puzzle piece. Hank drops his glasses as he unearths the last piece and stops to look for them with Bob shouting directions where to move his hands to them. This helps Roberta get to the finish mat first and Calvin tells Salsaobe to get 2 players to start working on the puzzle. Marge and Lois start to try and put it together while Hank slowly makes his way back to the mat. Hank and Bob then work on their puzzle while Meg brings her teams 5th piece back and Bart rushes out for the next piece. Salsaobe gets an early lead on the puzzle but when they use all the pieces and find out it`s in the wrong position, Marge and Lois are forced to dismantle it and restart at square 1 while Bob and Hank start to figure out how the puzzle goes together. They make quick progress and Lois and Marge struggle to make something go together and by the time Bart brings Niagara Jades 6th puzzle piece back, Bob slides Misty Emeralds last puzzle piece in place which wins the team the reward challenge. Calvin congratulates the team and asks if they will take comfort or advantage for the reward and once again, Hank picks advantage quickly for his team. After Calvin says Misty Emerald will get an advantage in the next challenge, he dismisses the team and everyone leaves and hangs out around the house.

About 2 hours later, Louise sees Vinny and Lois talking together near the back of the house while Hugo and Ron check out the tribal patio for mold. In a confessional, Louise says that she can`t shake the feeling that she is on the outs with her team and that she may need to form some relationships with other players before the merge. Louise walks up to Vinny and Lois and tells them that she heard about an alliance going on with them and wants to join them if they all get to the merge. Lois is flattered that someone on one of the other teams wants to team up with her and says that she will consider it. In a confessional, Lois says that she won`t guarantee Louise in her alliance but she can be useful in a way to them for a few episodes. Vinny feels Louise is up to something and tells Lois they should keep an eye on her. Vinny then gets up for a walk.

Peggy and Marge are relaxing under a palm tree drinking from coconuts when they see Vinny walk by and ask if they can join him. Unsure, Vinny says yes awkwardly and the 3 walk down the beach together. While they walk, Peggy asks Vinny how he feels being back in his old alliance. Vinny says it hasn`t been too stressful and that he feels it could help him possibly get to the end now. Marge tells Vinny she doesn`t trust Lois and while they may be family, he should proceed with caution about forming a tight alliance with her. Vinny tells Marge he can play the game any way he wants and Peggy tells Vinny if he changes his mind he can talk to her. Vinny appreciates the idea as the trio arrive back at the house and in a confessional, Vinny says it feels unlikely he`ll join a new alliance but will keep that window of opportunity open just in case because he hasn`t forgotten or completely forgiven his alliance for treating him the way they did earlier.

As Vinny heads for the ocean, he sees Louise sneak away quietly from everyone behind a huge sand dune. Curious, Vinny begins to follow her from a distant quietly. He sees her take her immunity idol out of her shoe, brush off some sand and hide the idol in her hat and Vinny barley gets away unnoticed. Vinny then goes to Lisa and tells her he saw Louise find a new immunity idol. When Lisa asks if he is sure, Vinny says he didn`t get a good look at it but has a strong feeling she does. Lisa thanks Vinny calmly but in a confessional Lisa says this could be a problem for her alliance if Bart and Louise have an idol at this point in the game.

While all the teams enjoy their time on the beach and a break from the game, Calvin suddenly announces that the immunity challenge is going to take place soon and the players should get their swimwear on. He calls out to the house to give the players their swimwear and Hugo tosses a suitcase full of the players' swimwear which hits Peter in the head. When Homer laughs at Peter's misfortune, Peter gives Homer a wet willie and Homer begins to give Peter a purple nurple when Calvin separates them. Bob asks where the teams will change while looking uneasy and Calvin leads the players over a steep sandy dune where they see a waterpark close by. Calvin tells the players that there is a locker room in the pool and once they change they need to go to the 3 big waterslides that go straight down that seem to overlook the whole park.

After the 3 teams get to the park and into their swimwear, they all meet Calvin at the park who is still in his speedo. Roberta and Homer desperately plead with Calvin to wear something else so that they don`t have to look at him in his speedo all day long but Calvin says it`s his only swim wear and they can easily ignore it. Calvin then tells the teams to get ready for the next crazy challenge. One person from each team will wear a bungee cord around them and go down the steep slide. Halfway across the pool below are 5 big puzzle pieces made of foam. Players must unclip the puzzle pieces and the rest of the team must use the bungee cord to pull their teammates back up the slide before sending them down for more puzzle pieces. Once all 5 get collected and are at the top of the slide, the players will all go down the slide via. stairs and get to a marked area by the pool where they must stack their pieces to form the shape of a pyramid. 1st 2 teams to do so win immunity and the last team goes to tribal council where someone will go home tonight. For picking advantage in the reward challenge, Team Misty Emerald gets to start the challenge with 2 puzzle pieces already on the top of the slide. Once Calvin explains the challenge, everyone starts to get into place.

Bob, Marge and Lisa are all picked to be the ones who retrieve the puzzle pieces while the rest are in charge of pulling them up. Calvin starts the challenge and the trio all go down their slides fast to the bottom where they then wade for the bobbing puzzle pieces. Lisa takes 2 puzzle pieces and Bob takes 2 puzzle pieces since they are too big to carry all of them at once while Marge stays back and unclips all 5 pieces before trying to get them to the slide. When Marge gets to the slide, Bob and Lisa are already being pulled up and as she calls to her team she moved the pieces closer, Marge ends up with a cut on her arm forcing her to swap places with Roberta when she gets to the top with her pieces. While Marge and Roberta are busy with that, Bob and Lisa go down the slide again and get slightly ahead of Salsaobe. However, when Roberta slides down all she does is grab 2 blocks and get pulled up right away while Bob and Louise struggle to return their puzzle pieces. When Bob gets to the top of the slide with Misty Emeralds last piece, he and Hank grab all of them, unclip Bob and run down the stairs as Roberta and Lisa slide down again. Hank and Bob get to the marked spot on the poolside area and begin to assemble the puzzle while Roberta gets pulled halfway up the slide with her teams' last piece and Lisa wades out to collect her teams 5th piece. Because the puzzle is surprising easy, Hank and Bob solve it almost in no time and Calvin announces Team Misty Emerald won immunity once again to Bob and Hanks joy. While the 2 men celebrate, Roberta brings up her teams last piece by the time Lisa wades back to the slide. Roberta unclips herself and all of Salsaobe runs down the steps with Homer taking a crash fall at the end. The team gets to the marked spot and quickly start to assemble the puzzle while Team Niagara Jade desperately tries to pull Lisa up their slide. The team works together and solves the puzzle. Calvin announces that Team Misty Emerald and Salsaobe win immunity and gives them the immunity sculptures while a dispirited team Niagara Jade lets go of the bungee cord sending Lisa falling into the water. As Calvin tells the team to work out who to vote for tonight at tribal, Hugo and Ron show up to announce the house passed all health requirements. When they see Calvin in his speedo, they shriek and yell at him to cover it or they`ll sign him up for a public health violation. Calvin wraps a towel around his waist and tells the teams they`d best get going to the house while Hugo and Ron can`t stop shuttering.

Teddy goes off later to sunbathe alone while Homer and Peter can be seen in the background towel whipping each other and everyone is back in the house later on (where Marge can be seen getting her cut bandaged by one of the shows medics). Bart suddenly walks up and sits next to Teddy telling him they need to talk. He explains to Teddy that the biggest threat on the team they should vote out tonight is Meg since she has the immunity idol and it could actually make her a threat down the road. Teddy says he will consider and Bart leaves smirking. In a confessional, Bart says that once they have Bobby and Teddy onboard, things will carry out as he and Louise have planned.

While Bart works on Teddy outside, Louise talks to Bobby in the lobby and tells him she needs him to vote out Meg. When Bobby asks why, Louise starts to flirt with Bobby and tells him that Meg is an under the radar threat and voting her out would help him get farther in the game. When Louise leaves, Bobby has a surprised look on his face and Louise tells herself her work here is done.

Lois suddenly meets up with Louise and tells her that she talked to her alliance (which she really didn`t) and tells her the alliance may have a spot for her after the teams merge. Louise thanks Lois and feels she is really being a leader of the game rather than just her team.

Later Lisa, Bobby, Meg and Teddy meet up and Lisa tells the group that due to an unconfirmed but possibly accurate tip from Vinny, Louise and Bart may have the immunity idol and they should split their votes with Bart and Louise to the other trio's surprise. Lisa says weather Bart or Louise play the idol, the alliance will vote for the other player in the revote since there could be a tie. All seem to agree with the plan but as Lisa leaves, Teddy grabs her and says that maybe they should vote out Meg tonight while she won`t see it coming. When Lisa asks Teddy what he means by that, Teddy tells her what Bart said and Lisa tells Teddy that Bart is the enemy and shouldn`t believe him. He tells Teddy that he and Bobby will vote for him while she and Meg vote out Louise since Louise may also have the idol and is more of a threat with one than Meg. In a confessional, a worried Teddy says he has no idea who he should trust: Bart or Lisa. He says he literally has the fate of many people in his hands and it makes him sweat nervously. Bobby tells Lisa that Louise tried to sway him today and they need to stick together with the vote since Bart and Louise have what it takes to get to the end. Lisa tells Bobby the plan is in motion and they`ll have to put their fate in Teddy that he will pull through tonight.

That evening, Team Niagara Jade goes to tribal council where they meet up with Calvin. Upon taking their seats, Calvin asks Louise the first question. He asks how the new team leader status is doing with her. Louise says it feels very, very easy to her while Bobby does a "liar" cough. When Calvin asks Bobby what he means by liar, Bobby says that Louise really didn`t do much except for causing the team to lose the reward challenge with her poor strategizing. Calvin asks Lisa if she thinks it`s fair to already cast Louise as a bad team leader even though she barely had that role for 1 episode. Lisa says Lois immediately did a good job as team leader for Salsaobe which is why they probably keep winning immunity. Calvin tells Meg the players will vote soon and asks if her having the idol concerns her more than last tribal and Meg admits it does while clutching it nervously. He also asks Meg if she thinks someone else may have a new idol on the team and Meg says no one can say for sure that the answer is yes. Calvin asks Bart if there are any alliances on the team that stand out and Bart says there`s him and Louise but then he pauses and has no idea what to say next as he looks nervously at his 4 other team mates trying to decide to say if the 2 girls or 2 guys are with him. Bart just says he and Louise are together but have no idol. Calvin asks Teddy if he thinks this vote will be important tonight as they are still up against 2 teams and one of them outnumbers them. Teddy says every vote is important as it will mess up someone's game even if they survive tribal tonight. Before the team votes, Calvin asks Lisa who she thinks could have an idol other than Meg and Lisa says Louise. Louise quickly regrets it and when Bart asks if she does, Louise lies to Bart and says she has no idol. Bart ends up looking a bit uncertain.

After that, Calvin says it`s vote time and sends Lisa to cast the first vote. When Lisa is shown voting, she writes down Louise and says she had this coming the day she blackmailed her and Meg. When Bart votes, he writes down Meg while saying the girl had better play her idol tonight if she wants to stay. When Teddy votes he looks very uncertain and starts to doodle on the paper a bit. After all 6 players vote, Calvin gets the results and asks who would like to play an idol.

Everyone is so busy looking at Meg that the whole team is shocked when Louise stands up, pulls the idol from her hat and says she is so not going home tonight. Louise gives Calvin the idol and upon inspecting it, Calvin says the idol is real and any votes against Louise don`t count. He then reads the votes. Meg gets scared when she sees her name come up first twice. She gets more nervous when the next 2 votes were for Meg that did not count. Bart gets the last two votes creating a 2-2 tie between him and Meg. Calvin tells Team Niagara Jade everyone will revote and can only write down Meg or Bart. Bobby takes the voting box back to the table and writes down Bart again, saying he really didn`t think this through like he did. When Louise revotes, she writes down Meg and says she hopes Lisa and Teddy will take her side again. After everyone but Bart and Meg revote, Calvin gets the votes and says he will revote and no one can play an idol this time, making Meg look nervous while Bart angrily hisses to Louise he thought they`d use the idol together once it was found. Calvin gets the first 2 votes and Bart and Meg each get 1. He then pulls out the next vote and Bart gets a second vote. Calvin gets the last vote as Meg privately begs herself that it won`t be another tie. Calvin looks at the vote and announces Bart got voted out. While Teddy looks guilty, Bart gets up and after giving Louise a look of hurt and betrayal, he leaves the game.

Calvin tells Niagara Jade he feels the team is divided and it could send them down to Misty Emeralds level or worse. He tells them the team needs to work together if they would all stand a chance reaching the merge and dismisses them. As they leave, Louise hisses to her team she is still alpha dog here while Lisa scoffs, Teddy looks scared and Meg feels happy she didn`t play her idol again.

_Idol Clue: Found the next idol clue but still no idol? Wow! Opportunity must really be "knocking" if you can read this clue. _

The votes:

Lisa: Louise

Meg: Louise

Louise: Meg

Bart: Meg

Bobby: Bart

Teddy: Bart

The revote:

Louise: Meg

Bobby: Bart

Lisa: Bart

Teddy: Bart

The results:

Bart- 5 votes

Meg- 3 votes

Louise- 0 votes (due to idol, 2 votes did not count)

Out: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)

Next Episode: Marge is really eager to dethrone Lois as team leader. Peter is really giving Meg a hard time and 2 contestants differences will clash so hard it will really shake up the game.


	15. episode 14 of show

Episode 14: "What? When superheroes beat up the villains everyone cheers but when I beat up this real life villain it becomes a tragedy? Whoa." – Marge Simpson

Following tribal council, Lisa tells Meg that she does feel kinda surprised that Bart has left the game and in a confessional, Lisa says if Louise hadn`t played her idol, she would have kept Bart around and maybe used his outcast status as a way to form an alliance with him. While Teddy sits on his bed wondering if he made the right call voting out Bart at tribal, Lisa leads Louise out in the hall and says she wants to talk to her. Lisa tells Louise that she is no team leader and that she`d better hope the team doesn`t lose another immunity challenge from here on out because if they do, she will go down like Bart. Louise says she won`t back down and that her threats don`t scare her. Lisa is surprised by Louise's determination but says in a confessional it`s too bad it won`t get her to vote for Bobby or Teddy instead of her.

The next morning, Marge comes into the kitchen a bit later than the rest of her team and to her surprise she sees Peter using his fork to launch pieces of egg across the table at Megs face. Some of the egg pieces hit Lisa and she angrily tells Peter to quit it. Peter then tosses his fork at Meg and hits her in the chin hard. While Lisa goes up to get ice, Peter makes an offensive joke about Lisa to Vinny. Marge sits next to Lois and tells her that her husband won`t quit bullying Meg and Lisa and she should talk to him but Lois does her best to ignore everything to Marge`s annoyance. While this is going on, Lisa whispers to Meg she really needs to do something about Peter but Meg says he`s her dad and doesn`t know what to do against him, saying her dad is easier to stand up to. Lisa tells Meg she needs to think of a plan.

At Misty Emeralds table Hank and Bob sit together and Bob tells Hank he has to say something important. He thinks the 5 person alliance talk plan was a very bad idea and that the 2 should just stick together to the end of the game as far as they can go without anyone else. Hank says the team can`t use any personal conflict if they`re going to stand a chance at beating 2 teams that outnumber them. He says in a confessional he prays every day for the merge to come and hopes that when Calvin comes upstairs he will say the teams merge.

The flying house lands at its next location while Calvin runs outside and announces its reward challenge time and the players had better get out fast. The 3 teams head outside and see they are at a lumber yard that is near a railroad track. Calvin tells the teams that they will get a ride to the immunity challenge today instead of taking the house like usual. Before anyone can ask Calvin what he is talking about, a train suddenly pulls up and Lisa recognizes it as the same train that dropped everyone off in the desert in episode 2. Calvin tells the teams they should get ready for the next reward challenge. For the reward challenge, teams will go around the lumber yard and look for stacks of boards that have the team colors spray painted on them. When players find a pile of boards that match their team color, they must haul it to the train and put it in the boxcar in the back (since the train has 2 empty boxcars). The first team to get all their wood hauled into the train will win the reward and get to pick comfort or advantage. While the teams strategize, Louise tells her teammates to do whatever they can to find their wood and haul it to the train and if they see a teammate struggle hauling their wood, they should help them. Everyone agrees with Louise`s plan and she feels things are starting to go her way while Salsaobe quarrels a bit with each other (especially Homer and Peter). Calvin then says before he can officially start the challenge he needs a player from Niagara Jade and Salsaobe to sit out. Lisa volunteers for Niagara Jade, saying this place feels like a crime against nature while Marge sits out for Salsaobe.

The challenge starts and the 3 teams run off. While Salsaobe and Niagara Jade fan out, Misty Emerald runs all the way to the back of the area and start to comb the shelves for any wood with green spray paint on it. They find a pile and start to toss it down towards the train as they keep searching. While Bob checks a shelf, a pile of unmarked wood nearly falls on him due to Homer knocking it aside to get a pile of boards for his team. Bob yells at Homer to be more careful but Homer thinks Bob called him Carrie as he runs off. Peter ends up getting a splinter and while waving his hand around in pain he slaps Meg. As Meg gets up, Peter trips over her and yells rudely at Meg to watch it. Marge sees this and notices that Lois was nearby also watching but does nothing and does her best to ignore what happened. Lisa asks her mom why she looks ticked off and Marge calms down and says it`s nothing while Roberta and Vinny bring in the first few board piles for Salsaobe followed by Teddy getting some wood in for Niagara Jade. Bob and Hanks plan seem to work as they kick the wood closes to the boxcar while searching the shelves for more marked boards. Hank has trouble reaching a high one and Bob stands on his back to get it only to fall down when Homer bumps into him yelling it was for calling him Carrie leaving Bob and Hank perplexed. As the challenge goes on, Salsaobe and Niagara Jade get a lot of wood on the train but miss a few piles of marked boards in plain sight while Hank and Bob get all their boards closer to the boxcar slow and steady. Salsaobe seems to take the lead as Lisa observes the challenge and notes how more Salsaobe members put wood in the boxcar than Niagara Jade. Hank and Bob get close to the boxcar and begin to toss their boards in from a distance while Vinny gets the last pile of boards for Salsaobe off a shelf. He sprints all the way down to the boxcar and tosses the last pile of boards in as Hank and Bob get half of Misty Emeralds boards in. Calvin announces that Team Salsaobe won reward to Bob and Hanks huge disappointment.

Later, after the 3 teams line up in front of the train, Calvin asks Salsaobe what reward they will take, comfort or advantage. Marge and Peggy feel that they should go for advantage since they want a better chance at winning the immunity challenge but Lois tells them to shut up and tells Calvin the team will take comfort. In a confessional, Roberta says she`s not too concerned about losing now since the team can just get rid of Peggy or Homer or Marge if they go to tribal council. While some players show discomfort on Lois`s decision, Calvin announces Salsaobe won the houses lobby some board games and 2 more big jars full of candy for everyone to enjoy which makes Roberta look slightly disappointed to hear what her team won.

Calvin tells the teams that they will now take a 5 hour train ride to their next immunity challenge in the front boxcar and can enjoy the country side views. He tells the players to get in and they do. Once everyone is on board, an intern runs to the front of the train and begins to operate it and send it moving while Calvin goes into the house. As it takes off, he says he has free time to online gamble in an excited mood.

In the train, the teams get bored quick of watching nothing but country side fields that look bare. When Louise, Roberta and Homer whine they want to do something, Teddy says that one time he and his 2 cousins were driving to his grandma's house which was 100 miles away from home and when the trio got bored they decided to arm wrestle each other and whoever lost 100 times first would have to meet grandma wearing only their underwear. He adds that's what caused the most embarrassing moment with his grandma ever. Peter says that could be a fun idea everyone can do. He says whoever fails to win an arm wrestling match against most of the players will have to compete in the immunity challenge only in their undergarments. While most of the players are excited by this challenge and start with Peter and Homer arm wrestling Roberta, Vinny, Louise and Lois find this disturbing and go outside to get away from it all.

While the 4 wait outside for a while, Vinny and Roberta start to chat while Louise talks to Lois. Louise tells Lois that she feels on the outs with her team despite her best efforts and she feels like she`s grasping for straws in this game while hanging from a thread. Lois tells Louise to have the same goal she and everyone in her alliance has: just make it to the next episode without getting voted out every day. Louise thanks Lois for the advice and Lois hugs Louise. When Marge steps out to avoid watching Homer get easily defeated by Hank, she sees how affectionate Lois is to Louise and in a confessional Marge says that Lois is kind to every little girl but her own daughter which is truly wrong. While Marge quietly goes back in, Vinny and Roberta talk and find they have a lot in common like they are both Clint Eastwood fans, they think the DS is a crappy game system and Rixton is a talented band. In a confessional, Roberta says she`s been playing the game passively and uninterested (even with the fact she could get 5 million dollars from this) but meeting someone on her team she can relate with made her see the game in a new perspective. In another confessional, Vinny says he thinks Roberta is a pretty impressive and going to the final 3 with her could be a move he considers making.

As the 4 talk outside, the competition is all down to Bobby and Homer. Bobby and Homer start to arm wrestle and everyone loudly cheers which puts a lot of suspense on the competitors. Bobby slowly looks like he is about to beat Homer but Homer manages to find the strength to win after Peter calls him a weakling. Bobby looks freaked out he has to compete in his boxers in the next challenge and Teddy says that`s what the competition result is for losing.

Later, the train stops near a meadow and the 3 teams get out. They find Calvin standing on a tall wooden platform overlooking a section of the meadow and Calvin is surprised to see Bobby show up wearing only his underwear. Deciding it would be best not to ask what this is all about, Calvin climbs down the platform and tells the teams that they are about to enter the immunity challenge and it will be trick. For the task, one player on each team will be blindfolded and holding an Easter basket. Their goal is to find 5 large diamonds made of cubic zirconia that match the teams color. Their teammates will be on the balcony directing the player where to move and collect the diamonds. The first 2 teams to get all their diamonds will win immunity and be safe from tribal council while the losing team will vote a player out tonight.

The 3 teams plan out what to do and Hank decides to go out for Misty Emerald on the field, Louise for Niagara Jade and Vinny for team Salsaobe. The trio get blindfolded, are handed an Easter basket and get led out to the field where a few interns place the gems in certain areas of the field while the rest of the players go up the wooden platform to overlook the challenge.

The challenge starts and almost everyone begins to shout directions at once. Hank only has to listen to Bob which makes things less complicated for him. He easily finds the 1stdiamond. Louise is shown wandering confused on the field and it becomes revealed she arranged her blindfold so she could slightly see where she`s going and can see where a diamond is. Louise gets the first diamond for Niagara Jade while Vinny makes quicker progress. Due to the fact he is good with directions, Vinny finds 2 diamonds quickly for Salsaobe as Hank almost gets the 2nd one for his team. Louise gets the next diamond for her team and Lisa becomes skeptic how Louise seems to know where to wander. She thinks Louise could be cheating and decides to be quiet about it. In a confessional, Lisa says though she still dislikes Louise, she doesn`t want to let Salsaobe get a numbers lead on them still and Louise could be a good choice to take to the end since she feels no one would really vote for her. During the challenge, Vinny leads the team with one more diamond left to find while the other 2 teams still have 2 to find.

Meg accidently steps on Peter`s foot to get a better view of the field when he blocks her view and Peter yelps in pain. When Meg apologizes, Peter starts to yell at Meg so badly it begins to make her cry. Marge tells Lois in her face to do something about Peter and Lois tells Peter to keep sticking it to Meg. When Meg curls up in a ball and sobs while Peter keeps lashing out at her, Marge yells she has had enough and tackles Lois. The 2 women fly off the platform distracting most of the players leaving the 3 in the field wondering what is going on. As soon as Lois and Marge get up, Marge begins to physically attack Lois. The 2 women fight and Lois at first seems to be winning while Marge panics to defend herself. Lisa yells at her mom to fight back in panic. In the confusion, Marge throws an upper cut punch at Lois and hits her so hard, she falls flat on her face and is knocked out. Meg is shocked by what Marge did. While Marge and Lois were fighting, Bob took the opportunity to keep directing Hank while the other 2 teams were distracted. Hank ends up collecting all 5 diamonds and Calvin announces Team Misty Emerald won immunity. While Teddy does all the shouting for Niagara Jade, Louise gets the last diamond for her team and Calvin announces that Misty Emerald and Niagara Jade both won immunity.

Lois comes back to consciousness as Calvin gives Hank and Louise an immunity sculpture and tells Salsaobe he will see them at tribal council tonight. Lois moans she feels funny and when her team sees her face they look freaked out. Lois sees a piece of glass on the ground and looks at her reflection. To her surprise her face is slightly bruised, she has a bloody nose and one of her eyelids can`t stop twitching. Lois yells at Marge she is so eliminated tonight as the flying house lands close by. Calvin says Salsaobe has the day to talk about what to do at the voting tonight before he dismisses the players. In a confessional, Peter says that Marge is so going home for what she did to Lois and hopes Homer will be D`oh-ing all day long after that.

Later at the house Marge, Homer and Peggy get together. When Homer asks what they will do at the vote tonight, Peggy feels they should send Lois home since she is really becoming the sympathy player on the team and possibly the other 2. Her team leader status could be what gets her to the end and if Lois gets to the end, she will clearly win this. Marge says they need to convince Vinny but feels he will only listen to Peggy and tells her to ask him. In a confessional, Marge says she feels shocked by what she did to Lois saying seeing her neglect Meg really unleashed the anger in her. Meanwhile, Lois gets a few icepacks for her bruises and tells Peter, Roberta and Vinny they will vote out Marge tonight and the trio strongly agree. Vinny goes off to walk around the house when Peggy meets up with him. She tells him that Lois should go home tonight and Vinny tells Peggy she must have a lot of nerve to vote out the team leader. He says he likes girls who have a lot of nerve in them but feels he can`t betray his alliance twice. He tells Peggy it`s no deal and leaves. Peggy meets up with Marge and Homer and tells them they can`t get Vinny to vote with them. Marge says they are going to attack Peter and Lois`s parenting tonight and they will use that to prove to the team what terrible people the Griffins are tonight, hoping it can get Roberta or Vinny to jump ship.

That evening, Salsaobe goes to their 2nd tribal council and upon taking their seats, Calvin starts to ask questions. He asks Lois how she feels towards Marge and Lois says that Marge knows she will get the boot tonight for what she did to her. Calvin asks Peter how he felt to see Lois get attacked and injured and Peter says it was terrible. He wishes he would have protected Lois while Peggy gives a sarcastic scoff. When Calvin asks Peggy why she scoffed at Peter's remark, Peggy says it sounds wrong for Peter to say he was sorry to see his wife get hurt while he kept hurting his own daughter physically and emotionally throughout the game. Marge then says she wants to speak up about something but Calvin tells her to wait her turn. He asks Homer how he thinks Marge`s attack on Lois felt and Homer says Lois seemed to do more attacks on Marge than vice versa and all Marge did was tackle Lois and throw a punch at her. After pausing for a few moments, Calvin then talks to Marge. He says at the challenge he noticed she tackled Lois from getting angry with her. He asks Marge what caused her to do this. Marge says that ever since the game began, Peter and Lois have been giving Meg a hard time and every time Peter bullies Meg, Lois stands there in full knowledge of what is going on yet does nothing. Calvin asks Vinny if he feels this is true about Marge`s claims that Peter and Lois abuse Meg and Vinny says he hasn`t been with the Griffins as long as Brian so he can`t give a clear answer. Calvin asks Peter if he has a comment on this. When Peter makes a claim he is a perfect parent, he makes a strong insult at Vinny. When Calvin sees Vinny looking upset over Peter's words, he asks Peter if he has a rebuttal to say since he kinda offended Vinny. Peter apologizes to Vinny but in that apology he offends Roberta and Peggy with sexist jokes and makes another and even stronger insult at Vinny. Roberta tells Peter he should have his mouth washed with soap for what he said and Lois tells Roberta to shut up in a strict tone. Surprised by what Lois said, Roberta starts to snap at Lois and the 2 women get into a loud argument while Peter makes another sexist joke over this and Vinny tries to signal Peter to shut up but to no effect. Calvin pulls a whistle out of his chair and blows it so loud it quiets the whole team.

Calvin says enough was said and feels that the time to vote is now, starting with Vinny. When Vinny votes, he seems to hesitate writing a name down and ponders between his current alliance and Peggy's alliance. When Lois votes, she writes down Marge and says she had this coming since Salsaobe formed. When Marge votes, she writes down Lois and tells the camera that she felt Lois didn`t deserve to be team leader in the first place. After all 7 players vote, Calvin goes and gets the results.

When Calvin returns with the results, he asks if anyone has an immunity idol they would like to play. All 7 members seem to glance at one another suspiciously and when no one stands up, Calvin begins to read the votes. Marge gets 2 votes and Lois gets 2 votes followed by 1 for Peter. As Calvin keeps reading the votes, it became obvious that team Salsaobe decided to vote Lois out of office since the team leader is the one who is declared eliminated. Lois stands up and protests, making Marge tell her to leave. When Lois insults her Marge, Homer, Roberta, Peggy and Vinny all stand up, point to the awaiting chopper and tell her to leave. Defeated, Lois slowly makes her way to the helicopter without looking back and leaves the game for good.

Calvin tells Team Salsaobe with Lois gone, they need a new leader and that the vote tonight may have changed everyone's game before dismissing the team. As they leave, Roberta tells Peter he got what he deserved making Peter suddenly feel nervous about his spot on the team.

The votes:

Marge: Lois

Homer: Peter

Vinny: Lois

Roberta: Lois

Lois: Marge

Peter: Marge

Peggy: Lois

The results:

Lois- 4 votes

Marge- 2 votes

Peter- 1 vote

Out: Lois Griffin (Family Guy)


	16. Episode 15 of show

Episode 15: "Merge is on the horizon. I can feel it. I can feel it….. I need to stop talking to myself."- Lisa Simpson

The morning after Salsaobes tribal council, most of the remaining players are waiting in line for the bathroom that Bob is currently using. Marge seems to note how everyone except for Homer and Lisa seem to be keeping a slight distance from her. In a confessional, Marge says the reason she hit Lois hard last episode was in self-defense as she was really attacking her. Peter arrives late and in the back of the line where he says good morning to Roberta and Vinny. The 2 seem to give him the silent treatment and cold shoulder as a response to his surprise. When Peter asks what is going on with his alliance, Vinny slightly turns around and tells Peter there is no alliance since he showed his remaining "allies" in the game he has no respect for them at the last tribal council. In a confessional, Vinny says he does feel slightly bad voting out Lois since she was family to him and admits he himself has given out hurtful insults in his youth before so he does sound hypocritical scorning Peter about that. He adds that he still just can`t accept Peters apology now and that he and Roberta are the only alliance he plans to do (except maybe Peggy as well).

In the kitchen later, Louise is sitting in her own area at Niagara Jades table while the rest of her team eats and chats together. She notices Peter is sitting in the lobby on the couch alone while the rest of the team seems to still be alienating him. Louise takes her breakfast and sits next to Peter. She asks him how he`s holding up and he says everything is terrible since the whole team he and Lois used to run threw his at the bottom of the barrel pretty fast. Louise says that she can relate to that in a discouraged tone. When Peter says forming an alliance with someone on his team doesn`t seem like an option to him either, Louise suddenly gets excited and has an idea. She tells Peter that they can form an alliance like they had originally planned back in episode 2. When Peter mentions that will be complex due to them being on different teams, Louise says once they merge they can team up and take down their enemies like Lisa, Homer and Meg. Peter excitedly shakes Louise's hand and says she`s got herself a deal.

As the contestants finish eating, Vinny hears something playing static come from one of the kitchens desk drawers and opens it where he finds a walkie-talkie and a map of a lake. Suddenly, Calvin's voice is heard on the other end as the house lands. After he gets all 3 teams attention, he tells them that he is waiting for them at the reward challenge and they need to follow the map to get there. The players exit the house and find out that they are in the woods near a nature path and atop a hill overlooking a pure blue lake down below. Hank checks the map and says the teams just need to walk downhill to the bottom. After he says this, all 3 teams walk downhill.

On Niagara Jade, Lisa notices that Meg is apparently avoiding her. When Lisa talks to Meg and asks her what is wrong, Meg says she can`t look at a Simpson right now after what happened at the last immunity challenge. Teddy tells Meg that she appears to be defensive as usual and Meg franticly denies she is being defensive. Lisa gets her teammates together in a group except Meg and after a few moments of debating, Lisa tells Meg the whole team agreed to let Meg lead them in the reward challenge, making Meg look panicked. In a confessional, Meg says she keeps thinking about quitting the game every day but today that feeling seems to feel very strong.

The 3 teams arrive at the marked place on the map which is near a mossy and rusty abandoned tool shed. Calvin is there standing next to 3 fire pits and 3 baskets full of fire starting supplies. Calvin welcomes the 3 teams to their next reward challenge and tells them to get ready because the heat is really on for this challenge. For the challenge, teams must use objects in their supply basket to make a fire that can reach up to 4 feet high. They must burn a rope suspended above the fire pit to unleash a flag. The first team to build their fire and burn the rope will win reward. He tells the players they can`t hold up the flames to the rope and can only build up the flame from the bottom of the pit. He also tells Salsaobe and Niagara Jade one player has to sit out. Vinny volunteers for Salsaobe, saying that his body covered in fur could be a big fire hazard. Meg wants to sit out for Niagara Jade but Bobby quickly volunteers before she can say anything. Lisa tells Meg this is for her morale and Meg says she`d rather go home.

Soon, the 3 teams line up while Bobby and Vinny sit on a bench nearby. The challenge starts and the 3 teams all get supplies from their basket. While Hank and Bob agree to use some sticks and a few leaves along with matches, Meg nervously decides to use coconut husk and a pile of grass along with a lighter. She keeps looking at her team for reassurance and they encourage her every time she looks up to them. For Salsaobe, the team has no idea what to do but Homer dumps everything out of the box except for the lighter and goes into the tool shed where he finds a soda can sized bottle full of gasoline. He pours the gasoline on the stuff and before his team can stop him, he drops the lighter onto the pile. A huge explosion is shown in the distance. When the camera returns to the challenge, it was revealed all of Salsaobe is okay while the other 2 teams were oblivious to what happened as they were too focused on their own fires. Peter, Roberta and Marge all scold Homer on doing something that stupid and that they have no supplies but Peggy suddenly notices that the explosion set the rope on fire and that it is slowly burning. Meanwhile, Team Misty Emeralds fire is halfway up with Niagara Jade not far behind. Lisa and Louise begin to pitch in with the challenge and Teddy makes comments on the challenge as he watches the girls work on the fire. When Lisa asks if he will help, Teddy says he can`t since he is unlucky around fire and water to be more realistic. Niagara Jade manages to pass Misty Emerald and their flame starts licking the rope when everyone hears a loud snap and sees that Team Salsaobe managed to break their rope and raise their flag. Calvin announces Team Salsaobe won the reward challenge and has an intern put out the fire before moving on.

Calvin congratulates Salsaobe on their win and asks if they would like comfort or advantage for their reward. The team does a quick debate with one another before Marge says the team will take advantage. Calvin then dismisses the teams. In a confessional, Louise says she was really hoping her team would win reward so that she would have better odds at winning todays immunity challenge while Meg says in another confessional she hopes her team isn`t too upset she couldn`t win them the challenge.

Later at the house, Hank is shown pacing around nervously. When Bob asks Hank what is wrong, Hank admits that he is worried about going into the immunity challenge without that advantage today and Bob says he can relate to that. In a confessional, Bob says he feels nervous about the challenge. Since he feels Salsaobe will win, it also feels like a lose-lose situation to him. If Niagara Jade wins, Bob will have to do a tie breaker with Hank and probably won`t stand a chance against him. In Misty Emerald wins, Louise will go home since Bob always felt she was in danger on her team recently and Bob will have no family allies left in the game when the teams merge. While Bob tells the confessional about his concerns, Meg talks to Lisa and Teddy and says she feels responsible for the reason the teams lost and maybe she should quit since she is a liability to the team. Lisa tells Meg that it was only a reward challenge and the team could really use her for later since numbers are a big concern. Meg starts to cheer up and Lisa tells her privately she still has a score to settle with Louise so that buys her another day in the game if they lose.

Meanwhile, Louise asks Vinny if she can talk to him while he and Roberta go off to sing karaoke together in the lobby. She convinces him to chat with her and the 2 find a quiet spot alone. Louise tells Vinny she and Peter have an alliance plan and that they need him to join the alliance once the merge happened. Vinny is still sore over Peters offensive comments from the last tribal but Louise tells Vinny that Peter is family and family members do that all the time. She starts giving examples of her dads' personal moments where he acted complicated but Vinny stops Louise and says he will think about it. When Vinny returns to Roberta, she asks Vinny what he was doing with Louise and when Vinny says nothing important, Roberta says in a confessional she feels Vinny and Louise are hiding something from her.

Later, Calvin announces on the public announcement system that the next immunity challenge is to take place but the teams will need to walk uphill to the very top of the trail to get there. Homer complains in a confessional how he has to do a lot of walking lately and it is driving him bananas. Peter suddenly walks by and calls Homer a fat man, making Homer try to strangle Peter like he normally does to Bart.

After another walk, this time uphill, the 3 teams get to a flat grassy hilltop that really gives them a huge view of the lake and surrounding forest. Homer looks down at the house and says he can see his flying house from here while Teddy says he can`t see the reward challenge site even and says it creeps him out for reasons unknown. Lisa notices archery sets as Calvin appears to announce the immunity challenge, After taking away the immunity sculptures from Niagara Jade and Misty Emerald, he starts to do the explaining. For the challenge, teams will take turns firing arrows at a target. They have 5 shots to get their arrow to the center for a perfect 10. When all 3 team fire there 5 arrows, Calvin will tally the results and the team with the lowest score goes to tribal council while the team with the highest wins immunity and goes to tribal tonight. Since Salsaobe picked advantage, they already get 10 points and only have to aim their arrows 4 times.

The challenge starts and Hank and Bobby both go first for their teams while Salsaobe sits this round out. Calvin tells the duo to fire and Hank misses his teams target leaving Misty Emerald at zero while Bobby manages to only get 4 for his team making Louise feel nervous. At the next round Roberta, Bob and Teddy go. Roberta gets Salsaobe 7 points, Bob gets 8 and Teddy gets 3. Louise, who becomes nervous when she hears her team is in last, volunteers to go on Round 3 for her team with Hank and Homer. Hank barely manages to hit the target but scores his team 2 points while Homer misses and hits a duck off screen. Calvin admits that it`s impressive but sadly can`t give Salsaobe any points for that. Louise aims carefully and fires where she manages to get her team a bulls eye giving Niagara Jade 10 points. In Round 4 Bob, Peter and Lisa all go. Bob gets his team an 8 and puts Team Misty Emerald in 1st place for a brief moment before Lisa gets her team a 7 and Peter gets his team a 5. Calvin tallies the score and says so far the results are 18 points for Misty Emerald, 22 for Salsaobe and 24 for Niagara Jade and that this last round could make a big difference in the challenge. Bob, fearing Hank will miss again, asks Calvin if he can go twice in a row but Calvin tells Bob no 2 members can go twice in a row. Hank nervously steps up for Misty Emerald while Peggy and Meg go for their teams. Peggy fires first and gets her team a 3, ending the challenge for them with a score of 25 points. When Meg fires, she manages to get her team a 6 leaving Niagara Jade at 30 points. Calvin announces that Team Niagara Jade definitely won immunity to Louises relief and gives Meg an immunity sculpture for her team. He then tells Hank to win the other sculpture for Salsaobe, he will need to get at least 7 points to stay in this. Hank aims while his hand keeps twitching, closes his eyes and fires. He only gets his team 2 points. Calvin says that Team Salsaobe won the second immunity and that Team Misty Emerald will go back to tribal council again tonight.

After Calvin gives Team Salsaobe the second immunity sculpture, he tells the 3 teams he has a surprise announcement for them. He tells them that at tonight's tribal council he wants all 3 teams to be there and when Bobby asks why, Calvin tells him he will have to wait and see. While the teams leave the challenge, Bob angrily tells off Hank for his performance in the challenge and Hank tells Bob he has a weak aim and tells him not to shout in his face. While Team Misty Emerald begins to argue, the other 2 teams look apprehensive.

Back at the house later, Bob and Hank are in their room clearly bothered. In a confessional, Bob says that the team really needed this win. Hank tells Bob that there is no point doing debating today and that it will be clear the 2 guys will do a tie breaker to determine who stays and who goes tonight. Bob wonders why Calvin said all 3 teams need to go to tribal tonight and Hank hopes that it will be a surprise twist that will prevent anyone on the team from going home.

On Niagara Jade, Lisa gets her whole team (excluding Louise) together and tells them she thinks it could be possible they will vote someone out tonight as well. Bobby says they won immunity so it can`t be that. Lisa explains that just in case the team does have to vote someone out, they can all settle for Louise while Teddy looks uncertain. In a confessional, he says he doesn`t know if he can write down Louise since she is the only person he really knows well on his team. While her team talks, Louise meets up with Vinny and tells him that his team should take out Marge tonight. Vinny admits to Louise that he isn`t so mad at Peter anymore but the rest of the team will be hard to convince. When asking Louise why she is gunning for Marge at a possible vote, Louise admits that she is a bit scared of Marge and seeing her go home would relax her and that it would affect Lisa the most on her team. Roberta suddenly walks up and asks Vinny what he and Louise are doing. Louise tells Roberta that her team should get rid of Marge if they vote tonight and Roberta starts to think Vinny is more interested in teaming up with Louise over her. Vinny says he was planning a post merge alliance for later in the game and Roberta just walks away irritated. Vinny gives Louise a dirty look and she backs away from Vinny, saying they can talk about this later.

That evening, Team Misty Emerald goes out onto the tribal patio first followed by Teams Salsaobe and Niagara Jade. Calvin appears and tells Bob and Hank to take a seat in the usual spot while he tells Salsaobe and Niagara Jade they get to sit on the newly installed jury bench. He points to what looks like a long double decker bench that has been riveted to the side of the house and there is just enough room for the 2 teams to have a seat. After Calvin also sits in his chair he says tonight will be a special tribal council. He explains that normally, he would ask the team questions to get an idea about what is going on in the game and how everyone is doing. Then, the players will vote and he would declare someone eliminated while gesturing to the awaiting chopper. Calvin says that however, due to Misty Emerald only having 2 members means he will have to do something different tonight. He tells Hank and Bob they have to select 2 helpers for a tie breaker challenge and they can`t be kin to either of them so Peggy, Bobby and Louise can`t be selected. Hank selects Lisa and Teddy while Bob picks Vinny and Roberta.

As Bob finishes selecting 2 helpers, an intern pulls up 2 school style desks and Hank and Bob both sit in one. Calvin tells Hank and Bob this is the tie breaker challenge and explains it. One helper will run downhill to get to the other player and give them a key. On the way, they have to stop and dig under a log clearing the mulch aside to wiggle under. After they clear that, they must give their key to the other helper who has to unlock 3 locks on a gate with the key. They must then go into the abandoned tool shed and find a bag of puzzle pieces. After finding it, both helpers will run back uphill and give their bag to whoever selected them. At this point, Bob and Hank must start a 20 piece puzzle on their desk. The first person to put it together stays while the loser goes home. Homer asks Calvin if it is mandatory to watch the challenge and Calvin tells Homer he doesn`t have to stay. Before Calvin could add anything else, Homer goes inside to go to sleep.

The players soon get into position. Vinny and Lisa are to do the under the log digging while Teddy and Roberta have to do the keys and toolshed search. The challenge starts and Vinny and Lisa stay close together during the run downhill. When they get to the log and start digging, Vinny begins to pull ahead. Lisa struggles with her task while Vinny goes through it with ease. He hands the key to Roberta who starts on the locks. While she does, Vinny tells Roberta he wants to talk to her but Roberta seems to be ignoring Vinny. Roberta is a bit slow with opening the locks allowing Lisa to catch up a bit. By the time Lisa goes under the log and makes it to Teddy, Roberta is in the tool shed looking for a puzzle bag. Teddy makes quick work of the locks and is in the toolshed looking by the time Roberta finds a bag. Vinny and Roberta both run uphill and jump over the log. As they get the bag to Bob, Teddy finds the other puzzle bag and he and Lisa make a run uphill for it. Bob opens his bag and releases his pieces where unknown to him, a puzzle piece falls on the ground. He begins the puzzle and has a little over a minute head start due to Teddy`s slow running. Hank gets his bag and wastes no time starting his puzzle. While Bob does make progress. He stops when he notices a hole in the puzzle where none of his pieces fit. Bob counts the pieces and discovers he is missing one as Hank quickly catches up to Bob. Bob looks around and finds his missing piece. It helps him continue the puzzle as he and Hank and both close to a tie. However, Bob manages to put his puzzle into place first and Calvin announces that Bob stays alive in the game.

While Teddy and Louise cheer, Bobby and Peggy walk up to Hank and hug him good-bye. After the Hills are done, Calvin tells Hank he was a worthy player but his time in the game ran out and tells him to get going. Hank enters the chopper and is flown away. After the chopper is out of sight, Bob asks if the teams are to merge now. Calvin looks like he is about to say yes as everyone anxiously awaits his answer. However, Calvin says it is still Team Misty Emerald vs. Team Salsaobe vs. Team Niagara Jade. Bob, Louise and Peter look disappointed while Vinny and Meg look relived by this news. Calvin dismisses the 3 teams and they all go inside.

After the house takes off and flies away, a flatbed truck that was camouflaged near the empty tool shed appears into view. It starts following the flying house. The silhouette in the driver's seat pulls out an RPG and says he has a score to settle with Calvin Fishoeder.

Tie Breaker winner: Bob

Out: Hank Hill (King of the Hill)

_Next episode: If you know Survivor, there is a point when the teams dissolve and its every guy and gal for herself to get to #1 in the game. However, you won`t believe what will happened in the next episode. A 2 part story nears. _


	17. Episode 16 of show (part 1 of 2)

Episode 16: "Yes! I`m all on my own now! Time to head to millionaire city myself now!"- Louise Belcher

(part 1 of 2 part episode)

The episode begins with Bob waking up in Team Misty Emeralds room alone. He comments to himself how sad it feels like to be on a team of one. As Bob and the other contestants start their day by getting dressed and brushing their teeth, the flatbed from the previous episode is seen still following the flying house. The silhouette figure pulls out his RPG and aims it at the houses rockets.

The 3 teams all head down for breakfast where they find Calvin standing there behind a banner reading Congratulations. Louise asks what is going on and Calvin says that the 12 remaining players in the game have made it to the merge. Meg asks Calvin why he didn`t merge the teams at the last tribal and Calvin explains he wanted it to be more of a surprise. Bob, Louise and Peter are all happy to hear this news and the 3 former teams drop their original buffs. Calvin then pulls out a small cardboard box from a desk drawer and tosses it to Bob, telling him to open it. Bob does and pulls out a dozen orange buffs and a dozen 50 dollar gift cards to any restaurant in the country. Calvin says the house will land in a mall plaza in about half an hour and the 12 players can eat there. He then begins to give a speech on making it this far in the game to Homers annoyance. While Calvin talks, the silhouette figure outside fires the RPG at the houses rockets. Everyone feels the explosion and the house spins out of control in the air. The 12 contestants all fall out a window while Calvin bonks his head against the table and blacks out.

Homer, Marge, Peter, Roberta, Vinny, Peggy, Bob, Louise, Teddy, Lisa, Bobby and Meg all fall onto a big hay bail in the middle of the field unhurt. After they get out, Peggy says she can`t believe Calvin pulled one on them like that. When Peter says he is still hungry, all the contestants suddenly feel the same way and Marge spots a diner across a not so busy highway. The 12 players rush across and upon going in, they startle the waiters by all placing their orders all at once and fast. Meanwhile, the house safely lands on another distant field and the flatbed driver enters the house where he is delighted to see Calvin Fishoeder on the floor and grabs him.

At the diner, Homer wants everything that he can afford with his gift card fried. While he makes stressful demands to the waiter, Lisa notices Professor John Frink from Springfield telling a waiter he is on his way to Canada for a science convention while she eats with Meg. While everyone is busy celebrating the merge, Louise says in a confessional that with everyone's guard down, she can make her big move and turn the tables on some players in the game. Louise walks over to Vinny and tells him that he, her and Roberta along with Peter are going to have a talk. She drags Vinny to Roberta who is sitting in a corner booth and ushers Peter to come over. When Roberta and Peter ask what is going on, Louise says she noticed that when the trio were on Salsaobe, they were in a tight alliance that looked unbreakable. When Peter comments the alliance somehow lost Donna and Lois to the outcasts, Louise says the alliance couldn`t hold up since Lois was a terrible leader and thinks if the 4 of them work together as a group they can easily make it to the final 4. Roberta isn`t sure this is a wise call since she openly admits to Peter and Vinny she doesn`t 100% trust them but Peter and Louise manage to persuade her in. Vinny also has his doubts but rejoins his alliance promising not to turn on it 3 times in a row.

While the 4 talk, Teddy walks up to Bob and asks him how he feels about being the only Misty Emerald left in the game. Bob says that he feels like every possibility seems open to him now and that it could help him out as Peggy sits next to him and asks when they think Calvin will show up. Bob thinks he will arrive with the house at any moment.

Meanwhile, Calvin returns to consciousness and discovers he is tied up in his tribal council chair in the lobby. When someone asks if he feels comfy, Calvin looks up and sees his Brother Felix standing there. When Calvin asks Felix what is going on and why he is tied up to a chair, Felix yells out of nowhere at Calvin he is fed up with him. He says after the incident where he tried to kill him and Bob at the Wonderwarf (Bobs Burgers season 4 finale) but decided to let them go, he was roaming around from place to place rich but depressed. He says he never really realized the direct source of his depression until he was at a book store 4 weeks ago. He says he was at the stores café paging through a magazine when he saw an article about Calvin hosting a new television show that would premier in 2 months. He started to realize that the reason he was depressed was because Calvin was the more famous one. He rants how Calvin has more money, more fame and more everything. Calvin then comments the only thing Felix has more than him is his weight. Felix pulls a pistol out of his pocket and fires, nearly hitting Calvin in the head. Felix yells at Calvin to shut up and tells him he plans to take him out a clever way. He tells Calvin the house is on a flatbed truck right now. He plans to drive it to White Rapids Bridge, a bridge that is a little over 1000 feet over a raging river. The bridge is also the place Calvin was first inspired to buy the stock that got his family filthy rich. From there, he will drive off the bridge sending Calvin and himself to his death and laughs like a maniac as he twirls his gun and leaves to start the car. Calvin waits until he hears Felix get in before he uses his teeth to pull out his cellphone from a hidden compartment in his chair. Using his nose, he manages to dial Roberta's number.

At the diner, the 12 contestants are wrapping up breakfast when Roberta gets a call and tells everyone Calvin is on the phone. Roberta answers and Calvin immediately explains his predicament. Bob tells Calvin he should have turned Felix in when he had the chance and Calvin tells Bob not to boss him around. He tells the players he has come up with a challenge for them. The players must get to White Rapids Bridge and stop Felix. He adds the 1st person to cut him free will win individual immunity for tribal council. Most players think it sounds too dangerous but Calvin reminds them if he goes, so does everyone's chances at the 5 million dollar prize before hanging up. Lisa gets the location for the bridge from a local employee at the diner and the 12 players get started.

When he runs outside, Bob sees a nearby motorcycle and sees the owner walk into the diner. Bob snatches it and quickly hotwires it. While he does, Lisa sees a kiddie ride shaped like a rocket and sees some advanced engine parts on Professor Frinks table. Inspired, Lisa tells Meg she has an idea and tells her to follow her lead. The 2 girls approach Frink and Lisa tells him that they need his help to build a real rocket out of his engine with the kiddie rocket ride outside. Frink is unsure but Meg and Lisa beg him enough to make him agree to help. As Frink and the 2 girls start to work on the rocket, Peter runs out and spots a kayak atop a minivan and sees a lake in a distance. Peter snatched the kayak and carries it all the way to the lake like a football player with a football. He sets it in the lake and upon getting in gets carried away downstream fast. Peggy and Louise both try to hitchhike with no luck. Peggy finally finds a hairy guy who drives a road salter truck who agrees to give Peggy a ride. However, due to the vehicle being filled with salt, Peggy doesn`t go as fast as she hopes she would. When Bob passes her on his motorcycle, she starts to feel annoyed. Meanwhile, Louise tricks another driver that he accidently ran over her foot. She tricks him enough to slip into his car and drive off, though the car does swerve on the road. Vinny and Roberta both decide to go on foot with Bobby and Teddy. Roberta tells Vinny she really doesn`t know who to trust in this game as they jog and when Vinny asks why, Roberta says since both her parents left the game, she has no idea who she can trust. She explains to Vinny when he talked strategy with Louise behind her back, she didn`t know if she really could trust him. Vinny tells Roberta she can trust him and in a confessional, Roberta says she has no idea at this point who she can rely on. Marge and Homer both find expensive mountain bikes. Homer finds the owners inside and tells them that he needs them to let him and his wife use their expensive bikes they may or may not get back from the strangers who asked them for it. Unfazed, the bike owners allow Homer and Marge to take their bikes and the 2 excitedly pedal off.

Bob is shown next cruising down the highway on his motorcycle when it suddenly starts to make funny noises. The motorcycle suddenly runs out of gas and Bob falls onto the road. After getting up, he sees a billboard advertising that a gas station is just a mile away and he starts to roll the motorcycle to the station. While he does, he gets passed by Peggy, Marge and even Homer. Upset he isn`t in first, Bob ditches the motorcycle and decides to go on foot.

While Bob does, Peggy's ride drives into a gas station. The driver tells Peggy he is going inside for a pack of smokes and appears to take his time selecting a brand inside. While he does, Marge and Homer pass followed by Bob. When the road salt driver begins to chat with the cashier inside, a fed up Peggy slides into the driver's seat and goes off by herself.

Meanwhile; Roberta, Vinny, Bobby and Teddy are seen walking near a railroad track. As they walk, Teddy whispers to Bobby that the 2 of them should talk about their voting plans for later in the game. Bobby says he is thinking about voting out a former Salsaobe member since they have the majority in the game or Louise who could still be the biggest threat in the game. Teddy says he would do the first option since Louise isn`t the biggest concern to him and that since she`s on her own, she can`t do anything to threaten their standing in the game. Vinny overhears this and whispers to Roberta the voting at tribal council will be more complex. Suddenly, the group of 4 hear a train whistle and see an oncoming locomotive heading to them. Bobby suddenly gets an idea and says that they can hitch a ride in a boxcar like a hobo. When the train passes, the group tries to get on the train. Roberta, Vinny and Bobby manage to get into the same boxcar but Teddy misses and hangs onto the train as he gets dragged. When the train gets to a bridge over the highway, Teddy falls off and lands in Peggy`s road salter truck. Peggy thinks the noise she heard was from driving over a pot hole and carries on.

At the diner, the manager is trying to work out something with several angry customers who complained their vehicles got stolen. He suddenly notices Frink, Meg and Lisa altering the kiddie rocket ride outside and storms out as Meg and Lisa climb onto the finished modified ride. When the manager demands what is going on, a panicking Meg quickly puts a quarter into the ride and the rocket blasts off down the highway fast leaving Professor Frink behind to face the wrath of the manager. The girls' rocket past Homer and Marge so fast it makes them move fast on their bikes temporary, they make Louise swerve out of control in her car and they make Bob fall down.

As soon as Bob gets up, he complains how he keeps getting all the bad luck in the game. Louise suddenly pulls up close to Bob and asks if he needs a ride. After scolding Louise for stealing a car and driving it by herself, Bob makes Louise slide in the passenger seat as he starts to drive the car.

At the same time Bobby, Vinny and Roberta spot the house on the flatbed first. Vinny finds a latter in the box car and waits for the right moment to use it as a bridge to cross from the train to the flat bed. He and Roberta start to crawl. Before Bobby can get on, he sees that the flatbed truck is about to drive into a long tunnel. Roberta and Vinny panic when suddenly both the train and flatbed hit a huge bump sending the latter in the air and landing on the roof of the house before going into the tunnel. In a parody of Sandra Bullock's film "Gravity" Vinny and Roberta struggle to hang onto the latter as it spins out of control. Snippets of radio broadcasting can be heard as they both struggle to hang onto something and bump into things in the dark. The latter suddenly slides down in front of a side door to the house as the flatbed exits the tunnel while Vinny and Roberta climb off it unhurt. After Vinny shoves the latter off the flatbed, he and Roberta enter the house and find Calvin tied and gagged in his chair. Before they can reach him, Felix steps out from hiding and points a gun at the duo telling them not to do anything stupid.

Bobby gets another view of the house on the flatbed when the vehicle exits the tunnel and suddenly spots his mom driving a road salter truck and Teddy waving at him from the back. Peggy complains all the salt in the back is slowing her down and hits a button to release it. Teddy hangs on desperately and tries to avoid getting the salt poured on his as all the salt gets dumped out from the back. Peggy suddenly sees Bobby on the train. Bobby manages to find a long pole in the trains' next compartment and uses it to hurl himself into the back of the salt truck with Teddy as Peggy quickly lifts it up. Teddy and Bobby climb into the truck with Peggy as they near the house. As Peggy tells them how happy she is for the reunion, Teddy says this is their chance to stop Felix. While Peggy drives close to the flatbed, Teddy and Bobby climb up onto it before she quickly pounces after them and the salt truck crashes into the side of the road. Bobby and Teddy run in excitedly when a net lands on them and pulls them up. Before Peggy can react, Felix appears and pins Peggy against the wall pointing the gun at her head and gloating how clever he is.

While Marge and Homer bike, Homer slows down and complains how slow this is. He suddenly hits a secret button on the bikes handles and discovers the mountain bike is really a high powered electric bike. As he zooms off, Marge discovers her bike is also electric and starts it where she follows Homer.

Peter is shown kayaking out of control and fears he will flip and drown. He suddenly hears a loud noise and sees he is heading for a waterfall. Before Peter can react, he goes over the falls and suddenly lands on a power line that is to the side of the waterfall and starts sliding down. As he does, he sees the house in a distance and a rocket heading for it.

Meg and Lisa get to the house and Lisa shoves Meg onto the flatbed while struggling to keep the rocket from going out of control. Meg hears screaming and looks up in time to see her dad fly across the air out of a kayak and through the 2nd floor bathroom window. While Meg tries to grab Lisa and pull her off the rocket, Felix runs upstairs and finds Peter lying on the bathroom floor unconscious. Felix closes the bathroom door and shoves the hallway shelf in front of the door trapping Peter in. After he secures the shelf into position, he hears the front door open and hears someone walk in. Felix pulls out his gun and walks quietly downstairs. He sees Meg enter as Lisa manages to safely jump off the rocket (which ends up exploding when it hits a nearby tree). As the 2 girls walk in the house, Felix pistol whips Meg in the gut knocking her down and grabs Lisa by the scruff of her dress.

Bob and Louise finally get to the house but Bob doesn`t directly drive to it fearing Felix could see him. Suddenly, Homer and Marge pass them. Marge hits a pothole and flies in the air where she lands near the houses side door. As Homer grabs the flatbed and tries to pull himself up, Felix appears and grabs a startled Marge. Homer fails to notice this and walks in the house where Felix captures him as well.

In the houses lobby, Felix ties Homer and Marge by the hands to a railing under the counter with all the other contestants he captured except for Peter. After he secures the knots, Felix ungags Calvin as Lisa asks Felix who is driving the flatbed and Felix explains he just put a heavy brick on the vehicles accelerator. He then starts to gloat to Calvin in a childish tone how he finally got revenge on him for eclipsing him for years and years and how all his contestants couldn`t stop him. Calvin wittingly and sarcastically responds that he still hasn`t caught Bob and Louise and notes they are close. This is true as Felix sees Bob and Louise at a window slowly driving up to the front of the truck.

Felix opens the window and yells at Louise to open hers, claiming he has something to tell the duo. Before Bob can stop her, Louise opens her window and Felix grabs her. He yells at Bob to come climb into the house now and a worried Bob manages to cling onto the window pane while his car slides into a ditch. Felix thrusts Bob into the house and as he lays on the floor Felix points the gun at him while holding Louise in a choke hold. He gloats to everyone they all failed miserably and when he looks out the window for a moment, he tells the players he can see White Rapids Bridge ahead and tells them it looks like their time has run out.

The camera shows all the contestants looking terrified, Calvin shouting another sarcastic remark at Felix, Peter laying on the upstairs bathroom floor semi-conscious and Felix laughing like a maniac as his flatbed slowly moves in a straight line for the tall bridge. The words **TO BE CONTINUED **flash up onscreen before it fades into blackness.

_Coming in the next episode: See how the fight to take down Felix Fishoeder will go down. Also, see who will win immunity and who will get voted out as the first member of the jury._


	18. Episode 17 of show (part 2 of 2)

Episode 17: "Wow! Talk about going down in a big splash."- Teddy Francisco

(Part 2 of a 2 part episode)

After viewers get a brief recap of the previous episode, this episode picks up right where the last one left off. Felix is shown tying up Bob and Louise to the stair rail as the railing below the counter has no more room. He gloats to Bob he should have left him and Calvin to drown at the Wonderwarf earlier this year when he had the chance and that this time he is not letting his emotions get in the way of finishing off Calvin this time. As he climbs out a window into the flatbed, several panicked contestants try to plead with Felix to let them go but Felix ignores them before slamming the window shut and driving the car straight for the bridge. Bob tells Calvin he hopes he is happy he let Felix go when he should have told the cops he attempted to kill them but Calvin is too busy shouting sarcastic remarks at Felix to even hear Bob. Vinny tries to gnaw his rope bonds but the rope is too thick for his teeth to chew through. As all the tied up contestants struggle to break free, Peggy suddenly asks where Peter is.

Upstairs in the second floor bathroom, Peter has a funny dream where he is in his house alone and watching TV. Brian Griffin suddenly walks in and is startled to see Peter. When Peter asks Brian what is wrong, Brian says he heard on the news that Peter and everyone in the house died when Felix drove the flatbed truck and the house off of White Rapids Bridge. He opens a nearby desk drawer and says he got a photo of it, adding it was the only photo the police got of Peters body and they could barely identify it. The photo is only shown off screen but it appears to be gruesome as Peter looks at something disturbing based on his facial expression. Felix suddenly appears in Peters dream with his gun pointed at him and tells him to eat lead before firing. The nightmare is exactly what wakes Peter up.

Downstairs, everyone hears Peter wake up startled and begin to yell for help. Peter notices what the situation is and panicky tries to kick open the door but makes slow progress. He comments the movie he saw early this year made it look easy. In a Family Guy style cutaway gag, we see a movie trailer that appears to have different people kick down the same door over and over in a climactic fashion and through different angles. Returning to the plot, Peter manages to shove the bathroom door open enough to get out. He quietly walks downstairs where Peggy tells Peter to get a knife from the kitchen and cut everyone free. However, Peter takes a knife out of his pocket and says he stole the one he has from the diner in the last episode. He frees everyone but Homer, Marge and Meg and cuts Calvin free last. As soon as Peter cuts Calvin free, Calvin cheers that Peter won individual immunity.

While Peter is excited, Bob reminds Calvin his brother is about to drive off a 1000 foot bridge to kill them. Teddy tells everyone they should jump off the flatbed and Lisa tells Teddy that is crazy since the flatbed is going over 100 miles per hour. However, Teddy opens up the front door and shoves Lisa, Meg, Bob and himself off the flatbed quick. Panicking about falling to her death, Marge runs and jumps out after them. The rest of the players decide to stop Felix but discover he locked the only entrance to get to him. Homer, Peter and Vinny all run upstairs while the rest of the players run outside onto the flatbed.

Felix is seen driving in the vehicle laughing like a disturbed maniac when he looks in the rearview mirror and sees Homer, Peter and Vinny all climb up from a second story window to the roof and start to head for him. Felix gets angered they escaped and starts to swerve the car hard hoping he can shake them off. When that doesn`t seem to work Felix rolls down his window, pulls out his gun and begins to fire at the trio. He keeps missing them but he manages to distract Vinny so much he loses his balance and falls off the flatbed. Felix makes the vehicle swerve hard again and sends everyone but Louise, Homer, Peter and Calvin falling off. Homer and Peter then jump and land above Felix. While Peter crashes through the roof into the passenger seat and Homer lands on the windshield, Felix tries to focus on driving off the bridge as it is less than 1000 feet from him.

Peter and Homer both begin to attack Felix and try to get the flatbed to stop but Felix holds on and keeps going, yelling even a million Homers and Peters couldn`t stop him. When he starts to drive on the bridge, he attempts to swerve the flatbed truck off. Peter and Homer grab the wheel and the 2 men manage to overpower him until Felix pistol whips Homer and Peter and sends them flying out of the truck. He then swerves towards the edge of the bridge but his evil plan gets foiled when he hits a big and strong street light on the bridge and flies out of the windshield and onto the road while his flatbed comes to a complete stop saving the house and his pistol fall off the bridge and more than 1000 feet below.

As Felix gets up, he sees he almost fell off the bridge and feels suddenly very worried about actually doing his suicidal mission. When he looks up, he sees all the contestants (who for some reason survived the jumps off the truck but have a few tiny bloody cuts and bruises) and Calvin box him in with nowhere to run as police sirens can be heard in a distance. Louise spots a towel laying on the ground in the doorframe of the house and grabs it. She then hides it behind her back as she slowly approaches Felix. Felix falls on his knees and pathetically begs for mercy. Before anyone can give Felix a piece of his mind, Louise begins to comfort Felix while slowly walking to him. She tells Felix he just let his emotions get the best of him and that he should learn to let go of the past rather than loathe on it. Felix appears to slowly become emotionally stable as Louise gets closer to him. Then, as she is right in front of him, Louise towel whips Felix so hard in the face it sends him falling off the bridge.

Felix is shown falling down 1000 feet from multiple camera angles while giving a girly scream. He then hits the water hard down below. The next camera scene shows Felix being air lifted to a hospital while in a full body cast. While he and the other contestants watch him get air lifted away, Bob walks over to Calvin and tells him he hopes he made the right call this time and is pressing charges on his brother. To everyone's surprise and annoyance, Calvin says he is still not going to press charges on Felix since he just got a little jealous about him being the host of a reality show. All the contestants complain over this but eventually they give up and move on. After giving the police some statements and signing a few papers, Calvin enters the flatbed truck while the rest climb into the house and Calvin drives off.

After about an hour of driving, Calvin stops on an off road path and all the players step out as Calvin tells them he has a few things to tell them. The first thing he does is pull out a necklace from a secret compartment in the houses wall. The necklace looks like it has a gold chain and a multi colored 4 leaf clover on it. He walks over to Peter and puts it around his neck. Calvin then tells everyone that Peter is safe from being voted out tonight and that everyone else is fair game to be voted out tonight. Meg says she doesn`t really feel like playing the game after that close call but Calvin convinces her, and everyone else, that they came to play the game for 5 million bucks and that they survived the crisis already so they have nothing to worry about except being voted off. Everyone's spirits get lifted by Calvin's small speech and he tells them they have the rest of the day to decide who to vote out tonight and that the house will stay where it is now until tomorrow morning.

Later on, while they are busy cleaning up the trashed lobby, the alliance of Bobby, Teddy, Meg and Lisa all get together. Bobby asks who they should vote out tonight between Louise and a Salsaobe member. Lisa says that she does want to see Louise go home more than anything tonight but the outnumbered former Niagara Jade problem seems to be her bigger concern. Bobby reminds the group Peter can`t be voted out tonight and that it could be possible Roberta and Vinny seem to have a strong bond. Lisa suggests they get rid of Vinny to break the couple up since she feels that Vinny seems to go under the radar a lot and he could possibly charm his way to the finals. The 4 seem to agree and in a confessional, Lisa says she is glad that no one thought about getting rid of her mom or dad since they are also former Salsaobe members.

However, upon leaving the group discussion, Meg reveals in another confessional that she isn`t onboard with voting out Vinny as he is part of her family and if he goes, the only family member left in the game is her dad. As she says this, Peter walks by and dumps a bucket of cold water on Meg and calls her a witch before running off cackling. Meg then says to the confessional camera that she has her point proven and personally has a bit of a grudge on Lisa that her mom is out of the game while Lisa`s mom gets to stay. Meg also isn't the only alliance member not onboard with the plan as Bobby sees Louise talking to Peter, Roberta and Vinny and tells Lisa that Louise is planning something and that they should change the votes from Vinny to Louise instead. Lisa tells Bobby Louise isn`t a big threat since she is aligned with no one and even if she did, she would be at the bottom of the alliance. Bobby talks to Teddy about his concern and Teddy tells Bobby he just can`t vote out Louise. In a confessional, Bobby says he feels everyone in his alliance except him must be stupid.

While Bobby does his rant, Louise, Peter, Roberta and Vinny all debate who to vote for tonight and decide to do Marge. Peter says he is concerned about Meg and her idol and should split the votes against her and Marge and Roberta tells Peter they don`t have the numbers for it. Bob suddenly walks up and the alliance stops talking suddenly. When Bob asks what is going on, Peter says the 4 of them were talking about voting out Marge or Meg tonight and the other 3 give Peter an annoyed look for saying everything to a non-alliance member. Bob says he can help them out as he has no one left from his old team to be with and Louise sees this as an opportunity. Vinny and Roberta both feel uneasy about this.

In the former Salsaobe room Homer, Marge and Peggy are all debating what to do with the votes tonight. Homer is upset that Peter is immune tonight and says this feels like that time at Moe`s when the bar ran out of beer and it was the worst night of his life. Peggy says if Homer really wants to affect Peter with the votes, maybe he and the alliance can vote out Peters close bud Vinny. Marge doesn`t know since Vinny isn`t the biggest game threat but Peggy feels it will be the right call in the long run. She talks to Lisa about the plan and Lisa is happy to have more voters to help out with her plan. She says in a confessional things are slowly starting to look up.

That evening, the newly merged group all show up at tribal council where Calvin awaits them. Once everyone takes their seats, Calvin says he has an announcement to make. He says at this point in the game, anyone voted out will now become a member of the jury. When someone is on the jury, they will come back only to witness the other tribal councils but not interact with the game. When only 3 players remain, the jury will determine who deserves to win the 5 million dollar prize.

The first question Calvin asks is to Peter. He asks him how it feels like to have immunity in the first post-merge tribal council and Peter says it feels great since he can relax with the full knowledge he won`t go home tonight. Calvin asks Vinny and Meg how this makes them feel and while Vinny seems to be happy for Peter, Meg is concerned as she still has her immunity idol and is worried it will make her a target tonight. Calvin then asks Bob a question he really wants to know. He asks Bob if it is still Misty Emerald vs. Salsaobe vs. Niagara Jade. Bob says he has seen conflicts with the old tribe members go quite strong before the teams merged and feels like it can still be going on right now. Calvin asks Bob to name an example and Bob says Homer and Peter seem to be at each other's throats. He glances at Homer and Peter and sees the 2 men glaring and growling like wolves at each other. Calvin asks Lisa what she thinks of the 3 teams being merged at this point and Lisa starts to tell a complex theory. Calvin interrupts her and tells her to dumb it down. Lisa ends up saying that she thinks it can go either way for anyone fast. Calvin turns to Bobby and says if he has a good idea how the votes will go down tonight and Bobby says it is pretty tough to tell like doing a math test, making Peggy look a bit disappointed at her son. Calvin asks Meg if she still wishes everyone were still on different teams and she says she does as she felt she had a good idea where she once stood in the game while on Niagara Jade but now she doesn`t anymore. Peter suddenly shoves Meg off her seat and says Meg isn`t even literally standing. Meg gets up and looks like she is about to tell Peter off but backs out at the last second. Lisa whispers to Teddy she can see Meg is slowly going up against Peter. After Meg sits back down, Calvin asks Marge if voting someone out now will need more thought in it since the people you vote out now could possibly determine who will win the game. Marge says this is the point in the game where she feels big social threats are an issue since certain people can talk their way to the finals and not piss anyone off along the way, which would be a good position to be in. While Marge says this, she tries not to look at Vinny. Calvin asks Peggy if she is ready to vote first and Peggy says she is.

Calvin tells the contestants that the voting rules are mostly the same. The only new rule is they cannot vote out whoever has immunity and tonight that rule goes to Peter (making Homer say "D`oh!" under his breath). Peggy starts off the voting and votes first. When Peter votes at his turn, he writes down Marge and says that this is to get back at her for what she did to Lois. At Lisa`s turn, she writes down Vinny and says she kinda feels bad seeing him go but this is a 5 million dollar game she plans to win. Meg seems to hesitate with her vote along with Bob. Bob mutters he wishes these votes could be easier as he finally puts a name down.

After all the players vote, Calvin gets the results and asks if anyone would like to play an immunity idol. A lot of the players look at Meg. Meg just closes her eyes and keeps her head down until the time passes, keeping her idol yet again. Calvin then starts to read the votes. Vinny gets the first 4 votes, making him start to look nervous. The next 4 votes are at Marge making her look surprised. Calvin pulls out the next 2 votes. Louise ends up with a vote against her and Meg gets a vote, making Meg clutch her idol in her pocket with worry. Calvin gets another vote out of the box and says it`s for Marge. He tells her that her only chance to stay alive in the game is for another vote for Vinny to cause a tie. Calvin gets the last vote and after pausing for moments of suspense, he announces that the last vote was also for Marge and she is out. Homer and Lisa look shocked while Meg looks down at the ground with a guilty expression on her face. Calvin tells Marge she is the first member of the jury and will come back every tribal council to watch.

Calvin then dismisses Marge and she leaves the patio and boards the awaiting chopper before being flown away. Calvin then tells everyone that even though less than half the players who started this game are left, this game is far from over. He then dismisses them and everyone goes back into the house with different feelings about the results of the vote.

The votes:

Bob: Marge

Peggy: Vinny

Louise: Meg

Vinny: Marge

Peter: Marge

Roberta: Marge

Marge: Vinny

Homer: Vinny

Teddy: Marge

Bobby: Louise

Meg: Marge

Lisa: Vinny

The results: 

Meg- 1 vote

Louise- 1 vote

Vinny- 4 votes

Marge- 6 votes

_Out and the 1__st__ member of the jury: _Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)

_Coming up in the next episode: The houses rockets need to be fixed in order to fly again and the show heads to a state park where the contestants are to compete in the next challenge. It is also where one person is conflicted about voting out a close pal and where certain bonds may be broken. _


	19. Episode 18 of show

Episode 18: "I think this game just got interesting. And I mean very interesting. Probably even more than me cooking a burger."- Bob Belcher

After tribal council, Lisa angrily confronted her alliance about the votes and asked how Vinny only got 4 votes if they and Peggy plus her parents also said they would vote out him. No one seems to make eye contact with Lisa as they make up excuses and Lisa storms off. In a confessional, Lisa says she probably found out how reliable her alliance can be, including Meg, and has no idea who her friends and enemies are in the game anymore.

While Lisa is ticked off over the results of tribal council, Louise and her alliance feel victorious. Peter says he just can`t wait to rub the moment in Homers face and feels he is knocked high off his A game. He then says they should get rid of Meg next and Louise pats him on the shoulder while telling him to hold on and not rush things. While her whole alliance is shown looking excited and talking happily together, Louise says is a confessional she is back in charge of running this game and right now, her biggest desire is to send all of her former teammate's home one by one except for Teddy. She says she can`t wait to see them all get voted out and walk away trying not to cry and gloats how nothing can go wrong now.

That night everyone sleeps in different locations of the house now that the rule where players can sleep is no longer fully active. Meg talks to Teddy and says she is worried how Lisa will cope with her voting out her mom and Teddy says she will probably get over it in the morning. However, the next morning comes and Lisa appears to be giving Meg the silent treatment. Meg tries to talk to Lisa but Lisa appears to just not respond to anything Meg says. In a confessional, Meg admits voting out her closest allies mom was probably not a smart move but she was following her gut at the vote and felt Marge was a big danger to keep in the game. Lisa says in another confessional she does feel a bit sad on how she is ignoring Meg but just doesn`t feel like it is time to forgive her yet.

The only person who takes Marge`s elimination the hardest is Homer. When Peter sits down to eat his breakfast across from Homer, Homer ends up throwing a piece of toast, a banana and his plate at Peters face with him saying all 3 incidents were "accidents".

Roberta sits far away from Homer at the table and before she can take a bite of her omelet she made early in the morning, a loud nearby truck horn startles her and makes her spill her cup of orange juice all over it. In a confessional, while everything is the scene is shaking or wobbling around her, Roberta says that ever since Felix blew off the houses rockets, the house is now forced to travel on the road in the flatbed truck and it is really bothering her since she keeps hearing a car horn when she really wants a bit of peace and quiet. Roberta isn`t the only one who feels this way. Bob tries to shave and accidently gives himself a small cut on the cheek when the flatbed drives over a bumpy area on the highway. Peggy tries to read her book but all the car horns and the noises outside keep making her lose her place in the story. Bobby and Teddy try to play a game of Scrabble and all the pieces on the board keep getting mixed up due to the trucks constant shaking. In a confessional together, Bob, Peggy, Bobby and Teddy all agree that the shows network can find a way to get the house in the air flying again.

Calvin is shown driving the flatbed when he suddenly gets a call on his phone. Answering it, he looks excited upon hearing something from the other end of the line. After he hangs up, Calvin announces on the houses public announcement system that the show had tracked down the location of the rocket pieces and that they are about to head to a state park. While Lisa is excited, most of the contestants view this as boring. Roberta says in a confessional if it means that the house won`t shake like an earthquake non-stop, visiting the park would be tolerable.

The flatbed stops in an empty parking lot at the state park and all the contestants exit the house claiming their legs feel funny. Calvin tells them to shake it off and welcomes them to the state park. Since it is autumn, all the leaves in the trees are pretty shades of red, yellow, brown and even a few that are purple. The lake is still and quiet but beautiful and the animals are all shown roaming around. Lisa and Vinny both feel impressed and encourage the other contestants to take it all in. Before anyone can react, Calvin tells the players to get going to the reward challenge site since no one knows he is basically hoarding half of a parking lot.

The contestants are shown walking down a trail as leaves fall with Calvin leading the group. During the walk, Bob begins humming and Vinny slowly gets irritated by it. He finally tells Bob to shut up. Startled by what Vinny said, Bob tells Vinny that he can hum all he wants and that even a leaf hitting the ground will make more noise. This makes both of them bicker and eventually, Bob walks quicker to stay away from Vinny.

The contestants arrive at a roped off section in a field near the path where they see 11 tables and each person's name on one. Calvin tells the players this is where they will do the immunity challenge. He explains that for the challenge, the players will dash around a corner to a gift shop. There, they must look at the display window (which has a fake raccoon in the center, a bunch of plastic leaves scattered around the ground, a log with a fishing pole on it and a snow globe in front) and take the supplies in the store they need to resemble the window display. From there, they must take their stuff to the table and arrange it to match the display. The first person to do that will win reward and will get to take comfort or advantage for themselves.

The contestants' line up for the challenge and Calvin starts it. All the players sprint off down a path, turn a corner and get to the gift shop. While most of the players take their time observing the display, Lisa immediately goes in followed by Peggy. In the gift shop, Lisa moves fast and takes everything she needs as the rest of the contestants except for Homer and Peter come in. As Lisa leaves the shop with her supplies, she drops her snow globe yet fails to notice this. When Homer and Peter finally go into the gift shop after having a hard time memorizing the display, the rest of the players are at their tables putting their own displays up. Vinny says that he is done but Calvin tells him he forgot the fishing pole and not enough leaves. Teddy says he is done and Calvin tells him he has no raccoon or snow globe in the display. Homer and Peter both show up and each put a case of beer on the table with some fake leaves around it. Calvin says that is just pathetic and the 2 men say this is their most favorite version of a display case ever. Lisa quickly puts her things in place and discovers she is missing her snow globe. Lisa rushes back followed by Bobby, who doesn`t have enough leaves. Several players run back to the gift shop where Lisa finds her snow globe on the ground and picks it up. While most of the players at the gift shop are busy looking at the display window one more time or combing through the gift shop looking for what they forgot, Lisa dashes to the tables and puts the snow globe in place before calling to Calvin. Calvin looks at a photo of the display case and then at Lisa's for a few moments before he calls out that Lisa completed the challenge and won reward.

Lisa picks advantage as her prize and Calvin tells Lisa she will get it at the immunity challenge. While most of the contestants feel happy about Lisa`s win, Peggy has a look of concern in her eyes. While all the contestants walk around and explore the park later on, Teddy begins to talk happily to a lot of people. He tells them how exciting the game is and he can`t wait to see what will happened next which weirds the contestants out he just randomly walks up to others and tries to start a conversation without warning. While most of the players enjoy their time off from the game, Meg tries to talk to Lisa again. Lisa finally starts to talk back and tells Meg that she didn`t stick with the team to vote out Vinny and that really made her question her trust in her. Meg says that she had to make her own decision and adds that Bobby and Teddy also didn't seem to stick to the plan either. The duo continue to talk and eventually the conflict cools down enough to the point where the girls are together as a team again.

Louise, Vinny and Roberta all relax outside the gift shop while drinking soda Roberta bought for them. While drinking, Vinny says they should plan ahead for the next vote. When Louise asks what he has in mind, Vinny says he has no idea but in a confessional says he would really love to see Bob get voted out. Roberta watches the other players and says that right now her biggest concern is the former Niagara Jade team and notes that they seem to be together a lot. Louise says they should vote out Meg or Lisa tonight but Roberta says with Meg's idol still in her pocket, it could be a big risk and they should go for Bobby or Teddy. Louise immediately says they should do Bobby and tries to convince her 2 alliance mates he should go next. Vinny says that it feels a bit too soon to decide who to vote for and that maybe they should wait and see who wins immunity before deciding who to target at the votes tonight.

Meanwhile, Homer is shown walking down the trail eating a hotdog when he sees a bear roaming close by. He starts to call out at it believing that it is a stupid dog and even throws a rock at it. The bear gets angry and chases Homer. When Homer runs back to the other contestants, they all end up hiding in the gift shop while Homer hides out on the roof. The bear doesn`t seem to want to leave and Homer says he wishes he had another hot dog since he dropped his earlier. The matter is resolved when a park ranger tranquilizes the bear. Calvin shows up as the contestants walk out of the gift shop and tells them that it is time for the immunity challenge. He starts to give a head count and discovers Homer is missing. He suddenly falls from the roof and Calvin says everyone is here and the contestants had better get going.

After a brief walk, the contestants arrive at the challenge site. A few are surprised and a bit scared when they see it. They see a bunch of tightropes positioned over a large cargo net that is about 400 feet long and a marked trail down below leading to the house where several mechanics are working on the houses rockets. Calvin walks up to Peter and takes the immunity necklace from him. He tells all the players that immunity is back up for grabs and starts to explain the challenge. For the immunity challenge, the players will have to cross a 400 foot long tightrope that is positioned high over the ground and slowly make their way to the other side of the platform, where a rocket piece for the house is. They must grab a piece, climb down a latter nearby and dash 500 yards to the engineers and give them their piece. The first to do so will win immunity and be safe from being voted out. Since Lisa picked advantage, she starts the challenge a minute ahead of everyone.

Soon, everyone is on the starting platform in front of their platforms and a few feel nervous on how high they are. Calvin tells Lisa she can start and tells the other contestants to wait a minute. While Lisa starts to slowly make her way across, Bobby notices Peggy giving a concerned look about Lisa`s advantage and decides to ask her about it later. Lisa ends up falling off near the end of her advantage and has to go back to the start. After she climbs back onto the platform and tries to start crossing again, Calvin announces that Lisa`s advantage time is up and tells the rest of the contestants they can start the challenge any time they want. Everyone starts to cross and Lisa gets concerned that she is passed by everyone. Teddy, Homer and Peter all fall off early due to their poor athletic skills while Meg struggles to walk on the tightrope and starts to move down it like she is climbing a wall. Vinny seems to be taking the early lead. When Bobby asks Vinny how he is doing it before falling off, Vinny explains he is 1/15th cat and that 1/15th cat part in his DNA is really helping him off now. Vinny, Peggy and Roberta all get to the halfway point while all the other contestants really struggle to work on the challenge. Bob almost falls off the tightrope and calls to Calvin down below if the challenge is actually possible to complete and Calvin says the guys who tested out the challenge said it is beatable. Roberta struggles as she gets closer to the end and actually tries to run across. She manages to pass Vinny but ends up falling and is forced to go back to the start. Homer, Peter and Teddy still have no luck and basically everyone but Peggy and Vinny had to go back to the start at least once. Peggy and Vinny slowly close in on the finish and Vinny complements Peggy on having great balance. Peggy says she has had personal experiences with balance in her life and begins to tell Vinny about a time when she was in college. She begins to tell a story on how she competed in a log rolling contest but telling the story ends up distracting Peggy so much she falls onto the cargo net down below. Vinny hops onto the platform and grabs a rocket piece. As he climbs down the latter, he sees that Meg and Louise are both surprisingly closing in on crossing the tightrope and quickens his pace. Meg and Louise reach the platform at the same time. However, as they both take a rocket piece, Vinny gets to the engineers with his and Calvin announces that Vinny won immunity.

After all the contestants get down from the net and in front of the house, Calvin first gives the remaining rocket pieces to the engineers and then approaches Vinny with the individual immunity necklace. After Calvin puts it around Vinny`s neck, he tells everyone that Vinny is safe at tonights vote but the rest of the players are not. He tells the contestants they have the rest of the day to determine who to vote for at tribal council before dismissing them.

Later in the houses kitchen, Vinny celebrates his win with his alliance and Bob. The 5 seem to be enjoying themselves until Peter stands up and tells the alliance he has to break the news to everyone about tonight's vote. He believes that voting out Teddy would be a smart move since he is a likable guy who can win the money hands down if he gets to the end. Bob and Louise both object this idea and say they can vote out Homer or Bobby instead. Vinny mocks Bob at having no guts. He tells Bob that he plays to much with his heart rather than his head which is probably why he was the only member from Misty Emerald to make it this far. Bob starts to argue with Vinny again and Roberta says in the confessional she is concerned that with a rift between Bob and Vinny, it could hinder the alliance.

Upstairs, Bobby meets Peggy in the former Salsaobe room and asks her why she looked concerned at the challenge earlier today. Peggy tells Bobby she has been observing the contestants and is worried that Meg and Lisa will easily cruise all the way to the final 3 together. She asks Bobby to bring Teddy in for a talk while she goes and gets Homer. Soon, the 4 get together in the room and start talking about what to do with the voting tonight. Homer says if Meg has the idol, they should all just vote for her but Bobby asks Homer what will happened if Meg plays it tonight. Homer stops talking and looks embarrassed while Peggy says the group can split the vote tonight at tribal. Teddy and Bobby can vote Louise since she feels like a threat while Peggy and Homer vote for Meg. Homer complains he wants to get rid of Peter instead and Teddy seems hesitant in voting for Louise, making Peggy look annoyed her plan looks like it is going nowhere.

Downstairs, Meg talks to Lisa and asks if she should play her idol tonight; claiming she keeps getting bad vibes about the voting tonight. Lisa says it could be a risk not playing it but Meg could wind up wasting her idol in a time she doesn`t need it. In a confessional, Meg says she will listen hard to the answers to Calvin's questions at tribal and will use them to determine if she should or should not play her idol tonight. She says she hopes no one is really talking about voting her out tonight.

At the same time, Peggy meets up with Bob and says they should vote out Meg. Happy to hear an alternate plan from voting out Teddy, Bob agrees and says he will try to get Louise and Peter on board with the plan. Bob is later seen talking to Peter and Louise about voting out Meg since she is a threat with her idol. Louise seems to look like she agrees but Peter reminds Louise keeping Teddy around might be a bad idea. Louise admits she has no clue who to vote for and tells Bob and Peter she needs to be alone to think about this. While she does, Vinny hears from Peter on what Bob was planning to do and in a confessional, Vinny says he is starting to have doubts about keeping Bob as 5th in the alliance.

That late evening, the 11 contestants go to tribal council and take a seat with Calvin. After they do Calvin introduces Marge, who returns and sits on the jury bench that is to the side of the patio. Calvin first reminds the contestants the jury is here to only collect information and not interact with the game anymore. He then starts to ask the questions.

The first thing Calvin asks is to Vinny. He asks him how it feels like having immunity tonight. Vinny responds that since he got a lot of votes at the last tribal, having immunity tonight makes him feel safe. Calvin asks Bob how he thinks things are going with old team lines and asks how active they are. Bob responds that he feels the old team lines are truly gone in a way as he heard several former Salsaobe members voted for their teammate Marge. Calvin asks Lisa if she thinks everyone in the game is in an alliance at this point and Lisa thinks that is strongly the case. Asking if she thinks anyone is in an alliance together, Lisa says that she and Meg are together and Bobby and Teddy are. She adds she and Meg used to be tight with the 2 boys but things drifted away a little. Calvin asks Bobby what happened and Bobby says that it can be hard managing an alliance of 4 and having the full knowledge that eventually, he would end up betraying one of his allies. Calvin asks Peggy if she feels someone could potentially be un-loyal to an alliance and betray them tonight. While Peggy says she has no idea since the alliances still feel like they got together, Vinny glares at Bob and Bob notices this. Calvin also does and asks Vinny why he glared at Bob. Vinny responds that, although he won`t say a specific name, Bob agreed to help a few people vote out one person but after talking to a lady, he was trying to get the few people to vote out someone he felt was a bigger threat because she has something that concerns him. Vinny`s comment makes Meg look alarmed suddenly. Calvin asks Homer if he is worried he could go home tonight since his wife got booted last tribal but discovers Homer fell asleep because he got bored. After Calvin wakes him up, he decides to move on and asks Roberta how she will vote tonight. Roberta says that tonight the question she will ask herself is: Who do I think is the biggest social threat in the game that can make it to the end easily and sweep the jury for the final vote?

Calvin decides he asked enough and asks Vinny if he wants to give his immunity to someone else. After Vinny says no, he tells Vinny to vote first. When Vinny votes, he mentions his alliance had better stick to the plan. At Bobs turn to vote, he writes down Megs name and says that Meg is the bigger issue than Teddy and if his alliance can`t see it, then screw them. When Louise votes, she takes a deep breath and begins to write down Teddy. After all the voting is done, Calvin goes and gets the results.

Upon returning to tribal council with the voting box, Calvin asks if anyone would like to play an idol. As soon as he says this, Meg stands up and pulls her idol from her pocket. She hands Calvin it and after examining it, Calvin says this is a real immunity idol and any votes cast against Meg will not count. He then begins to read the votes. To Meg's relief, 4 votes for her come up first and are declared they do not count. Louise, Peter and Teddy then each receive a vote against them. Calvin pulls out the next 2 votes where Louise and Teddy get another vote against them making them both start to look worried. The next vote is for Teddy and Teddy panicky whispers to Bob what`s going on. Before Bob can respond, Calvin takes the last vote out of the box and announces that the next person voted off and member of the jury is Teddy.

Teddy gets up and slowly begins to leave while Bobby watches in surprise and shock on what just happened. Calvin tells Teddy he will come back with Marge to witness the rest of the tribal councils before dismissing him. He and Marge both board the shows chopper and leave the game. Calvin then tells the remaining players that some moves were made that probably affected everyone in a way. He then adds that at some point in the game, Meg's idol will be re-hidden and it could be useful to someone later in the game before dismissing the players.

The votes: 

Vinny: Teddy

Peter: Teddy

Meg: Louise

Teddy: Meg

Bob: Meg

Louise: Teddy

Bobby: Meg

Peggy: Meg

Lisa: Louise

Homer: Peter

Roberta: Teddy

The results:

Teddy- 4 votes

Louise- 2 votes

Peter- 1 vote

Meg- 0 votes (Due to playing an idol, 4 votes against Meg didn`t count)

Out and 2nd member of the jury: Teddy Francisco (Bobs Burgers)

_Coming in the next episode: Vinny wants to take out his alliance member Bob. Bob wants to take out his alliance member Vinny. Louise finds herself in trouble of going home. Bobby is trying to find a new alliance with Teddy gone. An immunity challenge really gets things rolling. _


	20. Episode 19 of show

Episode 19: "I think a little unbalancing will balance my act."- Vinny Griffin

After the tribal council, Bobby approaches his mom and tells her he can`t believe one of his closest game allies is now gone. Peggy cheers up Bobby and says they still have each other and need to work on getting to the end of the game no matter what. In a confessional, Peggy admits that with Teddy gone, it really opens an opportunity to build her own alliance with Bobby.

At the same time, Louise tells her whole alliance in private (minus Bob) that she did what she didn`t really want to do and voted out Teddy. Peter pats Louise on the back and tells her that she doesn`t have to worry about it anymore and that with Meg no longer having her idol, the alliance can take her out next. While he says this, Peter doesn`t seem to notice that Vinny is glaring at Bob, who is sitting nearby on a chair talking to Homer about the votes. In a confessional, Vinny says he knows that while Louise did what she had to do by putting aside her opinions and feelings for the sake of the alliance, Bob went against it and didn`t vote out Teddy with them. Vinny feels keeping Bob around is too big of a risk on the alliance and thinks about making a move behind Louise's back and voting out Bob.

The next morning, Bob is seen drinking coffee at the kitchen table while Meg and Lisa braid each other's hair in the lobby. Bobby comes from downstairs and tells the 2 girls how surprised he is that they seemed to move past their feud. Lisa tells Bobby that it is for the sake of the game and that she feels things are even between her and Meg. When Bobby asks Lisa to be more specific, Lisa explains that ever since the merge she lost her mom and Meg lost an idol. Meg nods with agreement but in a confessional she says ever since she played her idol, she feels venerable without it. Meg then comments she wonders where the new idol and idol clue are.

While Meg says this in the confessional, Peter is shown walking up to a plate of sausages on the counter. As he starts to put some on his plate, he notices a greasy idol clue at the bottom of the plate under a big, fat sausage. Peter stabs it with his fork to claim it but at the same time Homer walks up with his own fork and also stabs the sausage. This causes the 2 men to start shoving one another for the sausage. Unaware of why Peter and Homer really want the sausage, Peggy yells at them to quit it and starts to intervene. Almost all the contestants watch from the lobby as the trio struggle. The grease from the sausage makes Homer, Peter and Peggy lose their grip on it. It flies in the air and lands in a boiling pot of water on the stove. Peter runs up and looks in just in time to see the idol clue fade away from the heat. When Peter angrily faces Homer, Homer blames Peggy and Peggy just storms off calling Homer and Peter idiots under her breath. In a confessional, Peter says that the alliance could have used that clue to find the idol but thanks to Homer, it may be possible the alliance won`t find the idol. Peter later tells Roberta and Vinny what happened in the kitchen in the lobby while Vinny is busy giving Roberta a shoulder rub. When Peter says he wishes he can get back at Homer, Vinny looks like he suddenly has an idea.

The house then lands and Calvin announces on the public announcement system that the contestants had better get ready to put their martial arts skills to use because this challenge will really be hard. Peter says he can`t wait to do some fighting and glares at Meg. Meg nervously gulps and Lisa hisses to her not to show any fear to him or he will just keep coming back for more. Meg manages to stop looking afraid for a few moments and glares back at Peter for a few moments before looking away. Peter gets surprised by Megs gaze and leaves to talk with Vinny while everyone goes outside. While they go outside, Bobby also talks to Peggy about how he really needs a new alliance but with her, he is concerned that she will be running it rather than them being equal partners. Peggy tells Bobby she will try to let him have a say in the plans and in a confessional, Peggy says that having an alliance is getting more and more risky every time someone gets voted out and that she doesn`t know if being with Bobby only at this moment is a wise move.

The 10 contestants step out of the house into a rundown plaza that looks like it has been around for a long time. Bob wonders where the challenge is just as everyone hears Calvin whistle for them. They find him standing in front of a karate studio that is in between a bar and an auto repair shop. The contestants walk inside as Calvin tells them to hurry up. Inside, the whole studio looks really run down as the widows all have cracks, the paint on the walls look like they are peeling off, the floor has a lot of dust on it and there are several pipes leaking all around. The contestants are lead into the studio and all of them sit down on the floor as a black belt karate instructor steps out. It looks like he is about to do a series of complex martial arts moves and all the contestants look excited to see what is about to happened. Suddenly, the instructor pulls out 2 glass soda bottles out of his pocket and begins to balance them on the back of both hands. After he does this without moving for a while, Homer raises his hand and asks if this is part of a spelling test. Calvin tells Homer and everyone else that the instructor is demonstrating the reward challenge and upon seeing the contestants confused expressions begins to explain the challenge.

For the reward challenge, the contestants will all stand on a small platform with barley enough foot space for all of them. While they struggle to keep their balance a foot off the ground, they will be balancing glass soda bottles on the back of both hands. The goal of the challenge is to outlast all 9 rivals without stepping off their platform or dropping a glass bottle. If either of those things happened to a player, then that player is out of the challenge and it will keep going on until there is one remaining. That one remaining player will win the reward challenge and will pick comfort or advantage. As Calvin finishes, the karate instructor tosses the bottles in the air and chops them both to pieces with a round house kick as they fall down. Calvin then tell the players it is time to get started.

Soon, everyone is on a small platform while having 2 soda bottles on the back of each hand. The challenge officially starts and in less than 30 seconds, Bobby and Homer both drop a bottle while Peter and Bob really struggle to stay in the challenge. Peter ends up dropping his bottle next after everyone passes the 5 minute mark and seconds later both Bob and Lisa follow. Vinny, Peggy, Meg, Louise and Roberta all manage to keep their balance for a while the others sit beside a wall and watch. Calvin makes comments how good the contestants keep doing and near the 15 minute mark, Louise drops both of her bottles at the same time and is out of the challenge. Meg begins to struggle while Calvin comments that Vinny has perfect balance. Vinny gets worried suddenly he could be making himself look too strong in challenges. He purposely twitches one of his arms to drop a bottle and Calvin says that came out of nowhere. In a confessional, Vinny says a little unbalancing should balance his game. The challenge comes down to Meg, Roberta and Peggy and all 3 women fight hard to stay on. Meg suddenly drops a bottle as Roberta`s hand twitches and Peggy`s legs begin to wobble on the platform. Roberta looks like she is about to drop her bottle first but moments before she can, Peggy accidently sets her foot down on the ground and gets eliminated. Calvin announces that Roberta won the reward challenge.

All the contestants applaud Roberta for her win and Calvin asks Roberta if she will be taking the comfort or advantage reward. After a few moments of thought, Roberta picks advantage and Calvin tells her that she will get it at the next immunity challenge. He then tells the players they will stay put and relax for a while at the plaza.

While most of the players stay in the house playing a board game later, Peter and Bob go to the bar next to the karate studio. Homer attempts to go in as well but finds the bar too crowded for his liking. Bob and Peter both get drunk and begin to chat like lifelong pals. Bob tells Peter how happy he is to be in an alliance with him and Peter tells Bob he is just being overmodest and slaps him a bit harder than intended in the back. Vinny suddenly walks into the bar and finds Peter. As he goes up to them, he suddenly hears Bob tell Peter if he needs his help voting anyone out in the next tribal council, he is the man who has his back. Peter says he always wanted to see Homer go home next and Bob shakes his hand, saying he has a deal. Vinny leaves the bar unnoticed and walks all the way back to the house.

Roberta is upstairs alone working on her hair when Vinny comes in and tells her that they need to start a plan to turn the votes against Bob tonight. Roberta asks Vinny why he can`t wait until the alliance votes everyone else off first before him and Vinny says anything could happened; like Bob could switch alliances and turn the tables on them as an example. Roberta thinks they should talk to Louise about this but Vinny tells Roberta that the 2 of them are going to go behind the alliances back since Louise would not even dare talk about the topic of voting out her own dad.

Down below, Peter and Bob return home drunk from the bar while the rest of the contestants are busy playing their board game. While Peter is so drunk he can`t even walk straight, Bob is the more sober one. He tells Louise in private that he and Peter want to take out Homer tonight at tribal. Although a lot of his words get slurred, Louise understands what Bob tells her and tells her dad that they are going to have to do the immunity challenge first.

Meg and Lisa spot Louise talking to Bob and whisper to Bobby and Peggy they think that Louise could be planning something behind their backs. Bobby says they should probably vote her out if she doesn`t win immunity and Meg and Lisa immediately agree. Peggy agrees with the plan, saying as long as it gives her another day in the game, she is all for it.

Later that afternoon, the contestants are called for the immunity challenge and return outside to the plaza. Calvin leads them into a nearby forest where they see a clearing that has several table mazes lined up in a row on a long platform. Calvin takes the immunity necklace from Vinny and tells all the contestants to get ready for their next immunity challenge. For the challenge, players must roll a ball through the maze from the start to the finish. The first 4 players to complete the first maze move on to round 2 where they must roll a ball through a slightly harder maze. The 2 who complete that part of the challenge move onto the last table maze, which is very complex. The person who completes that maze before their rival will win immunity and will be safe from elimination tonight. Calvin adds that since Roberta picked advantage, she moves on the round 2 right away. He then tells the contestants to get ready for the challenge.

While everyone takes their places in the challenge, Bob hears Lisa whisper to Meg and Bobby to make sure that Meg doesn`t win. Bob picks a maze next to Louise and tells her she is in peril tonight if she loses the challenge and Louise looks a bit concerned. The challenge starts and everyone but Roberta begins working on the first maze. Peter barley makes any progress due to his drunkenness while Bob manages to make an average attempt at the challenge. Lisa finishes the maze first and moves on the round 2 shortly followed by Louise, who manages to cruise by the challenge. While most of the contestants put up a lot of effort to get the last spot for the next round Peggy, Bobby, Bob and Vinny all near the end but the last spot manages to go to Bobby. Calvin announces Roberta, Bobby, Louise and Lisa move on to the next round.

While the rest of the contestants sit out on the side lines, the 4 who cleared the first round approach their newly modified mazes which do look harder than the last one. As soon as Calvin gives the word, the 4 start to tilt their tables to try to complete the maze first. Lisa actually studies the maze first before rolling her ball while the other 3 just dive into the challenge. Lisa`s strategy pays off as she easily and quickly passes everyone and completes her maze first. While Roberta is completely lost on the challenge, Bobby and Louise both come close to completing the challenge and ultimately, Louise beats Bobby and moves onto the next round with Lisa, to Lisa`s frustration that Louise is still in the challenge.

After Bobby and Roberta sit out with everyone else, Louise and Lisa`s mazes get modified again and the maze looks so complex, it takes 5 minutes to complete. During those 5 minutes Louise and Lisa both go hard with the tilting and navigating, trying to get ahead of their rival. Lisa looks like she takes the early lead but tilts her ball a wrong way but fails to notice it until she hits a dead end. By the time Lisa gets her ball rolling onto the right course, Louise is very close to the end of the maze and Lisa struggles to make up the lost time. However, the wrong turn is what costs Lisa her immunity as Louise rolls her ball into the finish first and Calvin yells Louise won immunity. While Bob and Louise`s alliance are happy, Peggy and the rest of the former Niagara Jade members look irritated.

While Calvin puts the immunity necklace around Louise`s neck, Vinny leans over and hisses to Lisa that he has a plan to hinder Louise and tells her to meet him at the house later. As Lisa secretly nods, Calvin tells everyone that Louise is safe from the voting tonight and everyone has the rest of the day to make plans for tribal council before dismissing the players. In a confessional Lisa says that with Louise winning immunity, it extinguished her plans to finally get rid of Louise but feels Vinny may have a plan to trick Louise into giving up her immunity tonight.

Later at the house, Louise and her alliance celebrate a member in their group winning immunity for the third time in a row. Peter says that he feels the alliance is unstoppable and Bob adds that there is no way the votes can go wrong tonight. Louise says she wants to have Meg or Lisa voted out tonight but Peter interrupts her and says that he and Bob agreed to get rid of Homer tonight. Louise thinks that is not the smartest idea since Homer isn`t the biggest physical or mental threat. A cutaway gag proves this when Homer goes into the bathroom and can`t open the cabinet. He decides to open it his own way, which he claims is the only smart and logical way, and gets a towel rack. Before he can hit it with his swing, the scene shifts back to the alliances conversation. Louise still feels Homer doesn`t need to go tonight but her whole alliance veto`s her idea and the other 4 members agree to vote out Homer. Frustrated, Louise agrees to go along on the condition the next person to be voted off will be Meg or Lisa, to which the alliance agrees to.

While Louise, Bob and Peter feel confident the plan to take out Homer is unstoppable, Vinny whispers to Roberta they vote out Bob tonight and Roberta nods in agreement as Vinny walks upstairs. He meets up with Lisa, Meg and Bobby upstairs in Niagara Jades old bedroom. Peggy joins in a bit late as Vinny starts to tell them he has a plan to hinder Louise`s game. He tells everyone to vote for Bob tonight which will in turn demoralize Louise. Lisa says she would like to stick it to Louise for what she did to her and Meg before the teams merged but asks Vinny why she and everyone else in the room should trust him as he is a member in Louise`s alliance. Vinny tells Lisa and everyone else they have to just trust him on this plan of his and that he and Roberta are going to vote out Bob tonight. He leaves the room and the 4 start to debate.

Meg thinks that Louise sent Vinny up here to tell them to vote for her dad so that the alliance could possibly use an idol they found on him and vote one of them out instead. Homer walks in as Bobby mentions that Vinny could be telling the truth. Homer, having no idea what is going on, pats Bobby on the shoulder and tells him that whatever crazy idea he has for getting to the end, he should go for it which makes Peggy give Homer a slightly annoyed look. Homer takes some tape from the closet and when Lisa asks her dad what is going on, Homer responds that he thinks Peter broke the mirror in the upstairs bathroom because it refused to open the cabinet before walking away. Going back to the topic, Peggy asks what the group should do tonight and Meg feels they should take a gamble at this and vote out Bob tonight. Bobby thinks they should split their votes with Homers help but Lisa points out the results of the votes could end up being 5-3-2 with the 5 votes going to one of them. In a confessional, Peggy says that this is an example of knowing who to trust in the game and who deserves to get booted. She says she will seriously consider Vinny`s offer tonight and hopes Louise and her alliance aren`t planning something on them while Homer is shown in another confessional struggling to get tape off him that got stuck all over his head and says tape is one of his everyday foes. He suddenly finds a pair of electric razors on a counter and says he has a bright idea to get the tape off him.

That evening, all 10 players go to tribal council. After Calvin introduces the jury of Marge and Teddy and everyone takes their seats, the first thing Calvin does is ask Lisa 2 questions. He asks her how it feels like to get this far in the game and how hard does it feel for her to keep persevering. Lisa answers the first question by saying that it truly does feel like an accomplishment to make it this far and for the second question, Lisa does admit getting past every tribal council is harder than the last. Calvin tells Bobby he noticed his ally Teddy get voted out and asks him how that made him feel. Bobby says that he and Teddy originally planned to go to the end together and possibly with his mom as well. However, Teddy got eliminated last night and that put an end to the plan. Calvin then Bobby why he said he would maybe take his mom Peggy to the end and not surely. Bobby says that he wants the money to go to him and no one else for a fact and that in the games theory, although he and his mom are kin he can`t 100% trust her since she is in it to win it as well. Calvin asks Peggy what she thinks of this and Peggy admits she would like to see her win the money instead of Bobby. The next question Calvin asks is to Peter. He asks him if he would be sad if Meg or Vinny went home tonight and Peter says he would truly miss having Vinny in the game but he doesn`t care what happens to Meg. Meg leans over to Peter and slaps his ear hard. Peter is startled by Megs rebuke; he whispers to Roberta Meg never did that when he insulted her before. Calvin asks Roberta if having no family members in the game makes it easy for her. Roberta says that while it does look like that in a way, she could still tick someone out by voting out their kid or parent. While she says this, she makes a slight glance at Bob and Peggy notices. Calvin asks Louise if having Bob in the game is a good thing and Louise says it sure is while winking at Calvin.

Deciding enough questions were asked, Calvin asks Louise if she will give her immunity to someone else and Louise says never in a million years would she give it up. Calvin tells the contestants that it`s vote time and sends Peter first. When Peter votes, he writes down Homer and says he figured this would ultimately happened since he was more popular than Homer. When Homer votes, he writes down Peter and says that he hopes this will put Peter in his place. At Lisa`s turn to vote, she writes down Bob and says she hopes Vinny isn`t pulling one on them.

After the players all vote, Calvin gets the results and asks if anyone would like to play the idol. To Megs surprise, she gets a lot of glances and whispers she doesn`t have it. The time to play an idol passes and Calvin starts to read the votes. The first one is for Peter and the next one goes to Homer. Louise, Peter and Bob look happy as the next 2 votes also are for Homer, making him and Lisa suddenly look worried. Then, Bob gets the next 3 votes and ties with Homer, surprising Bob. When the next vote is also for Bob, the rest of his alliance gets surprised while Vinny secretly crosses his fingers. Calvin pulls out the last 2 votes and announces that with 6 votes against him, Bob is out of the game. Peter and Louise look flabbergasted while Roberta and Vinny try not to make eye contact with them. Bob is told he will return to witness the remaining tribal councils before he leaves with the jury.

Once Bob and the other 2 members of the jury leave, Calvin says judging by what happened some trust issues just got put into question and dismisses the players. Lisa and Meg smile to each other as they watch a still confused Louise slowly walk back into the house before it flies off.

The votes:

Homer: Peter

Peter: Homer

Louise: Homer

Bob: Homer

Vinny: Bob

Bobby: Bob

Peggy: Bob

Lisa: Bob

Meg: Bob

Roberta: Bob

The results:

Bob- 6 votes

Peter- 1 vote

Homer- 3 votes

Out and the 3rd member of the jury: Bob Belcher (Bobs Burgers)

_Coming in the next episode: Thanks to Vinny`s move at the last tribal council, he`s put him and his whole alliance into a troubling position and Louise is determined to get her alliance back on top. While she does, another idol clue appears and so does a conflict with Homer and Peggy._


	21. Episode 20 of show

Episode 20: "That`s it! They just kicked the venomous snake hard and this snake is ready to bite back hard and deep!"- Louise Belcher

After tribal council, the remaining players formed into 2 groups and met is different places in the house. One group has Peggy, Bobby, Lisa, Meg and Homer and they all meet up in the lobby. Lisa comments how taking the big risk worked out for everyone in the group and that Louise must feel like she got burned at the votes earlier. Peggy tells Lisa that she agrees with her but thinks that the 5 of them in the room should form an alliance together and that they should take out Louise and her alliance next. Everyone agrees and Homer asks Peggy when Louise had an alliance. Lisa tells her dad Louise was making alliances since the game started and Homer only looks more confused. Peggy admits in a confessional she doesn`t really want Homer in the alliance since he brings nothing too useful to the group but still knows that she is going to need him to get to the final 5.

While the newly made alliance celebrates voting out Bob in the lobby, it is a different story upstairs in Niagara Jades old room. Louise, Vinny, Roberta and Peter meet up where Louise begins to yell at her alliance how the votes suddenly turned to her dad. Deciding it would be best to fess up fast before Louise causes a scene, Vinny admits he talked to the other alliance about voting out Bob because he didn`t trust him. Louise tells Vinny if it were up to only her, he would go next but due to the fact the other 5 players may possibly gang up and pick off the group of 4 one by one she decides the 4 are going to work together to get rid of someone in the alliance of 5. Louise tells Vinny to start telling the other alliance that he is jumping ship and that Peter found the immunity idol first thing in the morning. In a confessional, Peter says it makes him feel important that Louise is using him in a big lie while Louise says in another confessional that it will be an uphill battle for the next few episodes but she doesn`t plan to just lay down and surrender.

The next morning, the division between the two alliances is apparent as Homer, Peggy, Bobby, Meg and Lisa sit together on one kitchen table while Louise and Peter sit on another. Roberta sits on the lobby's couch eating her meal. When Lisa asks if she wants to sit and join them, Roberta says she feels she has no idea where to sit while Vinny comes in after sleeping in late. Both Peter and Homer try to get Vinny to sit at their table and try to outdo each other trying to call Vinny over to the point where they stand up and start making a scene. Vinny quickly sits with the alliance of 5`s table. Louise and Peter both give Vinny a look but in a confessional, Roberta explains the whole alliance agreed to make Vinny play spy with the other alliance. By making his old alliance look like they despise him, the other alliance will presumably want to get Vinny on their side.

Roberta`s prediction proves true as Peggy and Lisa both start to talk to Vinny quietly about how things are going with Louise`s alliance while Homer and Bobby play rock-paper-scissors with Bobby beating Homer every time. Vinny looks behind his back to make sure that Louise and Peter are too busy talking together to notice and mentions that Peter and Louise may have found another idol. Meg gets surprised Louise managed to get her old idol and asks Vinny how they found it. Vinny mentions that they found it under the couch yesterday morning after Peter found the clue and gave it to Louise. Louise then poked around the lobby and when she looked under the couch, there it was. In a confessional, Peggy says that with Vinny on their side, the alliance is truly dominating the game and that maybe they can recruit Roberta as well since she also appears to be on the outs with the alliance.

While Roberta walks into the kitchen to put her dish in the sink, the flying house lands again and everyone hears carnival music echo through the windows. Homer opens one and sees the house is inside a big building. The 9 contestants run out where they find Calvin standing in a ball pit in a kiddie playground. When Bobby asks what is going on, Calvin announces the contestants are at the reward challenge site as he wades out of the pit.

Calvin tells the contestants he has news for them about this reward challenge: There will be 2 teams of 4 competing in the challenge and the winners of the challenge will only get the comfort prize today, no advantage available. He adds that since there are an odd number of contestants, 1 player will sit out of the challenge. The challenge will be an obstacle course and the contestants will start the challenge when they climb up a latter to a long wobbly bridge. They must run across it and get to a slide. After all 4 members slide down into the ball pit below, they must look in their side of the ball pit for 3 puzzle bags. After all 3 bags are found, the team of 4 must crawl through small tubes to get to the top of a platform. Once all 4 members get to the top, 2 members of the temporary team will untie the puzzle bags and solve a puzzle. The first team to put their puzzle together will win the reward challenge. Homer impatiently asks Calvin what it is and Calvin explains that the winning team will get to go on a BBQ at a nearby local park. They will have beer and soda along with hamburgers, hotdogs, ribs, pork chops and even a salad. The winning team will get to enjoy their lunch in the outdoors and will just enjoy having a break from the game. After Calvin finishes explaining the challenge and reward, the players start to draw for what team they will be on.

After the selecting is done Roberta, Homer, Lisa and Meg are the temporary green team while Vinny, Peter, Louise and Peggy are on the temporary red team. Bobby ends up sitting out and Calvin tells Bobby he can chose which team to back. He says to Bobby if he picks the team that ends up winning, he can go to the BBQ with the winners. Bobby picks the temporary green team right away. While Bobby sits on a nearby chair that is way too small for him, the 2 teams line up at the starting line that is near their latter.

As soon as Calvin gives the word, both teams take off and all climb the latter one at a time. The 2 teams stay neck and neck while going across the wobbly bridge and both of them get all the players into the ball pit at the same time. All 8 of the competitors wildly search through the ball pit while Bobby cheers for the temporary green team to win. Vinny manages to find a puzzle bag for the red team but to he and his team mates horror, Vinny accidently pulls the rope that is holding the bag shut and spills all the puzzle pieces inside into the bottom of the ball pit. While Vinny and his group are forced to look for the pieces, Lisa manages to find a bag for her team followed by another from Meg. The last bag is surprisingly found by Homer and the green team moves on. Vinny, Louise and Peter all search for the spilled puzzle pieces while Peggy keeps looking for the other 2. Homer, Roberta, Meg and Lisa all climb through a tube to a top and Homer complains how cramped he feels. Roberta tells Homer he should go on a diet and Homer has a fearful look on his face as he climbs. He suddenly gets stuck near the top and can`t move. Roberta and Meg try to pull Homer out from the top of the platform while Lisa tries to push Homer out while she is still in the tube as well. In the ball pit, Peggy manages to find both bags as her 3 team mates believe they got all the pieces Vinny spilled and they start to crawl up. They catch up to the green team as they finally get Homer out. Everyone ends up on the platform and Lisa and Roberta start working on the puzzle for the temporary green team while Peggy and Louise start to work on the puzzle for the red team. Peggy actually manages to make progress on the green team and manages to pass them while Louise doesn`t do much. As Lisa and Roberta are about to finish their puzzle, Louise calls out she and Peggy are done. When Calvin checks the puzzle, he tells the girls they are missing 2 pieces and the puzzle is incomplete. Peter says they could still be in the ball pit. As he and Vinny start to go down the tube to search the ball pit, Lisa puts the last piece into place and calls for Calvin. When Calvin looks at the puzzle, he announces that it is done and that Lisa, Meg, Roberta, Homer and Bobby all won reward. Vinny suddenly emerges from the ball pit holding up 2 puzzle pieces and says he found them. All Peggy can comment to Vinny that it is too late.

The winning team and Bobby are lead outside to a bus stop where Calvin tells them that they will get a lift to the local park and will be lead to the BBQ. As the bus comes, Calvin tells Peggy, Vinny, Peter and Louise he has nothing for them and the 4 re-enter the house while the others board the bus and leave for their reward.

About 15 minutes later, the bus gets to the park and the reward challenge winners step out. An awaiting intern leads them to a gazebo where the BBQ and drinks are. While all the contestants chow down on the meat Lisa sticks to the soda and salad, telling Meg eating meat is against her belief. Meg asks Lisa if she noticed how she was starting to put up a stand against her dad and Lisa pats Meg on the shoulder and says that she is indeed beginning to fight back at her biggest foe. Bobby tells Lisa and Meg that he feels bad siding against his mom in the challenge but didn`t want to stay with Louise when Roberta leans over and whispers to the trio that Peter has an immunity idol while Homer gets drunk on beer. Lisa says that at the immunity challenge, they must not let Peter or Louise win again. Then, the rest of the players can gang up on them and vote one of them out while taking out the idol with it. In a confessional, Meg says she feels happy that things just keep getting better and better for her and Lisa and that if Louise went home tonight, it would be the cherry on top of a perfect day. In another confessional, Roberta says she can`t believe how gullible Louise`s former team mates are and says that picking them off will be easy once her alliance gets their advantage back.

At the house (which is currently flying again), Vinny apologizes to the rest of his group and all 3 half-heartedly shrug it off. In a confessional, Vinny says he keeps pulling off dumb moves and fears Peter's stupidity could be running off on him. Peter comments to Peggy he can`t stand to see Homer beat him and Peggy admits she doesn`t really like Homer that much either due to his stupidity before going upstairs for a nap. While Peter and Louise sit on the couch in the lobby and do nothing but just lay around, Vinny opens the refrigerator for a drink to try to lift his spirits. He reaches for a pitcher of grape juice when he suddenly sees a soda can with a piece of paper taped to it. Vinny takes it and discovers the idol clue. He excitedly shows it to Peter and Louise and Peter says this is what the alliance could use to get the upper hand back. Louise takes the clue from Vinny and starts to read it. She can`t understand the first clue since it is in a foreign language but the second clue leads her to the lobby`s karaoke machine. Looking behind it, Louise spots something and pulls out the immunity idol. Peter and Vinny excitedly high five before doing a crazy awkward dance while Louise hides the idol in her pocket and tells the 2 Griffins that they now have something to help them out with their numbers problem.

About an hour later, Peggy wakes up from her nap as the house lands and the other 5 contestants return from their reward BBQ. She asks Lisa how things went with the reward and she says that while her dad laid passed out in the gazebo after a beer too many, she and the rest of the group explored the park and enjoyed the great outdoors. Bobby suddenly walks up on Peggy and Lisa`s chat and tells his mom he feels sorry he didn`t pick her team for the challenge because he didn`t want to cheer for Louise to win and Peggy says he has nothing to apologize for. Bobby happily hugs Peggy while Roberta and Meg carry a drunken Homer to the lobby and set him on the couch. As Meg goes to wash her hands, Louise meets up with Roberta and whispers to her that she found the immunity idol. Roberta is surprised by the news and says in the confessional with Louise really having an idol now it makes her feel her chances at winning the game went up.

While Roberta goes to add a touch of makeup on her, she meets up with Lisa and Meg and the 2 girls start to chat with her. They ask her if she and Vinny are onboard with the plan tonight of voting off either Peter or Louise and Roberta smiles and says she is. Lisa adds they have to make sure that neither of the 2 outcasts must win immunity and Roberta says they will have to give all the energy they have into today's challenge and admits her mind is tingling with excitement just thinking about it. In a confessional, Meg says todays immunity challenge will possibly determine the outcome of the game and hopes nothing will go wrong with the plan so far like last time.

Later that day, the camera looks in on a long field where some of it is grassy and some of it is dusty and bare. Several bikes and poles can be seen as the house lands in the distance and the contestants and Calvin approach it. Once everyone gets to the bikes, Calvin announces that it is immunity challenge time and takes the necklace back after struggling a bit with Louise, who really doesn`t want to give it up. After Calvin does get the immunity necklace back from Louise, he begins to describe the challenge. For the challenge, each player will hop on a bike and when Calvin blows an air horn, all the players will try to bike to a numbered pole that is on the field. In every round, the last person who gets to the pole is out of the challenge until there is one person left. That person will win immunity and will go to the final 8 while the rest are in peril of being voted out tonight. After Calvin explains the challenge, the contestants all get a bike and start to get ready.

After having a minute to get to the starting line and into position, Calvin walks over to the first pole and blows and air horn. In the first round, Homer is out since he is still not 100% sober and can`t see straight still. The contestants get ready as Calvin jogs to the next pole and blows the air horn again. For round 2, Vinny finds himself out of the challenge as he struggles to ride the bike. In a confessional, Vinny admits in an embarrassed tone he never really learned how to ride a bike at all. Lisa and Meg get worried that Louise and Peter are still in the challenge together and the worry that either of them could win immunity increases when they all pass round 3 and Peggy is out of the challenge. In the next round, Roberta gets eliminated while Lisa begins to get exhausted, which Louise likes to see. In round 5, Lisa looks like she is the one who is going to lose when Bobby suddenly falls down and fails to catch up in time. However, Lisa loses the next round followed by Peter. The competition goes all the way down to Meg vs. Louise. Calvin starts the challenge and the 2 girls go hard at trying to beat each other to the end. A lot of cheering comes from the other 7 contestants, with most of them for Meg. Louise just keeps her eyes on the finish and looks like she will win the challenge but at the last moments, Meg finds the strength in her to bike past Louise and get to the finish first. Calvin announces that Meg won immunity while Lisa, Bobby and Peggy all cheer.

Calvin gives Meg the necklace and tells the players Meg won`t be going home tonight but one of the other players will and tells everyone they have the rest of the day to think what will go down at tribal tonight before dismissing them. In a confessional, Meg says this feels like the greatest moment of her life and once she sees Louise go tonight, she and Lisa are so going to the final 3.

At the house later, everyone but Peter and Louise meet up in the kitchen while Louise and Peter are upstairs. Peggy asks Vinny if he is sure that he saw Louise find an idol and Vinny says he saw what he saw. When Homer asks what the voting plan is tonight, Peggy says that the alliance will give Peter 3 votes and Louise 4 votes at tribal council. Roberta asks why they would split if they are only up against 2 votes and Lisa says that it`s in case one of them plays an idol. Homer says he wants to vote out Peter and everyone begins to decide who will vote for who at tribal council. After the deciding is done, Lisa dismisses the meeting and says that as long as the votes go as planned, things will be smooth sailing. When Homer asks Lisa what could go wrong, Lisa says nothing while Vinny and Roberta go upstairs.

Upstairs, Vinny and Roberta meet up with Louise and Peter and immediately start talking strategy. Louise says that since Meg won immunity, she wants to see Lisa go home tonight. She tells her alliance Lisa has an I.Q of 150+ and she is socially good at playing the game. Peter asks why he should vote for Lisa when they can get rid of Homer like they planned to last tribal council and Louise says without Lisa, Meg would find herself in a troubled position in the game without her ally and she could be easy to get rid of next. The alliance agrees for Lisa to go tonight.

However, in the hallway Vinny seems to walk around and think. He meets up with Roberta and tells her that he realized something. He tells her that if they really do flip from Louise's alliance to the others, it could change the game in a way for both of them to get to the end possibly. Roberta tells Vinny that if they flip, they would be at the bottom of the alliance after Peter and Louise and gone and they would go next. She tells Vinny she won`t snitch on him for being wishy-washy but tells him to think about making a smart move at tribal tonight that will make him go farther in the game. In a confessional, Roberta says Vinny can be unpredictable and that she fears it could be a concern. She adds that she hopes he makes the right call with the voting and sticks to the real plan.

That late evening, everyone goes to tribal council and has a seat with Calvin. Calvin then introduces the jury who now has Bob. As Bob and the jury sit down, he seems to give Vinny a dirty look. Calvin asks Peter for his opinion on how he thinks the game is going. Peter says that it feels like it has been going just fine and that he feels happy to be where he is now. While he says this, Lisa and Meg wink at each other. Calvin asks Louise if she thinks any major alliances are going on and Louise lies and says no one really has an alliance and that the only reason Marge, Teddy and Bob got voted out was because they were all big social threats who could easily get enough jury votes to win. Homer scoffs and Calvin asks why he did that. Worried he might accidently tell the plan out loud, Homer says his mouth feels dry and he could really use another beer. Calvin tells Homer that for now he will just have to sit and wait before turning his attention to Roberta. He tells her he noticed people were surprised to see Bob go home last night and asks why some people got startled to see that. Roberta says she heard rumors that day about Homer going home so much that she though he would go home instead. Calvin asks Meg if having immunity makes her feel 100% safe in the game right now and Meg says no since she has to keep in mind about the future. Roberta gives Vinny a stern look as she says this and Vinny looks like he starts to think about his decision. Calvin asks Vinny what he is thinking about and Vinny says he wonders what the best moves he can make would be to get to the end. Calvin asks Peggy if she also thinks about what to do to get to the end a lot and Peggy says that lately, it probably has been on everyone's mind and tonight one person's plans didn`t come into effect enough to work tonight since they will go home.

Calvin asks Meg if she wants to keep her immunity or give it up and to Peter's disappointment, Meg says she will keep it. Calvin tells everyone Meg can`t be voted for tonight and sends Homer to vote first. When he votes, he writes down Peter and says he hopes Louise plays an idol so it would be his going home. At Lisa`s turn to vote, she writes down Louise and comments that she is finally getting what she deserved for her harsh gameplay like Bart did. When Peter votes, he writes down Lisa and says that if this will send Meg home later, he is happy to do this. At Vinny`s turn, Vinny seems to have a hard time deciding what to do but he finally puts a name down. After all the players vote, Calvin enters the house to collect the results.

When Calvin returns to the tribal patio with the voting box, he asks if anyone would like to play the immunity idol. A lot of players glance nervously at Peter and Louise but neither stand up to play the idol. Calvin then begins to read the votes. The first 2 votes go to Louise and the next 2 go to Peter. When Lisa gets the next 2 votes, she hardly seems bothered but when she gets a third vote, the whole alliance looks surprised. Louise gets another vote while Roberta glances at Vinny, who looks nervous. Calvin gets the last vote and announces that Lisa has been voted out. Louise stands up and tells the other alliance they got played. Meg looks horrified as Lisa ends up leaving the patio and the game and Peter farts in her face and laughs at this. Calvin says that judging by the results of the votes, some people saw it coming, some didn`t making him believe there could be an alliance going on. He dismisses the players and as they go inside, Bobby calls Vinny and Roberta traitors under his breath.

_Idol Clues: _Clue 1: (A Japanese advertisement for the karaoke machine)/Clue 2: _Need a clue that you can completely understand? Well, you could get a really shock if you learn the idol is behind something running on electricity. _

The votes:

Peter: Lisa

Louise: Lisa

Bobby: Peter

Homer: Peter

Vinny: Lisa

Roberta: Lisa

Peggy: Louise

Lisa: Louise

Meg: Louise

The results:

Peter- 2 votes

Louise- 3 votes

Lisa- 4 votes

Out and the 4th member of the jury: Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)

_In the next episode: With Lisa gone, Meg really struggles to keep her focus on the game. Peter and Homer really hate each other and their climax slowly gets to a boiling point. And at the next tribal council, you won`t believe how it will end. _


	22. Episode 21 of show

Episode 21: "Wow! 500 dollars!? If it weren't free I`d buy everyone the biggest breakfast ever!"-Bobby Hill

Upon returning inside after tribal council, the 8 players all meet up in the lobby where a huge argument is taking place. Meg is just looking confused and upset while Peggy angrily asks Roberta how Lisa got voted out. Roberta calls Peggy an idiot and says she was loyal to her old alliance the whole time and can`t believe she was that gullible to think she would easily jump ship over to a new alliance with that little hesitation. Bobby seems to take his anger out on Vinny and almost slaps him. He tells Vinny he has a lot of nerve to team up with his alliance again after already betraying them before and Vinny says it`s a dog eat dog world and Lisa really got devoured at tribal council. Bobby storms upstairs, saying he can`t even look at Vinny. In a confessional, Bobby says he feels stupid for trusting Roberta and Vinny and that he feels he is all alone in the game now. Peter mocks Homer and gloats in his face how his son, wife and daughter are all out of the game while he still has his dog with him. When Meg speaks up that his daughter is still in the game, Peter shoves Meg aside and tells her to go away. He then continues to taunt Homer while Homer tells him that he could beat Peter easily. Peter just scoffs and says it won`t even happened in his dreams. In a confessional, Louise says that everyone is acting like they have no idea what is going on and that she really shook up the game and also that she likes the chaos she is seeing.

The next morning, the hostility over last night is still going on strong as Homer, Meg, Peggy and Bobby seem to stay together in one group while Louise, Vinny, Peter and Roberta stay in another. While Louise`s group uses the upstairs bathroom, the other alliance sticks to the downstairs bathroom. Homer tells Peggy he would just love to strangle Peter like he does to Bart while they wait their turn. Peggy feels startled by Homers choice of discipline but agrees that she hates to see Peter and the rest of his alliance act like they can walk over them with no consequences. Bobby steps out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and says that he would really like to see someone on Louise`s alliance go home next as a way to stick it to her. The group of 4 downstairs agree that is what they need to do before Louise and Roberta come downstairs. They, along with Homer and Meg, go to the kitchen to eat.

In the kitchen, the group of 4 fail to find any food set out but see a box on the table where the contestants cast their votes during tribal council. Louise opens it and everyone sees 8 letters inside with each remaining contestants name on one. Roberta grabs the letter with her name on it and opens it. She discovers it has 500 dollars in 20 dollar bills inside. Upon hearing Roberta`s excited cheers, everyone else rushes into the kitchen where they find 500 dollars in their envelopes as well. Louise suddenly finds a note at the bottom of the box and it says to meet Calvin in the secret room at 8 A.M sharp.

At 7:59 A.M, all 8 contestants are shown in the room where Calvin first launched the flying house while they wait for him. At exactly 8, Calvin slides into the room dressed as a 1970`s game show host and tells the players to get ready to make something worth their money. Party music can be heard in the background and Peter asks where the noise is coming from. Calvin says that all the shows interns got the day off and are having fun in his basement. Everyone suddenly hears a loud crash and Calvin yells they had better not mess anything up. In a cutaway gag, all the shows interns are in the basement doing crazy party activities and just trashing Calvin's fancy basement while dancing.

Back upstairs, Calvin tells the contestants they got money in the morning and that they are going to do the Survivor-style auction. He suddenly rushes out of the room and comes back wheeling several carts that are covered into the lobby, complaining about the interns having to have this day off out of all the days. Calvin then pulls up a lawn chair and a coffee table and brings out a covered item. He tells the players the rules of the auction: Players can bid up to as much money as they have 20 dollars at a time. The one who bets the most money will win the item and keep it. It could be a good item or a bad item not worth a nickel. Once players run out of money, they are out of the auction. While the auction starts, a lot of hot air balloons can be seen out of the flying houses window.

Calvin reveals that the first item is pork chops with a lot of BBQ sauce on the side. Homer immediately runs up and gives Calvin all 500 dollars he has, saying he will take it. Calvin takes the money and gives Homer the pork chops. As Homer sits back down with the rest of the contestants to start eating, Peter laughs at Homer for stupidly blowing his money all at once for one item. However, when Calvin shows that the next item up for grabs is a 12 pack case of Pawtucket Patriot beer Peter stands up and says he will give all 500 dollars of his money for it.

While Homer and Peter enjoy their rewards, Calvin brings up the next covered item and says it will remain a mystery what it is until someone buys it. Peggy kicks off the bidding at 100 dollars and Louise bids 150 quickly. Bobby says he will take the item for 200 dollars and after Peggy bids 280, she wins the prize. Calvin pulls the cloth off the item and reveals that Peggy won a small bowl full of pretzels and chocolate candy. The next item is also covered and Roberta bids 300 dollars. No one else places a bid and Roberta gets the item. However, Roberta gets disgusted when she finds out all she got was a moldy rotten apple. She just tosses it out the window where it hits a hot air balloon guy in the face. Calvin brings out the next covered item and Roberta bids the last 200 dollars of her money before Vinny bids 250, Louise bids 260 and Vinny bids 280 and gets the prize. As he walks up to get the prize, Calvin tells Vinny he can trade what he won for a slice of pizza or a second mystery item. Vinny decides to pick the slice of pizza and learns he passed on a rotten fish but also on a whole cheese pizza.

The next item Calvin offers is an advantage in the immunity challenge and Louise and Meg both bid immediately all 500 dollars of their money. In a rock-paper-scissors tie breaker, Louise ends up winning the prize and gloats in Megs face while Meg gives her an irritated look back. In a confessional, Meg says she will make sure that Louise will definitely lose the next challenge.

The next item is a clue to the immunity idol and Bobby bids 400 dollars for it. Calvin gives a rolled up piece of paper to Bobby telling him he can read the clue later after the auction. While Bobby excitedly tucks it in his pocket, Roberta whispers to Vinny it`s too bad the clue is useless. The next item Calvin brings out is covered and Meg bids all 500 dollars just so that she can get something from the auction. What Meg gets is a bag of potato chips, a soda and a small cookie pack. Calvin then brings out the last item and Vinny gets it for 220 dollars. Vinny ends up getting a book that was written by Brian Griffin that looks boring and hands it to Peter instead. Calvin then announces that the auction is now over and adds Louise will get her advantage at the immunity challenge before dismissing the players. Calvin is then forced to clean up the challenge site and says he can`t wait for the day to be over.

After the auction, Louise and Vinny are shown talking together while Peter is busy marking stuff with a pen in Brian's book. When Louise asks what he is doing, Peter says he is just crossing out the boring parts of the book to make it more enjoyable. Louise tells her 2 alliance members that the biggest concern today is that one of them in the alliance must win immunity tonight. She says that someone from the other alliance must get voted out tonight and after that it will be smooth sailing to the final 4. Vinny says he feels Peggy could be a big threat and Peter says he would like to see Homer go home next as he still can`t stand him. Homer is shown in the kitchen licking BBQ sauce off his shirt and muttering how the stains are deeper than his rivalry with Peter.

At the same time, Bobby reads his idol clue in secret and says in a confessional he thinks there could be a new idol in the house somewhere. He begins to search the house and even looks behind the karaoke machine where the idol really was in the first place. Meg walks up and asks Bobby if he has had any luck and Bobby says either he keeps barking up the wrong tree with his search, or someone has already got the idol. Meg tells Bobby that it could be possible Roberta told the truth about Louise finding the idol and Bobby says that it puts their alliance at risk if the other alliance already has the idol. Meg says in a confessional that she really can`t even look at Louise without feeling anger at this point in the game and would really like to find a way to give her payback for voting someone out close to her. She gets an idea from that and tells Bobby that if someone from their alliance wins immunity today, she has a plan to really screw Louise over. Bobby tells Meg she hopes that she knows what she is doing as she excitedly leaves.

Later, the house lands in a forest side that is near a bog and the contestants step out of the house. They see a bunch of tile lined up between 2 trees and a mallet laying on the ground nearby. Calvin steps out of the house back in his regular attire and tells the contestants to get ready for the immunity challenge. Peggy looks at the bog and asks Calvin if he could have found a better place to do it and Calvin tells Peggy to talk to the scouting interns later since they pick the challenge sites. Then, Calvin takes the immunity necklace from Meg and leaves it on a nearby tree branch before he starts to explain the immunity challenge.

For the challenge, each player will get a huge die and will have to use it to answer trivia questions that are either true or false or A, B, C or D. If a player gets the question right, they get to smash one of their 3 rivals' tiles. When all of someone`s tiles get smashed, they are out of the challenge and the last person in the challenge with at least one tile is going to be the one who gets immunity. Since Louise won advantage at the auction, she has 5 tiles while everyone else has 3. After Calvin finishes with the explaining, everyone gets ready for the challenge.

Soon, all 8 contestants are standing in front of the rows of tiles lined up and each of them are holding a big plastic die. The questions Calvin asks all seem to break the 4th wall and no one seems to notice or react to this. For example, the first questions is: Who voiced the late Brian Griffin? A.) Matt Groening B.) Seth McFarlane C.) Seth Green or D.) H John Benjamin? Peter and Vinny get the right answer and each smash one of Homers tiles. Bobby also gets it right and smashes one of Roberta`s. The next question Calvin asks is: What is the name of the school the kids go to in Bobs Burgers? A.) Springfield Elementary B.) Tom Landry Middle School C.) Wagstaff Middle School or D.) The Broken Stool? Homer ends up being the first person out of the challenge but not before he gets his revenge on Peter by breaking one of his tiles. Bobby and Peggy break Roberta`s 2 remaining tiles eliminating her as well while Roberta breaks on of Peggy`s. After some questions are asked and more tiles get broken Louise is down to 3 tiles, Peggy, Bobby and Vinny are at 2 and Meg at one while Peter is now out as well. Calvin asks the next question which is what street do the Griffins live on and everyone picks Spooner Street, getting it right. Louise eliminates Meg by breaking her last tile and Meg retaliates by smashing one of Louise`s tiles before sitting out. Vinny breaks one of Bobby`s tiles and Peggy and Bobby team up by smashing Vinny`s last 2 tiles taking him out of the challenge as well. Louise, Bobby and Peggy remain and are clearly apprehensive as the next question is asked. Bobby and Peggy get it right while Louise gets it wrong and the mother and son take out Louise`s tiles and eliminate her from the challenge. While everyone in Peggy and Bobby`s alliance looks happy, Louise and her allies don`t even watch the challenge as Calvin asks the last question. The question is true or false: Vinny is voiced by a former cast member of the show "Sienfeld". Bobby says true while Peggy says false. Calvin reveals it was false as Vinny`s voice actor was from "The Sophranos" and Peggy smashes Bobby`s last tile. Calvin announces that Peggy won immunity.

Everyone applauds for Peggy in a different tone as Calvin puts the immunity necklace on her and says she is safe at tribal tonight and everyone has the rest of the day to decide what to do at the votes tonight. He then dismisses the players and they all go inside.

Later, Louise and her alliance have a meeting. She says that she doubts they can get anyone to swap sides with them at this point and that they should all pick someone to vote for besides Peggy tonight. Vinny and Roberta think they should do Bobby but Peter wants to do Homer. Louise says that she would consider Peters idea since she feels he has been cruising under the radar for too long and that if it were up to her, he would have been out of this game by now. Vinny and Roberta decide to agree with the plan and the alliance of 4 all agree to vote out Homer tonight. Vinny suddenly asks if they should do something to try and get someone on the other alliance to vote with them. Louise says that sounds impossible but feels they can trick someone and asks Roberta if she can do it, saying she is persuasive.

At the same time, the other alliance also has a meeting. Homer is busy eating a donut in a distance while Peggy, Meg and Bobby actually do all the planning. Meg says she would like to vote out Louise but Bobby says that he can see 2 problems with that plan. He says that Louise has an idol and she could play it tonight and that the only person Homer has ever voted for at tribal was Peter. Peggy suggests they vote out Peter and brings Homer over. When Homer asks what`s going on, Peggy says that the alliance is going to vote out Peter tonight making Homer look very excited. He suddenly asks what they will do about the alliance having the other idol and Peggy feels that judging by Louise`s personality, she would never use her idol to save anyone in her alliance but herself and feels that as long as they vote for Peter, then the plan to take out the rival alliance will go smoothly. In a confessional, Bobby says tonight's tribal council will be a do or die moment for him in the game. If Peter goes home, he will be in the final 4. If it`s someone on his alliance, he is screwed.

Before tribal, Bobby is seen walking downstairs when he runs into Roberta. Roberta starts to chat with Bobby and speaks in a flirty tone. Bobby looks uncertain and confused by what is going on. Little do they know, Peggy walks up from a hallway corner and sees the talking but stays unnoticed and quiet as she watches. Roberta tells Bobby she thinks he really is a game winner and Bobby begins to feel flattered. As soon as Roberta says they can be a team and vote out Homer, Peggy suddenly steps up and tells Roberta to stop screwing up her alliance like the last tribal council. This begins to cause an argument with Roberta and Peggy while Bobby stands there looking uncertain if he should leave or stay. Roberta tells Peggy to stop getting in her gameplay and that she still must have a lot of guts to speak to her after voting out her mom. Peggy says that she is being a hypocrite as she voted out Lisa despite the fact she promised the alliance to help take out Louise. Roberta ends up storming off upstairs while Peggy talks to Bobby and tells him to stick to the plan at tribal council. Upstairs, Roberta tells her alliance the plan failed and it is just the 4 of them tonight.

That late evening, all the players head out to the patio for tribal council. As they head out, they notice that a billboard advertisement is there by the very edge of the bog. Peter squints and says it`s for the Parents Television Council (The PTC is a real life conservative parental watchdog group and website that reviews shows and sees how appropriate they are for family viewing. Every week, they also label a TV show episode the "Worst show of the week" based on inappropriate content). As Peter scoffs at it and comments how Family Guy kept stacking up "Worst TV show of the week" awards, he and the other contestants take a seat with Calvin. Calvin then introduces the jury, now with Lisa, who take their own seats to the side of the patio to witness the tribal. Lisa gives Meg a small smile and Meg smiles back while giving Lisa a thumbs up.

Calvin says he notices how the contestants are sitting in specific groups. When Homer asks Calvin what he means, Calvin points out that he noticed that he, Peggy, Bobby and Meg seem to sit together in one group while the other 4 contestants sit in another and asks both Louise and Peggy what is going on. Louise speaks up first and admits that there are 2 alliances going on and that both groups appear to be tight together. Peggy adds that while she doesn`t think Louise`s alliance is all that tight, she also agrees there are 2 groups of 4 in the game. Calvin asks Roberta how it all lead to this and she says that it was just that some people were offered positons to be in each group while they were developing and some just managed to make their way into either alliance without a word so it is various. Calvin asks Homer if this worries him that a tie could happened tonight as it is 4 players vs. 4 players based on what he is hearing and Homer says he doubts that will happened while giving Peter a look. Calvin asks Vinny if he thinks there could be a tie tonight. Vinny responds by saying that his alliance has an immunity idol so it could be possible that won`t be the case tonight. Calvin asks Peter if he feels that both alliances won`t have a member flip to vote out someone from their original alliance and Peter says he hasn`t heard anyone mention it so he doubts that will take place at this vote. Calvin asks Bobby how important this vote is and Bobby says that if someone on his alliance goes, so do the next 3 players afterwards and it is also the same case for the other alliance. Calvin says that he feels this vote will be critical and says he can`t wait to see how this will go down.

Calvin tells the contestants to get ready to vote and sends Peggy to vote first. Peggy is shown in the kitchens voting table writing down Peters name, commenting that if he wasn`t such a rude man in the game and in personality, she would have written down Louise or Roberta tonight instead. When Roberta votes, she writes down Homer, mumbling what an idiot he is as she puts her vote in the voting box. Peter and Homer are both shown voting for their rivals and both men have a gleam of excitement in their eyes. When all the players vote, Calvin goes and gets the results.

After Calvin brings the voting box back outside, he asks if anyone would like to play an immunity idol. Everyone seems to look at Louise and she doesn`t stand up. When Calvin says time is up to play an idol and starts reading the votes, Meg and Peggy both look much relived. The first vote is for Peter and the next is for Homer. As Calvin reads each vote one at a time, it seems to come up as a pattern: A vote for Homer, a vote for Peter, a vote for Homer, you get the idea. After Calvin pulls out the last vote, he reveals it`s a 4-4 vote tie between Peter and Homer and says the players will have to revote. Homer and Peter both suddenly stand up and say they want to do the tie breaker now and demand Calvin they don`t let anyone else do the revote. Calvin, deciding the tie breaker could help boost the show's ratings, first dismisses the jury and they all leave. He then tells Peter and Homer they will do a duel that will take place in the bog. While Homer and Peter glare excitedly at each other, dreaming of defeating their rival in battle, the other 6 contestants look uncertain.

Soon, Homer and Peter are both standing on wooden rafts on opposite sides of the bog that have metal railings surrounding them. Peter is on the side that is close to the PTC billboard to his dislike while Homer is near a frog that won`t go away and won`t stop croaking no matter how much he swats at it. Calvin climbs up a tree and tosses an end of a long rope to both men. As he climbs down the tree, Calvin begins to explain the challenge. For the challenge, both Peter and Homer will play a game of tug of war. They have to stay on their raft and avoid falling into the muddy bog as they attempt to pull their rival into the drink. The person who falls into the bog first will be out of the game and will join the jury while the other guy moves on to the final 7.

Calvin then starts the challenge and both Peter and Homer begin to pull with all their might, which is exactly the same amount both men have. The other 6 contestants cheer from the patio but as the challenge goes on for almost 10 minutes with no progress they all begin to sit around bored waiting for someone to fall in. Peter begins to get sweaty and Homer starts to feel hungry. Wanting to throw Homer off his game, Peter begins to shout out insults to Homer. One of the insults he calls Homer is a "Meg-like wannabe looser!" Meg stands up and yells at her dad to stop insulting her. Peter takes off his shoe and throws it at Meg. He misses and Meg picks up Peters shoe. She throws and misses Peter and instead hits the PTC billboard.

Peter begins to taunt Meg on how she wasn`t even close when he hears a loud creaking noise behind him. A lot of 2 inch by 8 inch boards suddenly fall off the billboards platform and all the boards have the names of all the Family Guy episodes that won the Parents Television Councils "worst show of the week" awards (the boards have the name of the episode on the left side and the date they won it on the right). Every board that had the episode name written on it from Family Guys first "Worst show of the Week" ("And The Wiener is…" 1/23/05) all the way to the more recent episodes ("He`s Bla-ack!" 5/15/14) hit Peters raft making it wobble. Peters raft wobbles so much he loses his balance and falls in slow motion into the muddy water. Calvin yells that Homer Simpson won the duel and stays alive in the game. While Homer does a crazy victory dance on his raft, Peter looks at the PTC billboard angrily and punches the base of the billboard, blaming it for his lose. He suddenly hears a loud creaking noise and everyone sees the Parent Television Council billboard fall from the top of the billboard tower and down towards Peter. Peter screams and the camera cuts to black before the billboard can be seen falling on him.

When Peter comes to, he is on a stretcher and sees all 7 contestants nearby. He asks what happened and Calvin walks up and tells Peter he got injured by a gigantic billboard when it fell on top of him. Peter feels it hurts everywhere when he moves and Calvin tells Peter he will have his injuries checked out and that Peter is the 5th member of the jury as well. Peter says a very heartfelt and meaningful good-bye to everyone, even Homer. However, when he gets to Meg, he insults her. Meg responds by grabbing the stretcher and shoving it away, sending Peter rolling down a long steep hill with the shows medics chasing after it. Meg yells at her dad he has no more bullying power over her and Peggy pats Meg on the shoulder and congratulates her for finally standing up to that monster.

Calvin tells the 7 contestants that Peter is now out and he feels this will deeply affect someone's gameplay. He dismisses the players and as they go inside, Vinny tells everyone he has an important announcement to make while Roberta and Louise look very anxious and the other alliance looks excited.

_Idol Clue: Clue 3: If you find the idol, I`ll bet you`d be singing with joy. _

The votes:

Homer: Peter

Peggy: Peter

Meg: Peter

Bobby: Peter

Peter: Homer

Vinny: Homer

Roberta: Homer

Louise: Homer

The results:

Peter- 4 votes

Homer- 4 votes

**Tie breaker winner: **Homer

Out and the 5th member of the jury: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)


	23. Episode 22 of show

Episode 22: "The cards in this game have shuffled faster than a casino dealer."- Vinny Griffin

Following tribal council, Vinny called a meeting with all of the contestants. He says that as of right now, he is in no one's alliance anymore and that he is all alone. In a confessional, Roberta says that the worst thing happened at tribal council and someone from her alliance went home. As a bigger result, she feels that she, Louise and Vinny are all screwed. Homer begins to gloat to his alliance how he defeated Peter and Meg admits that with her dad gone, she feels more relaxed playing the game. Peggy confronts Louise and tells her than she hopes her selfish gameplay was worth it because she is in a position where she can`t easily talk her way out of or scam her way out of. Looking frustrated, Louise storms off. Bobby asks his mon what they will do about Vinny since he claims to have quit Louise`s alliance and Peggy says they will talk more in the morning. In a confessional, Louise says she is back in the same position she found herself in before the teams merged and she still has no plans to be going home now. She says she will do all she can to find a way to break up the other alliance of 4 and hopefully let her alliance take the upper hand in the game again.

The next morning, Meg wakes Peggy up and tells her that she feels it is time for her to get a new makeover as she feels her looks don`t match her newer and better personality and Peggy gets out of bed to help her. After she gets dressed and does a few stretches, she and Meg go into the second story bathroom and lock the door. A montage of Meg getting a new look is seen along with Ariana Grande`s song "Break Free" to add to the mood. The 2 girls spend half an hour in the bathroom and Meg finally leaves when she feels that her new look is down. Downstairs in the kitchen, all the other players except for Peggy are shown having breakfast when Meg walks in. They are all taken aback with amazement with Megs new look. Her usual hair is now a long ponytail, she is wearing a shirt that reads, "I`m on top of the world and you can`t do anything to knock me down!" , has shorter pants that only reach her knees and has a new set of glasses that seem to have the perfect amount of pizazz to Megs new look along with the best touches of makeup as well. In a confessional, Roberta says that Meg really upgraded herself in every department and Bobby says in another confessional he slightly feels in love with Meg now.

As Meg and Peggy sit down to eat, Peggy notes that Meg also seems to have more confidence in her personality now and has more self-esteem. Vinny jokingly asks if Peggy could do him and Peggy flatly refuses, saying she is only working with girls.

While Meg and Peggy feel very confident at breakfast, Roberta and Louise nervously whisper together in the lobby upon leaving the kitchen. Roberta asks what they are going to do now about their numbers problem and Louise says that her only weapon she has against the other alliance and Vinny is her immunity idol. Roberta asks Louise how that can help them out if it can only save one person from being voted out for one tribal council. Louise explains to Roberta that everyone else in the game knows she has an idol and they may attempt to flush it out. Her plan is to make it look like she would never use it on anyone but herself and that she will play it tonight. Hopefully, everyone would be foolish to only vote for Roberta. Roberta tells Louise that she likes the plan but feels it will be tricky. Louise says that they still have to try later and hopes things work out their way.

The flying house suddenly lands and Calvin announces to the contestants on the public announcement system that they are to report to the next reward challenge area and when they step out, they should enter the closest side door they see on the building the house is near. The contestants go outside and Homer immediately feels lost. He wanders around while the rest of the contestants find the door and Bobby calls him over. The contestants discover they are in a middle school and hear a loud noise coming from the gym. Before they can enter it, Calvin steps out and accidently swings the door in Homers face. He welcomes the contestants to the school and says it is a sale day here. When Meg asks what is specifically going on, Calvin points to an orange banner above the contestants with the words: **Alberto J. Hopper Middle School trinket & bake sale day!** Calvin says that today's challenge will be a tricky one.

For the challenge, players must navigate around the crowded gymnasium and look for certain objects at certain booths. They have to collect all 11 items they got assigned and have to bring them all to Calvin, who will be waiting for them in the hallway. The first to find all the items and give them to Calvin will win the reward challenge.

As all the contestants line up at the starting door, Calvin holds up a series of flashcards and says that the items they need to collect are on them and that if they need a reminder of what needs to be found, they can see the list near a wall with a volleyball net mounted alongside it. Calvin then shows the flashcards. The items on them are: a bracelet made only out of red beads, a refrigerator magnet shaped like a smiley face, a brownie with nuts in it, a balloon, a small sample of marble cake, a bumper sticker from New York City, a small flyer for a gym membership, a plastic toy action figure, a small bottle of soda and a small handheld game that is made entirely out of plastic. Calvin gives each player a plastic bag to carry their items in if they feel their hands are full and tells them they can start the challenge any time they want.

All the contestants rush into the gym and are surprised by how crowded it is. They all begin to go different directions and look around the many booths for the items that they need to find. Vinny keeps repeating the list over and over in a low voice to himself and Roberta takes a pen off a table, finds the list in the back of the gym and copies it by writing down all the items on her arm. Homer begins to actually take the early lead since he grabs everything at every booth he passes. He ends up filling his bag and dumps it all out. While he is trying to remember what items he needed to collect, he suddenly smells cooked meat and sniffs his way over to the source. He discovers a new booth is setting up hot dogs that were dunked in BBQ sauce and as soon as the booth owner tells everyone to help themselves, Homer runs up and begins stuffing the hot hotdogs in his mouth and causing a ruckus when he accidently drops the whole tray of hotdogs on the floor splashing BBQ sauce everywhere and even some on Bobby when he sprints by. While Homer causes chaos Louise, Roberta and Peggy all seem to be very close to finishing with all 3 women missing one item (the red bead bracelet). Roberta makes her way to the table first and discovers it is empty, since Homer knocked it down earlier. While Roberta decides she is looking in the wrong area and looks somewhere else in the gymnasium, Louise suddenly spots all the bracelets on the floor and grabs one the same time Meg walks over and also takes one. Louise then rushes outside as several school security members come in with the principal. Calvin is in the hallway sitting on a bench and reading a paper when Louise walks up and says that she found everything. Calvin pulls a checklist out of his pocket while Louise dumps all her items out of the bag. Calvin checks every item on the list and tells Louise that she got it. Calvin then walks into the gym and yells that if anyone is here for a TV show challenge, they can come outside into the hallway now.

After waiting for 3 minutes, all the other contestants except for Homer are in the hallway. When Meg asks where Homer is, several school security guards and the school principal are seen dragging Homer out of the gym and tossing him outside. The principal yells at Homer that if he were a student, he would be expelled and Homer just scoffs and walks back to the house. In the hallway, Calvin announces to the other contestants that Louise won the reward challenge and she will be taking the comfort prize since the show has already arranged for it. The reward is a ride to a country club at a hilltop with a stunning view of the world below. Louise will enjoy lunch on a huge outdoor patio that has pizza, soda, french fries, potato chips, brownies and cookies. Calvin then surprises Louise by saying she can pick someone to take with her for the trip. Louise doesn`t hesitate to pick Roberta and she excitedly hugs Louise as a thank you. Louise is then told to pick another player to bring and Louise picks Vinny. Everyone goes outside and sees Homer waiting there covered in sauce. Calvin says he won`t even ask what happened as a minivan pulls up to drive Louise, Roberta and Vinny to their reward. The trio get in and drive off while the other 4 contestants enter the flying house with Calvin and fly off.

Later, the minivan arrives at the reward destination and Louise, Roberta and Vinny get out. They get lead all the way to a patio that is literally 20 times bigger than the flying houses patio and all 3 admire the view of the country side from above. As soon as they are done doing that, Vinny finds a table with the food for Louise and the trio take their seats and start to dine. The trio begin to take it easy from the game and just have a fun, relaxing time. Roberta finds a camera on the table with a note on it that says it`s for the players to take photos to remember this day. Following that, a montage of photos the trio took get shown. Roberta is shown doing model-like poses, Vinny and Louise are shown making faces at the camera and there is even a photo of Roberta holding Louise by the ankles over the edge of the patio and everyone in the background looking freaked out by it. As the trio wrap up lunch, Louise scrolls through the photos and suddenly sees one no one took here. It is a photo of an immunity idol clue. Louise quickly reads it and discovers the idol clue was for her already found idol. In a confessional, Louise says she found herself an easter egg in the memory lane album and deletes the idol clue from the camera, saying that no one is to suspect she could possibly have 2 idols.

Meanwhile, back at the house Peggy is shown putting Homer and Bobby`s stained clothing in the washing machine upstairs in the attic while the 2 men sit on a crate next to it. As the clothes start to wash, Meg comes up and Peggy calls a quick meeting about what the players are to do with the votes at tonight's tribal. Bobby says the obvious thing is to make sure that Louise, Roberta and Vinny don`t win immunity. Meg suddenly speaks up and says that Vinny won`t be a major problem since he seems to have jumped out of the alliance when things began to look bad for it as usual. In a confessional, Meg admits that the real reason she is defending Vinny is because he is family to her and that she actually would like to take him to the end. Peggy says they won`t completely believe Vinny won`t be a threat in the game but says that right now Louise and Roberta and the other alliances idol is the bigger threat and tells everyone that no matter what they have to keep Louise and Roberta from taking the immunity today or else voting one of them out will be a huge risk tonight. In a confessional, Peggy says that she feels as the end game draws nearer, the impact she makes at every tribal council is bigger and can`t wait to see how things go down at the challenge.

Later in the afternoon, a backyard swimming pool is shown and the 4 contestants who didn`t go on the reward show up with Calvin. After they arrive, so does a minivan where Louise, Vinny and Roberta all show up. Calvin takes the immunity necklace from Peggy and says that immunity is up for grabs and they`d best hurry to start the challenge as the owner of the house agreed to have the show film in his backyard for a certain amount of time. He describes the challenge in a rushed tone.

For the challenge, the players will all hold on to a rope over the pool using only their hands, feet and teeth. When someone falls off from the rope and into the pool, they are out of the challenge and the person who is the last man or woman left holding on will win immunity and be safe tonight at tribal council while someone will get voted out and join the jury.

The challenge starts after all the contestants manage to get onto the rope and hold on while they are over the swimming pool. Calvin starts the challenge and tells the contestants that this is a possible million dollar challenge for someone and they have to dig deep and do whatever they can to hold on. Bobby and Homer both suddenly fall into the water in less than a minute after the challenge starts and Louise shows signs of struggling while Vinny, Roberta and Peggy all hold on as tight as they can. 5 minutes into the challenge, the hot sun shines on the players competing in the challenge and Louise finally let's go and falls into the pool while Meg and Peggy look happy by this. Peggy then begins to talk to Roberta and says that if the 2 of them let go at the same time, they won`t write each other's name down at tribal council. Roberta says no deal and hangs onto the rope tighter while Vinny begins to use his teeth. Meg suddenly loses her grip and falls in while Peggy and Roberta begin to struggle and Vinny just does all he can to tighten his grip. As the challenge goes on, the other contestants nervously watch the trio hang on for immunity. As the challenge reaches the 25 minute mark, Calvin comments to the other contestants on how it must be aching to hold onto the ropes for so long and how it would be really easy to just let go and take a refreshing and relaxing dip in the water. Roberta and Peggy both glare at each other while Vinny really struggles to hang on with his teeth and arms while his legs dangle just inches above the water. Suddenly, both Peggy and Roberta lose their grip at the same time and fall into the pool and Calvin announces that Vinny won his second immunity of the game.

While all the other contestants stand by, Calvin walks up to Vinny and puts the immunity necklace around his neck and announces that Vinny will not be going home tonight and that everyone is fair game. He then dismisses the players and tells them to start making voting plans tonight before dismissing them. As the contestants leave the backyard and head back to the house, Louise says that it was bad luck Roberta could not win that immunity and that voting out someone from the other alliance is going to be difficult but she still plans to pull it off.

Later, Roberta and Louise chat in the secret room where the players had the auction in the previous episode. The girls begin to talk about who to vote out and Louise says she feels their nominees are Bobby, Peggy and Homer with all of them having a good reason to be voted out. Roberta says that she wants to get rid of Peggy really desperately or maybe Bobby to throw her off her game. Louise says that while he could be a social threat, Bobby isn`t the biggest concern to the alliance and it is either Peggy or Homer.

While the 2 girls talk, the alliance of Homer, Peggy, Meg and Bobby meet up. Vinny seems to be hanging out in the background as if he is an official member of the group but doesn`t want to socialize. The group of 4 whisper together and try to decide if they should all vote for one person or split the votes between Louise and Roberta. Meg feels convinced that Louise would never play her idol to save Roberta like she did with Bart and feels they can safely all write her name down while Homer thinks they should split the votes. Vinny starts to walk around the house thinking and sees Roberta and Louise also debate. In a confessional, Vinny says he has no idea what to do as everyone appears to be in a group except for him and feels that deciding to skip out on his old alliance may not have been the best move.

Meg leaves the group as the alliance reaches their conclusion on what to do for the voting tonight and meets up with Vinny. When Vinny asks what is going on, Meg says that she was thinking ahead of the game recently and believes that once Roberta and Louise are gone, it will be every player for themselves and feels if the 2 of them stick together, they can make it to the end of the game and win the money for the family. Eager to be part of a group again, Vinny accepts the offer and tells Meg that the plan for family to stick together to the end is an impossible thing to break. Meg then looks around and begins to tell him what exactly will happened at tribal council.

While Meg whispers to Vinny about the voting plan, Louise and Roberta agree who to vote for at tribal council and Roberta says that she hopes that the idol will save the right person tonight. In a confessional, Louise says that since the alliance will probably vote out her or Roberta instead of Vinny, she will play her idol but doesn`t know if she or Roberta will get the possible boot tonight.

That evening, the players go to tribal council. After they take a seat Calvin introduces the jury which now includes Peter, who is in a wheelchair being pulled by Lisa and has everything except his left arm and head bandaged. Some people on the jury, especially Lisa and Marge, look impressed by Megs new look as Calvin starts to ask the questions. He asks Louise how worried she is tonight as her alliance failed to become the majority in the last tribal council. Louise says that it irritates her that she can`t stay in a strong position for that long and it feels like she is always the one in danger of being voted out. Calvin tells Bobby that he was a team mate with Louise and asks him why he thinks that this keeps happening to her. Bobby explains that he felt Louise proved herself to be underhanded and untrustworthy throughout the time Niagara Jade was still a team and feels that trusting her would just get you voted out. Calvin asks Peggy if having the upper hand in the game in alliance terms for now has a downside and Peggy admits that she does feel it could be possible that she could be at the bottom of the alliance. Calvin asks Homer what he feels his position in the alliance is and Homer says that he is on top of things. Asking him why, Homer says he has no idea but says it is clearly possible to anyone who is viewing the game. Louise just giggles at this from under her breath while Roberta rolls her eyes. Calvin asks Vinny where he stands in the game in his opinion and Vinny says that he feels like a lone wolf in the game. Calvin asks Roberta if she thinks she can make it to the final 5 at this point based on what she knows and feels about the game and she says that it feels possible.

Deciding enough was said, Calvin asks Vinny if he is going to keep his immunity or give it to someone and Vinny says he will keep it. Calvin then tells Vinny he gets to vote first. All the contestants are seen voting one by one and when Louise votes, she writes down Homer and says he can consider this a payback for eliminating Peter and for playing the game under the radar too much. When Bobby votes, he writes down Roberta and silently tells himself he hopes Louise uses the idol on her tonight instead. Once all the contestants vote, Calvin goes inside and gets the results.

After he comes back out, Calvin asks if anyone would like to play an idol. Everyone looks at Louise and she suddenly stands up. The alliance looks pleased as she pulls out her idol but then get surprised when she gives it to Roberta and tells her to save herself. Roberta gives Calvin the idol and he quickly examines it before telling everyone that the idol is real and that any votes at Roberta will not count. Calvin then starts to read the votes and the first one is for Roberta, which does not count. Calvin pulls out the next 3 votes and discovers that they also were for Roberta and do not count as well. When Calvin pulls out the next vote, he announces that Homer got a vote making him say, "D`oh!" out loud. As Calvin gets out the last vote, he tells Homer his only chance to stay alive is if someone else got a vote. After taking his time pulling out the last vote, Calvin announces that the last vote was for Homer meaning that he got voted out of the game. Homer leaves the game disappointed while Louise puts her arms around Vinny and Roberta and hisses to the other 3 players that her alliance has struck back. Calvin then dismisses the jury and tells the players that with only a few tribal councils left and the big multi-million dollar deciding vote around the corner, thinking about the end game strategies should probably be the top priority before dismissing the players. All 6 players go inside the house looking tense but excited. Once everyone enters the house, it blasts off and begins to fly to its next destination.

_Idol clue: Still can`t find the idol at this point? Try to look behind something electronic that involves music and is on the first floor of the house._

The votes: 

Homer: Roberta

Peggy: Roberta

Vinny: Roberta

Meg: Roberta

Louise: Homer

Roberta: Homer

Bobby: Roberta

The results:

Roberta- 0 votes (due to an idol, 4 votes against Roberta didn`t count)

Homer- 2 votes

Out and the 6th member of the jury: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

_Coming in the next episode: Louise plans to retake the game but Vinny`s uncertainty to decide who to stay loyal to (Meg or Louise) puts a lot of pressure on him and the faith of 2 different alliances. Roberta is desperate to win immunity while Peggy and Bobby start a secret final 3 alliance bond of their own. _


	24. Episode 23 of show

Episode 23: "Hamlets quote was to be or not to be. My quote is to stay in the game or get voted out."- Roberta Tubbs-Brown

After tribal council, the contestants are all shown to be having different emotions as usual. Peggy asks Meg why they agreed with her plan to all vote for Roberta instead of splitting the votes between her and Louise and Meg says that she didn`t expect Louise to use her idol to save her. Before things can get ugly between the 2 women, Bobby comes in between them and tells them to cool it down. He reminds them that they still have a chance to take the upper hand and that Vinny looks like he may really flip over to their side again. In a confessional, Peggy says she is more stressed out than usual over the fact that she is so close to the finals and would really like to win the 5 million dollar prize. She says that she needs a new end game plan and will do all that she can to stay active in the game. Meanwhile, Louise and Roberta high five each other on voting out Homer and Roberta brags how easy it was. Louise says that what is better is that with him gone, the alliances now have 3 members each and all they need to do is get Vinny back on their side and vote another alliance member out. Then, it will be the three of them in the final 3. Roberta gives Louise a gentle shove and says that this game feels too easy to play now. While the duo walk upstairs, Vinny lays down to sleep on the couch in the lobby and asks Meg what the plan is from here. Meg tells Vinny she plans to tear up Roberta and Louise`s alliance by voting one of them off and since Peggy and Bobby are kin, she feels one of them should also go before the final 3. From there, it will be the 2 of them and someone they know they can both beat in a jury vote. In a confessional, Vinny says that it seems like everyone is making plans to get to the end and not all of them will work out. He adds that he is rather eager to see how things will officially work out tomorrow.

The next morning, Peggy and Bobby wait outside the hallway to take a shower while Louise is taking one at the moment. As they wait their turn, Peggy tells Bobby that they are both so close to the finals and that if they both were sitting in the final 3 it would be a good position for the Hill family to be in. When Bobby asks Peggy what she has in mind, Peggy says that the 2 of them can stay together and make their way to the finals together. She adds that her first concern is that they need to break up the alliance of Louise and Roberta. As Peggy says this, Roberta walks up to wait in line for the shower and immediately snaps at Peggy for planning to vote her out. Louise then steps out of the bathroom with her clothes on and with her pink rabbit ear hat in her hands rather than her head and tells Bobby that she heard every word of their conversation and that he is really going to need a miracle to get to the end, just as much as he will need one to win a challenge. When Bobby asks Louise what the second comment means, Louise says that Bobby is the only one left in the game who technically didn`t win an individual challenge. In a confessional, Bobby says that he is going to show Louise that he can win a challenge and plans to rub it in her face when he does.

After all the contestants eat and get their morning priorities finished, Calvin suddenly walks upstairs and tells the contestants to meet him upstairs as he walks by the lobby. All the contestants follow him and meet him in the old Salsaobe room. Calvin tells the contestants they are about to enter a reward challenge as the house lands and pulls out a rubber ball from his pocket. He tells the contestants to go downstairs and grab one of the six lacrosse sticks an intern has set out on the kitchen table and go outside to the side of the house where the team rooms face.

While all the contestants go downstairs, Calvin stays on the second floor bouncing the rubber ball around the room. The contestants find the lacrosse sticks and exit the house. When they get to the side of the house where the rooms are outside, Calvin opens a window and starts to climb out onto the roof. Before he completely does, he gives a disclaimer that tells viewers to not imitate what he is doing because they could die. He then climbs onto the highest point of the roof with his ball and Meg asks what he is doing. Calvin says that he is doing the reward challenge and begins to explain to them the challenge.

For the challenge, 3 players in each round will all attempt to catch a rubber ball that Calvin will roll down the houses roof. Each time a player catches it, they get a point. The first player to get 2 points will move on to the final round. Then, the next 3 players will compete in the challenge and it will be the same challenge over. The players who won the first rounds will square off against each other in the final round where they must catch a rubber ball with their hands. The player who does that will win the reward challenge and gets to pick comfort or advantage.

For the first round of the challenge Bobby, Peggy and Roberta compete while the rest of the players watch from a distance. Calvin rolls down the first ball and the trio shove each other a lot to get in a good position to catch it. Roberta jumps high and almost literally on top of Peggy and catches the first ball with the lacrosse stick, scoring her a point. After tossing the ball back up, Calvin gets ready to roll again. Louise cheers for Roberta while Vinny and Meg cheer for Bobby. Calvin starts to roll the ball down the roof commenting how Peggy is getting no love in this challenge. Peggy and Roberta both start to shove each other again to get the ball but Bobby takes advantage of their struggle by stepping in front of them and using his lacrosse stick to catch the ball like a baseball catcher. Calvin announces that Roberta and Bobby both have a point as he begins to roll the next ball down the roof. The ball hits the ground and bounces high in the air. Roberta and Bobby both go for it and Bobby catches the ball with his lacrosse stick a split second before Roberta can. Calvin announces that Bobby moves on while Roberta and Peggy are out of the challenge.

For the next round Louise, Vinny and Meg all go while the other 3 contestants watch from a distance. When the challenge starts, Louise doesn`t seem to be putting much of an effort to compete in the challenge as Vinny and Meg do and in a confessional Louise admits she is not doing her best to look weaker in the challenges. She feels that if she looks weaker than Roberta, they will vote Roberta out before her possibly. Vinny catches the ball with his mouth and tells Meg he got a point. However, Calvin says it didn`t count because he needs to catch it with his lacrosse stick. In the next round, Meg easily catches the ball as Louise is losing on purpose and Vinny struggles to overcome the urge to catch the ball with his mouth. In the next round after that, Meg easily catches the ball for the same reason and moves on to the final round while Louise and Vinny are out of the challenge.

The final round sees Bobby go up against Meg. They both toss their lacrosse sticks aside and get ready to catch the ball as Calvin rolls it down the roof and yells that it`s for the win. Meg and Bobby both miss the ball when it falls from the roof and as it bounces high in the air, Bobby lungs hard for it and grabs the ball before landing on the ground hard. Calvin then cheers that Bobby won immunity as he goes down the roof like he is on a slide. All the contestants are soon in the kitchen where Calvin asks Bobby if he will be taking comfort or advantage as a prize. Bobby says he would really like comfort but feels taking advantage would be more helpful to him later on and picks advantage. As the flying house starts to go up, Calvin says to Bobby he will get his advantage at the immunity challenge and tells all the contestants to enjoy themselves before heading back down to his fancy basement.

Bobby is overjoyed he won and gloats to Louise how he managed to win something alone. Louise just shrugs it off and tells Bobby that he got what he wanted and doesn`t need him to list all his emotions. In a confessional, Louise says she felt that Bobby only got lucky and that if she put all that effort she had in her in the reward challenge, she may have won it instead.

While Bobby is overjoyed with his win, Roberta meets up with Vinny and tells him that with Homer gone, there is a chance for him, her and Louise to all take back the game. Vinny says that he formed an alliance with Meg and this surprises Roberta. She asks him how that happened and he says that it was probably because they were family. Roberta asks Vinny if he would rather stick with someone like Meg or with a strong alliance with 2 expert game strategists. Vinny asks Roberta if she is giving him an ultimatum and Roberta says that it definitely is an ultimatum. She tells Vinny she can tell he feels uneasy about his position and will give him until before tribal council to decide who his loyalties are with. In a confessional, Roberta admits that what she told Vinny may have been harsh but the alliance could really use him to vote out one of the 3 players and that this is a very critical point in the game and that stalling to make decisions won`t really be accepted at the moment.

Vinny meets up with Meg and Peggy and tells them what Roberta told him. Peggy thinks that Louise and Roberta really are trying to start something to get someone else voted out tonight at tribal council and that those two together are a true threat. Meg asks Peggy what she thinks the players should do about it and Peggy says that they are going to get rid of Roberta tonight. However, Meg says she`d rather send Louise home instead which leads to Peggy and Meg starting to feel indifference towards one another.

While all the commotion goes on, Roberta tells Louise that she gave Vinny an ultimatum and Louise tells Roberta in a worried tone that what she did could truly make Vinny chicken out of their alliance. She meets him upstairs alone and begins to talk sweetly to him. She tells him that Roberta was joking and that there is no ultimatum. Vinny feels suspicious over what Louise is saying and asks how she knew about the ultimatum. Louise lies and says that she overheard what Roberta said. Vinny says that it isn`t fair for him to be forced by other players to decide if he should team up with his old alliance and Bobby. Louise tells him that he can have a close bond with Bobby and they can go to the final 4 together but wining this game is the biggest aspect right now. Vinny suddenly says in an excited tone he caught her little lie. When Louise asks Vinny what he means, Vinny says his newer alliance is with Meg, not Bobby, and that she and Roberta are lying to his face. Louise storms out of the room cursing and says in a confessional that getting Vinny to join their alliance would be like her trying to fly all the way to the moon like a bird.

The immunity challenge seems to come quickly that day as the contestants don`t feel that much time has passed when Calvin announces that its immunity challenge time. Before the contestants can leave the house, Calvin suddenly stops them at the door and says he has just one question to ask the contestants before they compete in the challenge: Weight on or weight off? The contestants all look at each other a bit confused before Peggy, Meg and Bobby say weight off and Roberta, Louise and Vinny say weight on. Calvin then leads the contestants outside where they see that the house has landed near a track and field. They see several benches by the side of the track and each bench has a box of weight anklets on them. Calvin takes the immunity necklace from Vinny as the contestants line up near the field and tells them to get ready for the immunity challenge.

For the challenge, contestants will line up at the starting line on the track and race across the field once. If that sounded too simple, the challenge gets a bit more complex. On the course, players must stop at all 12 benches where there are weight anklets. If a contestant said they would take the weight off side of the immunity challenge, they start the race wearing a dozen 10 pound weight anklets. As they run across the field, every bench they stop at is where they will remove one of the 12 anklets making the challenge easier as they go down the field. If a player said they would take the weight on side of the challenge, they start the race with no weight anklets on but will add one on them at each station to stop at. No matter what specific task the competitors chose to do, they must stop at all 12 benches and put on or take off a weight anklet. The first person to do all their tasks at the benches and run a full lap will win immunity and will go to the final 5. Since Bobby picked advantage, he can skip any two benches on the course he wants.

The 6 contestants all line up at the starting line and Peggy, Meg and Bobby all start the challenge with weight anklets on them. Calvin starts the challenge and the competitors dash off. Roberta, Vinny and Louise easily take the lead but Bobby manages to pass them when he skips the first 2 benches and takes the lead. At the first bench station Louise, Vinny and Roberta all put a weight anklet on them while Peggy and Meg take one off. Bobby looks like the challenge is his at first but easily begins to get very tired after he walks 1/3 of the course. He complains to Calvin why the show always does more physical challenges than mental challenges and Calvin says he isn`t in charge of creating the challenges. Peggy takes off another weight anklet at the next station followed by Meg and Roberta at her heels while Vinny and Louise both begin to fall behind. While Roberta appear to be taking the lead and even manages to pass Bobby with Vinny, Meg and Peggy the weight slowly starts to affect her speed as she adds more pounds to her. At the halfway point, Peggy comments she is feeling light as a cloud and takes off another anklet while Roberta adds one and asks Calvin if she can stop putting more anklets on her. Calvin tells Roberta she should have picked weight off and that it's too late to change challenges. Louise and Bobby both seem to give up as they just slowly walk in the challenge and Vinny really struggles to keep up while Roberta, Meg and Peggy put up the big fight. After 9 stations, Meg takes the lead while Roberta almost falls down and keeps complaining the challenge is impossible. Meg and Peggy are the only 2 who appear to compete in the challenge by the time they both get to the last station and take the last anklet off them. Both women start to do a quick dash to the finish and both appear to finish at the same time. Everyone demands who won the challenge and Calvin begins to watch the camera. He shows the contestants a video of the slow motion finish and by 0.000005 seconds, Meg passed the line before Peggy. Calvin declares that Meg won immunity to her joy.

While all the other contestants drink water from a cooler nearby, Calvin puts the immunity necklace on Meg and tells her she will be in the final 5 and has a 20% shot at winning the game. He then tells the other contestants one of them will end up on the jury tonight and they had better start to secure their spot in the game before tonight's tribal. Calvin then dismisses the players and they all go back to the house.

Later that day, Louise and Roberta meet up and Louise tells Roberta she has a plan to turn the other 4 competitors against themselves rather than them. When Roberta asks what the plan is, Louise starts to whisper it to her. In a confessional, Louise is then shown saying that she is still not going to give up after making it this far and plans to go to the final 5. While Roberta and Louise strategize, the other contestants meet up. When Bobby asks what the voting plan will be tonight, Vinny says he doubts that either of the girls have an immunity idol and this time they can safely vote one of them out. The 4 start to debate who should they send home and it seems to them that Roberta is the stronger option since she is better at challenges than Louise and could win immunity easily in the next round. In a confessional, Meg admits that ever since she was blackmailed into an alliance with Louise, she was planning to have her voted out but now realizes if she takes Louise to the end, no one on the jury would vote for her. Bobby suddenly speaks out and says he would rather vote out Louise over Roberta and he and Vinny have a big disagreement and verbal argument over this. When the meeting ends, Peggy notes that Meg and Vinny have been spending a lot of time together just like her and Bobby and fears that they may also have an alliance going on.

Louise suddenly meets up with Bobby and Peggy and tells them that Meg and Vinny have an alliance and if it was down to the 2 of them and those 2, there is a possibility one of them could get voted out before the finals and that they should vote one of the Griffins out now when they least suspect it. Louise tells them to think about it as she leaves. Peggy and Bobby then start to talk together and try to decide what to do at the votes tonight.

Roberta is then seem talking to Vinny and Meg and tells them that Bobby and Peggy will vote for one of them out of the game if they all get to the final 4 and that this is their shot to vote one of them out now as they won`t see it coming. Meg admits that her alliance members Bobby and Peggy have been starting to be very distant of her and fears it could be possible they might flip on her and Vinny tonight. Roberta tells the duo to think about it before leaving. Roberta then meets up with Louise who says the seeds of doubt have been planted. In a confessional, Vinny says that tonight shall be an important vote and that it could be what propels him into the final 3 or will send him to the jury before he can react.

That late evening, the contestants all go to tribal council where they take a seat with Calvin. Calvin then introduces the jury, which now has Homer who is upset that he has to stay and watch the tribal councils in his "jury duty". Calvin begins tribal council by asking Vinny how anxious he is to be sitting in the final 6. Vinny says it feels ambivalent as he views it as an honor and risk. Calvin asks Vinny how he feels about the relationships in the game and Vinny tells Calvin he has a small bond with Meg and that he is torn between going to the end with her or his old alliance of Roberta and Louise. Calvin asks Roberta what happened that made Vinny bail on the alliance and Roberta says that after Peter got voted out, he said he was no longer part of the alliance to save himself from being voted out. Bobby then adds out of nowhere that Roberta gave him an ultimatum, surprising the jury. Calvin asks Bobby what he means and Bobby explains that Roberta seemed to give Vinny an order on who he can align with: either her or Meg. Calvin asks Louise if she knows about the ultimatum and Louise says it surprised her when she heard what Roberta did and admits she likes that style of gameplay. Calvin then asks Vinny if he knows who he will side with on this ultimatum and Vinny says he feels his vote will tell everyone who he is now loyal to, making Meg look concerned. Calvin asks Peggy what she thinks of relationships in the game and Peggy admits that she and Bobby seem to be spending time together more often than before and that Vinny and Meg have been keeping to themselves lately. Asking Peggy what she thinks this means, Peggy says that the end game is coming up fast and everyone is going to really have to put up a fight to stay alive in the game.

Calvin asks Meg if she wants to give up her immunity and Meg says she will keep it. Calvin then says it`s time to vote and sends Louise to vote first. In the voting booth, Louise writes down Peggy`s name and says that it was nice playing with her but feels that having her and Bobby as a team is too risky for now. When Roberta votes, she also writes down Peggy and says that this time she hopes it`s her turn to go tonight. While the other contestants vote, Louise whispers to Roberta that she feels confident the 2 alliances will turn on each other. When Vinny votes, he writes a name down that is unseen on the camera but is heard saying that he decided who to stay loyal to the end to.

After all the contestants vote, Calvin gets the results and asks if anyone has an idol they would like to play as tonight is the last night anyone can play an idol. Louise and Roberta both get a lot of looks from everyone but neither of them stand up. Calvin then starts to read the votes. Peggy gets the first 2 votes and Louise looks optimistic. However, she and Roberta get nervous when Roberta gets the next 2 votes. Calvin gets out the 5th vote and says Roberta has 3 votes and Peggy has 2 before he pulls out the last vote. After pausing for a moment, Calvin announces that Roberta has been voted out of the game. Roberta leaves while Louise looks frustrated she lost another alliance partner. Calvin congratulates the remaining players for making it all the way to the final 5 and tells them they still have a tough road ahead of them and that they had better get ready to put up a big fight to get to the end. He dismisses the players and the jury and the final 5 all enter the house looking uncertain yet eager to see how the final round will go down.

The votes:

Peggy: Roberta

Vinny: Roberta

Meg: Roberta

Louise: Peggy

Bobby: Roberta

Roberta: Peggy

The results:

Roberta- 4 votes

Peggy- 2 votes

Out and the 7th member of the jury: Roberta Tubbs-Brown (The Cleveland Show)

_**You`ve watched Bobby Hill….Peggy Hill…Louise Belcher…..Vinny Griffin….and even Meg Griffin fight to stay alive in the game and do all they can to make it this far. Now, only one episode remains. Watch as 2 more players will join the jury and the final 3 face past decisions in the game that will help or hinder their pleas to win the 5 million dollar prize. Tell all your friends to tune in soon and see the exciting Finale to: Foxs Animated All-Star Battle!**_


	25. Episode 24 of show- Finale

Episode 24: "Yes! The finale is here! I made it! This is awesome!...Lets just hope it doesn`t suck like Seinfelds did."- Bobby Hill

Before the actual episode begins, the finale starts off with a recap of the season that lasts almost 5 minutes. It describes what happened all the way to the final 5 and also gives a description of them and what they did to get to where they are.

Once the recap and descriptions are done, the final 5 of Meg, Peggy, Louise, Vinny and Bobby are shown in the lobby excited that they are where they are. In a confessional, Bobby expresses his excitement about being in the finals while Meg says she can`t believe she made it this far. However, Louise seems to have the more negative mood as she says in a confessional that she is all by herself now and that excluding Vinny, she has lost every person she ever aligned with in the game. She says her only plan now is to win every immunity challenge up to the final 3. While Louise is in the confessional, Peggy tells Meg and Vinny that the next person who will be going is obviously Louise since she is the biggest threat in the game and Meg and Vinny seem to agree. In a confessional, Peggy says that the finals are trickier than she expected since she and her son Bobby have the alliance plan to get to the end together and Vinny and Meg also have one. She says that she really bonded with Meg and Vinny in the game and that she doesn`t really want to send one of them home deep down but knows it must happened eventually. She feels that voting out Louise will keep that friendly bond alive for just one more day.

The next morning, Meg and Vinny come out of the former Team Salsaobe room and head downstairs. Vinny comments to Meg that he can`t believe how long he lasted and says he was secretly worried at the start of the game people would target him because he was a dog and very different from his peers in the game. Meg says that she can relate as she grabs some bread from the counter and tells Vinny they just need to clear the next 2 tribal councils and they are good to go. Vinny suddenly notices a lot of tiny refrigerator magnets on the fridge and notices that they spell out: **At 10 o`clock, report outside for the next immunity challenge. **Vinny tells Meg that they`d best get ready as Peggy, Louise and Bobby all come down to eat with them.

When 10 o`clock comes, the house lands somewhere and the final 5 excitedly step out of the house ready to compete in the challenge. They see 5 large and marked magnet boards and a very tall cargo net leading up to the top of the tree. Calvin welcomes the contestants to the challenge and takes the immunity necklace from Meg. After setting it down on a nearby tree stump, Calvin tells the contestants to get ready to compete in the immunity challenge because this one's going to be a bit hard for everyone.

For the challenge, players will have to climb up the cargo net over 100 feet to the puzzle bags that are in a fake birds nest at the top. The players will take one and climb back down. Upon getting down, they will then start to assemble a puzzle on their metal board since all the pieces to the puzzle are made of refrigerator magnets. The first contestant to put their puzzle together wins immunity and will go to the final 4. Calvin then gives the contestants' time to strategize before starting the challenge.

Soon, the final 5 are lined up at the starting line. Calvin blows an air horn and the challenge is officially on. All 5 contestants start to scramble up the cargo net with Peggy and Louise both taking the lead and Bobby falling behind quick. Peggy takes the lead when she gets to the halfway point but ends up dropping her glasses making her unable to see straight. Peggy calls to Calvin for a pause in the challenge so she can get her glasses but Calvin tells Peggy she should have kept them on herself and that it wouldn`t be fair to the other contestants. He tells Peggy to climb back down and get them herself. While Peggy climbs down, Louise takes the lead followed by Meg who is at her heels. Meg manages to pass Louise and gets her puzzle bag first. As she climbs down, Louise gets her puzzle bag shortly followed by Vinny while Bobby is still struggling to even climb the net halfway up. As Peggy gets her glasses back on and starts over with climbing the net, Meg comes down first and rushes to her metal board where she dumps out the pieces. She starts to sort them out as Louise and Vinny come down from climbing and Bobby almost gets to the bags. Meg begins to put her puzzle together and yells at Vinny not to let Louise win this. Louise just says a curse word at Meg as she and Vinny empty their bags. The trio then start to put together their puzzles as Bobby finally gets his puzzle bag and starts to climb down with Peggy not too far behind. The puzzle turns out to be so hard that Louise, Vinny and Meg are still working on it when Bobby comes down. He opens his bag and discovers a lot of pieces inside making him nervous about completing the challenge. Louise and Meg both seem to take the lead with Vinny a few pieces behind. Peggy suddenly makes it down the cargo net and all 5 players begin to solve their puzzles. Louise suddenly notices a simple pattern to putting the puzzle together and begins to take some pieces out while Peggy makes quick work on her puzzle. Calvin is nearby holding the immunity necklace and commenting that this could be anyone`s challenge to win here. Louise starts to do her new plan on the puzzle by putting pieces that fit together in separate groups than trying to fit one piece in place at a time. This seems to work out rather quickly as she pulls ahead of Meg and Vinny. Bobby frustratingly tries to force several pieces in place and complains how hard this is. While Meg comes very close to completing her puzzle, Louise manages to put her last pieces into place. Calvin checks the puzzle to see if she got it right and declares that Louise won immunity and is going to the final 4.

Louise does a crazy victory dance while the other contestants look annoyed. Calvin then puts the necklace onto Louise and tells her that unless she gives it up later, she is safe at the vote and that he will see all the contestants tonight at tribal council again. The competitors reenter the house with most of them dreading the evening that will come. In a confessional, Peggy says that she hoped Louise would lose so the other 4 players could vote her out but now it has gotten to the point where she will have to vote out one of her close allies Meg or Vinny.

Later at the house, Louise is seen relaxing on the couch. She comments in a confessional that with her having immunity it will be fun to watch the Griffins and the Hills fight to stay active since they both know their game depends on who will go home tonight.

Peggy talks to Bobby and asks who he thinks is the bigger threat at getting more jury votes. Bobby says that it is a tough call in his opinion. He says that he has seen Vinny talk to everyone and it could be possible he has a lot of bonds with the people on the jury and as for Meg, her new personality and upbeat attitude really seems to have taken a shine to the jury as well. Peggy says that they need Louise to help vote one of them out making Bobby look annoyed they have to ask her.

Simultaneously, Meg and Vinny are seen talking strategy about tonight`s vote and Vinny says that if it is one of them who goes home tonight, the other could be screwed if Louise wins immunity again. Meg says they could talk to Louise about who to vote for tonight and says that she would like to see Bobby go home instead of Peggy, feeling that he can easily win over the jury. Vinny says that trusting Louise to vote with them is quite risky but Meg says it must be done.

While Louise walks upstairs, Bobby meets up with her and says that he wants to talk to her. He tells Louise that he feels Vinny is the biggest threat in the game and that he and his mom will vote him out. Louise pretends to be listening but in a confessional mentions that Bobby is like an idiot since Vinny betrayed a lot of people in the game and that Meg would be the better one to boot tonight. Nonetheless, Louise listens to Bobby say his idea and Louise says that she will strongly consider it tonight and asks Bobby to leave her alone for the time being. To her surprise, Meg ends up approaching Louise about five minutes later.

Meg tells Louise that she and Vinny were talking and they felt that if she and everyone else wants a better chance at winning the jury votes they need to get rid of Bobby. Louise mocks Meg and says that she wants help from someone who was trying to get rid of her since the beginning of the game. Meg and Louise start to bicker until Vinny walks up and manages to quiet them. He then tells Louise that they think if it were him, her and Meg in the finals, they could all have 33 and a third percent shot at winning the game. Louise dismisses Meg and Vinny by saying that she will think about it now. In a confessional, Louise says that it excites her to see everyone left in the game go up to her and plead to have her help with the vote, making her feel like the MVP of the game. She says she can`t wait for tribal council tonight.

That late evening, the final 5 go to tribal council with Calvin and they all take a seat. Once they do, Calvin introduces the jury as they come in which now includes Roberta who was voted out last tribal council. Calvin asks Louise how winning immunity affected the game. Louise says that she was the prime voting target after Roberta left the game and now she is the most powerful voter here tonight since the 2 family groups left in the game want her help to vote someone out. Calvin asks Meg what Louise means by this and Meg says that it is pretty clear to everyone if she or Vinny went, the odds are the other Griffin may go next and the same is true for Bobby and Peggy if one of them went home tonight. Calvin asks Louise is her position is stressful and Louise says that she just enjoys being the top dog too much to even worry. Bobby scoffs at this and Calvin asks Bobby why he did that. Bobby says that if Louise is only concerned about running the whole game and not aware how others feel about them, it could be a disaster begging to happen in the social game. Calvin asks Peggy if she is worried it could be her or Bobby tonight and Peggy says that some things are out of her control in the game and all she can do is cross her fingers and hope that things will pull through. Calvin asks Vinny who he feels Louise will side with and Vinny says he doesn`t want to say his honest opinion as Louise could take it the wrong way and vote for him instead.

Deciding enough was asked, Calvin tells Louise he doesn`t even have to ask her if she wants to give up immunity and tells Bobby to vote first. In the voting booth, Bobby is seen writing down Vinny and saying that he really liked playing the game with him but now the time has come to leave the house for good. When Vinny votes, he writes down Bobby and says it is nothing personal but he can`t risk taking him to the end. When Meg votes, the camera starts to show her write down Bobby`s name and when Peggy votes, she writes down Vinny. At Louise`s turn to vote, the camera angle doesn`t show the name she wrote down but she can be heard saying, "This is the better option because I know he is more likely to get me voted out later than the other guy." After Louise returns to tribal, Calvin goes and gets the votes. He then tells the players he will start to read the results and begins to pull out the results. Vinny gets the first vote followed by one for Bobby. The 2 glance nervously at one another. Calvin then pulls out the next 2 votes where Bobby and Vinny both get another vote. Calvin pulls out the last vote and after a few moments of suspense, Calvin announces that the next person to be voted out of the game and the 8th member of the jury was Bobby. Peggy looks completely stunned and worried while Bobby gets up and leaves the game disappointed. After Calvin dismisses the jury as well, he tells the remaining players they only have one more challenge and one more voting tribal council left. If they pass that, they can find themselves sitting in the end waiting to see if they won the 5 million dollar prize. He dismisses the players and they all go inside. Peggy seems to linger going back in a bit looking concerned but Calvin shoves her inside as he goes in as well to rocket off the flying house.

The votes:

Bobby: Vinny

Peggy: Vinny

Vinny: Bobby

Meg: Bobby

Louise: Bobby

The results:

Vinny- 2 votes

Bobby- 3 votes

Out and the 8th member of the jury: Bobby Hill (King of the Hill)

Early the next morning, Peggy is shown waking up alone and comments to herself she feels like a dead man walking in the game now. She says in a confessional, she has lost her last alliance member in the game and that she feels that if she doesn`t win immunity, she knows she will be the next to go home and doesn`t want to just yet. Peggy goes downstairs where she sees Vinny happily humming to himself at the kitchen table. When Vinny cheerfully asks Peggy how she is feeling on this fine day, Peggy just mumbles and says that it doesn`t matter to her. In a confessional, Vinny says he can slightly relate to Peggy a little as she is all by herself while he still has Meg in the game with him. Meg and Louise show up downstairs as the flying house lands. Meg asks Vinny what she thinks the final challenge will be as she pours herself a glass of juice. Vinny tells Meg that he feels it will be an ultra-complex challenge as it is the last one. Louise says she hopes it will be extremely dangerous like the first merged team challenge and Peggy says she would never do that ever again. While the contestants chat over what they think will be the next challenge, they all suddenly hear a ring from the houses front doorbell. All 4 get there and upon opening the door see that a delivery man is there holding a big box. He hands Peggy the box while Vinny signs a paper. When Meg asks what this is about, the delivery man tells the contestants to follow the instructions on the paper inside before leaving. Meg closes the door and follows her fellow competitors into the houses lobby where Louise shreds open the box. They discover jars full of war paint inside and a note telling the contestants to get ready for a big fight about to go down in the game and that they should paint their bodies with the paint to get with the spirit of the challenge.

While Meg and Peggy paint themselves after changing into their swimwear, Vinny is in the bathroom painting himself when he hears Louise from the other end of the door. Asking Louise what she wants, Vinny hears Louise say that she has been thinking a lot after the last tribal council and is worried that Meg could win the whole game easily and that everyone on the jury except Peter is more likely to vote for her. When Vinny asks why this should worry him, Louise says that Meg didn`t guarantee to him that she would split the money with him and the rest of the Griffin family. Vinny tells Louise that he trusts Meg and Louise reminds Vinny that everyone is in it to win it and that includes Meg, meaning she could turn on him when she has the chance. Vinny starts to look thoughtful and when he doesn`t respond for a while, Louise leaves telling herself that her work is done for now. In a confessional, Louise says that in this game a couple is a dangerous thing and since Vinny and Meg are the only family couple left in the game, she feels that one of them has got to go before the finals.

While they paint themselves, Peggy asks Meg what she thinks the challenge will be specifically. Meg says that she hopes it won`t be a mixed martial arts fight since she has seen Vinny go hard on the punching bag in her houses basement before. When Vinny walks in putting war paint on his biceps, Peggy asks Vinny if it is true that he really did shred a punching bag into pieces like Meg told her. Vinny suddenly looks a bit nervous and a flashback reveals why. In the flashback, Vinny is home alone in the Griffin house trying to beat up a punching bag in the basement and gets frustrated he isn`t making much progress. He sneaks into the garage, takes a chain saw and begins to shred the bag into pieces. When the Griffins come home, they get startled to see the bag in pieces and Vinny gloats how he did it with only his hands. Back in the present day, Vinny plays along with it and says he surely did show that bag who was boss before quickly leaving. Peggy comments Vinny had a strange tone speaking to them about his moment like that and Meg says to just ignore it.

When the final 4 paint themselves, they step out of the house. Calvin is waiting outside the back of the building dressed like a boxing referee and tells the contestants to get ready for the final fight for immunity when they all show up. He takes the immunity necklace from Louise and invites the 4 inside through the back door. As the final 4 walk down the long hallway in the building leading somewhere, the contestants all hear a loud noise and a lot of people excitedly talking aloud. Peggy says she thinks they are heading for an arena as the Calvin leads the contestants to another door and tells them to enter inside themselves. When they walk in, the final 4 get the most startling embarrassment of their lives when they find out they are in a packed karaoke restaurant on the karaoke stage in their undergarments. Everyone begins to point and laugh at them as Calvin steps out on stage. Louise demands what is going on and Calvin says this is the immunity challenge as some interns roll out some equipment for the final challenge.

Calvin explains the contestants will do their final challenge which was also the final challenge for Survivor China. The finalists will balance plates on a long end of a wooden stick. Every 2 minutes, they will add another plate to the pile and do all they can to keep their balance which will be pretty hard with a lot of people watching them and the plates being heavier than they look. If a player drops a plate, they are out of the challenge and the last one standing will take the immunity and go to the final 3 where they get to plead their case to the jury.

Soon, all 4 contestants are standing in a row on stage with a small table full of plates next to them while holding out a board that is leaning on a bigger table in front of them. All 4 players put their first plate on the end of the board, which is wider than their end of the board they are holding, and the challenge is officially on. Louise says this will be an easy challenge but 10 minutes later, Louise is the first contestant to be shown struggling with the challenge while the rest of the contestants don`t even make a move. Calvin tells the players to add the next plate. When Louise puts hers on, her pile of plates really wobble making her struggle to keep up with the challenge but manages to make a recovery at the last moment. Suddenly, Vinny drops a plate off of his stack and Calvin says that Vinny is out of the challenge leaving it down to the 3 women. Peggy talks to Meg and asks if she and her want to go to the end together. Meg says that she can`t make any promises to anyone other than Vinny which makes Louise give her rivals a dirty look. The challenge keeps going on and the contestants keep adding more plates to their pile. Louise manages to find a position where she doesn`t struggle much while Meg starts to look like she is struggling. When the pile of plates get to 17, Meg finally drops half her plates after her hands twitch and Calvin tells Meg she is out of the challenge and it is all down to Louise and Peggy where one of them will be going to the final 3. Peggy hisses to Louise to let go and Louise says that she never will. The challenge gets to the point where the remaining challenge competitors get 19 plates stacked and everyone in the restaurant seems to be a bit on edge. Calvin tells Peggy and Louise to put another plate on their pile. While Peggy reaches for her next plate, 3 of them on her stacked pile fall off and hit the floor shattering into many pieces. Calvin announces Louise won the challenge while the restaurant crowd wildly cheers. Peggy looks devastated while Louise does a wild victory dance on stage.

Calvin puts the immunity necklace on Louise and yells over the excited cheering that she is going to the final tribal council and will get to plead her case to the jury why she deserves to win the 5 million dollar prize. He then tells Meg, Peggy and Vinny that one of them will be voted out tonight and will be taking the last spot on the jury. He tells the players they have the rest of the day to plan things before the vote tonight and dismisses the players. As they all leave, Peggy says in a concerned tone she really needed that immunity and can`t believe she got easily beaten by someone younger than Bobby while Louise says in another confessional she has the multi-million dollar prize in her hands and that her only concern is the Meg-Vinny family bond-alliance.

Later at the house, Louise is excited she will be going to tribal council with immunity again and can`t wait to see who will get the vote out tonight. She notices that Vinny and Meg don`t seem to be worried and talks to them while Peggy is out of the room. She asks them why they don`t seem worried about the votes tonight and Vinny says that the 2 of them will vote for Peggy and feel that she will do the same. Louise appears to agree with them and says that she will help them take out Peggy tonight. Meg says in a confessional that although she dislikes Louise, having to put up with her for one more vote could be her personal ticket to the 5 million dollar prize she really desires.

While Vinny and Meg drink some juice to celebrate their final 3 position in the game, Louise goes upstairs and finds Peggy pacing around a room thinking. Peggy asks Louise what she wants and Louise says that she plans to take out Meg tonight. Surprised, Peggy says that she can count on her with the plan and that she would be eager to do anything legally to stay in the game. Louise tells her that they need to sway Vinny to their side or it will be her and Meg in a tie breaker challenge. When Peggy asks what they are going to do, Louise says that she needs to let her do most of the talking while looking very excited.

Later, Vinny is in the kitchen sitting alone at the table when Peggy and Louise come in. When Vinny asks what they are doing after they sit next to him, Peggy tells Vinny they need to vote out Meg tonight. Vinny is startled by the news and tells Peggy she must be crazy to think that is ever going too happened. Louise then tells Vinny that Meg is sure to collect every jury vote at the final tribal council and that he will be known as the dog who came in 2nd or 3rd place because he took an honorable player to the end of the game like Colby Donaldson did in Survivor Australia. Vinny seems to look like he considers the deal but still isn`t sure about doing the swap with helping them vote out Meg. Peggy then cuts into the conversation and tells Vinny that she and Louise are voting out Meg and that she feels she can take her in a tie breaker challenge so he`d better pick how it will go down before she and Louise leave him. In a confessional, Vinny suddenly says he feels unsure who to vote for tonight and starts to look nervous, saying this is the most critical decision he has to make as he might lose a multi-million dollar check if he takes the wrong lady to the end with him and Louise.

Meg later meets up with Vinny and asks him if anything is going on. When Vinny asks Meg to be more specific, Meg asks Vinny if Peggy and/or Louise are planning something. Vinny lies and says that he hasn`t heard a peep out of them since the immunity challenge and that he feels Louise will send Peggy home with them. Meg leaves the kitchen relived while Vinny looks apprehensive. He mumbles to himself he hopes he makes the right call tonight.

That late evening, the final 4 go to tribal council and take a seat with Calvin Fishoeder. Calvin introduces the jury as they come onto the tribal patio and take their seat in the jury section. Bobby notices that his mom doesn`t have immunity and looks a bit worried while Peggy tries not to show any fear she is feeling as well. Calvin asks Peggy how she feels like sitting at tribal council alone with no family members or official alliance members to back them up. Peggy says she feels she was either lucky the whole way to make it this far or she just didn`t make any stupid moves or both. She then adds whatever kept her alive in the game feels like it is fading fast tonight. Calvin asks Meg if it is possible this is the tribal council where you can pull the dumbest move by voting out a wrong contestant and taking someone better than you to the end. Meg says that she knows that she is going to the finals thanks to Vinny (making him look a bit uncertain) and that she thinks she knows who she wants to be with in the final 3. Calvin asks Louise how she feels that she has immunity for the final tribal council and Louise says she felt if she hadn`t went on a small winning streak, she`d be on the jury right about now. Calvin asks Peggy if she has been trying to do something to help her survive tonight's vote and Peggy admits she did talk to Louise and Vinny which makes Meg suddenly give Vinny a suspicious look. Calvin interrupts Peggy and asks Meg why she gave Vinny a look. Meg says that Vinny claims he had no idea that Peggy or Louise were planning something and that she suddenly discovered that he was lying to her. Vinny defends himself by saying he likes to keep his options open and that he is still loyal to Meg. He adds that Peggy didn`t specifically say that he was going to vote against her tonight, which he really has no plans to do. Meg looks uncertain by Vinny`s rebuttal while Calvin asks Peggy what she thinks her odd are of passing this tribal council. Peggy says that her odds are low to the point where she needs a miracle to stay in the game. Calvin asks Meg the same question and Meg says if she thinks everyone`s loyalties are where they claim to be, then she will pass tribal council tonight.

Deciding enough was asked and said, Calvin tells the contestants it is time to vote and sends Louise first. In the voting booth, Louise votes for Meg and says that she swore she`d get rid of all her former team mates and tonight the promise is complete. When Meg votes, she writes down Peggy and tells her that it is kinda sad to be doing this to a former alliance member she was so tight with but feels it is for the best of her game play. When Vinny votes, he seems to hesitate what to write down and ponders over who he should take. Vinny ultimately makes his decision and writes down a name without saying a word. When all the players return to the tribal patio after voting, Calvin gets the results and brings them out.

Calvin reaches into the voting box and pulls out a vote, saying the first vote is for Meg. He then reveals the next vote is for Peggy. Calvin takes out the third vote and says it`s for Meg. While Vinny looks nervous, Meg mutters to Vinny there had better be a tie breaker coming. Calvin pulls out the last vote and announces that Meg got voted out of the game. Realizing Vinny backstabbed her, Meg grabs him by the collar and punches him in the nose. She then leaves the game and the patio after Calvin tells Meg she will return with the jury to witness the last tribal council.

Calvin turns to Peggy, Vinny and Louise and congratulates them. He tells them that they fought all the way to the end of the game and that the power is now on the jury, who will ultimately decide who will win the 5 million dollar prize. He then dismisses both the jury and the final 3 players who all go their own ways. Once everyone is off the patio, the flying house takes off in the air once again.

The votes:

Meg: Peggy

Peggy: Meg

Louise: Meg

Vinny: Meg

The results:

Peggy- 1 vote

Meg- 3 votes

Out and the 9th & final member of the jury: Meg Griffin (Family Guy)

After Peggy, Louise and Vinny all get back inside following the tribal council, Peggy is overjoyed she made it to the finals while Vinny takes care of his sore nose Meg gave him. Louise says she knew right from the start she would make it to the end of the game and that she would do it without riding anyone's coattails. In a confessional, Vinny says he is happy to get to the end but feels that Meg will really show him no mercy at the last tribal council. He then says that he plans to be honest at the last council in hopes it can put him in a better position with the jury. Louise and Peggy sleep upstairs that night while Vinny sleeps on the couch feeling uneasy.

The next morning Louise, Peggy and Vinny seem to take it easy the whole day. With no challenges for the day, the final 3 play with the board games and sing loud karaoke together one last time. Peggy takes a look at everywhere in the house including Calvin`s fancy basement one last time and says in a confessional she can`t believe she competed in a flying house for about 4 weeks and that she outlasted 23 players. She says it feels like a true accomplishment and that even if she fails to win the final tribal council, she feels proud on how she did in the game. The contestants do nothing but spend most of the afternoon just lying on the couch in the lobby doing nothing. At around 5 p.m., they get a surprise when Calvin walks up from the basement holding a flamethrower. Louise asks what is going on as the house lands and Calvin says the final 3 have one thing to do before going to their final tribal council and that is the rights of passage trail. He tells the contestants they will walk down a nature trail where they will find 23 torches with an eliminated players name on them. He also adds that they are in the order the contestants got eliminated. Calvin tells the final 3 that in a way, the 23 eliminated contestants are directly or indirectly the reason they are here and feels that it is high time they pay their respects to them by approaching each torch on the trail, pausing for a few moments to remember each contestant and their time in the game and use the flamethrower to burn down each torch. When they get to the end of the rights of passage, they will follow a gravel road trail that will lead them to where the final tribal council will take place.

The contestants all step outside and see they are at the start of a nature trail and a torch is on a path a little ahead. Louise attempts to take the torch from Calvin so she can light the torches on fire but Peggy takes it instead and tells Louise she will be doing all the burning, to her annoyance. Peggy, Louise and Vinny then begin to go down the nature trail. They encounter a torch after walking a certain distance starting with a torch from Cleveland and ending with a torch for Meg. At each torch, the contestants stop, one of them makes a comment about the eliminated contestant and a 15-20 second montage of the contestant is shown when they were in the game. During the whole experience, Green Days songs, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" and "Time of Your Life" play. After the final 3 finish the rights of passage and burn down the last torch, they see a marked gravel road with arrow signs pointing the direction that they need to go. Following it, the final 3 discover a set of cars parked and when they see the house they suddenly realize that it was where they first entered it and where the house was first launched. The trio keep following the signs and ultimately get to the backyard where they find Calvin waiting for them. An intern suddenly also appears and pulls out 3 lawn chairs and places them next to a tree stump while Calvin`s recliner chair is facing them. Calvin tells the final 3 to have a seat before he calls for the jury and introduces each member as they all come in.

Marge, Teddy, Bob, Lisa, Peter, Homer, Roberta, Bobby and Meg all come in and have a seat on a long bench near the side of the house. Calvin then explains that the jury has been collecting information during every visit to tribal council and that tonight, they will vote for the winner. Calvin says that each jury member will get to ask the final 3 a question about their gameplay or anything they want to know to help them give a confident vote on who they want to win. Calvin asks each finalist to give an opening statement and lets Peggy go first. Peggy says that she started the game under the radar and tried not to make too many enemies while trying to be fair with her gameplay. Vinny goes next and says that he was in a very difficult game and he did all he could to get to the end without trying to tick people off and that he really had to put up with an uphill battle to get here. Louise says that she played the game very difficultly and that she had to make moves that would upset people but adds that the game was dog eat dog and she was an alpha dog who devoured the competition. After giving the jury a minute to think about what to ask while the final 3 look nervous, Calvin says that it is time for the jury to ask the questions.

The first person to talk to the final 3 is Bob. Bob sits in Calvin`s recliner and the first thing he does is immediately criticize Vinny for his gameplay. Bob tells Vinny he felt that when the 2 of them were on an alliance together, he backstabbed him and asks him to explain his actions without throwing someone else into his story. Vinny says that he was thinking ahead of the game and wanted to get rid of Bob since he and Louise were tight and close together. Bob interrupts Vinny and tells him to keep Louise out of his argument and Vinny argues that Louise was a huge part of the reason that he got voted out. Bob gives up on Vinny and moves on to Peggy. Bob asks Peggy if she made her own moves in the game as she claimed to go under the radar a lot and Peggy says if she did nothing, she wouldn`t even make it this far. Bob then tells Louise that he was very disappointed in her. Bob tells Louise that she played the game like a bully and even though he wants a Belcher to win, he`d feel completely unsure of voting for Louise. Louise tells her dad this game is all about trust and making sure nothing goes on behind your back and that he simply couldn`t do either of them which is why he got voted out. Bob returns to the bench and Calvin sends for the next player.

Meg goes second and tells Louise that in her opinion she is disgusted by her gameplay and that all she did was blackmail, lie and give people false senses of confidence throughout the whole game. Louise begins to speak up but Meg yells at her to zip it. She then asks Vinny why he betrayed her at the last tribal council even though they promised each other they would get to the end. Vinny tells Meg that he wanted to get to the end of the game himself and that he wanted to see him win the million dollars and that he also felt Meg could easily beat him in a jury vote. Meg says that her work here is done and returns to her jury seat.

Marge goes up next and asks each of the contestants the same question: If they could go back and change something about their gameplay, what would it be? Peggy admits that she would have tried earlier to get into a strong alliance since she just waited until the teams neared the merge to do that. Vinny says that he would try to stay more loyal to his first alliance of 5 on Team Salsaobe and that he would have maybe taken Meg to the end. Louise says that she would have taken her dad a little farther in the game before he got voted out. Marge tells the final 3 she hopes they were honest before going back to the jury bench.

Roberta goes next and the first thing she does is talk harshly to Peggy. She says that she has a lot of nerve asking her to vote for her to win the money since she voted out both herself and her mom Donna. Peggy says that her mom lied to her in the game about being in a major alliance and that she would have voted her out if Peggy didn`t make the move against her with Vinny. Roberta then asks Louise if she would have taken her to the end if she had the power. Louise says yes but because she hesitates to say it, Roberta ends up feeling unsure of her answer. Roberta then asks Vinny if they are still friends even though he betrayed her in the game despite the fact they had something going earlier on. Vinny says that he does like Roberta and that this isn`t a game that is all about making friends. He says that you eventually have to make the tough calls like voting those friends off for the greater good of your game. Roberta thanks Vinny for trying to be more honest to her than the other 2 contestants sitting next to him and exits the recliner chair while Calvin calls the next jury member.

Peter goes next after being wheeled up to the final 3 on his wheelchair with Marge`s help and the only thing Peter does is ask Vinny if he wins how much money would he let him have. Vinny says that he would give Peter more than 1 million dollars since he`d have a lot of money to spare. Peter says that he is done talking to Peggy and Louise's startled expressions and is rolled away while Peter's not-so-friendly-rival Homer goes up next.

Homer asks Vinny what was the stupidest move he felt he made in the game and Vinny says it was when he voted out Lois and felt he put himself in between 2 alliances and was forced to pick who to stay loyal to. Homer then asks Louise if she knew Bart was going home the night she played her idol the first time and tells her not to lie to him. Louise says that it was either her or Bart who would go home that day and she had no plans for going home that soon. Homer then asks Peggy if she feels she made a bad move in the game and Peggy says that she had to make her tough calls her and there and arguably, anyone could make a bad move in the game. Homer pulls out a bag of peanuts from his pocket and starts to eat them as he returns to the rest of the jury.

Teddy gets to go up next and starts to give the final 3 a long lecture about how proud he is that they go to the end of the game and that although he likes all of them, he feels there was something wrong with all the players' gameplay. Teddy asks Louise why she chose to betray him that tribal council when he thought they were friends and Louise says that in the game you need to make tough calls and that voting him out was pure strategy as she felt he was a threat at winning the whole game by himself. Teddy says that was not the comment he hoped he would get from Louise and then turns to Vinny. He tells Vinny that he noticed how he kept swapping alliances and asks him how many times he did that as he felt that he lost count of it. Vinny says he has no idea and that he just picked which side would help him get farther in the game, simple as that. Teddy asks Peggy what she was weak at in the game and Peggy admits that she wishes she could have done better in the challenges since she wasn`t the best competitor in the whole game. Teddy is about to give a long conclusion to what he thinks about the answers he got from the final 3 but Calvin interrupts him and makes him sit down while he sends the next jury member up.

Bobby is the next juror to speak to the jury and asks his mom if he should vote for her. Peggy laughs and says that he sure should. After the 2 have a laugh, Bobby then turns to Louise and asks her if she felt that she got to the end through immunity wins or by relationships in the game. Louise says it was obviously the immunity necklace that kept her in the game this whole time and that she had made close bonds with Peter and Bart and Roberta in the game before they left so she feels actually could be both. Bobby says he is done with his talking and returns to the jury bench looking thoughtful.

Lisa is the last jury member to ask the final 3 questions and she goes really hard on them. She asks Louise why she should vote for someone who played a dirty game and practically manipulated everyone all the way to get to the end. Louise says that it was a tough game and that she and Meg plotted to vote her out before therefor making Lisa a hypocrite. Lisa then asks Peggy why she should vote for someone who played the game not so much since it began. Peggy says that she just wanted to make sure she didn`t make a wrong move in the game since social impressions were still forming and that it would have been her out if she did do something wrong when meeting new people. Lisa asks Vinny why she should vote for a player who jumped alliances about half a dozen times for his own gain and Vinny says he was under a lot of pressure in the game and that he had to make a move. He also tells Lisa she flipped from her alliance with Bart and Louise and Lisa says that wasn`t a real alliance before sitting back down.

Calvin gives the jury a few minutes to think about who they will vote for. When the time passes, Calvin announces that it is time for the jury to do the last vote of the game. He tells the jury that in his fancy basement on a table is the voting box, a stack of papers and a pen. Each player will write down which person in the final 3 they feel deserves the 5 million dollar prize most of all. Calvin tells Marge she will vote first and gives her the flamethrower the final 3 used on the rights of passage. He tells Marge to put it inside the house. While Marge walks inside to cast her vote and put away the flamethrower, Calvin pulls out a Cuban cigar and a lighter from his pocket and tries to turn the lighter on so he can have a smoke to completing the season as smoothly as he planned. Marge sets the flamethrower inside under a window and goes to vote at the table. When Teddy has his turn to vote, he seems to look unsure who to vote for and so does Bob when he has his turn to vote. Lisa doesn`t hesitate at all with her vote, which she claims is obviously obvious who deserves to win it. Peter is pulled inside the house to vote by Homer and makes Homer look away as he writes a name down, which Homer seems to have trouble doing. After Peter votes, Homer wheels him outside and writes down his own vote. Roberta and Bobby both cast their votes in less than 30 seconds and when Meg walks up to the voting box last, she tells herself she knows who is getting her vote. Once Meg votes, Calvin announces that he will get the results. He get irritated that he just can`t seem to get a spark from his lighter and tosses it though a basement window. The lighter suddenly flicks on and lands dangerously close to the flamethrower as Calvin walks in, takes the voting box and comes back outside.

Calvin tells the final 3 and the jury he is betting that they all want to see who won the game right now but says that they will have to wait for the live finale show which will air months later. The final 3 and most of the jury are upset over this. While Calvin tells them they will have to wait, the lit lighter suddenly falls onto the flamethrower and a huge explosion takes place. Everyone panics and the jury is seen fleeing in all directions from the house which is now on fire. As the final 3 leave together, Vinny comments that the shelter got burned down just like on Survivor when the contestants remaining left it. Peggy, Louise and Vinny all rush up a path to the parked cars in front of the house. They all slide into the Simpsons pink car and Peggy speeds off with Vinny and Louise watching the house burn down as they leave it forever.

Several months pass and Louise, Peggy and Vinny are all seen sitting on a stage built to resemble the tribal patio and that has a crowded audience in the room. The 9 jury members are also seen from the other side sitting in a duplicate court jury box as Calvin walks in dressed all fancy holding the ballot box. Once Calvin quiets everyone in the room, he thanks everyone for a well filmed and very exciting game. He then tells Vinny, Louise and Peggy they are at the moment that they have waited for. He tells them that he had went ahead and checked all 9 votes and he discovered that one player did not get even one vote and opens the box. He pulls out the first vote and announces that the first player to move up to the final 2 is Peggy. Peggy claps excitedly and looks overjoyed while Louise and Vinny look a bit worried. Calvin then reaches into the box again and pulls out the next vote. After pausing for a few moments, he announces that the other safe player is Vinny. Vinny looks so excited his tail is only a blur. Calvin tells Louise that she got zero votes to win and she lost the game. Ticked off, Louise gets off and storms off backstage while Meg and Lisa comment to several jury members she finally got what she had coming.

Out & 3rd place: Louise Belcher (Bobs Burgers)

After Louise is completely gone, Calvin turns his attention back to Peggy and Vinny and congratulates them for getting to the final 2. He then tells them that they each got at least 1 jury vote but still need 4 more to win the game. Calvin gets the next vote out of the box and reveals Vinny got another vote. Peter loudly cheers for Vinny while Calvin gets out the next vote. The next one is revealed to be for Peggy making her clap excitedly. The next vote is also for Peggy which makes her look ready to leap out of her seat. Calvin takes the next vote out and comments that Peggy got another vote making her have 4 and Vinny with 2. He takes the next vote out and after a moment of pause, he announces the winner of Fox`s Animated All-Star Battle is Peggy Hill. Peggy leaps out of her seat excitedly and happily hugs Bobby as the rest of the jury members and Vinny get up. The crowd wildly cheers while Peggy yells excitedly to the nearest camera she won 5 million dollars. Louise suddenly walks back out on stage and tells the same camera not to forget everyone else and signals someone from backstage to come out. Cleveland, Chris, Quagmire, Gayle, Tina, Stewie, Connie, Donna, Linda, Gene, Tammy, Bart, Lois and Hank all come onstage as well and join in on the celebration. Tina says that her foot that got injured is better while Lois`s face looks almost completely healed. Calvin goes backstage to get the 5 million dollars. While he does, all the Griffins meet up and Peter (who is also all healed and out of his wheelchair), snaps at Vinny and Meg for failing to win the money. Suddenly, a few welfare agents come up onstage and one of them asks Peter if he is Peter Griffin. When Peter asks why, the welfare agent says he has news for the Griffins. He says that due to reports of child abuse/neglect from both parents' social services will be taking Stewie, Chris, Meg and Vinny away from them. When Peter and Lois start to complain, 2 of the agents pull out handcuffs and handcuff Peter and Lois, saying they are arrested for the same reasons. Quagmire walks up and tries to talk the welfare agents out of arresting the Griffins. However, one of them says he remembers Quagmire because his daughter claimed that he had been stalking her for a while and arrests Quagmire as well. Peter, Lois and Quagmire are all lead away while the audience boo`s at them all the way out. Hank and Marge say that it looked like some people finally got what they had coming. Lisa tells Meg that this is a brand new start for her and Meg says she can`t wait for it to happened while Chris says that he can finally enter cartooning classes with his dad in jail. Stewie tells Vinny he wanted to see Lois dead rather than arrested but feels it will do.

Calvin comes back onstage with a huge check for the 5 million dollar prize and gives it to Peggy, who holds it up for the audience to see. Calvin then tells the camera that it was a crazy show. Peter and Lois and Quagmire got arrested, Tina hurt her foot, Meg found her self-confidence, Homer managed not to gain any more weight on the show and Peggy is now a multi-millionaire.

While everyone is excited over the finale, a women in her 30`s and 3 cops come upstage. She manages to quiet the audience and Calvin asks what she is doing. The women says her name is Ella Collen and says that the Fox network stole her house while she and her family were in Hawaii on vacation and used her house for the show. She adds that it was recently found burned down in the woods and demands that Calvin pay up for all the damages, which tallies up to a grand total of 15 million dollars and 43 cents. Calvin looks around panicked before running outside through a stage door. Ella, the cops and all the contestants chase Calvin down a long road just like the end of an episode to "The Benny Hill Show" to the same music. The credits roll during the chase and the camera fades into black showing Calvin run off into the sunset yelling that he will see everyone next season. The scene then fades completely after the last credited name is shown and the season officially ends.

_**The jury votes:**_

_Marge: Peggy_

_Teddy: Peggy_

_Bob: Peggy_

_Lisa: Peggy_

_Peter: Vinny_

_Homer: Peggy_

_Roberta: Vinny_

_Bobby: Peggy_

_Meg: Peggy_

_The final results:_

Louise- 0 votes (3rd place finisher)

Vinny- 2 votes (Runner-up)

Peggy- 7 votes

**The winner of the show:**

**Peggy Hill (King of the Hill)**

_A note from the author: Thanks to everyone for viewing my work from the beginning to the very end. I hope you all enjoyed it. You remember what Calvin said about coming back next season? Well, I am planning to do a season 2 that will have all new contestants and will be just as or hopefully more thrilling than this season. It is in it`s very early rough draft stages and will hopefully start being posted in late 2014. Thanks again to all the readers of the story. _


End file.
